Une protection rapprochée
by Loryah
Summary: COMPLETE Ca y est... voilà l'épilogue...Dumbledore a perdu l'esprit ! Sinon, il n'aurait pas demandé au Survivant de se charger de la protection de Draco Malfoy... Quelle idée géniale ! slash HpDM
1. Chapitre 1

Ok, alors ceci est un slash : c'est-à-dire des relations homosexuelles, si ça ne vous plait pas… ben allez vous faire voir et lisez autre chose !

Paring : Harry Potter/Drago Malfoy

Disclamer : Tout les personnage et les lieux appartiennent à la génialissime J.K.Rowlings. Benie soit cette femme pour nous avoir offert Harry Potter !

Le rating : Hmmm R. Parce que ça chauffe à partir du troisième chapitre !

_Protection rapprochée_

Chapitre 1

Harry remua sur sa chaise et lança un regard venimeux à Drago Malfoy assis à côté de lui. Celui-ci le lui rendit sans faillir. Harry et Drago se détestaient depuis le premier jour et Harry ne voyait VRAIMENT pas ce que Dumbledore pouvait avoir à lui dire en présence de son ennemi, pire du fils d'un des Mangemorts. Pourtant en cette rentrée de 6ème année, ils se retrouvaient assis tous les deux dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci les regardait et toussota avant de commencer.

Drago, Harry, je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas et je me doute, Harry que tu doit te demander pourquoi je vous ai convoqué après les funestes évènements arrivés au département des mystères...

Dumbledore fit une pause puis enchaîna très vite comme pour ne pas laisser Harry ruminer ses mauvais souvenirs.

- Mais… certains faits… survenus cet été ont quelque peu modifié la situation et vont vous obliger à mettre vos rancœurs de côté.

Harry regarda Dumbledore comme s'il doutait de sa santé mentale. Pactiser avec Malfoy !? Jamais !

- Oui… je comprends ton étonnement Harry et je pense que tu mérites d'être informé de la situation puisque nous allons avoir besoin de ton aide… Tu dois bien entendu être au courant que les Mangemorts envoyés à Azkaban au début de l'été se sont évadés…

Harry acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy. Ils s'étaient disputés à ce sujet à la fin de l'année scolaire et Malfoy lui avait prédit que cela arriverait. Pourtant, Drago ne semblait pas triompher à l'annonce de l'évasion de son père. Il semblait, tout au contraire, furieux.

- Peu de temps après sa fuite, repris le directeur, j'ai été contacté par Lucius Malfoy qui a réclamé mon aide.

De plus en plus ahuri, Harry regardait Dumbledore en se disant qu'il fallait un sacré culot à ce type pour oser lui demander un service. Harry trouvait cela inconcevable, Malfoy complotait contre le directeur de Poudlard depuis des années, avant même que Voldemort ne soit de retour. Qu'avait-il donc pu se produire pour le contraindre à s'abaisser ainsi ?

- Je l'ai donc rencontré, en prenant toutes les précautions pour me prémunir de ce que je présentais comme un piège. Mais en arrivant à notre lieu de rendez-vous, je découvrais Drago et son père seuls. Celui-ci, paraissait complètement affolé. Il me raconta que Voldemort le tenait personnellement responsable de la découverte de son retour par le ministère ainsi que de la perte de la prophétie.

La mention des évènements s'étant déroulés en juins dernier provoqua chez Harry une pointe de chagrin presque insoutenable. Sirius, sa seule famille, était mort à cause de Lucius Malfoy et des autres Mangemorts, que lui importait que Voldemort veuille sa tête ! Tant mieux et bon débarras ! Cela vengerai un peu son parain. Dumbledore lut tout cela dans les yeux d'Harry mais il poursuivit son récit.

- En guise de représailles, Lord Voldemort décida d'exécuter Drago et sa mère.  
Malgré lui, Harry sursauta et regarda Malfoy. Il semblait inaccessible, enfermé dans sa colère et à présent, il comprenait pourquoi. Le maître que son père servait en secret depuis des années en voulait à sa vie et à celle de sa famille. Sacré retournement de situation, en effet !

- Sa mère, Narcissa, a été assassinée par Béatrix Lestrange mais Lucius a réussi à s'enfuir et à sauver son fils. Il m'a demandé de protéger Drago celui-ci n'étant pas responsable des actes de son père. Et j'ai accepté… Je t'ai convoqué, Harry, pour cela. Je souhaite que tu m'aides à protéger Drago.

Désolée, le chapitre est un peu court mais les suivants sont plus longs, promis !


	2. chapitre 2

Salutà tous !

Comme on me l'a fait remarquer, le début est un peu court donc je met cette suite plus tôt que prévue. Par la suite elle sera mise à jour tous les samedis.

Ok, alors ceci est un slash : c'està-dire des relations homosexuelles, si ça ne vous plait pas… ben allez vous faire voir et lisez autre chose !

Paring : Harry Potter/Drago Malfoy

Disclamer : Tout les personnage et les lieux appartiennent à la génialissime J.K.Rowlings. Benie soit cette femme pour nous avoir offert Harry Potter !

Le rating : Hmmm R. Parce que ça chauffe à partir du troisième chapitre ! 

Réponse au reviews :

Vega2 64 : Merci pour tes encouragements. La cohabitation va prendre un tournant imprevu pour nos deux héros… je te laisse découvrir ça !

Marrypier : Intriguant… merci ! Comme j'adore savoir ce qu'en pense les gens qui me lise, je pense qu je mettrait au moins un chapitre par semaine !

Onarluca : Je te rassure tout de suite, les prochains chapitres sont BEAUCOUP plus longs. Comme tu pourras le constater déjà avec celui-ci.

Arthoung : Merci d'avoir cherché pour moi, finalement j'ai réussi à trouver… tout s'est mis en place le lendemain du jour où j'ai déposé ma fic en se mettant bien dans les deux catégorie. Pour le paring… je suis fan de ces deux-là, donc ils seront très probablement les héros de la plupart de mes fic !

Serpentis draco : merci ! et j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira autant !

Hina Maxwell : Merci. Je sais que le début est un peu court… Désolée, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres choses à rajouter. Mes autres chapitres sont plus long.

Chapitre 2

Harry suivait le couloir menant à la tour de Gryfondor dans un état proche de la transe, Drago sur ses talons. Il comprenait à présent la rage de Malfoy, sa mère était morte, son père pourchassé par Voldemort et ses Mangemort et il allait être protégé par celui qu'il détestait le plus ! Car Harry ne pouvait bien sûr pas refuser. Même s'il méprisait Malfoy, il n'aurait plus pu se regarder en face s'il avait choisi délibérément de le laisser mourir. Car Dumbledore pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, avec ses responsabilités dans l'Odre du Phénix, il n'aurait pas le temps de s'occuper de Drago et sa défense reposerait donc entièrement sur Harry !

En fait, Potter ignorait l'étendue de la colère de Malfoy. Drago en moins de deux mois, venait de tout perdre. Avant cette maudite nuit, on le craignait à Poudlard, ses parents croulaient sous les galions, son père tenait Fudge dans le creux de sa main et malgré leur froideur apparente, il savait qu'ils le chérissaient. Et maintenant, plus rien et tout ça à cause… de Voldemort.

Oh bien sûr, il avait bien tenté au début de remettre la faute sur saint Potter et la haine qu'il ressentait à l'égard du jeune homme brun s'en trouvait justifiée. Mais que voldemort ait fait assassiné sa mère changeait radicalement la donne. Drago le haïssait encore plus qu'il ne détestait le Gryffondor. Et le voilà que maintenant réduit à devoir sa survie à ce même Potter, il devait même changer de maison car trop de Serpentard avaient des parents Mangemorts et il n'aurait plus été en sécurité là-bas.

Le voilà Gryffondor ! Lui… Drago Malfoy… un Gryffondor !

Harry s'arrêta enfin devant le portrait de la grosse dame et chercha un moment le mot de passe dans le tumulte de ses pensées.

- Animagus Patronus, murmura Malfoy.

- Vous pouvez entrez, annonça le portait en s'écartant du mur et en réveillant le trou qui servait d'entrée.  
Harry se tourna vers Malfoy, surpris.

- Dumbledore me l'a dit avant que tu n'arrives, expliqua Drago.

Harry secoua la tête comme s'il n'arrivait pas encore à y croire et s'avança dans la salle commune où il fut immédiatement apostrophé par Ron. Il ne restait que lui à cette heure tardive, Harry ayant été convoqué après le banquet.

- Harry, où étais-tu ? McGonagall est venu te parler et tu as disparu subitement. Il y a un lit en plus dans le dortoir et des valises sont arrivées ! Tu te rends compte, un nouvel élève en 6ème année, c'est plutôt rare !

- Ce n'est pas un nouvel élève, marmonna Harry.

- Quoi ? fit Ron. Ben qui est-ce alors ?

- Malfoy.

Ron éclata de rire. Visiblement, il n'en croyait pas un mot. Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçu Drago entrer dans la pièce.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est pas… possible… c'est un serpentard !

- Plus maintenant. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, Ron, je suis crevé.

Harry monta les marches laissant Ron et Malfoy face à face. Pour une fois, Drago ne fit pas de commentaire désagréable et demanda juste à quel étage se trouvait le dortoir. Lorsque Weasley le lui eu indiqué, il monta à son tour. Harry finissait de se déshabiller et Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil puis se dévêtit à son tour. Au moment où Harry se coucha leur regard se croisèrent et, pour la première fois, passa entre eux autre chose que le mépris : la haine de Voldemort.

Le lendemain rienà par peutêtre une pluie de galions, n'aurait d'avantage surprit les gryfondors que Malfoy avec une robe de sorcier portant l'emblème du Lion dans leur salle commune.

- C'est presque… un sacrilège, dit Ron.

- Crois-moi, Weasley, c'est aussi pénible pour moi ! Etre entouré de sang de bourbe… fit-il en regardant Hermione.

Ron bondit et lui colla un direct dans la mâchoire sous la force duquel Malfoy s'effondra.

- Hé ! Potter ! dit-il avec un sourire narquois en se redressant et en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue. Tu n'es pas sensé me défendre ?

- Seulement contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Si tu te prends des poings dans la gueule parce que tu le mérite, tant pis pour toi !

Malfoy ricana et se releva sans trop de difficulté. Vraisemblablement, malgré la force du coup, Drago l'avait encaissé sans trop de mal.

Les gryfondors sortirent peu a peu pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, Malfoy parmi eux. En pénétrant dans la grande salle, Harry comprit la raison du changement de maison de Malfoy. Crabbe et Goyle, ses anciens amis, le regardaient d'un air féroce.

- Hé ! Malfoy ! Tes anciens potes n'ont pas l'air de t'avoir à la bonne, se moqua Ron.

- Ta gueule, Weasley ! De toutes façons, ils sont trop cons pour penser par eux-mêmes, on leur a dit qu'il fallait éliminer le traître, alors ils vont le faire, ou du moins essayer. Je leur réserve malgré tout quelques surprises façon Malfoy…

Hermione, qui se taisait depuis qu'elle avait découvert Drago chez les Lion lança à Harry un regard inquiet.

Plusieurs Serpentards lancèrent des plaisanteries désagréables à Malfoy lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'Harry. Drago fit mine de ne pas entendre et regarda son emploi du temps. Deux heures de potions et deux heures de métamorphoses le matin suivies de deux autres heures en défense contre les forces du mal et pour finir deux heures de botanique. Un vague coup d'œil lui permis d'apprendre que Potter suivrait les même cours que lui. Drago soupçonnait fortement que ce soit un hasard.

Le cours de potions se déroula moyennement bien. Rogue commença par mettre Harry et Drago à la même table. Là aussi, peu de chance que ce soit une coïncidence. Hors ces deux-là n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre et leur chamailleries leur firent rater la potion du véritaserum et obtenir un zéro chacun.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Potter ! Fulmina Drago furieux qu'avoir obtenu la première mauvaise note de sa vie avec Rogue. Comment t'as pu avoir Effort Exceptionnel aux BUSEs !

- Je n'avais pas un emmerdeur comme toi pour me faire chier et pas non plus de Rogue, répliqua Harry.

- Putain, Potter, t'as même pas été fichu de distingué les écailles de dragon, des ailes de libellules pillées !

- Je t'emmerde, Malfoy !

A ce moment là, le professeur McGonagall sorti et les fusilla du regard.

- Je vous prierais de surveiller votre langage, messieurs ! Allez, entrez !

Drago et Potter pénétrèrent dans la pièce en se jetant des coups d'œil furieux. Harry, qui s'apprêtait à s'installer loin de Malfoy, fut rappelé à l'ordre par le professeur McGonagall.

- Mr Potter, installez-vous à côté de Mr Malfoy, je vous prie.

Furieux, Harry jeta son sac et s'assit près de l'ancien Serpentard. Râlant intérieurement contre l'injustice de la situation, il envisagea d'aller voir Dumbledore le soir même pour plaider sa cause. D'accord il devait le protéger, mais il n'était pas pour autant obligé de le subir à longueur de journées ! Cependant, son instinct lui disait que Dumbledore manigançait toute cette histoire et que les profs ne faisaient que suivre ses recommandations.

- Je commençais à te manquer, Potter ?

- Ouais, autant que la gangrène !

Drago se mit à rire et Harry se détendit un peu, inexplicablement. Pas pour longtemps, malheureusement ! Malfoy et lui se disputèrent violemment pour une broutille et McGonagall, exaspérée les mit tous les deux en retenue. Après cela, ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole de la journée. Le soir venu, ils firent leur devoirs chacun dans leur coin. Malgré cela, les professeurs continuèrent à les faire travailler côte à côte, comme pour les forcer à coopérer.

Deux semaines passèrent puis Rusard les informa que leur retenue s'effectuerai avec Hagrid.

- Génial ! pesta Malfoy. Je me demande dans quel guêpier il va encore nous fourrer !

Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- Oh ! Arrête, Potter ! Ce Hagrid a toujours des idées dingues ! J'ai failli mourir dans la forêt interdite en première année et aussi perdre mon bras à cause de cette saleté d'Hippogriffe !

- Espèce de poltron ! TU n'a couru aucun risque dans la forêt interdite et si tu avais obéis, Buck ne t'aurais pas blessé ! fit observé Harry

- Ouais, mais je suis aussi doué pour obéir aux ordres que toi, Potter !

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Exactement ce que ça dit ! Tu a enfreins combien de règlements depuis que tu est là ? Hein, petit Potter ? On n'est pas très doué pour faire ce qu'on lui dit…

- Bonjour, s'exclama Hagrid, empêchant Harry de répondre. Pour votre retenue, vous serez chargé de soigner un sombral blessé... Les sombrals sont des animaux très doux et vous ne courrez absolument aucun risque. L'enclos n'est pas dur à trouver, il suffit de suivre le chemin derrière ma maison. Tenez, voici le baume à appliquer, mettez-en une couche épaisse sur chaque plaie et bandez-les bien que des poussières ou des feuilles ne s'infiltrent pas...eh bien... Bonne chance les enfants.

Sur quoi il s'éloigna en direction du château.

Drago regardait avec inquiétude ledit chemin.

- Putain, il va dans la forêt interdite, tu vois que j'avais raison de me méfier !

- Arrête de geindre, Malfoy ! Allez, on y va, autant faire ça avant la nuit.

Nouvelle inquiétude de Malfoy. En râlant, il suivit Potter sur le sentier. Malfoy lui jeta un regard tandis qu'il marchait devant lui. Ils partageaient une forme de cohabitation et réussissaient à ne plus se disputer pendant les cours. Ils s'entraidaient même pour leurs devoirs, Drago étant plus doué en potions et Harry en Défense contre les forces du mal.

« Si ça continue à noël on va se faire des papouilles » pensa-t-il avec une grimace indéchiffrable. Il chassa bien vite cette pensée ainsi que le souvenir d'Harry se déshabillant le premier soir. Cette image ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire avec un luxe de détail dont il se serait bien passé. Il préférait ne pas imaginer la réaction de l'autre s'il se rendait compte que Malfoy l'épiait le soir et le matin, lorsqu'il portait le moins de vêtements. Drago dégluti péniblement en repensant à ce matin où Harry s'était levé avec une érection matinale qui, bien que naturelle, avait hanté les pensées du jeune homme toute la journée.

Les plaisanteries lancées à Potter ce jour là ne l'aidèrent pas non plus à le chasser de son esprit. C'est ce jour là qu'il avait commencé à envisager le pire. Et s'il se laissait doucement… _séduire_ par Potter ?

Drago se savait gay mais il aurait préféré de très loin être attiré par quelqu'un d'autre ! Il ne voulait pas imaginer l'attaque que son père aurait s'il apprenait d'un que son fils unique était gay de manière irréversible et de deux qu'il venait de s'éprendre du Survivant !

Il tentait depuis de se convaincre que non, Drago Malfoy n'est absolument pas attiré par ce crétin plein de vertu. Manque de bol, plus le temps passait, plus les symptômes empiraient. Il en venait même à reconnaître son parfum parmi les autres !

« Me voilà tombé bien bas » songea-t-il.

Indifférent aux tourments de Drago, Harry continuait d'avancer. Ils marchaient depuis une quinzaine de minutes lorsqu'il aperçu l'enclos des sombral. Il se tourna vers Malfoy et lui trouva une lueur étrange dans le regard. « C'est la lune » se dit-il, troublé sans savoir pourquoi, rien de plus.

Ils approchèrent de l'enclos et soudain le nouveau Gryfondor se figea.

- Putain, c'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Malfoy en regardant l'animal avec stupeur.

- On a les foies ?

- Tu rêves, Potter !

- On les a étudiés l'année dernière, avec Hagrid… Mais tu étais peutêtre trop occupé à faire de la lèche à Ombrage…

- Va te faire foutre ! J'ai JAMAIS vu ces choses avant !

Harry réfléchit un moment puis, comprenant soudain, hésita à lui expliquer.

- L'année dernière, tu ne pouvais pas les voir. Seuls ceux qui on vu quelqu'un mourir le peuvent.

Drago resta silencieux un long moment.

- Donc, je peux les voir parce que ma mère…

- Oui

Malgré lui, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir à la douleur de Malfoy. Il savait ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on perdait un être aimé et il se sentait étrangement proche de lui à cet instant.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule en guise de réconfort. On ne s'est jamais entendu mais je n'aurais pas souhaité que ta mère disparaisse.

Drago eut un rire sans joie.

- Tu aurais préféré que ce soit mon père, murmura-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Harry ne su quoi répondre. Sa main était toujours posée sur le bras de Malfoy et celui-ci fit un pas vers lui, la même lueur dans les yeux qu'un peu plus tôt. Harry dégluti péniblement et attendit quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Comme c'est touchant, fit une voix derrière eux.

Harry et Drago firent volte face, leur baguette à la main.

- Oh merde ! murmura Harry

- C'est un centaure, fit remarquer Drago, il n'y a pas de risque !

- On voit que tu ne nous accompagnait pas la dernière fois souffla Harry. Ils ont essayé de nous faire la peau, ses copains et lui !...Attentionà mon signal, lance un maléfice de stupéfixion.

Bane, le centaure s'approcha lentement. Harry savait de quoi il était capable et ne tenait pas vraiment à se retrouver à portée de sabots.

- Vous vous en êtes bien sorti, il y a quelques lunes… Ce géant vous a sauvé la vie… mais vous n'aurez pas autant de chance cette fois.

Il fonça sur eux et Harry cria :

- Maintenant ! Stupefix !

Les deux rayons atteignirent Bane en pleine poitrine et il s'effondra, assommé.

- Tire-toi, Drago !

Surpris qu'Harry l'appelle par son prénom, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Alors Harry l'empoigna et le força à le suivre. Sortant de sa torpeur, Malfoy courut à sa suite.

- Pourquoi tu t'enfuis, il a son compte !

- N'en soit pas si sûr ! Les centaures sont sacrément résistants !

- De quel géant il parlait ?

- Plus tard, Drago, faut qu'on se taille d'ici !

Bane se trouvait sur le chemin par lequel ils étaient venus, leur instinct leur commanda donc de fuir dans une autre direction. Au bout de dix minutes de course à fond de train en trébuchant sur les racines et autres branches mortes, ils s'arrêtèrent, a bout de souffle.

- Je crois… haleta Malfoy. Que je mérite… une explication !

- OK… Quand vous nous avez pincé… l'année dernière… dans le bureau d'Ombrage… et qu'on l'a emmenées dans la forêt interdite… Les centaures nous ont attaqués… Hermione et moi on a réussi à s'enfuir grâce…

Tout à coup Harry s'arrêta et se mit à hurler. Sa cicatrice semblait le brûler, la douleur s'intensifia et devint atroce. Il perdit connaissance sans entendre Drago qui l'appelait.

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'attends vos reviews !


	3. chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait TRES plaisir !

Mais tout d'abord, les informations indispensables !

Ok, alors ceci est un slash yaoi: c'està-dire des relations sexuelles homosexuelles, si ça ne vous plait pas… ben allez vous faire voir et lisez autre chose !

Paring : Harry Potter/Drago Malfoy

Disclamer : Tout les personnage et les lieux appartiennent à la génialissime J.K.Rowlings. Bénie soit cette femme pour nous avoir offert Harry Potter !

Le rating : Hmmm R. Parce que ça chauffe à partir de… maintenant !

Réponse aux reviews :

Onarluca : je suis contente que la suite t'ai plu et ne t'inquiète pas, les autres chapitres sont aussi longs voire plus ! Et MERCI pour l'info concernant les reviews non signées, j'avais pas vu !

Serpentis draco : te voilà exhaussé

Vert émeraude : Tu trouve que j'ai été un peu vite ?... Peutêtre… mais pas pu résister -p

Arthoung : Merci pour l'explication :o) Je suis contente que tu ais aimé. Je pense poster les suite tous les week-end tant que je n'aurais pas fini de l'écrire (je suis en train de commencer le chap 6 sur les _normalement_ 13 qu'il comportera) une fois fini, je l'updaterais sans doute plus vite ! et j'ai ADORE «tu m'as bien regardé, Potter » !

Ange de un cisme : euh…….. t'as eu l'impression que Dumby cachait quelque chose ? Ben peutêtre… mais la grande révélation ne sera pas pour tout de suite ! nah ! (en fait, je n'y avait pas du tout pensé….) Pour Voldy… On en reparlera dans quelques chapitres, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de l'oublier !

Vega 264 : Tu me trouves sadique ? oh….. ben ouais ! mais te plaint pas, je publie ma fic sur un forum de HP et j'ai fait des coupures bien pire ! Niark, niark ! (je la poste là-bas en petites parties, pas par chapitres !)

Mymy : Merciça me fait plaisir que ça t'ai plu !

Slydawn : voilà… fin du suspense… mais j'avoue que moi aussi, le suspense me rend folle (pour les autres fic, la mienne je sais comment elle termine ! lol) la preuve je lis (ne criez pas au scandale !) la fin des livres dès le début !

New-sha : voilà… suite arrivée !

Marrypier : merci. J'ai en effet essayé de mettre une histoire sous la relation entre mes deux tourtereaux ! Pendant les prochains chapitre, c'est vrai que leur love-story sera en premier plan mais je compte bien ne pas laisser tomber voldy et Lucius !

Crasysnape : J'ai été trop contente de voir que tu m'avais laissé une review car j'adore tes fic et je suis bien contente que la mienne te plaise !

Farahon : voici la suite. Le passage avec le centaure est à la fin du T5 avant qu'ils n'aillent au département des mystères !

Marine Malfoy : Tu la veux… la voilà :o)

Céline.slineC-line : tu aimes ? moi aussi ! Pour la suivante je vais quand même essayer de faire un Harry plus entreprenant !

Miss-Nymphadora : Salut Dame Arwen ! Tu es venue relire la fic ? des fois que j'aurais fait quelques modifs ? Alors bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

Chapitre 3

Harry ouvrit les yeux sous les rayons du soleil matinal, il se trouvait dans une minuscule grotte, plutôt même un renfoncement dans une paroi rocheuse et semblait être dans la forêt interdite. Soudain, tout lui revint d'un bloc : la retenue, le centaure, la course dans les bois, la douleur… et Drago faisant un pas vers lui avec dans les yeux une lueur énigmatique. Bizarrement, cet instant, il le revoyait plus clairement que le reste.

Il se demanda tout à coup où se trouvait Malfoy quand il le senti bouger derrière lui.

Juste derrière lui.

En fait, Drago avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et se blottissait contre son dos. Harry sentait son souffle chaud lui chatouiller la nuque. Il tenta de s'éloigner mas Drago le retint dans son sommeil et se blotti d'avantage contre lui.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Harry ne trouvait pas la situation si désagréable que ça. Ouais… plutôt bon même de sentir quelqu'un vous tenir dans ses bras… mais il s'agissait tout de même Malfoy ! Oui, bon c'est vrai qu'ils s'entendaient mieux à présent mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il se laisse caresser !

Se laisser caresser ! Harry fronça les sourcils. En effet, la main de Malfoy, venait de se glisser sous son pull et lui frôlait doucement le ventre, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps et notamment dans une partie de celui-ci ou il n'aurais JAMAIS du provoquer la moindre sensation ! Harry tenta de se tourner mais du coin de l'œil il vit que Drago semblait dormir, le souffle toujours aussi régulier.

- Oh putain !

Les doigts de Malfoy, légers comme des ailes de fée, lui arrachèrent d'autres frissons.

- C'est bien ma veine… A tous les coups, il doit faire un rêve érotique.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, les hanches de son compagnon se plaquèrent sur ses fesses et il pu sentir la raideur qui gonflait son pantalon. Harry haleta, la main de Drago, horrible fouineuse, s'était mise à chercher plus bas et ayant trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, elle repris ses caresses. Il commençait à se sentir très à l'étroit et un gémissement étranglé lui échappa.

« Bon sang, si Malfoy s'aperçoit de l'effet qu'il me fait !... » D'un autre côté, c'est lui qui a commencé.

Une caresse plus précise lui fit étouffer un autre gémissement. Il lui semblait aussi que le souffle de Drago venait de se faire plus rapide dans son cou.

« Nom de dieu ! Comment je vais me sortir de là moi » Ses hanches commençaient à prendre des libertés et à remuer contre celle de Drago et il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de contenir ses gémissements.

- Harry ! Drago !

Interruption brutale.

La voix de Hagrid, puissante venait de retentir. Bien sûr, ils avaient disparus depuis la veille… On devait les chercher. Comme tue l'amour, on ne faisait pas mieux et Harry sentit son entrejambe revenir à son état normal tandis qu'il se redressait, il n'osa cependant pas regarder Malfoy.

Celui-ci enrageait littéralement. Il allait tuer ce crétin de géant ! Putain pourquoi fallait-il qu'il arrive au moment précis où les choses commençaient à devenir sérieuses. Drago ouvrit un œil et observa le Survivant. Ouais, il avait retrouvé son état normal mais conservait tout de même les joues très colorées. Et surtout, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder Malfoy qui se mit à sourire. Visiblement, le petit lion acceptait mal son attirance pour son ancien ennemi. Qu'importe ! Maintenant que Drago avait découvert qu'il ne lui était pas insensible, il comptait bien le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. La chasse au lion promettait d'être amusante.

La voix de Hagrid retenti à nouveau et Harry l'appela. Drago se dit qu'il ferait mieux de se lever. Potter ne l'ayant pas regardé il n'avait pas remarqué son réveil. Malfoy émit un bâillement bruyant et fit mine de s'étirer.

- Salut ! Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

- 'lut…Euh… Ouais…ça va

- Tant mieux… Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé hier ?

- Si, Si, bien sûr.

Drago eut du mal à ne pas faire passer le rire dans sa voix. Le fait de le savoir éveillé transformait le visage de Potter en la saisissante imitation d'une tomate.

- En fait, hier, tu t'es mis à hurler et tu t'es évanoui. Je me suis dit qu'avec ce centaure qui rôdait, il ne valait mieux pas t'abandonner pour aller chercher du secours. Je t'ai donc porté sur quelques dizaines de mètres jusqu'ici.

- Merci. Merci beaucoup.

Toujours pas un regard.

- Tu es sûr que ça va, demanda innocemment Malfoy. Tu m'as l'air… Gêné.

- Non, pas du tout ! Pourquoi je le serais ? Viens, on va rejoindre Hagrid !

Et il s'éloigna presque en courrant. Malfoy fut secoué d'un fou rire silencieux.

« Désolé, le lionceau, tu peux toujours courir mais je te rattraperais» et il se mit à suivre Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall écumait de colère. Harry et Drago lui firent le récit des évènement de la veille et elle se mit à crier après Hagrid en lui disant combien il était irresponsable de laisser des élèves aller seuls dans la forêt interdite. Ils furent libérés pour la journée et, après avoir pris une douche, ils firent leurs devoirs ensemble. Ils rejoignirent Ron et Hermioneà l'heure du déjeuner. Ron donna une accolade chaleureuse à Harry et Hermione lui sauta dans les bras. Ce que n'apprécia pas particulièrement notre ami blond.

- Oh ! Harry, on s'inquiétait tellement ! Tous les professeurs et les préfets vous ont cherché toute la nuit. McGonagall hurlait de rage et même Dumbledore a dit à Hagrid, qu'il le décevait beaucoup. L'informa Hermione.

Harry leur raconta ce qui s'était produit en omettant certains détails qui, le pensait-il, ne les intéresseraient probablement pas. « C'est ça ! Ou plutôt ils en feraient une syncope »

- Mais vous étiez loin dans la forêt ? demanda Ron

- On a marché une bonne demi-heure pour rentrer, fit Harry. Hier on a couru sans trop regarder où on allait.

- Je te comprend, fit Hermione. Notre dernière rencontre avec les centaures ne s'est pas très bien passée !

- Ca a du être terrible de passer la nuit dehors ! dit alors Ron. vous avez du mourir de froid !

- Ca a été.

« Ne rougis pas Harry ! Surtout ne rougis pas ou ils commenceraient à se poser des questions. »

De son côté Malfoy se répétait « Ne ri pas Drago ! Surtout ne ri pas où il saura que tu ne rêvais pas. »

Les autres Gryffondors arrivèrent enfin et entourèrent Harry en se réjouissant qu'il soit sain et sauf. Les réactions concernant Malfoy furent plus mitigées. Les regards lancés par les Serpentards semblaient quant à eux plutôt déçus, sans doute auraient-ils aimés être débarrassé du traître et du Survivant en même temps. Malfoy leur rendit leurs regards avec un mépris non dissimulé.

- Bande de crétins ! siffla-t-il à l'adresse de ses anciens condisciples. Il en faudra plus que ça pour avoir ma peau !

- Pardon ? demanda Ron, pensant qu'il s'adressait à lui.

- Je t'ai pas parlé, Weasley ! Arrête de croire que j'ai envie qu'on me voit discuter avec vous ! On est pas du même monde !

- C'est drôle, répliqua Ron, parce que j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'en ce moment, tu ne roules plus sur l'or ! Et que ton cher Papa n'est plus aussi bien vu au ministère !

- Sale con, fit Malfoy en se jetant sur lui.

Harry l'en empêcha en le ceinturant pendant qu'Hermione essayait de résonner Ron.

- Que signifie ce tumulte, Mr Malfoy ? demanda la voix de Rogue tout près d'eux.

- C'est lui qui m'a cherché ! s'exclama Weasley en désignant le jeune homme blond.

Le professeur de potion se tourna vers Drago.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas j'enlève 20 points à Gryfondor pour la conduite de Mr Malfoy.

Tous sauf Drago, le regardèrent, horrifiés.

- Eh bien oui, reprit Rogue, Mr Malfoy est bien un Gryfondorà présent.

Rogue s'éloigna avec un sourire triomphant

- Ron, serra les dents et jeta un regard furieux à celui qui venait de leur faire perdre des points et rencontra son sourire moqueur. Harry le tenait toujours dans ses bras, sans doute le soupçonnait-il de vouloir se jeter à nouveau sur Ron.

- Je crois que tu peux le lâcher, Harry. Pesta Ron. Il s'est suffisamment amusé à nos dépends !

Harry croisa le regard de Malfoy et se dit que oui, finalement, c'était peutêtre mieux de le lâcher. Cette lueur bizarre venait de réapparaître dans ses yeux et Harry avait le souffle précipité. Il laissa donc Drago sortir de l'enclave de ses bras avec une note de regret.

Les autres professeurs arrivaient et le repas fut servi. Harry et Drago, qui n'avaient rien avalé depuis la veille, mangèrent avec un appétit féroce.

- Hagrid, n'est pas venu déjeuner, remarqua Ron un peu plus tard.

- J'espère bien qu'ils l'ont viré, oui ! s'exclama Malfoy. Ce crétin aurait pu nous faire tuer !

- Hagrid n'est pas un crétin, fit Harry, furieux. Il a commis une erreurça ne t'arrive jamais, peutêtre ?

- ON AURAIT PU SE FAIRE TUER, POTTER !

- Eh bien ça n'est pas arrivé ! JE suis en bonne santé, TU es en bonne santé, alors ferme-la ! Et ne t'avise pas de créer des problèmes à Hagrid ou sinon…

- Sinon quoi, Potter ? Tu penses que j'ai peur de toi ?

- Non, mais tu te démerderas tout seul pour te protéger ! De toutes façons, j'en ai marre que tu me colles, c'est insupportable !

Drago lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- C'est vrai, et ce matin, c'était particulièrement _dur_ !

Silence d'Harry.

- Tu dormais ! souffla-t-il parfaitement conscient à présent du sous-entendu.

- Tu crois, Potter ?

Sur quoi, Drago se leva et sorti de la grande salle. Le jeune Gryfondor n'en revenait pas, il avait fait semblant de dormir pour le… tripoter !

- Espèce de salaud ! jura-t-il, oubliant un peu vite le plaisir prit à ces attouchements.

- Harry, tu dois le rattraper, fit Hermione.

- Qu'il aille se faire foutre !

- Enfin, Hermione, c'est Malfoy ! fit remarquer Ron. Il est désagréable, prétentieux, agressif ! Harry ne va quand même pas lui courir après ! C'est lui qui s'est emporté, quand il sera calmé, il reviendra ! En attendant, on a la paix.

La jeune fille ignora complètement les commentaires de son petit ami.

- Dumbledore t'a demandé de veiller sur lui, Harry.

- Ouais, eh bien il n'était pas la ce matin quand il me…

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase et se sentit rougir.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance ! l'interrompit, Hermione. Imagine qu'il se fasse attaquer par toute une bande de Serpentards alors qu'il est seul ! Tu veux qu'il meure parce que vous vous êtes disputés ce matin ?

- On ne s'est pas… disputés, répondit faiblement Harry, de désagréables pincements au ventre à l'évocation de la mort de Drago.

- Raison de plus !

En soupirant, Harry se leva. Même s'il ne retrouvait pas Malfoy, au moins, il échapperait à Hermione.

Ron attendit que son meilleur ami soit sorti pour se tourner vers la jeune fille.

- Ca voulait dire quoi, ce petit discours, Hermy ?

- Il fallait qu'il y aille.

- Arrête, tu ne vas quand même pas les encourager dans cette voie là.

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné.

- Quoi ? Je suis pas stupide non plus ! J'ai bien vu comment ils se regardaient et le sous-entendu de Malfoy était on ne peut plus clair. Mais tu t'imagines, continua-t-il en baissant la voix. Drago et Harry… Ensemble ?

- Justement, murmura Hermione. Je crois que c'est que qui pourrait leur arriver de mieuxà l'un comme à l'autre.

Ron eut une moue sceptique mais il se garda bien de la contredire.

Harry longeait le couloir du premier étage en réfléchissant au problème Malfoy lorsqu'il aperçut son protégé par la fenêtre. Il s'éloignait en direction du terrain de Quidditch en traînant une tenue rouge et or ainsi que son Nimbus 2001. Le gryffondor couru jusqu'à sa chambre où il attrapa son éclair de feu puis il sorti rejoindre Malfoy. Celui-ci venait de décoller et Harry aperçut brièvement le scintillement du vif d'or que son rival se mit aussitôt à poursuivre. Potter enfourcha son balai et s'éleva à son tour. Le découvrant, Drago arrêta son balai et fixa Harry. Cela faisait très étrange de voir Malfoy en rouge et or. Harry sourit à cette vision.

- On fait la course ? proposa-t-il en guise de trêve.

- Pourquoi pas… Attrape-moi… si tu peux…

Et le nimbus 2001 fila à toute vitesse en s'éloignant du terrain de Quidditch. Le jeune homme brun eut un sourire et se lança à la chasse. Son éclair de feu étant plus rapide, Malfoy n'aurait aucune chance !

C'était mal connaître l'ancien Serpent, même si Potter était plus doué en tant qu'attrapeur, en matière de vol, Drago bénéficiait de plus d'expérience, ce qui compensait la vitesse de l'autre.

Malfoy sentait le vent sur son visage puis glisser dans ses cheveux et ressenti une impression de liberté et de joie qu'il n'avait plus éprouvée depuis des mois. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, Potter ne le lâchait pas et semblait prendre autant de plaisir que lui à cette course. Soudain Malfoy bifurqua en direction du château, fonçant sur la tour Serpentard qu'il évita au dernier moment de manière superbe. Zizagant entre les toits, il essayait de semer le Lion pour au moins le battre une fois. Mais Harry ne renonçait pas. Drago obliqua à nouveau, vers le lac cette fois, descendant si bas que ses pieds fendaient l'eau claire et fraîche, envoyant des centaines de gouttes d'eau sur le Gryffondor qui se mit à jurer. Malfoy éclata de rire et remonta en piquet pour retourner jusqu'au stade.

Harry n'allait sûrement pas abandonner si vite. Il était trempé à cause de ce sale gosse mais il comptait bien se venger. Jusque là, il ne donnait toute la puissance de son balai. En voyant apparaître le stade, il accéléra jusqu'à se trouver presque à hauteur de Drago qui lui jeta un regard amusé. Leur vitesse interdisait toute conversation mais ses yeux disaient clairement que lui non plus ne capitulerait pas si facilement. Prisonnier de ce regard de glace, Potter réalisa avec une fraction de seconde de retard que Malfoy descendait à nouveau.

- Merde ! jura-t-il.

Ils se rapprochaient du sol et Harry ne vit pas d'autre solution pour attraper le blondinet qui lui échappait que de lui foncer dessus. A la dernière seconde, alors que les pieds de Malfoy touchaient le sol, Potter lâcha son balai et percuta Drago avec qui il roula dans l'herbe. Quand ils s'immobilisèrent, ils reposaient l'un sur l'autre, Harry surplombant Malfoy. Celui-ci était secoué par un fou rire incontrôlable et Potter se joignit à lui, s'effondrant, sur le corps du blond.

- Espèce de mauvais perdant, s'esclaffa Malfoy.

- Perdant ! marmonna Harry. Je t'ai attrapé ! J'ai gagné !

- Non, j'avais déjà posé les pieds par terre, tu as perdu.

- Je n'ai rien perdu du tout ! Tu as triché !

- Triché ? Absolument pas !

- Si tu m'as regardé et… fit Harry sans terminer sa phrase.

Un court silence plana entre eux.

- Et quoi, Potter ? T'aurais-je troublé ?

Un sourire moqueur flottait à présent sur les lèvres de Drago. De belles lèvres, se dit Harry, elles semblaient douces et il se pencha un peu plus vers le jeune homme étendu sous lui. Drago entrouvrit les lèvres et Harry s'approcha encore. Il allait succomber, il le sentait bien, même s'il faisait tout pour résister. Enfin, tout pas tant que cela ! Il releva tout de même la tête pour vérifier que personne n'approchait.

Soudain, un rugissement de colère échappa à Drago qui repoussa violemment Harry. Stupéfait, il vit Drago, foncer sur les vestiaires.

- Bon sang, mais… Drago, attend ! cria-t-il.

Il ramassa en vitesse les deux balais et se dirigea à son tour vers les vestiaires de Quidditch. Il laissa tomber les balais dans l'entrer et se mit à chercher Malfoy. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile, furieux, l'ex Serpentard, jetait son équipement de Quidditch sans chercher à être discret.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Harry exaspéré.

Drago ne lui jeta pas un regard et répondit sèchement, continuant à se déshabiller :

- Ca me fait chier que tu sois si lâche, Potter !

- Lâche, moi! Putain, mais explique-toi et regarde-moi quand tu me parles !

Harry le regretta, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux pleins de colère, Drago était très appétissant ! Sans compter qu'en sous-vêtements, sa robe de sorcier ne cachait plus à quel point il était musclé.

- Je te traite de lâche parce que tu as eu envie de m'embrasser mais qu'il a fallu que tu vérifies que personne ne pouvait découvrir le valeureux Harry Potter en train de rouler une pelle à un autre mec ! Moi, par-dessus le marché !

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il pensait qu'il ne valait mieux pas crier sur les toits son attirance pour Malfoy. Pas encore. Il s'assit et poussa un profond soupir.

- Désolé, Drago.

Pour la quatrième fois de sa vie, il appelait Malfoy par son prénom et ce, en moins d'une journée. Ce fut ça, plus que son air désolé qui calma le serpent blond. Il s'assit à son tour et regarda le lion.

- Je… commença-t-il. Putain que c'est dur ! OK, on oublie l'incident.

Harry lui jeta un regard étonné et peiné. Donc, il se foutait de se qui se passait entre eux ?

- Non, Potter, fit Malfoy, lisant dans ses pensées. On oublie ma crise de nerf et profite-en parce que je ne serais pas toujours si magnanime !

Le serpent s'approcha du Lion.

- Alors, où en étions nous…

Il fit se lever Harry et lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Oui, je crois que tu t'apprêtais à m'embrasser… Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Potter frissonna, la langue de Malfoy venait de caresser sa lèvre inférieure. Il se pencha soudain et s'empara des lèvres tentatrices. Sa langue chercha bientôt celle de Drago et elles commencèrent une danse vieille comme le monde. Pour le deuxième baiser de sa vie, Harry se dit qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien lorsque Malfoy plaqua son corps contre le sien, le repoussant jusqu'au mur. La bouche de Drago glissa dans son cou pendant qu'Harry explorait le corps que lui avait si gentiment dévoilé l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas juste, souffla le blond à son oreille, toi, tu as encore tous tes vêtements.

Et il lui mordilla le lobe de façon délicieuse laissant Harry dévorer son cou et son épaule. Les mains de Drago cherchaient les boutons de la robe de sorcier du Lionceau et les défaisaient lorsqu'elles les dénichaient. Enfin, il pu glisser ses doigts fins sous le pull et la chemise que portait le brun. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent tandis qu'Harry caressait les fesses de Malfoy. Leurs lèvres étaient comme soudées à la peau de l'autre. Une peau que Drago voulait découvrir un peu plus. Après avoir ôté la robe d'Harry, il fit passer le pull par-dessus sa tête et attaqua les boutons de sa chemise pendant que le brun envoyait valser au loin le vêtement. Les mains blanches caressaient maintenant les pectoraux musclés, jouant avec les tétons raidis par le désir.

- Tu cache bien ton jeu, Potter, fit Malfoy, admirant la musculature puissante du jeune homme.

- Toi aussi…

Mais Harry lui regardait un peu plus bas, ce que cachait encore l'unique vêtement de Drago. Celui-ci eut un petit rire et posa la main de Harry à l'endroit qu'il venait d'admirer. Tout en le caressant lentement à travers le tissu, Potter planta ses iris verts dans ceux, couleur de glace, qui lui faisaient face. Il suivit dans ce regard, toutes les sensations que ses mains procuraient à son compagnon. Quand il accéléra le mouvement, Drago voulut fermer les paupières mais Harry lui intima :

- Regarde-moi, montre-moi ce que tu ressens.

Drago s'exécuta et laissa échapper un gémissement. Harry eut soudain assez du dernier rempart de son amant et glissa les doigts sous le tissu pour continuer ses caresses sur la peau douce et chaude. Les gémissements de Malfoy s'amplifièrent quand Harry caressa les testicules de son autre main.

- Oh, putain, Potter, continue !

Harry sourit et ne se fit pas prier. Malfoy froissait dans ses poings crispés la chemise de son Lion qui ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux, se repaissant de ses joues rougies par le plaisir, de ses yeux voilés, de son souffle heurté, des cris qu'il n'essayait plus de retenir. Il s'attarda un moment sur le gland d'où s'écoulait un mince filet qu'Harry étala avec son pouce. Moment, que Drago jugea beaucoup trop court à son goût. Mais Potter reprenait son mouvement de va et vient, l'empêchant bientôt de penser de façon cohérente. Ses gémissements se changèrent en cris quand le lion bougea la main plus vite encore. Etant un mec et sachant reconnaître les signes précurseurs de l'orgasme masculin, Harry caressa Malfoy de façon plus précise jusqu'à ce qu'il se cambre une dernière fois et se laisse aller dans sa main avec un gémissement animal.

Harry reçu dans ses bras un Drago a bout de souffle, sa bouche cherchant, celle plus charnue du brun pour un baiser sans fin. Malfoy, sentant la raideur révélatrice gonflant le pantalon de son partenaire, se laissa tomber à genoux.

Harry ferma les yeux et respira plus vite. Drago déboutonna la braguette et baissa le jean. Il aperçu la baguette d'Harry, s'en saisit et dit en visant la porte des vestiaires :

- Collaporta !

- Bonne idée, murmura Potter.

Pas question qu'on nous interrompe maintenant !

Harry était plutôt de son avis et plus encore lorsqu'il eut perdu son caleçon.

- Pas très à la mode, Potter, se moqua gentiment Drago. Maintenant on met des boxers !

Malfoy lui aurait parlé en chinois que ça n'aurait pas fait de différence. Incapable de réfléchir, Harry ne sentait que ce souffle sur lui. Cette bouche si près de… Oh, mon dieu !

Conscient de son pouvoir, Drago décida d'en profiter un peu et approcha encore sa bouche. Plus près… mais pas assez au goût du Lion qui gémit de frustration. Gémissement qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque la pointe d'une langue brûlante le toucha. D'abord sur le bout, explorant la fente salée puis sur le contour du gland. Puis, sans prévenir, Harry se sentit buter au fond de la gorge de Malfoy. C'était insupportable mais Harry était prêt à tuer toute personne qui oserait les interrompre, fus-ce Dumbledore, lui-même ! La langue qui le parcourait était pire que tout… mieux que tout ! Impossible de croire que Drago faisait ça pour la première fois ! Harry ressentit un pincement de jalousie, bien vite balayé par les sensations offertes par cette bouche miraculeuse.

Tout comme Malfoy un peu plus tôt, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, les mains enfouies dans les mèches blondes, ses reins répondant au rythme imposé. De longues et divines minutes de ce traitement eurent bientôt raison du Survivant.

Sentant sous ses lèvres le sexe d'Harry devenir de plus en plus dur, Drago le saisit à la base, juste au dessus des testicules et le serra violement pour l'empêcher de jouir.

- Espèce de salaud ! arrête ça !

- Comme tu veux, Potter, fit Malfoy en éloignant sa bouche.

- Putain ! Continue ou je te tue !

- Faudrait… petit coup de langue. Savoir…nouvelle caresse humide. Ce que tu veux !

Potter sentit ses genoux flancher tandis que Drago s'acharnait sur son gland, léchant, suçant, aspirant, mordillant même légèrement cette zone sensible entre toutes, arrachant gémissements et cris de plus en plus violents au Lion.

- Ta main, bon sang ! Lâche moi !

Toujours aussi actif avec ses lèvres, la main de Malfoy lâcha le quitta brièvement pour aussitôt entamer des arpèges sur le sexe tendu vers lui. Enfin libéré, Harry poussa un cri rauque et son sperme jaillit dans la bouche offerte.

Il se laissa ensuite tomber à genoux, la tête penchée en avant, cherchant son souffle. Drago se rapprocha de lui et lui vola un baiser, affichant un sourire carnassier.

- Pas désagréable comme après-midi, Potter. Mais je crains que tu ne puisses pas prendre le temps de te remettre, mon cœur.

Harry, les yeux fermés, ne l'entendait que vaguement, il savourait les dernières ondes de plaisir qui le parcouraient.

- Harry… commença Malfoy. Il y a quelqu'un derrière la porte…

Cela réveilla complètement le gryffondor.

- Merde ! qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?... Tu crois qu'on peut… sortir comme si de rien n'était…

Drago se mit à rire.

- Ca fait cinq minutes qu'ils essaient de l'ouvrir. En outre, ils ne sont pas sourds, et tu n'as pas été très… discret. Il faut qu'on se tire sans qu'ils nous voient. L'un de ces crétins, va bien finir par utiliser un Alohomora…

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est des crétins ?

- Parce que c'est le jour d'entraînement des Serpentard et que Crabbe et Goyle arrivent toujours les premiers. Ils ont eu tellement peu de BUSEs qu'ils n'ont pratiquement plus aucuns cours !

- Dis donc, Drago, c'est pas toi qui m'as fait un scandale parce que j'avais jeté un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'on était seuls. Et là, tu veux te sauver discrètement pour que tes anciens potes ne sachent…

- Potter, tu tiens vraiment à ouvrir cette porte, derrière laquelle se trouve sûrement maintenant l'équipe de Serpentard quasi au complet, avec moi, alors qu'on lit clairement sur ton visage que tu viens d'avoir l'orgasme de ta vie ?

Il trouvait Malfoy plutôt prétentieux de dire ça mais comme il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, il ne releva pas. Il est vrai également qu'il préférait taire pour l'instant cette petite aventure. Drago se relevait déjà et se rhabilla rapidement. Harry l'imita et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les fenêtres au bout des vestiaires. Vérouillées.

- Alohomora, murmura Drago en visant l'une d'elle qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement.

Il se hissa pour la traverser et réceptionna sa tenue de quidditch et les balais que Harry lui envoyait. Harry quitta à son tour la pièce, juste au bon moment car il entendit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement quand il retomba sur le sol. Il prit son balai que lui tendait Malfoy et ils firent le tour du bâtiment avant de filer en courant vers l'école. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et montèrent les marche quatre à quatre vers la tour Gryffondor.

- Messieurs, dois-je vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs, fit une voix sèche derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent le professeur Rogue qui les regardait d'un air sévère. Le rire au bord des lèvres, ils s'efforçaient de le contenir car le maître des potions ne voudrait jamais croire qu'ils ne se moquaient pas de lui.

- Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor.

- Bien monsieur. Fit Harry.

Rogue, surprit par sa docilité et son air réjoui le fixa d'un air méfiant avant de passer à Drago qui préférait, quant à lui ne même pas le regarder.

- Vous pouvez disposer, marmonna Rogue toujours aussi perplexe.

Les deux compères reprirent une marche normale et regagnèrent leur sale commune, le sourire aux lèvres.

A cette heure les autres Gryffondor assistaient aux cours, ils montèrent donc ranger leur balai. Drago commença ensuite à se déshabiller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Au cas ou tu ne t'en rappellerai pas, je portais toujours mes sous-vêtements lors de tes… attentions. J'ai donc un besoin urgent d'en changer… Mais tu peux te retourner si tu est trop pudique pour assister à la scène…

La ton de Malfoy était clairement moqueur et Harry par pur esprit de contradiction s'assit sur son lit croisa les bras derrière la tête et observa le jeune homme blond.

« c'est trop facile » se dit intérieurement Drago. « Mais putain qu'il est sexy quand il a cette expression… quand il joui aussi d'ailleurs » En fait, Malfoy avait du mal à se souvenir d'un moment où il ne trouvait pas Potter sexy. « Même pendant nos disputes… surtout pendant nos disputes »

En tout cas, voilà le Gryffondor décidé à profiter du spectacle. Drago continua de se déshabiller, les yeux braqués sur Harry, il venait d'ôter son boxer lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit subitement sur un Ron Weasley essouflé d'avoir courru. Il ne vit au début que Potter dont le visage tourna au rouge brique.

- Tiens Harry, tu es là, tu as retrouvé Malfoy ? Je suis venu chercher un livre et…

Puis, avisant l'air gêné (bel euphémisme !) d'Harry, il tourna la tête et découvrit Drago nu comme au premier jour. Son visage prit imédiatement la teinte de ses cheveux puis il sorti en claquant la porte et ils l'entendirent dévaler les escaliers en courrant.

Malfoy ne put retenir un gigantesque eclat de rire. Harry le regarda d'un air outré alors qu'il s'écroulait par terre, plié en deux.

- Drago ! Ce n'est absolument pas drôle ! Mon meilleur ami vient de me surprendre en train…. En train…

- En train de te rincer l'œil avec ma superbe personne ! fit Malfoy avant de repartir dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

Exaspéré, Harry lui balança un oreiller qu'il reçut en pleine figure. Il le regretta car Drago se saisit de l'oreiller et se jeta sur lui. Commença alors une bataille de polochons acharnée entre les deux garçons.

Harry aurait pu gagner mais le fait que Malfoy soit complètement nu et en pleine érection avait le don de détourner son attention, allez savoir pourquoi… Rêverie dont l'autre profita « perfidement » pour se retrouver à califourchon sur les cuisses du brun qui lui aussi commençait à se sentir « tendu ».

- Alors, Potter, fit drago avec un coup de hanche qui fit gémir sa proie. Tu te rends ?

Au lieu de répondre, Harry se redressa et s'empara de la bouche de son amant. Baiser auquel Malfoy répondit avec ardeur… Comme quoi Potter aussi pouvait détourner l'attention quand il le souhaitait !

- Chéri, sussura Drago, tu es sûr de vouloir continuer dans cette voie… ici ?

Les mains à la peau bronzée s'étaient en effet mises à courir sur la peau pale du dos de l'ex-Serpentard, approchant dangereusement de ses fesses. Harry grogna quelque chose qui pouvait passer pour un « rien à foutre » et pressa ses hanches contre celles de son compagnon.

Surpris mais prêt à suivre Harry, Malfoy commença à se frotter contre l'entrejambe gonflé qu'il sentait sous lui.

Tout à coup des éclats de rires retentirent dans la salle commune et Drago releva la tête.

- Les premières années, expliqua Potter, ils ne viendront pas ici…

Le petit Potter était décidément étonnant. Il s'était laissé séduire aisément et Malfoy eut un sourire de mâle satisfaction en rencontrant les yeux verts assombris par le désir.

« Finalement, la chasse au lion n'aura pas été trop difficile, se dit-il »

Je trouve notre petit dragon bien sûr de lui… pas vous ? Allez à la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas : REVIEW ! PLEASE !


	4. Note

Bonjour !

Désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! Il s'agit juste d'une note pour vous signaler que j'ai remis la ponctuation pour les dialogues ! Encore merci à ceux qui me l'on signalé !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, sous word, je les avais et en mettant ma fic sur ils avaient disparus ! enfin, voilà le problème réparé !

Oh, j'aurais deux petite questions :

Que signifient Angst et PWP ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Salut ! J'ai été RAVIE de toutes vos reviews ! merci à ceux qui m'ont expliqué pour PWP et Angst ainsi que ceux qui m'on signalé le problème de ponctuation, je ferais plus attention cette fois-ci. Bon, avant les RAR, les petites choses qu'il faut dire :

Ok, alors ceci est un slash yaoi: c'està-dire des relations sexuelles homosexuelles, si ça ne vous plait pas… ben allez vous faire voir et lisez autre chose !

Paring : Harry Potter/Drago Malfoy

Disclamer : Tout les personnage et les lieux appartiennent à la génialissime J.K.Rowlings. Bénie soit cette femme pour nous avoir offert Harry Potter !

Le rating : Hmmm R. Parce que ça a chauffé… et que ça va continuer dans les prochains chapitres !

Réponse aux reviews :

**_Tama_** : merci de tes encouragements !

**_Lily_** : Merci pour les infos et j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite !

**_Crasysnape_ **: J'avoue que je me suis bien amusée en écrivant ces dialogues ! En plus j'ADORE l'ironie et les sarcasmes… donc ça n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter ! Par contre, sorry, pas de lemon ici, mais le prochain chapitre devrait te plaire ! (sourire pervers)

**_Vert émeraude_** : C'est clair que l'assurance de Malfoy fait partie de lui… mais j'aime bien aussi le voir fragile de temps en temps… eh là il va se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas si maître du jeu qu'il le croit. Par contre, pas de lemon aujourd'hui, mais promis, il y en a un au prochain chapitre !

**_Lutin maléfique_** : Tout d'abord, j'adore ton pseudo, je le trouve trop délirant ! Et merci aussi pour tes explications ! Tu veux la suite : la voilà.

**_Arthoung_** : Je vais te confesser quelque chose… moi aussi je suis une perverse ! mais c'est tellement bon…

**_Tête de nœud_** : merci, c'est très sympa !

**_Yuki-chan_** : comme je l'ai dit à Vert émeraude la semaine dernière… j'ai pas pu résister à les mettre ensemble rapidement. A l'origine, ils devaient juste s'embrasser dans les vestiaires, mais je me suis comme qui dirait laissée emportée. Pour le côté entreprenant de Ryry, ce chapitre et les suivants devraient te plaire !

**_Ishime_** : merci à toi aussi pour les infos et ravie que ça te plaise !

**_Aerials_** : merci pour ta review !

**_Ange de un cisme_** : Accro, Ryry, penses-tu ! Pour ce qui est des disputes… tu n'as pas trop à t'en faire avec moi, je n'en suis pas fan ! Je voulais savoir aussi : d'où viens ton pseudo ? Je le trouve curieux et j'aurais voulu savoir ce qui t'a inspiré pour le choisir.

**_Serpentis draco_** : Mais non, je ne suis pas cruelle… si je met trop de Lemon, on va croire que je suis une obsédée… bon d'accord, je suis une obsédée et ne t'inquiète pas, s'il n'y a pas de lemon dans ce chapitre, dans le suivant il y en a un !

**_Lovely A_** : merci de ta review elle fait très plaisir. Dis, serais-tu canadienne, je dis ça à cause de l'expression « magasiner », c'est quelque chose qu'on emploie pas chez moi (je suis du Nord de la France) ?

**_Sahada_** : ne t'inquiète pas, Harry va le faire retomber sur terre ! et merci de tes encouragements !

**_Malvina_** : désolée, désolée, désolée pour la ponctuation ! Elle était correctement mise sous word et je n'ai pas capté qu'elle ne l'était pas correctement sur J'y ai remédié !

**_Vega264_** : Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Quand à être interrompu… c'est à toi de l'imaginer. Je laisse la fin de ce chapitre à l'imagination des lecteurs. Et moi aussi je les trouve mignons. (là y a Malfoy qui m'engueule parce que je viens de dire ça, Mais ! Je suis l'auteur ! J'ai le droit ! Non mais !) fin du délire, neurones reconnectés. Comme je l'ai promis, un chapitre par semaine.

**_Onarluca_** : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent !

**_Morgana_** : Une suite ? Madame est servie ! la voilà !

Chapitre 4

Un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard, Drago se demandait s'il ne s'était pas fait avoir quelque part…

Ils se trouvaient en cours avec Rogue… (« huit heures de Rogue par semaine gémissait Harry régulièrement. On veut ma mort ! Tu veux ma mort ! qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de choisir TOUTES ses matières ») Et en mélangeant les racines de chêne millénaire au crin de licorne, il regardait le lionceau à la dérobée. Oui, il avait dû louper quelque chose en route. Il aurait du mieux se renseigner sur les lions… et sur leurs appétits ! Car celui qu'il venait de capturer se révélait être du genre vorace !

Ils n'avaient pas encore fait l'amour mais Harry développait pour les plaisirs buccaux ou « manuel s » un intérêt certain. Il trouva donc un nouvel usage à la salle sur demande. Malfoy se demanda combien de temps il pourrait tenir à ce rythme… Potter l'épuisait littéralement ! Lui. Lui dont la réputation en tant qu'amant surpassait toutes les autres.

Drago était parti à la chasse… mais il semblait avoir réveillé au passage la bête qui sommeillait en Harry. Une bête qui ne semblait avoir qu'un seul menu en tête. LUI, LUI et ENCORE LUI. Le pire dans tout ça, il devais bien se l'avouer, c'est qu'il ne résistait même pas ! Potter lui souriait avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux et il faisait tout ce qu'il voulait…

Comme se « distraire » dans les toilettes du premier étage… Harry s'était amusé comme un fou ce jour là.

Malfoy, lui, commençait à se demander si, mine de rien, Rogue ne connaîtrait pas une potion revigorante.

Une seule chose agaçait Malfoy : la distance qu'Harry mettait entre eux dès que ses amis arrivaient. Oh bien sûr Weasley les avait surprit… mais les autres ne semblaient se douter de rien et la situation convenait apparemment à Potter. La distance paraissait insignifiante, mais quand même, il ne lui souriait pas de la même façon, ne lui passait pas la main dans les cheveux, ne le prenait pas dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément. Quoique, vu la façon dont terminait généralement leurs baisers ce qui ne lui paraissait, tout compte fait, pas plus mal… une fellation au milieu de la grande salle aurait fait mauvais effet !

Pourtant, Cette espace entre eux gênait Drago, bien qu'il ait décidé de ne pas se demander pourquoi. « Non, un Malfoy ne tombe pas amoureux ! Même pas d'un sorcier sexy et légèrement obsédé sexuel » Les frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale quand il voyait sourire Harry n'étaient que du désir, uniquement ça !

Le problème c'est que cette litanie répétée inlassablement perdait de sa conviction. Il en eut la douloureuse certitude lorsque deux semaines plus tard on leur annonça la date de la première sortie à Pré au lard pour le mois suivant.

Drago voulait qu'Harry l'invite.

Même s'il était sûr qu'ils iraient ensemble, il voulait que Potter le lui demande !

« Mon dieu ! J'en suis à souhaiter que le lion me file un rancard »

Et plus l'invitation tardait, la mauvaise humeur de Malfoy augmentait. Harry commença à se poser des questions lorsqu'il se fit envoyer promener après avoir suggérer un petit câlin dans la salle sur demande. Etonné et déçu, il demanda à Drago si quelque chose n'allait pas… ce à quoi il n'obtint comme réponse qu'un silence boudeur. Au bout de plusieurs jours, ou il se faisait rembarrer à chaque fois, il s'ouvrit de ses problèmes à Hermione. Ron ayant décidé, après le monstrueux embarra dans lequel il s'était trouvé, qu'il ne préférait pas connaître les détails de la vie intime de son meilleur ami.

- Bon sang, Hermy, je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive, depuis quelques jours, il est grognon, m'envoie balader et quand je décide de le laisser un peu seul, il se met en colère et boude pendant des heures ! Je n'en peux plus ! J'ai essayé de lui demander ce qui clochait mais il refuse de me le dire… Tu crois… qu'il pourrait déjà en avoir assez de moi ? demanda soudain Harry d'un air anxieux.

Hermione sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle savait pourquoi Malfoy faisait la tête. Ca avait commencé peu après que l'affiche pour Pré au lard eut été mise. Elle avait vu le regard plein d'espoir que Drago avait lancé à Harry à la vue de la sortie. Mais Harry avait loupé ce regard et maintenant il ne voyait pas non plus que chaque fois que son petit blond posait les yeux sur la fameuse affiche, il boudait un peu plus.

- Harry, commença-t-elle. Aurais-tu envisagé d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec Drago ?

- Hein ? Bien sûr ! lui lança-t-il exaspéré. Quoique s'il est de cette humeur, il va certainement refuser.

- Est-ce que tu le lui as _demandé_ ?

- Euh ? Non, pourquoi ? C'est évident qu'on va y aller ensemble, enfin pour moi ça l'est !

- Pour _toi_, Harry… et je crois qu'il est temps que vous vous affichiez comme un couple, tous les deux.

Harry se mit à rougir joliment. Bon c'est vrai qu'ils formaient un couple. Il reconnaissait qu'il aimait bien Malfoy (un peu plus que ça, avoue-le, Potter !). Mais de là à ce que toute l'école soit au courant… Il hésitait un peu.

- De toute façon, repris tranquillement Hermione, tout le monde le sait, alorsça ne changera pas…

- Attends, attends, attends !... Comment ça, tout le monde le sais !

- Harryça crève les yeux ! Et puis, cette histoire dans les toilettes a fait le tour de l'école tu sais.

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, le Gryffondor rougit encore plus violement.

- Harry, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose… quand on fait… certaines _choses_… on a parfois tendance à être peu discret… Et toi tu ne l'as pas été du tout ! Ron a trouvé une dizaine d'élèves de quatrième année, l'oreille collée à la porte des toilettes. Il les a viré après avoir lancé un sort d'intimité mais il n'a pas pu les empêcher de raconter…

Harry avait la tête enfouie entre ses mains. Donc toute l'école savait que Drago lui faisait _des choses_, pour reprendre l'expression d'Hermy. Bon d'accord, l'expérience avait été trééés agréable. Et en fait, c'était entièrement de sa faute, c'était lui qui avait entraîné Drago. OK. Il inspira profondément. Bon. Tout le monde (même les professeurs !) savait. Respire, Potter. Donc plus de raison de se cacher…

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione.

- Donc tu pense que si je l'invite… il fronça brièvement les sourcils puis un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres. Tu penses que si je lui donne un rancard… il retrouvera sa bonne humeur ?

Hermione éclata de rire, dès qu'il s'agissait de Drago, Harry devenait incorrigible.

- Je crois, oui.

- Bon, eh bien ! Je vais aller tester ça tout de suite !

Et il partit à la recherche de son futur petit ami officiel.

Il ne fut pas bien difficile à trouver. Quand Harry n'était pas avec lui, Drago ne quittait que rarement la tour Gryffondor. Actuellement, il faisait ses devoirs avec Londubat. La vision de ces deux-là ensemble arracha un rire à Harry. Deux mois plus tôt, il en serait tombé raide mort d'étonnement. Il jeta un coup d'œil alentours pour bien vérifier que ses compagnons de dortoirs étaient tous en bas. Malfoy leva les yeux sur lui et se demanda pourquoi il avait l'air si enjoué. Il s'avança vers lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Oh non, Potter, pas ce regard-là, pas maintenant… De toute façon, je lui fais la tête… Oui ! Non, je ne me laisserai pas amadouer, Potter »

Drago inspira profondément quand Harry se pencha vers lui.

- Tu viens ? lui demanda le brun. Il faut qu'on parle.

Haussement de sourcil méfiant.

- Allez, fit Harry d'une voix traînante qui remua les tripes du serpent. Viens, Drago.

Celui-ci soupira et se leva finalement. Mais au lieu de l'entraîner vers la sortie, Potter lui indiqua le dortoir.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que tout les élèves les suivait des yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Dean commençait même à se lever.

- je vous interdit de même y penser ! fit Ron en lançant un sortilège d'intimité.

- Mais j'ai besoin d'un bouquin, répliqua Dean.

- J'ai les miens ! Je te passerais celui qu'il te faut. Tu ne montras pas dans ce dortoir… tant qu'ils ne seront pas redescendus !

- Rabat-joie ! lança Dean.

Dans les dortoirs, Harry venait de fermer la porte tandis que Drago était allé s'asseoir sur son lit. Harry l'y rejoignit, s'asseyant en tailleur près de lui et l'observa d'un air tendre. « Il est hors de question que je cède » se dit Malfoy.

- Mon cœur…

« Ahhrg… Ca c'est un coup bas, Potter ! Pensa Malfoy, s'attendrissant malgré lui à ces mots affectueux)

- … j'ai eu l'impression que tu faisais la tête ces derniers jours.

Moue boudeuse du blond.

- Je me demandais, poursuivit le brun, comment faire pour arranger ça et je me suis dit… enfin… je veux dire… si tu en as envie aussi… qu'on pourrait se faire une après-midi à Pré au lard… rien que toi et moi… ce week-end.

« Je t'interdit de sourire, Malfoy, se gourmanda Drago en sentant ses lèvres s'étirer malgré lui. Envoie-le promener… Un Malfoy ne sort pas avec un garç…. Oh la ferme toi ! dit-il à sa conscience Luciusienne»

- Ouais, s'entendit-il répondre. Ce serait… pas mal.

Le regard de Potter s'était fait encore plus tendre et Drago se sentit fondre quand il s'empara de ses lèvres. Ils roulèrent sur le lit et bientôt Harry dévorait de baisers son ange blond qui ne songeait désormais plus à l'en empêcher…

Samedi, 14 h

Fébrile, Drago se préparait en vue de sa sortie avec Harry. Il se demandait comment allaient réagir les autres. Leurs réactions ne l'empêcheraient pas profiter de son après-midi mais quand même, il préférait ne pas voir tout le monde se foutre ouvertement de leur gueule ou encore de les regarder d'un air dégoûté. Mais il resterait digne, les Malfoy le sont toujours, quoi qu'il arrive ! Ils avaient malgré tout décidé de partir avec Hermione et Ron et de voir comment ça se passerait.

« Bon sang, pourquoi faut-il que je sois aussi nerveux ! C'est pas mon premier rendez-vous pourtant »

Il inspira profondément et examina sa tenue. Il avait longtemps hésité entre une robe de sorcier et une tenue moldue pour finalement pencher pour la seconde. Il portait donc un jean noir avec un pull gris et un blouson, noir lui aussi. « Pas mal, se dit-il en s'admirant dans le miroir. Ca devrait plaire à Harry. »

De lourds flocons, très en avance sur la saison, recouvraient le sol d'une épaisse couche de neige. Drago les observa quelques secondes et réprima un frisson, voila qu'il recommençait à s'inquiéter.

Harry, lui, prenait les choses avec sérénité... Bien sûr il savait déjà que toute l'école connaissait la nature de sa relation avec Drago. Il sourit malicieusement. Il n'avait pas révélé l'information à son petit ami, il trouvait Drago vraiment trop mignon quand il s'inquiétait.

« Si jamais il savait que je le trouve mignon, il m'arracherait la peau des fesses… lentement et très douloureusement »

Harry grimaça et éclata de rire devant cette image si cocasse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, 14 h 10.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ! Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'il se prépare ! Pire qu'une fille »

Nouvelle grimace. La ce n'est plus la peau de ses fesses qui serait arrachée si le blondinet l'entendait penser ça ! Plutôt celle d'un endroit beaucoup plus sensible à la douleur… Il gigota avec un frisson désagréable à cette pensée. Drago, malgré sa mutation à Gryffondor, n'en restait pas moins Serpentard dans l'âme et pouvait se montrer très inventif quant aux « punitions » que méritait Harry.

« Vive les rideaux et les sorts d'intimité » pensa-t-il en se remémorant le soir où Malfoy l'avait attaché au lit… Un nouveau sourire éclaira son visage. Il allait à nouveau regarder sa montre quand il entendit la porte des dortoirs s'ouvrir et des pas descendre l'escalier.

- Ah ! Enfin ! Tu en as mis du t…

Harry s'interrompit brusquement. Drago était sublime. Il poussa un sifflement admiratif.

- je te plait, Potter ?

- Hmmm… je dirais que oui. C'est bien la première fois que je te vois habillé en moldu !

- Je me suis dit que je pouvais essayer… c'est plutôt confortable comme vêtements… On y va ?

Harry hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas, se contentant de dévorer des yeux l'ex-Serpentard qui se mit à rire.

- Allez, tes amis doivent nous attendre, fit Drago en lui attrapant la main.

Il ne la lâcha pas pendant qu'ils traversèrent les couloirs et Harry se rendit compte à quel point l'autre était nerveux. Il se sentit un peu coupable de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité mais alors qu'il allait le faire, ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes ouvertes sur McGonagall, Ron et Hermione.

Leur professeur de métamorphose leur jeta un regard amusé et les observa tandis qu'ils rejoignaient les deux autres gryfondors. Malfoy lui jeta un regard méfiant. Ils empruntèrent ensuite le chemin menant à Pré au lard, non sans que Drago jette un autre regard surpris à McGonagall.

- Elle n'a même pas eu l'air étonnée… murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ? mon cœur ?

Drago le fusilla des yeux. Il n'appréciait pas les surnoms que le brun lui donnait… surtout lorsqu'il le faisait en public !

« Dis plutôt que tu les apprécie un peu trop et que tu es incapable de lui résister après »

« Non ! Je sais résister ! Un Malfoy résiste à tout et il n'est ni mignon… ni le petit cœur d'Harry Potter » Il avait une réputation à tenir que diable ! Un Malfoy ne se fait pas appeler « mon cœur » un point c'est tout. Son père en aurait une attaque s'il entendait ça.

- Je disais, McGonagall… elle nous a vu arriver main dans la main et ça n'a pas eu l'air de la surprendre.

Hermione regarda Harry d'un air étonnée. Drago le remarqua et se tourna vers son petit ami qui semblait un peu gêné.

- Harry ? commença-t-il.

- Oui… euh… c'est super non ? Elle le prend bien, tant mieux !

Mais Drago n'avait pas été envoyé à Serpentard pour rien. Il savait reconnaître un mensonge… surtout quand l'autre mentait si mal !

- Harry ? Tu ne me cache, rien dis-moi ? fit-il d'un ton encore plus soupçonneux.

- Euh…

- Ah, vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Seamus en les voyant arriver.

Il regarda le couple de garçons qui se tenait toujours par la main et se mit à sourire en donnant un coup de coude à Dean Thomas qui secoua la tête en affichant lui aussi une mine réjouie et légèrement moqueuse. Gynnie Weasley et Neville paraissaient eux aussi très amusés.

- Harry James Potter, reprit Malfoy en s'approchant de son petit ami.

« Oh, il dit mon nom en entier… Pas bon pour toi, Potter »

- Pourquoi AUCUN de ces guignols n'est en train de se tordre de douleur sous l'effet de la crise cardiaque que notre arrivée, main dans la main, ne devait pas manquer de provoquer ?

- Euh…

- Et POURQUOI est-ce qu'ils sont maintenant en train de se marrer comme des baleines ?

- Euh…

- Rassure-moi, Harry, tu ne m'as pas laissé m'inquiéter pour rien alors que tu avais dit à tes amis et… TU L'AS DIT A MCGONAGALL !

- Non ! Non, Je n'ai rien dit à personne… en fait… tu te rappelles… l'autre jour… quand je t'ai entraîné… euh… dans les toilettes du premier ?

Drago se mit à rougir furieusement, bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait ! Tiens, les autres ne rigolaient plus mais les observaient avec des yeux brillants de joie perverse… oui, oui, perverse « Oh, Potter, je sent que je ne vais pas aimer ça »

- Continue…

- Euh… en fait… il semblerait… qu'on nous ait…hmm… entendu… et… euh…. La rumeur… circule vite… à Poudlard.

- Harry James Potter…

« Oups, encore mon nom complet… faut peutêtre que je m'éloigne, moi »

- Je me trompe ou tu es en train de me dire que TOUTE L'ECOLE est au courant que je t'ai fait une gâterie dans les toilettes ?

Le ton était calme… beaucoup trop calme au goût d'Harry. Ses « amis » (bande de traîtres !) venaient de parvenir à la limite de leur résistance et avaient éclatés de rire. Drago leur jeta un coup d'œil furieux puis se tourna a nouveau vers Potter.

- Harry…

- Oui ?

- Cours !

Le brun fit un pas en arrière puis il se retourna et se mit à courir en direction du village. Seamus venait de s'effondrer par terre, mort de rire et semblait avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle.

- Franchement il exagère ! Il aurait pu te le dire ! marmonna Hermione.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas… je vais régler le cas Potter… a ma manière, murmura Drago avec un sourire inquiétant.

- Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi !

Le blond se tourna vers Weasley et son sourire s'agrandit. Il descendit à son tour vers Pré-au-Lard. Ron regarda les autres Gryffondor et avec un autre sourire pervers (comme quoi les « braves » cachent bien leur jeu !) ils se lancèrent derrière Drago, le spectacle promettait d'être intéressant…

Harry se trouvait aux trois balais. Ici, au moins, Drago ne pourrait pas le mettre en pièces… il y avait beaucoup trop de témoins

« Tu vas avoir intérêt à te faire pardonner, Potter », se dit-il à lui-même. Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Salut, Harry.

Le Gryffondor releva la tête et fixa la jeune fille devant lui d'un air étonné.

- Euh… salut Cho… Qu'est-ce…

Il s'interrompit en la voyant s'asseoir près de lui. Beaucoup trop près. Il tenta de se reculer mais la jeune fille se rapprocha et se pencha même vers lui.

- Ca fait plaisir de te voir seul, reprit-elle. Malfoy est toujours dans tes pattes en ce moment et je n'ai pas pu t'aborder avant... Je voulais te demander si on pouvait refaire un essai, tous les deux…

« Hein ! Mais elle est folle ! Qu'est qu'elle raconte ! Elle vient là, s'assied et me demande de sortir avec elle… Si Dray arrive, il la tue ! Et de toute façon, je suis gay »

- Euh, Cho… Tu sais, je suis avec Drago… enfin, tu dois être au courant… qu'on sort ensemble.

- Arrête, ne me dit pas que tu aimes la fouine, je suis sûre que tu ne fait ça que pour le sexe !

Harry commença à s'énerver.

J- e ne suis pas avec Drago « pour le sexe » comme tu dis, et oui, je l'aime !

La jeune fille sembla choquée par ces paroles mais elle sourit à nouveau et se pencha d'avantage vers lui.

- Je ne te crois pas !

La porte s'ouvrit et Ron suivi d'Hermione, de Drago et des autres, entra en cherchant quelqu'un dans la salle. Weasley écarquilla les yeux, fit signe à Malfoy et lui indiqua la table d'Harry.

- Malfoy, je crois qu'on est en train d'essayer de te piquer ton mec, pronostiqua le rouquin.

Le serpent tourna la tête et vit rouge en apercevant Chang. Comment cette pouffiasse osait-elle draguer SON petit ami ? Il s'approcha d'Harry d'un pas furieux et apostropha la jeune fille sans se soucier d'être entendu. Si elle ne bougeait pas son cul dans les dix secondes il la tuerait et il avait plein d'idées toutes plus sadiques les unes que les autres pour cela !

- Tu vire tes fesses de là, MAINTENANT, Chang, ou crois-moi tu sauras ce que le mot douleur veut dire !

Tout le monde les regardait. La jeune fille se retourna d'un bloc vers l'ex-Serpentard et plissa les yeux de colère.

- Au cas où tu ne le verrais pas, Harry et moi discutons, alors laisse-nous.

Harry se dit qu'elle devait avoir complètement perdu l'esprit et secoua la tête avec véhémence. Elle ne devait pas se rendre compte de l'état de colère du blond… et semblait avoir oublié aussi en chemin que c'était un Serpentard donc qu'il ne se gênerait certainement pas pour la faire souffrir ou l'humilier publiquement !

- Ce que je vois, Chang, reprit Malfoy, c'est MON petit ami qui essaie de se débarrasser d'un pot de glue trop conne pour comprendre qu'elle n'a AUCUNE chance.

- Harry, s'énerva Cho, tu pourrais me défendre au moins.

Harry la regarda. Il avait beau être galant, il n'était pas fou ! Face au risque de perdre Drago, l'amour-propre de la jeune fille pouvait aller se rhabiller !

- Pourquoi ? c'est exactement ce qui se passe ! Désolé, Chang mais je te l'ai dit : Je SORT avec Drago, ce n'est pas une blague ou n'importe quel truc tordu que tu peux imaginer ! On EST ensemble ! JE SUIS GAY !

Grand silence dans la sale. Si Potter avait jeté un coup d'œil à ses amis à ce moment là, il aurait éclaté de rire malgré la situation plutôt tendue. Ils les fixaient, les yeux brillant de curiosité attendant impatiemment de voir Malfoy traîner Chang par les cheveux ou encore la transformer en verracrasse. Cho, quant à elle regardait le jeune homme avec l'air de ne pas y croire.

- Tu… tu ne peux pas ! On est sorti ensemble l'année dernière ! Tu m'as embrassée !

- Au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, repris Harry, notre rancard s'est soldé par un fiasco monumental. Et c'est toi, qui m'as embrassé !

La jeune fille senti son visage pâlir puis devenir brûlant, elle se leva vivement et couru vers la porte, humiliée. Drago s'installa à la place qu'elle occupait avant et les conversations reprirent peu à peu, même si on leur jetait de nombreux regards curieux. Les autres Gryffondors hésitèrent puis s'installèrent à d'autres tables d'où ils avaient une vue parfaite sur le couple.

- Dray… commença Harry.

- Alors comme ça tu as embrassé cette pétasse.

Potter soupira.

- Tu m'as entendu, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé, on était sous une branche de gui et…

- Ah ça va, je ne veux pas de détails !

Drago paraissait sur le point d'exploser et Harry se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Je suis désolé, Dray… J'aurais préféré que notre premier rendez-vous commence mieux. Pardon.

Le brun semblait si navré que Drago sentit sa colère retomber. Il se pencha sur le lion et l'embrassa.

- OK… Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que cette pétasse allait débouler !

Harry sourit et embrassa à son tour son petit ami.

- Mais ça ne signifie pas que je passe l'éponge sur le fait que tu ne m'as pas dit que tout le monde savait déjà qu'on sortait ensemble !

- Tu vas me tuer ? demanda anxieusement Harry.

- Mais non, mon cœur.

Les inquiétudes de Potter furent loin d'être calmées par ces mots doux. Ce n'était VRAIMENT pas le genre de Drago.

- Par contre, fit-il en confirmant les craintes du jeune homme. Tu vas devoir faire en sorte que cette journée reste inoubliable... En faisant tout ce que je veux !

- Euh… quoi par exemple ?

Malfoy sourit d'un air triomphant. Cette histoire allait lui permettre de faire faire à Harry des choses pour lesquelles il l'aurait envoyé promener autrement. Il regarda son gryffondor de haut en bas. Oui., certaines choses devraient changer aujourd'hui ! Harry semblait inquiet. « Bien fait pour toi ! Ca t'apprendra à me cacher des choses ! Et en plus cette pute qui te…. Calme-toi, Drago. Il n'y est pour rien. Alors respire. Ne gâche pas la journée par une crise de jalousie injustifiée ». Le Survivant attendait en silence, de moins en moins rassuré après le long silence de Malfoy. Le blond haussa un sourcil et dit :

- On va commencer par te couper les cheveux… c'est vrai, regarde-toiça part dans tous les sens, et ils sont beaucoup trop long.

- Hein ?... Mais, Dray… gémit Harry.

- Pas de mais, Potter. TU m'as laissé souffrir toute la semaine !

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être un peu mélodramatique, là ?

- Si, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait quelque chose à me faire pardonner alors j'ai tout à fait le droit de l'être ! Et toi… Tu vas faire tout ça bien gentiment… Ce serait dommage que je souffre d'une migraine dès que tu parleras de la salle sur demande, non ? Je vois que tu m'as compris… Ensuite, après une coupe de cheveux qui te donnera enfin l'apparence d'un être civilisé, on te trouvera de nouvelles fringues, celles que tu portes sont informes et ne te vont pas du tout !

- Eh ! Dis tout de suite que je suis moche ! bougonna Harry.

- Trésor, tu es absolument adorable… mais tu n'as aucune allure !

- Merci, fit le brun, vexé.

- De rien ! Allez, viens…

Le brun n'avait pas l'air décidé. Drago soupira et utilisa son arme secrète. Il prit un air suppliant et posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Pour moi…

« Ah ! Malfoy, c'est de la triche ! TU n'as pas le droit de faire une tête comme celle-là ! Et pis d'abord, les Malfoy ne supplient pas »

Apparemment, Drago se souvenait de l'honneur de sa famille quand ça l'arrangeait. Harry fit la moue à son tour et regarda son petit ami. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air toujours aussi implorant et le lion se senti peu à peu flancher. Bon… si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir…

Il poussa un profond soupir puis se leva. Drago eut un sourire radieux. « Mon dieu qu'il est… mignon quand il sourit, pensa Potter. Même si je sais que je viens de me faire avoir en beauté ». Il soupira à nouveau et suivit Malfoy a qui il prit la main avant de franchir la porte.

- Oh, ils sont vraiment trop choux, tous les deux, murmura Gynnie.

Dean, son petit ami, se mit à rire et elle le foudroya du regard.

- Tu sais, j'aimerai bien que QUELQUES FOIS tu sois aussi tendre et gentil avec moi, Dean…

Le ton de la jeune fille s'était fait glacial et le gryffondor comprit bien vite ce qu'il avait à faire.

- J'arrive pas à croire que je me sois laissé faire, marmonna Harry en portant une nouvelle fois la main à ses cheveux.

- Arrête de râler ! Ca te va très bien, complimenta son petit ami.

- De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais eu les cheveux aussi courts… ça fait bizarre.

Drago se mit à rire et passa les doigts sur la nuque de l'autre, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser. Leurs bouches se goûtèrent doucement puis avec plus d'ardeur. Le brun approfondit le baiser, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres du blond.

- Dray…

- Potter, arrête de gémir mon nom comme ça ou tu vas te retrouver dans une situation délicate au beau milieu de la rue !

- C'est de ta faute, tu m'as allumé pendant toute l'après-midi… Si on se trouvait un petit coin tranquille ?

- Potter, j'espère que tu n'imagines pas des galipettes dans la neige… je ne tient pas à me geler les couilles !

- Mais non, je veux juste me balader…

- Ouais et moi je suis Godrick Gryffondor ! rétorqua le blond. Je te connais et cette lueur dans tes yeux aussi, figure-toi !

Harry prit son air le plus innocent.

- Je suis profondément blessé, tu sais… Je ne suis pas un obsédé sexuel, quand même.

Drago haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard ironique.

- Bon, OK… Je SUIS un obsédé sexuel… mais avoue que t'adore ça !

La bouche d'Harry venait de chuchoter ces paroles tout contre l'oreille de Malfoy lui arrachant un frisson de plaisir et un éclat de rire. Oui, il adorait ça, mais il ne l'avouerait certainement pas… en tout cas pas ici !

- Si on allait chez Honeyduckes, d'abord ? Et n'oublie pas qu'on doit aussi voir pour de nouveaux vêtements… et de nouveaux sous-vêtements, les tiens sont vraiment trop ringards ! Et avant de protester, rappelle-toi que tu doits rendre cette journée inoubliable… et pas OBLIATOIREMENT par un acte sexuel !

Potter leva les yeux au ciel. Dray ne se plaignait pas de ses « actes sexuels » quand il étaient seuls. Il le suivit donc dans la boutique de bonbons. Drago choisit quelques sucreries puis remarqua que Harry fixait quelque chose depuis quelques minutes. Malfoy se dirigea vers lui. Harry observait avec un intérêt que drago trouva suspect une friandise moldue appelée barbe à papa.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda Dray en se penchant vers le seau qui semblait remplit de coton.

En fait, commença le lion avec un sourire diabolique, c'est du sucre qui a été chauffé et fondu pour former des fil, on les entortilles sur un bâton et après on prend le bâton dans sa main et on mange doucement … très doucement le sucre. C'est délicieux !

Malfoy mit quelques secondes à comprendre quelle utilisation comptait faire Harry de cette sucrerie. Il se mit à rougir violemment.

- Harry ! s'écria-t-il.

Tout le monde se retourna vers eux. Impitoyable, Potter lui dévora les lèvres et prit deux seaux de barbe à papa, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Harry ? c'était la voix d'Hermione. Ca alors, tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? Ca te va drôlement bien ! Regarde Ron !

Son petit ami se tourna vers Harry et le regardaétonné. Harry semblait mal à l'aise, il n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention général.

- Merde, elle a raison Harry ! Ca te change… en mieux.

Ron coula un regard digne d'un Serpentard à Drago.

- Tu vas devoir faire attention, mon vieux, toutes les filles de Poudlard vont lui sauter dessus !

Malfoy le regarda méchamment. Il savait bien ce que Weasley essayait de faire… mais qu'importe.

- Il n'aime pas les filles, alors elles pourront se dessécher sur place si elles veulent !

- Mais la population gay…

- Ron !

Cette fois, c'était Harry qui le regardait, agacé.

- Arrête d'embêter Drago !

- Oh bon sang, Harry, il est suffisamment grand pour se défendre ! Très mature, fit-il après que Malfoy lui eut tiré la langue. Il nous a assez taquiné pour ne pas se froisser si je le charrie, n'est-ce pas, Drago ?

Le blond le regarda d'un air qui signifiait j'ai-bien-entendu-que-tu-m'as-appelé-par-mon-prénom-mais-je-m'en-fout !

- Mais bien sûr Ronald, siffla Malfoy.

- Tu crois qu'ils grandiront un jour ? demanda Hermione à Harry.

- Pas sûrça a l'air de leur plaire cette petite guéguerre. Enfin, les enfants s'amusent comme ils peuvent.

Remarque qui lui valut deux regards furieux. Nullement impressionné, Harry paya ses friandises et celles de Drago et se dirigea vers la sortie, son bras enserrant la taille de son petit ami.

- Comme c'est touchant, fit une voix mauvaise derrière eux.

Harry et Drago se tournèrent vers l'auteur de ces paroles. Pansy Parkinson. Pour elle la chute avait été brutale. Pseudo-fiancée de l'héritier Malfoy l'an dernier, elle avait vu son soi-disant petit ami, changer de maison pour celle haïe des Gryffondor et devenir par-dessus le marché le petit ami de celui que chaque Serpentard se devait de détester. Crabbe et Goyle qui l'accompagnait, ricanèrent à ses paroles. Le couple se regarda et Harry murmura quelque chose aux oreilles de Dray qui lui arracha une grimace de dégoûtée lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau ses trois anciens camarades. Puis ils sortirent sans dire un mot. Laissant en plan les trois jeunes gens et leurs idées belliqueuses.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la boutique « le sorcier éclatant » (quel nom ridicule pensa Harry), Malfoy n'ayant pas renoncé à son projet de relooker son petit ami. Une heure plus tard, Potter sortait pour la énième fois de la cabine d'essayage pour s'exhiber devant un Drago installé confortablement quand la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit.

- Bonjour Drago. Potter.

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent Blaise Zabini avec étonnement. C'était un Serpentard, il ne devait normalement pas leur adresser la parole. Celui-ci ne leur prêta pas attention et jeta un coup d'œil par-ci par-là dans les rayons, ne semblant rien trouver il s'apprêta à ressortir. Il jeta un dernier regard à la pile de vêtements mis de côté pour Harry puis se tourna vers le couple.

- Tu devrais faire attention, Potter. Si vous vous faisiez attaquer, sur le chemin du retour, vous auriez du mal à vous défendre avec tous vos paquets !

Le ton était étrange. Un peu moqueur, mais assez sérieux quand même. Harry regarda Zabini sortir puis se tourna vers Drago qu'il trouva passablement inquiet.

- C'est une menace, tu crois ? demanda le survivant.

- Non, c'est pas le genre de Blaise. Ses parents ne sont pas des mangemorts, bien au contraire. Je crois qu'il a cherché à nous prévenir. Peutêtre qu'on sera attaqué ce soir en repartant au château…

- Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

Malfoy hésita quelques secondes puis répondit fermement « oui ». Harry regarda la porte, retourna dans la cabine pour ôter ses vêtements puis se dirigea vers la caisse.

- On prend le tout, dit-il à la caissière.

- Harry tu es sûr ? Blaise ne plaisantait pas…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Dray, si quelqu'un veut nous attaquer, il le fera sur la route menant au château… mais j'en connais une autre, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais peutêtre qu'eux aussi ils…

Harry éclata de rire.

- Pas de risque, mon cœur !

Pour une fois, Malfoy ne protesta pas à ces mots affectueux. Ils ressortirent dans l'air froid, chacun portant plusieurs paquets. Drago n'ayant plus trop envie de faire quoi que ce soit, Harry prit le relais. Il traversa le village enneigé suivit de près par Drago. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Dean et Gynnie et Harry leur souffla discrètement.

- Dites à Ron et Hermione qu'on rentre à Poudlard par là où Sirius avait entraîné Ron en troisième année… Et évitez de rentrer à Poudlard seuls ou en petit groupe, mêlez-vous aux autres élèves.

Les deux jeunes gens le regardèrent avec inquiétude puis hochèrent la tête.

- Viens Drago.

Ils reprirent leur marche et sortirent de Pré-au-lard. Malfoy regarda autour de lui, puis reconnaissant le chemin, appela Harry.

- Euh… tu sais qu'on va vers la cabane Hurlante, là ?

- Ouais, y a un passage secret qui mène à Poudlard.

- Hein… mais comment tu le sais ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire à propos de Ron et Sirius ?

- Je t'expliquerais à l'intérieur. Viens.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin et parvinrent sur le perron de la maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne.

_- Alohomora,_ dit Harry pour que la porte s'ouvre.

Il entra dans la maison suivit d'un Malfoy, pas plus rassuré que ça.

_- Collaporta_, fit-il quand ils furent tout deux à l'intérieur.

- Tu me dois des explications, Harry.

- Dans une seconde, viens, on va au salon.

- Au salon ! Harry, tu sais où on est ?

- Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas, la maison n'est pas hantée. Tout ça c'est à cause de Remus.

- Le professeur Lupin ?

- Oui, quand il était étudiant, Dumbledore le laissait venir ici les nuits de pleine lune. La rumeur de la maison hantée vient de là, du bruit et des hurlements qu'il poussait lorsqu'il se transformait.

Harry pénétra plus avant dans la maison jusqu'à un salon aménagé et nettoyé au fur et à mesure de leur venues à Pré au lard. De l'extérieur, les téméraires qui osaient s'approcher et regarder à travers la vitre découvrait une pièce lugubre et inquiétante. A l'intérieur, c'était confortable et la pièce se réchauffa rapidement après qu'Harry eut murmuré le sort qui enflamma le bois. Il posa ses paquets dans un coinôta son manteau et s'approcha de Drago.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui prit ses paquets pour les déposer à coté des siens, puis il lui enleva son manteau et le dirigea vers le canapé, face à la chaleur du feu. Il s'assit et le prit dans ses bras, savourant juste le plaisir de le serrer contre lui. Harry sentait la peur de Drago et le berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il ferma les yeux à son tour.

Une dernière petite question : Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire de quelle couleur sont les yeux de Sirius black ? J'ai tout lu du gris au marron en passant par le bleu nuit… donc si vous pouvez m'aider, merci d'avance !


	6. Chapitre 5

Alors encore merci de toutes vos reviews et pour avoir été aussi nombreux à me répondre au sujet des yeux de Sirius. Ce qui m'a fait sourire c'est que je me suis retrouvé avec le même souci, c'est-à-dire que j'ai eu à peu près toutes les réponses. Cependant, je vais faire confiance à 6eirean qui m'a dit qu'ils étaient gris et que l'info venait de JKR elle-même sur son site. J'avoue que ça m'arrange parce que s'ils avaient été noirs, j'aurais été dans la merde… Vous comprendrez dans une autre fic !

Bon toujours la même chose ceci est un slash yaoi: c'est-à-dire des relations sexuelles homosexuelles explicites (surtout dans ce chapitre… et le suivant !), si ça ne vous plait pas… ben allez vous faire voir et lisez autre chose ! (je sais, c'est agressif mais j'aime pas les homophobes !)

Paring : Harry Potter/Drago Malfoy

Disclamer : Tout les personnage et les lieux appartiennent à la génialissime J.K.Rowlings. Bénie soit cette femme pour nous avoir offert Harry Potter

RAR :

**_Yuki chan_** : contente que ça t'ai plu !

**_Vif d'or_** : Ta review m'a fait trééééééééés plaisir ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Pour le côté mimi, c'est plus fort que moi, et crois-moi, ça continue dans les autres chapitres ! Comme je l'ai dit sur le forum où je publie mon slash en avant première, c'est plus fort que moi. Cela dit, je suis en train d'écrire un OS beaucoup plus délirant ! Et merci d'avoir fait des recherches aussi poussées pour me répondre, c'est très gentil !

**_Geneviève black_** : ravie que tu ai aimé ! J'espère que tu trouveras le prochain chapitre tout aussi savoureux… Il est un peu plus citroné, par contre !

**_Crasysnape _**: Ah ! Mon auteuse (oops je sais pas si ça se dit, ça !) favorite ! J'adore le dragon aprivoisé et batman et catwoman et melt et… il faut que j'arrête sinon je vais toutes les citer ! Bref, merci pour ta gentille review ! Moi aussi j'avoue qu'un dray qui boude me fait craquer ! J'avoue que j'ai été tout aussi amusée de voir les différentes réponses à ma question… mais enfin j'ai finalement eu une réponse satisfaisante alors ça va !

**_Vert émeraude_** : Extra ? Oh ! c'est trop gentil !

**_6eireann_** : grand merci à toi, tu m'as beaucoup aidée !

**_Dark yoru_** : J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue…

**_Ichi-chan_** : Merci pour tes compliments. Pour les yeux de black, il semble qu'ils sont gris et je pense que quand je l'utiliserais je les ferais gris foncé car le gris clair est déjà pris par Dray !

**_Sahada_** : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant voire plus que le précédent !

**_Artoung_** : Ah, mon autre auteuse préférée ! j'avoue que j'ai aimé toutes tes histoires… même si ton O-S est un peu triste ! Bref, je suis bien contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite sera aussi agréable à lire pour toi !

**_Lovely A_** : Je suis lue à l'étranger ! je suis lue inernationalement ! Oh là, Loryah ! Il faut que tu te calmes ! Je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise et merci pour tes compliments ! et pour les yeux de Sirius : ils sont gris ! Info de JKR elle-même !

**_Onarluca_** : merci de tes appréciations ! (c'est drôle, j'ai l'impression d'écrire souvent la même chose ! pas facile de se renouveler dans les RAR !)

**_Vega264_** : Ryry relooké… c'était une obligation ! Je comprend pas pourquoi JKR ne le fait pas puisqu'il en a les moyens ! par contre il faut que je confesse… a part dans les fics sinon je n'ai aucun souvenir de Zabini dans les livres ! (je précise que je n'ai pas tu le 4ème tome en détail…) alors on en parle où ? Mais l'idée d'un Serpentard du bon côté me plait assez…

**_Serpentis draco_** : Ne t'inquiète pas, obsédés on l'est tous… sinon on ne choisirait pas romance rating R ! niark niark !

Chapitre 5

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent. Harry savourait la chaleur du corps de Drago et les frissons qui le parcouraient sous les doigts que le blond avait glissé dans son dos. Leurs jambes étaient emmêlées et ils ne semblaient pas décidés à bouger. La bouche de Drago se posa dans le cou du brun et remonta lentement vers la mâchoire pour terminer sa course sur les lèvres entrouvertes qui l'attendaient. Harry répondit avec passion au baiser de son petit ami, ses mains se faufilant sous le pull pour caresser le ventre de Drago qui gémit de plaisir. Le blond se redressa à demi et fit rapidement passer le vêtement au dessus de sa tête pour le balancer impatiemment dans un coin ou il fut bientôt rejoint par celui d'Harry.

Harry approfondit le baiser et roula sur le corps du blond, le sommeil laissant place peu à peu à l'excitation. Ils se dévorèrent les lèvres pendant plusieurs minutes puis la bouche du brun glissa vers le cou si sensible, léchant et mordant la peau pale.

- Potter, je t'interdis de me refaire un suçon ! j'ai du porter une écharpe tout une semaine la dernière fois !

Harry se mit à rire doucement.

- Maintenant que tout le monde sait, tu n'auras plus besoin de le cacher… murmura-t-il en continuant à s'acharner sur cette partie si tendre.

- Il… est hors de question… putain Harry ! Ta main…. Encore.

Le Gryffondor sourit, il connaissait bien Drago et ce qui lui plaisait. Il poursuivit ses caresses sur l'entrejambe en émoi de son petit ami. Drago se cambrait, savourant les caresses des doigts experts d'Harry, il se mordit les lèvres lorsque la main se glissa dans le pantalon.

- Ca te plait, Dray ?

Seul un gémissement lui répondit.

- Et là ? questionna-t-il en caressant la peau, sous le boxer.

Nouveau gémissement, plus violent, plus exigeant. Les reins du blond se cambrèrent et Harry déboutonna le pantalon, autant pour le confort de son petit ami que pour permettre à sa main plus d'amplitude.

Drago soupira de soulagement et se mordit le poing, tentant sans succès d'étouffer une nouvelle plainte de plaisir. La bouche de ce diable de Gryffondor se baladait à présent sur son torse, alternant baisers, morsures et coups de langue. L'une de ses mains taquinait les pointes dures de sa poitrine, tandis que cette satanée bouche descendait… lentement. Aussi lentement que le rythme de la main qui faisait des va-et-vient sur son sexe tendu. La bouche fini par attendre le ventre, retraçant le dessin des muscles crispés, taquinant le nombril, suivant la ligne de poils menant à cette partie de lui où la main d'Harry était toujours en action, l'autre baissa le boxer et le pantalon jusque mi-cuisses. Drago tremblait d'anticipation, il jeta un regard suppliant à Harry et faillit perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait encore. Harry le regardait, la bouche entrouverte, la pointe de sa langue à quelques millimètres de son sexe. Un gémissement animal lui échappa quand la bouche s'empara de lui et ses mains s'enfouirent dans les cheveux du brun.

Harry connaissait par cœur le corps de Drago, il savait quel rythme adopter pour lui faire perdre la raison, où il devait insister pour que ses hanches décollent en en voulant plus. Drago, si maître de lui à l'ordinaire perdait toute réserve dans ces moments-là et Harry adorait ça… l'entendre le supplier d'aller plus vite, le voir crisper les poings sur les draps ou dans ses cheveux, tous les signes qui indiquaient qu'il était proche de l'orgasme. Mais il voulait plus. Il voulait entendre Drago gémir son nom alors qu'il le pénètrerait. Il voulait lui faire l'amour.

Ils ne jouissaient jamais en même temps, l'un s'occupant de l'autre et _ensuite_, ils inversaient les rôles. Harry voulait jouir en regardant Drago dans les yeux, en sentant ses jambes autour de sa taille, leurs lèvres se dévorant avec ardeur.

La tête de Drago roulait de droite à gauche. Il ne retenait plus ses cris, Harry le rendait fou. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir mais ne pu se retenir lorsque Harry glissa un doigt en lui. La sensation de cette intrusion, inattendue mais pas désagréable, le fit exploser dans la bouche de son petit ami.

La respiration haletante, Drago reprenait peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Le lion, allongé sur lui, déposait de doux baisers sur ses lèvres. Drago répondit avec langueur à ce butinage et voulu rouler sur le corps de son amant pour lui rendre le plaisir qu'il venait de lui offrir. Pourtant, Harry résista quand Drago le poussa légèrement. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et chercha le regard vert qu'il trouva étrangement sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-il avec un sourire. Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas envie.

Il donna un coup de hanche à Harry qui grogna devant cette provocation sur sa virilité tendue. Il inspira profondément et se lança.

- je t'aime, Drago.

Bon, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire à l'origine mais les mots lui avaient échappé. Ces mots il les pensaient du plus profond de son cœur pourtant il hésitait depuis un moment à les dire à son amant, ne sachant pas trop comment celui-ci les accueillerait. Le blond était abasourdi, bien sûr, ils s'entendaient bien… mieux que bien même. Mais l'aimait-il ? Il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir posément.

1. Il se sentait bien avec Harry.

2. Il adorait son corps.

3. Ses yeux, son sourire le faisaient craquer.

4. Il se fichait comme d'une guigne qu'on sache qu'il sortait avec Potter. Non, en fait cela l'enchantait !

5. Il était jaloux comme un pou, dès qu'on s'approchait de lui.

6. Il n'avait VRAIMENT pas envie de le quitter. Rien que l'idée même lui broyait le cœur.

Il ouvrit les yeux et observa son petit ami. Harry avait un peu pali malgré la lueur du feu qui dorait sa peau et Drago eut un sourire. Il était vraiment trop mignon, stressé comme ça et attendant sa réaction. Le Gryffondor vit ce sourire et se détendit légèrement, au moins, cela semblait indiquer que Drago n'allait pas s'enfuir en courrant.

- Redit-le moi. Souffla le blond.

Potter inspira profondément, plein d'espoir.

- Je t'aime Drago.

Cette fois, Malfoy arborait un sourire lumineux.

- Je t'aime aussi, Harry Potter.

Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler et embrassa passionnément son amour. Personne ne lui avait encore dit « Je t'aime ». Bien sûr, il savait que Ron, Hermione et les autres l'aimait comme un frère… mais personne ne le lui avait jamais dit et ces trois mots étaient réellement le plus beau son qu'il ait entendu, surtout parce que celui qui les prononçait représentait tout pour lui.

Drago sentit les deux bras d'Harry l'enlacer comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais lâcher. Pour lui aussi, ces paroles représentaient énormément. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux avant et voilà qu'il venait de se déclarer à Harry Potter… Son père allait en faire un infarctus. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- pourquoi ris-tu ? demanda Harry en interrompant le baiser.

Pour plein de choses, je te raconterai… après. Pour l'instant, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Le coup d'œil vers l'entrejambe de son compagnon indiquait clairement comment il comptait « s'occuper » de lui et Harry se mit à rougir.

- Dray ?

- Oui ? fit-il en faisant courir ses doigts sur les flancs du jeune lion.

- J'ai… j'ai envie de toi.

- Ca je le vois, Harry ! se moqua-t-il.

- Non… enfin… je veux dire… j'ai VRAIMENT envie de toi.

- Parce que tu faisais semblant avant ? C'était drôlement bien imité !

- Drago… j'ai envie de te faire l'amour.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Il se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre en attendant la réponse à sa demande. Drago le regardait d'un air surprit.

- Tu veux… ? il fut incapable de terminer, rougissant à son tour.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Enfin… si toi aussi, tu veux… je ne te forcerai jamais…

Drago ne savait que répondre. Bien sûr il avait déjà pensé à leur première fois mais c'était resté assez flou dans son esprit. Et voilà qu'Harry en émettait le souhait. Il déglutit et lui répondit, se demandant si la chaleur qui lui embrasait le visage venait de l'embaras suscité par la question ou par celui de sa réponse.

- Je… Je… oui, Harry.

Le brun qui avait baissé la tête, la releva timidement.

- Tu… tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Mais essaie de ne pas me traumatiser car quand ce sera ton tour, je risque bien de me venger, répliqua-t-il avec humour.

- Promis…

Harry se pencha sur Drago et l'embrassa tendrement puis, à nouveau, le désir reprit le dessus et le baiser se fit plus acharné. Harry n'était pas le seul à connaître les points faibles de l'autre, l'ex-Serpentard en savait long lui aussi sur ce qui lui donnait du plaisir. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale du brun, partant de la nuque pour dériver jusqu'aux fesses. Harry ne pu retenir un frisson et un gémissement. Gémissement qui se fit plus fort lorsque le blond recommença la caresse d'une main tandis que de l'autre il déboutonnait le pantalon d'Harry. Potter, quant à lui, avait ôté définitivement le jean de Drago. Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau avec passion et Drago fit glisser les derniers vêtements d'Harry dans un même mouvement, impatient de sentir leur corps en contact.

Le dernier obstacle, représenté par le boxer du blond, envoyé sur le plancher, Harry se plaça entre les jambes de son petit ami et pressa ses hanches contre les siennes par de petits coups de reins on ne peut plus explicites. Le blond soupira de plaisir puis sa main se faufilla jusqu'au sexe d'Harry pour le caresser doucement. La réponse plus qu'entousiate qu'il reçu le fit sourire et accélérer le mouvement.

- Putain, Drago, tu… tu me tue !

Nouveau gémissement. Harry embrassa alors farouchement Drago puis, lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il prononça un sort inconnu du blond qui haussa un sourcil intérogateur. Harry devint écarlate

- C'est… Pour… lubrifier.

Drago rougit à son tour

- Comment connais-tu ce sort ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- Je… je me suis renseigné… dans un livre… à la bibliothèque.

- Ils ont ce genre de bouquins, là-bas ? demanda Drago, légèrement moqueur.

Harry hocha la tête, toujours aussi rouge. Drago lui adressa alors un sourire reconnaissant et hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait continuer. Le brun se mordit la lèvres et introduit doucement un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant qui se crispa légèrement. Il attendit qu'il se soit fait à la sensation puis bougea son doigt jusqu'à arracher des soupirs satisfait au Serpent blond. Il glissa ensuite un deuxième doigt, qui lui fit grimacer Drago. Lorsqu'il se fut détendu, Harry recommença ses caresses, les gémissements de Malfoy devenant plus puissants. Le troisième doigt fut moins douloureux et Malfoy appréciait de plus en plus ses attouchements, surtout que de l'autre main, Harry caressait son membre avec application. Les hanches de Drago se mouvait avec impatience, ses yeux étaient emplis de désir.

- Viens, murmura-t-il.

Il représentait un appel vivant à la luxure et Harry ne pu retenir un gémissement devant cette invite. Il ôta ses doigts et les remplaça par son membre, pénétrant peu à peu, attendant que son amour bouge les reins pour l'encourager à continuer. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, il préférait mourir plutôt que de le voir souffrir. Mais apparemment, Drago ne souffrait pas, il avait le souffle court, les yeux voilés pas la passion et cela semblait lié aux mouvements qu'il faisait avec ses hanches sur le sexe d'Harry. Un long frisson de plaisir parcourut le jeune lion lorsqu'il fut complètement en lui. Son bassin commença alors à se mouvoir, doucement d'abord puis plus vite à mesure que le plaisir grandissait. Leurs bouches se joignirent en un baiser fou, entrecoupés de gémissement et de cris lorsque Harry touchait la prostate de Drago, le faisant se cambrer de plus en plus violemment. Les yeux verts rivés aux gris, ils sentaient le plaisir monter.

- Oh Merlin ! Encore Harry !

- Si tu crois que je suis en état de m'arrêter ! se moqua gentiment le brun Oh ! Putain, Dray, c'est trop….

Il fut interrompu par un cri de plaisir, une bouche délicieuse lui mordillant l'oreille. Il lui faisait perdre la tête ! Mais cela semblait parfaitement réciproque, se dit Harry avec un sourire satisfait. Les jambes de Drago s'étaient nouées autour de la taille du Gryffondor et ses ongles lui labouraient le dos, exigeant plus. Le brun accéléra encore le rythme, leurs cris se firent plus violents. Harry se sent au bord de l'orgasme mais il ne veut pas jouir sans son ange, sa main quitte donc la taille où elle était cramponnée pour enserrer la virilité de Drago et se mouvoir aux rythme de leurs hanches. La bouche d'Harry glisse dans le cou à la peau si tendre et le dévore de baiser et de morsures. Ils tremblent de plus en plus, le plaisir n'est plus très loin et leurs mouvements ont quelque chose de désespéré.

Enfin, dans un dernier cri, Drago explose entre les doigts de son amant, les mains crispées dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il sent le plaisir parcourir le corps de l'autre, Harry se libère à son tour avec un « je t'aime » gémit sur les lèvres du blond.

Ils mirent de longues minutes à retrouver leur souffle, un sourire repu flottant sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il sentit Drago bouger près de lui et s'allonger sur son corps.

- Harry ?

- Mmmm… oui, mon cœur.

- C'est mon tour.

- Quoi, c'est ton tour ?

- Ben… c'est MON tour…

A travers les brumes du bien-être, Harry saisit enfin ce que veut dire Drago.

- Encore ? demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui. Encore… C'est quoi la formule de tout à l'heure ?

Harry rit doucement et la lui répéta, la détermination et l'envie qu'il vit briller dans les yeux de son amant commencèrent à l'exciter. Drago l'embrassa et murmura le sort de lubrification.

- Voyons si je parvient à faire aussi bien que toi…

Bien plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes se rhabillèrent en cherchant leurs vêtements un peu partout dans la pièce. Un étrange sourire de satisfaction flottait sur leurs lèvres, indiquant clairement à quelles activités ils viennent de se livrer. Harry ramassa ses paquets et guida Drago à travers le souterrain menant au pied du sol cogneur.

- Harry… on va se faire tuer !

- Mais non ! on dira aux profs…

- Je parle de ce satané arbre !

- Ah ?...T'inquiète.

Harry appuya à l'aide de sa baguette sur un nœud de l'arbre et celui-ci se calma, permettant aux jeunes hommes de passer.

- Bon sang, reprit Drago, j'avais pas pensé aux profs… ils vont nous mettre en pièces !

- On va leur dire qu'on a eu un avertissement de Zabini et qu'on est allé attendre à la cabane hurlante… et que pour plus de sécurité, on a décidé d'attendre un moment, que les mangemorts nous croient partis pour rentrer ! et on s'est endormi… c'est pour ça qu'on rentre si tard !

Drago lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Je te trouve bien retors pour un Gryffondor !

Harry se mit à rire en repensant à sa répartition.

- Le choipeau a hésité un long moment entre Gryffondor et Serpentard !

- Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi a-t-il choisi les lions, finalement ?

- Parce que je lui ai demandé, répondit Harry avec une grimace. J'étais pas emballé à l'idée d'aller dans la même maison que toi !

- Sympa…

- Désolé. Maintenant, j'avoue que je suis ravi que tu sois dans ma maison.

- Ne te réjoui pas trop vite Potter ! J'ai beau porter l'uniforme des Gryffondor, je me sens toujours Serpentard !

- Mouais, ben, évite de laisser ce côté-là revenir trop souvent.

Drago préféra en rire plutôt que de se vexer et il regarda le brun de façon ironique.

- Je te signale que si je n'avais pas laissé mon côté Serpentard prendre le dessus, on ne serait certainement pas ensemble ! C'est MOI qui ai fait le premier pas !

- Ouais, mais c'est moi qui t'ai dit « je t'aime » le premier !

- Et alors ?

- Et bien…. Ca veut dire que je peux moi aussi prendre des initiatives !

- Tu ne viens pas de me dire que tu étais à moitié Serpentard ? Ca doit venir de là…

La réaction d'Harry fut pleine de dignité. Il lui tira la langue et Drago éclata de rire. Son rire se bloqua cependant dans sa gorge. Ils venaient d'arriver au château et McGonagall ainsi que Rogue les regardaient d'un air furieux.

- Peut-on savoir où vous étiez, messieurs ? commença la directrice de Gryffondor.

Harry leur récita fidèlement le scénario qu'il avait mis au point.

- Et pourquoi, fulmina McGonagall, n'êtes-vous pas plutôt rentré tout de suite ? Ca aurait été BEAUCOUP plus intelligent !

- Mais…. Fit Harry. On ne voulait pas gâcher notre après-midi pour ces stupides mangemorts.

Drago ferma les yeux. Cette réponse n'était VRAIMENT pas une bonne répartie. Comme pour confirmer ses dires la voix du professeur de métamorphoses grimpa plusieurs octaves.

- Vous ne vouliez pas « gâcher votre après-midi » ! Avez-vous idée de l'inquiétude de vos camarades et de vos professeurs ! Le professeur Rogue est même allé jusqu'à la cabane hurlante pour voir si vous y étiez lorsque Mlle Weasley nous a répété vos paroles ! Je ne sais pas dans quelle pièce vous étiez mais il ne vous a pas trouvé et pourtant il y est retourné toutes les heures !

Les deux amants regardèrent Rogue qui gardait un visage impassible. Heureusement qu'il faisait noir car ils sentaient leur visages devenir brûlant de gène.

- Minerva, la maison est assez grande et il est vrai que je n'ai exploré que les pièces du bas, fit-il en les regardant d'un air entendu. S'ils étaient à l'étage et qu'ils dormaient… il est possible qu'ils ne m'aient pas entendu.

McGonagall lui jeta un coup d'œil sceptique. Harry, lui le regardait avec stupeur. Rogue venait de les couvrir et de leur éviter une punition exemplaire.

- Très bien, je veux bien leur accorder le bénéfice du doute, Severus… allez manger maintenant tous les deux !

Les deux Gryffondors remontèrent déposer leurs sacs dans le dortoir puis se ruèrent jusque la grande salle, Harry se demandant pourquoi Rogue les avait épargnés. Il s'en ouvrit à son petit ami qui sourit d'un air suffisant.

- J'ai toujours été le chouchou de Severus… c'est normal, après tout, c'est mon parrain !

- Ton parrain ? Je ne savais pas.

- Tu penses bien qu'on ne l'a pas crié sur les toits, certains auraient pu penser qu'il faisait du favoritisme à mon égard.

- Je me demande bien _qui_ aurait osé penser ça ! répondit ironiquement Potter.

- Oh… je vois bien trois horribles Gryffondors le faire…

Ils continuèrent à se taquiner jusque la grande salle, Harry ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer Drago qui lui sourit moqueusement.

- Deviendrais-tu galant, Potter ?

- Non, c'est parce que ça me permet d'admirer ton cul !

Drago éclata de rire, imité par Harry, ils ne se rendaient pas compte que le silence régnait autour d'eux et que tout le monde les observait.

- Harry ! Drago !

Hermione s'était levée et courrait vers eux, bientôt suivie par Ron.

- Mais bon sang, où étiez-vous ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! Gynnie et Dean nous ont transmis votre message mais ils ont été incapables de nous en dire plus. Et comment se fait-il que vous rentriez si tard ? Vous avez intérêt à nous fournir une bonne explication !

- Elle a dit tout ça sans respirer ? demanda Drago à Harry, impressionné.

- Ouais, je crois.

Hermione, les regardait, outrée par leur nonchalance.

- Comment pouvez-vous vous ficher de moi alors qu'on a passé l'après-midi à s'inquiéter pour vous !

- Ok, Hermione, fit Harry d'un ton apaisant. Allons à nos places, et on te racontera.

Ron regardait alternativement les deux garçons, l'air de penser qu'ils ne raconteraient pas tout. Malfoy lui adressa un sourire triomphant et le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel puis il suivit le trio jusque leurs places.

Les autres Gryffondors furent ravis de les voir sains et saufs. Même Drago eut droit à quelques sourires contents. Il fit comme s'il ne les voyait pas… Des Gryffondors… heureux de le savoir en vie ! On aura vraiment tout vu ! Immédiatement après s'être assise, Hermione exigea son explication. Harry n'hésita pas et lui débita la même fadaise qu'à McGonagall… et bien entendu, la jeune fille lui posa la même question que leur directrice… Ce à quoi, le brun répondit qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher leur premier rendez-vous ! Draco secoua la tête. Granger ressemblait parfois tant à McGonagall que c'en devenait effrayant ! Car évidemment, Hermione s'énerva exactement comme son professeur de métamorphose l'avait fait… sauf que là, Rogue ne les couvrirait pas ! Les deux garçons durent supporter ses récriminations pendant tout le repas, ainsi que celles de Gynnie.

« Ha ! Les femmes, pensa Drago. Toujours à râler… Bien content qu'Harry n'en soit pas une ! » Ce qui lui fit immanquablement penser au plaisir que ses attributs masculins lui avaient procuré. Un sourire plein de sous-entendus s'épanoui sur ses lèvres. Sourire que Harry capta bien entendu, se mettant à rougir furieusement. Il ne fut pas le seul à le voir, tous ses camarades de dortoir le surprirent aussi et eurent un regard entendu sur sa signification. C'était sûr, les deux tourtereaux n'avaient pas « gâché » leur après-midi !

Machinalement, Drago jeta un regard à la table des Serpentard. La plupart semblaient totalement indifférent à leur retour mais quatre exceptions se remarquaient. Tout d'abord, Blaise Zabini, qui semblait soulagé et amusé. Mais surtout, Parkinson, Goyle et Crabbe semblaient furieux. Malfoy capta le regard d'Harry, cette fois sans aucune connotation grivoise. Il lui indiqua discrètement les trois Serpentards et le lion fronça les sourcils en hochant la tête. Zabini ne leur avait peut-être pas dis de qui venait la menace mais à voir la tête de ces trois-là, ils devait forcément être dans le coup !

Le dîner se poursuivit et lorsqu'ils eurent presque fini de manger, McGonagall s'approcha d'Harry et de Drago pour leur transmettre un message.

Le directeur souhaite vous voir dans son bureau le plus tôt possible. Dès que vous aurez fini de manger, veuillez me rejoindre à la table des professeurs, je vous y conduirais.

Draco recommença à s'inquiéter. Pourvu que cela ne concerne pas son père… Bien sûr, l'Ordre le protégeait mais on ne sait jamais. Malfoy aimait son père, même si celui-ci ne se conduisait pas de manière exemplaire, et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Son petit ami du sentir son angoisse car il lui prit la main et la serra pour l'apaiser.

- Attendez, professeur, dit le brun, on va y aller maintenant.

Le blond lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et ils suivirent McGonagall jusqu'à l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Chocogrenouille ! dit-elle et l'escalier se révéla. Allez-y, messieurs, il vous attends.

Ils montèrent les marches et arrivèrent dans la pièce envahie par les tableaux qui servait de bureau à leur directeur. Harry se demanda un instant si Draco y avait déjà mis les pieds.

- Asseyez-vous, mes enfant, leur demanda Dumbledore. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Malfoy, je n'ai aucune mauvaise nouvelle a vous annoncer concernant votre père. Il est toujours au siège de l'Ordre. Ca ne lui plait pas d'être enfermer et de faire le ménage… mais il s'y fait.

Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement puis fronça les sourcils.

- Mon père… fait le ménage !

- Oui, la maison nécessitait d'être nettoyée et réparée… alors votre père a été… désigné volontaire. Oh ! Je vous rassure, il n'a pas arrêté de protester que ce n'était pas digne de son rang mais il semble préférer ça à ses anciens collègues

Harry commença à rire mais le regard scandalisé de Drago l'arrêta. Il ne semblait pas trouver drôle que son père se transforme en Cendrillon.

- En fait, je tenais à vous voir car trois mangemorts ont été capturés près de Pré-au-lard…

Il eut de nouveau toute l'attention des deux amants.

- J'aurais donc aimé savoir quoi ou qui vous a prévenu de faire attention.

- Qui sont les mangemorts arrêté ? Demanda vivement Harry.

- Le père de Grégory Goyle, et deux nouvelles recrues de Voldemort : Nathan Price et Elisabeth Fritness. Non, Harry, ce n'est malheureusement pas Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry haïssait Bellatrix, à cause d'elle, Sirius, sa seule famille, était passé derrière le voile. Il voulait la voir morte… mais aussi qu'elle souffre BEAUCOUP avant ! Drago fut surpris de voir tant de haine sur le visage de son petit ami, jamais il n'avait vu Harry avec une telle expression. Il se tourna vers le directeur.

- Grégory sait-il. ?...

- Non. Ils ont été capturé il y a à peine deux heures. Ce qui me ramène à ma question… Comment avez-vous su ?

- Blaise Zabini… Il nous a plus ou moins dit que nous serions attaqué au retour, répondit le blond.

- Je vois. Sans doute avait-il surpris une conversation entre ses condisciple… il est de notoriété publique que la famille Zabini ne verse pas dans la magie noire ni n'a de penchants pro-Voldemort. Je vais essayer de voir s'il pourrait nous fournir d'autres informations. Le professeur Rogue devait sans mal parvenir à me ménager une entrevue discrète avec ce jeune homme. Ce sera tout, messieurs. Bonne soirée.

Ils s'apprêtaient à redescendre lorsque Dumbledore s'adressa de nouveau à eux.

- Et au fait, félicitations… pour vous deux.

La couleur coquelicot devait être en vogue car les joues des deux jeunes gens l'arborèrent immédiatement puis ils se hâtèrent vers la sortie. McGonagall était repartie et ils longèrent les couloirs silencieux. Drago jeta un regard en coin à Harry et lui prit la main, entrelaçant leur doigts, ce qui lui valu un sourire ravi du brun.

Ils arrivèrent à la tour Gryffondor et donnèrent le mot de passe à la grosse dame pour qu'elle les laisse entrer. La salle commune était presque vide, seuls quelques cinquièmes années révisaient pour leur BUSEs. Harry se dit en les regardant qu'il appréciait réellement que les siennes soient passées ! Ils remontèrent jusqu'au dortoir où ils trouvèrent leurs compagnons de chambrée en train de discuter.

- Tiens, voilà nos deux amoureux, commenta Seamus. Jolie coupe, Harry.

Ledit Harry se mit à rougir et s'approcha de son lit. Il gémit de frustration quand il vit la montagne de sacs qui s'y trouvaient entreposés.

- Fait chier !

- Attends, je vais te donner un coup de main, proposa Drago. Tel que je le vois, tu serais capable de tout fourrer pelle-mèle dans tas valise !

- Très drôle ! J'ai un minimum d'ordre quand même !

- Si tu le dis, fit le blond en ramassant avec une grimace de dégout une chaussette sale.

Il secoua la tête et la posa derrière lui. Puis il ouvrit la valise de son petit ami et jeta un coup d'œil critique à l'intérieur. Il en ôta les robes de sorciers puis commença à trier les vêtements.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Dray ?

Il ne vit pas le sourire amusé qu'échangèrent ses amis à ce surnom affectueux.

- Je jette tout ce que je trouve moche !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, Harry, on a pas passer l'après-midi à t'acheter des fringues pour que tu ne les mettes pas !

Potter allait protester mais visiblement Malfoy ne songeait aucunement à l'écouter. Il alla donc rejoindre ses quatre amis.

- Alors, attaqua immédiatement Ron. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Et ne me sort pas les salades que tu as débitées à Hermione, ça ne marche pas avec moi !

Le brun se mit à rougir et à bafouiller.

- Bravo, Harry, belle argumentation ! Si après ça ils ne devinent pas qu'on a fait l'amour toute la soirée… c'est qu'ils sont vraiment stupides !

Harry regardait son petit ami avec effarement. Il n'avait pas dit ça ? si ? Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Le gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis qui fixaient Malfoy, tétanisés.

- Putain, Dray ! Ils ne savaient RIEN !

- Ah, bon ? j'aurais cru… C'est pas si grave, avec leur intelligence hyper développée, ils auraient fini par le comprendre.

Il disait ça d'un air tranquille, trop tranquille, tout en continuant de ranger les vêtements neufs. Il semblait avoir décidé que le plus simple était encore de jeter TOUTE l'ancienne garde-robe d'Harry.

Le brun n'était peut-être pas aussi rusé que le blond mais il comprenait que la révélation n'était pas fortuite. Il serait même prêt à jurer qu'il avait étudié sur quel ton le dire. Presque innocemment, ça faisait encore plus de dégâts.

« Tu me paieras ça, mon ange ! » pensa le lion.

Harry ferma les yeux, soupira profondément et se prépara à la confrontation avec les autres qui reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits.

Petit sondage… Vous pensez quoi du Mpreg ? Pour ceux qui ne saurait pas c'est une grossesse masculine.


	7. chapitre 6

Boujour ! Tout d'abord je voulais vous dire un enorme MERCI !

Avoir 25 reviews pour un chapitre, c'est super !

Ensuite, je suis contente que vous ayez été si nombreux à participer à mon petit sondage. Les résultats sont les suivants :

Pour le Mpreg sur un total de 19 votants

Pour : 16 votes

Contre : 2 votes

Sans Opinion : 1 vote

Et dans la grande majorité ceux qui ont donné leur avis voyaient plutôt notre petit blond préféré pour porter l'enfant !

Ces résultats m'ont un peu surpris car j'avais fait un sondage identique sur mon forum et plus de la moitié était sans opinion ou contre !

Cependant, je tiens à vous informer que ce sondage ne concerne pas cette fic. En effet, après avoir vu les résultats du sondage sur mon forum j'ai écrit mon épilogue sans Mpreg.

Par contre, ma prochaine fic en comportera. Cela fera partie intégrante de l'histoire mais je ne dis pas pour quel couple ! En effet Dray et Harry ne seront pas le seul couple dans ma prochaine fic.

Pour ceux qui trouvent qu'ils se sont tombés dans les bras un peu vite : je suis d'accord, mais c'est venu comme ça et je n'arrive pas à écrire des fics longues… donc les « évènements » arrivent vite. Si ça peut vous consoler, dans la prochaine ce sera un peu plus long !

Pour le disclamer : Voir chapitres précédents !

RAR :

**_Suppylulu_** : Merci du compliment ! et c'est gentil de confirmer pour les yeux de Sirius. Pour le Mpreg comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ce n'est pas pour cette fic. J'y avais pensé au début mais la situation ne s'y pretait pas et je ne trouvais pas non plus d'arguments pour le justifier. Bon ça peut paraître bizarre ce que je dit mais si tu lis ma prochaine fic, tu comprendras !

**_Alucard_** : Ca te plait ? tant mieux, c'est fait pour ! Pour le mpreg, chacun ses opinions et je respecte la tienne même si je trouve personnellement que c'est pas mal. Mais il faut que ça ait une logique que ça repose sur quelque chose. Parce que quand ça sort de nulle part j'accroche un peu moins.

**_Lysanthuis_** : moi obsédée ? Où as-tu pu aller chercher ça ? Franchement je ne vois pas ! Comment ça personne ne me crois. Bon ok, ok ! Je SUIS obsédée, mais c'est tellement bon :o) Pour la jeunesse des persos, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Un mec de 17 ans avec un bébé… ça a de quoi m'inquiéter ! Je fais mes excuse à ceux qui assument pleinement leur rôle de père mais ce n'est pas fréquent.

**_Vif d'or_** : Ton commentaire sur le Mpreg m'a bien plu et même si je n'en met pas dans cette fic, j'espère que l'histoire te plaira quand même. J'étais toute émue de lire que tu aimerais quelque soit mon choix, ça fait vraiment plaisir des compliments comme ça !

**_Elymillly_** : merci ! j'espère que le reste te plaira aussi

**_Vert émeraude_** : alors comme ça tu aimes les citrons… ça tombe bien moi aussi… et je crois que ce chapitre te plaira !

**_Tama_** : pour les suite, j'essaie d'en mettre tous les week-end, pour l'instant j'arrive à tenir le rythme, j'espère que ça va durer !

**_Mimi_** : ton souhait est exhaussé.

**_Crasysnape _**: j'ai failli pleurer de soulagement quand tu m'as dit que la traduction de « dragon tamer » continuerai ainsi que celle de « veela enigme ». Pour ta question sur Rogue… A toi de voir… mais il s'est baladé au rez-de-chaussée… je me plait à croire qu'il a juste « entendu ». Pour le mpreg, ce n'est pas pour cette fic, c'est pour celle que je viens de commencer. C'est terrible quand j'ai des idées pour une fic, plus moyen de penser à autre chose ! J'ai eu un mal de chien à écrire le chapitre 7 de Protection rapprochée lorsque j'écrivais mon OS. Une fois que je l'ai terminé, les idées sont revenues. Donc il est possible que j'alterne la parution de mes deux fic, une semaine PR, la suivante ma nouvelle fic. Pour l'instant j'ai encore de l'avance !

**_Dawn_** : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime bien le sale caractère de Dray (même si je l'ai un peu adouci dans cette fic) mais j'ai une fan qui me taillerais en pièce si je le faisais trop gentil !

**_Céline.slineC-line_** : t'as bien raison, dans le monde magique, tout est possible ! Entre nous je vois bien dray attendant l'enfant et se plaignant qu'il ne rentre plus dans aucun de ses vêtements, que c'est terrible et qu'il faut aller faire les magasins en trainant un Harry soupirant de désespoir derrière lui ! Enfin, ce ne sera pas pour cette fic mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même.

**_La nouille_** : Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! si tu aimes les citrons, il y en a d'autres dans ce chapitre !

**_LovelyA_** : en effet, désolée de te le dire mais tu compliques beaucoup ! non je rigole je comprend ton point de vue car j'ai à peu près le même. J'aime le Mpreg mais ça manque parfois de logique. Même si on est dans un monde magique, il faut un semblant d'explication à la l'étrangeté d'une grossesse masculine.

**_Mifibou_** : alors premièrement merci de trouver ça génial ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! Ensuite, je tiens à t'informer que je présente une allergie virulente aux histoires tristes ! Donc désolée si ça gache le suspense mais il n'y aura vraiment pas beaucoup de passages tristes avec moi ! Ensuite ton argumentation n'est pas inutile ! Ca m'aide à voir comment les gens perçoivent les personnages.

**_Dark yoru_** : Alors comme tu as pu le voir si tu as lu les commentaires en haut du chapitres, tes gouts sont commun à la plupart des fans de Mpreg ! En effet la majorité voient plus Drago « enceint ». Et merci encore pour tes compliments !

**_Ingrid_** : Contente que tu aimes ma fic et merci pour ta review !

**_Lolo nft_** : C'est sympa, merci ! par contre pour Mpreg ce sera pour une autre fic car mon épilogue est déjà écrit :o)

**_Lou_** : Merci pour ton appréciation ! Si tu aimes un drago pervers, tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Attention, citrons ! Pour le Mpreg, il y a quelques belles fics la-dessus : lis donc « un rêve, une réalité » si tu as occasion et aussi « proposition indécente » de véga 264

**_Sahada_** : Alors je peux pas te donner trop d'info parce que c'est sur une fic que j'ai pas encore publiée mais je suis plutôt de ton avis concernant le Mpreg !

**_Slydawn_** : Alors rassure-toi, mon Mpreg, c'est pas pour ici. Je suis d'accord que même si on est dans un monde magique, il faut le justifier un minimum et je pense avoir trouvé un truc qui tienne la route… enfin, j'aurais le verdict en publiant ma prochaine fic.

**_Dita_** : ok, c'est enregistrer et merci de me lire :o)

**_Tobby_** : t'as raison ! vive l'égalité des sexe ! et puis j'avoue que je craque aussi sur l'idée d'une petite fille brune aux yeux gris et à la peau pale ou d'un petit garçon blond aux yeux verts !

**_Vega264_** : décidément t'est toujours dans mes première reviews ! c'est cool ! Oui je me doute que tu aime le Mpreg et je suis avec attention « proposition indécente ! » Mais t'a été méchant(e ?) t'a tué dray dans la rançon du pouvoir ! mais j'aime pas les histoire tristeuh ! comment ça j'ai pas le droit de faire de caprices ? mais !

**_Hanna _**: OK mais pas dans cette fic

Onarluca : ravie que ça t'ai plu ! Pour le mpreg, moi aussi j'aime mais je n'en ai pas mis dans cette fic, sorry. Mais ça veut pas dire qu'ils auront pas d'enfants !

Chapitre 6

Finalement, ils avaient plutôt bien prit la chose. Enfin… bien pris, c'était vite dit ! Disons… qu'après avoir charriés pendant trois semaines les deux garçons, ils finirent par se lasser.

Les fêtes de Noël approchaient lentement mais sûrement et Harry se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. D'habitude, il passait les fêtes au Terrier mais cette année, il ne savait pas. Il sortait avec Draco depuis plusieurs mois mais seuls les habitants de Poudlard connaissait ce secret. Miraculeusement, la gazette du sorcier ne s'était pas emparé de leur histoire et Harry soupçonnait fortement Dumbledore de faire pression sur le ministère pour censurer tout article les concernant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'envisageait pas d'aller passer Noël avec la famille de Ron en laissant Drago tout seul. Il songeait de plus en plus à faire un réveillon en amoureux dans la salle sur demande. Il espérait juste que Ron ne lui en voudrait pas trop de décliner son invitation.

Une semaine avant le début des vacances, celui-ci aborda le sujet alors qu'ils revenaient de leur entraînement de Quiddicht.

" - Au fait, Harry, ma mère espère que tu viendras cette année pour noël. Remus devrait être là aussi. Ce sera cool de le revoir non ?"

Remus Lupin, le dernier ami de son père encore vivant, Harry ne comptant pas Pettigrew qui avait lâchement vendu ses parents. Il poussa un soupir. Oui, ce serait bien de revoir le professeur Lupin… mais pas de passer les fêtes sans son petit ami !

" - Tu sais, Ron, ne croit pas que je ne veuille pas venir mais… tu vois, je ne veux pas laisser Drago…"

Ron lui adressa un sourire compréhensif.

" - Je me doutais bien que tu dirais ça et… ben j'ai dit à ma mère que Dumbledore t'avais chargé de protéger Malfoy… et donc, si elle voulait que tu viennes… Il fallait que Malfoy soit invité aussi."

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Ron intercèderait pour que Drago passe Noël avec eux. Il regardait son meilleur ami, plein d'espoir.

" - Alors ?"

" - Alors la fouine est la bienvenue… enfin, bienvenue… mes frères risquent de lui en faire baver un peu… mais rien qu'il ne puisse supporter !"

" - Merci Ron, je vais lui transmettre l'invitation."

" - Ouais… ben, ne le lui dit pas mais… je commence à bien l'aimer. Il est plutôt sympa quand il n'arbore pas ses airs supérieurs !"

Harry éclata de rire. Il ne pouvait pas l'avouer à Ron, mais son petit ami lui avait tenu à peu près le même discourt quelques jours plus tôt à propos du rouquin. Ce fut d'humeur plus que joyeuse qu'il pénétra dans la tour Gryffondor. Drago, plongé dans une discussion animée avec Hermione concernant les propriétés de la potion polynectar, leva un instant les yeux lorsqu'il arriva.

" - Je te dis que cette potion peut faire effet plusieurs heures, Hermione ! Demande à Rogue, il te le confirmera"

La jeune fille soupira d'exaspération et se tourna vers les deux compères qui s'approchaient d'eux.

" - Ron, Harry, dites à ce monsieur Je-sais-tout que cette fichue potion ne fait effet que peu de temps !"

" - Désolé, Dray, mais elle a raison, fit Harry en repensant aux évènements s'étant produits quatre ans plus tôt."

" - Ouaip, Malfoy, cette saloperie au goût dégeulasse ne fait effet qu'un TRES court moment !"

Le trio infernal éclata de rire, sous le regard perplexe et légèrement agacé du blond. Il détestait qu'on rie à ses dépends.

" - Je peux savoir ce qui vous rend si sûr de vous ?"

" - Parce que, la fouine, on l'a expérimentée, cette fichue potion !"

" - Vous… quand ça ?"

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était persuadé d'être concerné de prêt ou de loin par cette histoire. Hermione secoua la tête et expliqua à Drago.

" - En deuxième année, on l'a fabriquée pour savoir si tu étais l'héritier de serpentard et si tu avais ouvert la chambre des secrets. Harry et Ron se sont transformés en Crabbe et Goyle…"

Le blond les regarda d'un air surpris pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il cherchait dans ses souvenirs, puis éclata de rire. Les autres le fixèrent sans comprendre.

" - Je savais bien qu'il ne savait pas lire !"

L'incompréhension régnait toujours parmi les trois compères.

" - C'est à toi, Harry, que j'ai demandé pourquoi tu portais ces stupides lunettes ! Et tu m'as répondu que c'était pour lire ! Je savais bien que Goyle ne savait pas lire !"

Et il continua à rire, seul, tandis que les autres le regardaient bizarrement.

" - Laissez tomber ! Alors et l'entraînement de Quiddicht ?"

" - Un cauchemar ! fit Ron. Notre capitaine est un sadique qui nous mène à l'épuisement !"

" - Arrête donc de râler, Ron ! marmonna Harry en s'asseyant près de Drago dans le canapé. Je ne suis pas si terrible ! Et puis, il faut bien former les nouveaux membres de l'équipe ! A part toi, Gynnie et moi, tous les autres sont nouveaux !"

" - Ca ne vous a pas empêché d'écraser les Serdaigles lors du premier match ! fit remarquer le blond en passant distraitement les doigts dans les cheveux du brun. J'ai d'ailleurs eu l'impression que Chang ne prenait pas trop bien cette défaite…"

Remarque qui lui valu trois regards sarcastiques. Cho piqua à cette occasion une véritable crise de nerf quand Harry lui souffla le vif d'or sous le nez. Le jeune homme se mit à rire en repensant à la réaction de Rogue quand Drago l'avait embrassé devant le reste de l'école pour le féliciter de sa victoire.

« Monsieur Malfoy, pour le respect de votre ancienne maison, si ce n'est pour le mien, évitez de vous pendre au cou de Potter parce qu'il vient de gagner ! Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter vos félicitations s'il venait à battre Serpentard ! »

Seuls deux immenses sourires lui répondirent et il continua sa route en maugréant sur la façon scandaleuse dont ces odieux Gryffondors pervertissaient les « bons » Serpentards.

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Harry s'allongea sur le fauteuil, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses de son amant. Ils se fixèrent longuement, savourant juste la présence de l'autre. Les doigts du blonds caressaient toujours ses cheveux et Harry senti une douce langueur l'envahir peu à peu. Il prit la main libre de Drago et entremêla leurs doigts. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent alors fut tellement tendre et amoureux que Ron et Hermione se sentirent subitement de trop, comme s'ils assistaient à une scène intime. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil et se levèrent en souhaitant bonsoir aux tourtereaux qui ne les entendirent même pas. Le temps passa et la salle commune se vida lentement. Ils se trouvaient seuls lorsque Harry brisa le silence qui s'était établi entre eux.

" - Ron m'a invité pour Noël."

" - Oh…"

Drago ne dit rien de plus mais ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse, il espérait qu'ils fêteraient ça ensemble. Le brun lui sourit tendrement.

" - Idiot, tu es invité aussi, bien évidemment. Tu crois que j'aurais passé les fêtes sans toi ?"

Le blond rougit et jeta un coup d'œil en direction du dortoir.

" - La belette m'a vraiment invité ?"

" - Oui, fit Harry en riant. Mais tu as intérêt à être sage !"

" - Eh ! JE suis toujours sage ! C'est TOI qui ne sais pas te tenir !"

" - C'est vrai ! TU est le garçon bien élevé… sauf quand nous sommes seuls… là tu deviens un vilain garçon qui ferait rougir son père !"

Drago éclata de rire.

" - Si mon père nous voyait dans ces moments là, il ne serait pas rouge ! Il serait blanc… comme un mort ! Il aurait une attaque… Son fils unique, fierté des Malfoy, au lit avec le Survivant… Il ne manquerait plus qu'il arrive alors que tu es au-dessus ! Voldemort n'aurait plus besoin de chercher à le tuer, il serait raide mort !"

Harry joignit son rire au sien et ils replongèrent dans le silence.

" - Bon sang, il va falloir que j'achète des cadeaux pour tout le monde, pesta Drago. Ils sont combien ?"

Le brun lui jeta un regard agacé.

" - Tu n'es pas OBLIGE de leur acheter un cadeau !"

" - Ben si, c'est la moindre des politesses, puisqu'ils m'invitent ! Donc, qui va-t-il y avoir ?"

" - Euh, attend, Mr et Mme Weasley, les jumeaux, Gynnie, Ron, Hermione, Remus… Pour le reste je sais pas si Percy, Charlie et Bill seront là."

" -Tu pourrais te renseigner ?"

Il semblait embêté de ne pas savoir. Harry secoua la tête, attendri. Décidément, Dray était vraiment trop mignon quand il s'inquiétait. Il ri doucement. Le blond lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

" - Tu es ENCORE en train de penser que je suis mignon ?"

Le sourire du brun constituait un aveu.

" - Il va vraiment falloir que tu te passes de cette sale habitude ! Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas « mignon ». Je suis beau, sexy, époustouflant si tu veux… mais pas mignon."

" - Ah ! Mon cœur, ta modestie te perdra."

Le serpent laissa passer le mot doux car ils étaient seuls et replongea dans ses pensées. Que diable allait-il pouvoir acheter à tous ces gens ? Heureusement, grâce à une intervention de Dumbledore, il pouvait accéder à l'héritage de sa mère, qui ne le laissait pas sans ressources. Avant cela, le jeune homme faillit devenir fou. Lui qui, d'habitude, dépensait sans compter s'était retrouvé PAUVRE ! Un comble alors que les comptes de ses parents à Gringotts débordaient de galions ! Mais heureusement, cette déplorable situation pris fin rapidement. Il avait déjà repéré ce qu'il offrirait à Harry et avait chargé Hermione et Ron de l'acheter pour lui lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. En effet, difficile de garder la surprise autrement car Harry et lui traînaient toujours ensemble. Ils avaient choisit les cadeaux pour Hermione et la belette lors de la dernière sortie au village sorcier. Drago eu un sourire moqueur, si on lui avait dit l'année dernière qu'il ferait des présents à des Gryffondor il aurait traité cette personne de folle ! Idem pour celui qui lui aurait dit qu'il sortirait avec le survivant ! Non… en fait, celui-là, il lui aurait plutôt fichu une correction mémorable.

Des frissons de plaisirs le tirèrent de sa rêverie, Harry avait déboutonné sa robe de sorcier et le bas de sa chemise et lui embrassait doucement le ventre.

" - Harry, gémit son petit ami. N'importe qui pourrait descendre…"

" - M'en fout !"

Sa langue était maintenant occupée à lui lécher sensuellement le nombril. Drago gémit sourdement, ce diable brun allait lui faire perdre tout contrôle. Déjà, des soupirs lui échappaient. Il serra les dents quand la bouche descendit, flirtant avec la frontière du pantalon. Harry mordillait doucement la peau douce, sentant avec plaisir sous sa joue la bosse qui indiquait l'excitation de son amant. Il descendit du fauteuil et se mit à genoux entre les jambes du blond. Malfoy haletait et il retint un gémissement en croisant le regard lubrique d'Harry. Celui-ci approcha sa bouche du pantalon et à l'aide de sa langue parvint à saisir la languette de la fermeture éclair entre ses dents. Il commença à tirer doucement dessus, ses émeraudes toujours plantées dans les prunelles grises voilées par le désir. Il s'attaqua ensuite, toujours avec la bouche au bouton du jean qui fut un peu moins aisé à débloquer. Harry mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas se servir de ses mains, c'était beaucoup plus excitant ainsi. Drago ne cessait de se tortiller, torturé par les mouvements de la mâchoire du brun contre son sexe tandis qu'il s'escrimait sur ce maudit bout de métal. Enfin, le lion vint à bout du défi et recommença à lécher et à mordiller par-dessus le boxer tendu.

Les doigts du Serpent s'étaient crispés sur le dossier du canapé, il avait la tête rejetée en arrière et soupirait bruyamment, marmonnant régulièrement des « Oh putain, Harry ! ». Ce fut ainsi que Ron le découvrit en descendant du dortoir. Drago l'aperçu du coin de l'œil et allait lui dire de foutre le camp quand la bouche de son licencieux petit ami passa le barrage du sous vêtement et se posa directement sur le gland gorgé de sang, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir fort peu discret. Ron équarquilla les yeux. Drago les ferma en gémissant et en se cambrant avec délices. Qu'importe ce que le rouquin pouvait faire ou voir, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry s'interrompe.

Harry dégagea le membre raidi de sa prison de tissu et le parcourut d'une langue taquine. Il leva à nouveau les yeux sur son amour. Les joues rougies par le plaisir, les reins cambrés, la tête renversées en arrière, se mordant les lèvres pour étouffer ses cris… Parfaitement affolant. Harry sourit avec satisfaction.

" - Encore ? demanda-t-il."

" - Putain, 'Ry ! Si tu t'arrêtes, je te tue !"

" - A tes ordres, chéri ! fit celui-ci d'une voix charmeuse."

Il le prit alors complètement dans sa bouche, ses lèvres se refermant avidement sur le membre gonflé. Il entama un lent va et vient, sa langue continuant de titiller tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Drago poussa des hanches dans la bouche du brun, cherchant à accélérer le rythme. Harry exhaussa son souhait et son mouvement se fit plus rapide, ravi d'entendre s'échapper de la gorge du blond des bruits à mi-chemin entre les gémissements et les grognements. La tête du blond roulait de droite à gauche, affolée de plaisir. Harry ne le quittait pas du regard et l'acier des yeux de Drago se ficha dans les émeraudes, s'y raccrochant comme à une planche de salut tandis que le plaisir montait toujours plus. Le brun était passé maître dans ce genre de petits jeux, laissant parfois ses dents raper légèrement la peau hyper sensible du sexe de son amant puis l'avalant presque entièrement. Les reins du Serpentard étaient à présent incontrôlables, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser c'était « Harry ». Potter et sa bouche diabolique qui l'emmenait vers le paradis en plein milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Potter qui le faisait se cambrer à s'en briser les reins alors que le plaisir explosait en lui et qu'il laissait échapper un cri rauque en se déversant dans cette gorge accueillante.

Drago retomba sur le fauteuil, halletant et les yeux encore flous de passion. Harry s'essuyait les lèvres d'un revers de la main en fixant son petit ami avec un sourire supérieur.

« Oh, non, Potter ! Cette fois, tu ne gagneras pas ! Et bientôt ce sont TES cris que vont entendre ces foutus lions ! »

Drago se pencha et tira Harry pour l'allonger sur le fauteuil, s'asseillant sur ses cuisses. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et vit Harry la suivre des yeux, hypnotisé. « Bon… très bon, même ! » pensa-t-il quand il vit la bosse de taille tout à fait respectable que présentait le pantalon du brun. Malfoy se pencha et commença à mordiller le lobe d'une oreille, Harry ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir satisfait. Drago lui prit doucement les poignets et les remonta au dessus de sa tête, se pressant contre le désir de son amant. Nouveau soupir, plus appuyé cette fois. Le blond sourit, profitant que son petit ami ne pouvait pas le voir il attrapa sa baguette et murmura en visant les mains du brun :

_" - Ligato_."

Aussitôt, les poignets furent liés par une corde douce mais résistante. Potter ouvrit subitement les yeux et tira sur ses bras sans succès.

" - Putain, à quoi tu joues, Dray !"

" - Arrête de tirer tu vas te faire mal et de toutes façons, ça ne sert à rien, la corde est attachée aux pieds du fauteuil."

" - Bon sang, mais… Pourquoi, tu fais ça ?"

" - Pourquoi ?… tu m'as « taillé une pipe », toute à fait délicieuse, je te l'accorde, en plein milieu de cette foutue salle, en faisant tout ce que tu pouvais pour me faire crier, ton meilleur pote nous a surpris et tout ce maudit dortoir doit m'avoir entendu ! Mais cette fois-ci, je ne serais pas le seul à rougir demain ! Je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce et crois-moi, on va t'entendre jouir jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore !"

Harry déglutit péniblement, il avait parfois tendance à oublier que son petit ami était un Serpentard, donc qu'à force de le titiller, il finissait par se venger. Bon, la vengeance promettait d'être agréable mais demain, ses amis allaient les chambrer impitoyablement.

" - Tu ne veux pas faire ça dans la salle sur demande ?"

" - Non. Ici."

Harry se dit que ça ne sentait pas bon. Déjà, en temps ordinaire, il était plutôt bruyant au lit… mais avec un Drago décidé à le faire crier… Pire que tout, le fait d'être attaché l'excitait déjà alors que le blond ne le touchait pas encore. Lequel blondinet s'aperçut bien évidemment de la chose et afficha un sourire pervers.

" - Alors, Potter, ça te fait de l'effet d'être attaché ? Humm… intéressant."

Le brun décida de fermer les yeux. Dray savait très bien que quand il prenait cette saleté de sourire de Serpentard, Harry se sentait tout chose. Mal lui en prit, le fait de fermer les yeux décuplait les sensations et il se sentit frissonner quand son amant releva son pull après avoir déboutonner sa robe de sorcier. Une langue douce et humide vint caresser ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit, quémandant un baiser que l'autre se fit un plaisir de lui donner. Pendant ce temps, les doigts fins et habiles caressaient les pointes rosées de sa poitrine. La bouche quitta les lèvres et migra vers le cou, la langue de Drago traçant des arabesques sur la gorge du brun, laissant quelques légères traces de succion. La respiration du Gryffondor se fit saccadée et plus encore lorsque cette langue divine se posa là où se trouvaient les doigts du blond un peu plus tôt. Léchant, suçant, mordant le téton jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse à lui faire mal, avant de passer à son jumeau pour lui faire subir le même traitement. La position d'Harry empêchait malheureusement Dragod'insister sur son point sensible… sa colonne vertébrale. Mais c'était sans importance, le blond avait d'autres ressources.

Il déboutonna le pantalon, devenu un peu juste au niveau de l'entrejambe, arrachant un gémissement soulagé au brun. Drago se souleva et quitta sa position sur les cuisses d'Harry pour lui retirer chaussures, pantalon et sous-vêtement. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ses chevilles et remontèrent en de lentes caresses le long des mollets. Sa bouche se posa au creux d'un genou et embrassa cette zone particulièrement sensible pendant que ses mains se baladaient là ou la cuisse est encore un peu le genou.

Harry commença à gémir.

La bouche se posa sur l'autre creux qu'elle tourmenta équitablement, puis les doigts remontèrent, se promenant sur les cuisses musclées, frôlant l'intérieur sans s'y attarder.

Harry gémit un peu plus fort.

D'humeur toujours aussi taquine, Drago continua ses caresses avec les ongles, sans griffer mais en chatouillant délicieusement le haut des cuisses, frôlant les testicules, glissant doucement le long des aines. Il jeta un regard à Potter. Bien. Il se mordait les lèvres à présent pour retenir les sons qui cherchaient à passer ses lèvres. Très bien.

« Corsons les choses ».

Les doigts de Drago s'enroulèrent autour des bourses du brun, les écartant légèrement de la cuisse gauche. La langue du blond se posa sur l'aine et la lécha de haut en bas, tout doucement.

" - Espèce de sadique ! murmura Harry."

Seul un rire lui répondit. A nouveau, la langue parcourut la même portion de peau, avant de passer à l'autre aine pour la torturer pareillement. La seconde main de Malfoy, loin de rester inactive, s'amusait à tracer des cercles autour du nombril d'Harry. Soudain, les doigts délaissèrent les testicules pour être remplacés par une bouche qui arracha un cri à Harry. Cette maudite bouche qui aspirait, suçait, léchait, le rendant à moitié fou. Ses reins aussi étaient fous, ils ne savaient que se cambrer, suppliant cette antre chaude d'avaler son sexe tendu à lui faire mal. Mais le démon blond agenouillé entre ses cuisses se disait qu'il pouvait encore le taquiner un peu. Il s'empara de sa baguette et murmura le sort de lubrification, tellement bas qu'il fut noyé dans les gémissements du brun alors qu'un index terriblement vicieux effleurait le gland écarlate. Le doigt parcourut toute la longueur du sexe tendu puis s'enroula avec les autres autour de sa base. Les autres doigts de Drago s'étaient faufilés entre les fesses d'Harry et jouaient à l'entrée de son intimité.

Le brun essayait tout à la fois d'aller et venir dans la main qui l'entourait et de faire pénétrer ces saloperies de doigts qui le narguaient. Il avait depuis longtemps lâché la bride à ses cordes vocales et se souciait à présent comme d'une guigne qu'on puisse l'entendre. C'est à ce moment-là que Malfoy décida de le pousser encore plus loin. Sans prévenir, sa bouche englouti le membre de son amant, tandis que deux doigts pénétraient en lui, frappant sa prostate avec force.

Le cri d'Harry s'entendit jusqu'au bout du couloir. La tête de Drago se mit à aller et venir sur la virilité de son petit-ami, sa main enserrant fermement la base de celui-ci et ses doigts bougeaientt en lui au même rythme, trouvant à chaque fois le point qui faisait crier le jeune homme.

" - Dra…… Oh mon dieu !

Drago l'admirait de pouvoir encore parler. Il aspira plus profondément et sentit le Lion à la limite de l'orgasme. Alors, aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait prit en bouche, il le relâcha, retira ses doigts et le pénétra. Les jambes du Gryffondor se nouèrent autour de sa taille et il bougea ses hanches avec force, entrant et sortant du corps affolé d'Harry. Leur bouches se capturèrent et leurs langues de savourèrent frénétiquement. Drago n'était pas doux. De tout façon, Potter était dans un état d'excitation où tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se faire baiser. Et ses petits jeux avaient mis le blond dans la même situation. La douceur serait pour une autre fois.

La bouche d'Harry glissait dans le cou pâle de son amant et se posa sur l'épaule, la mordant presque avec sauvagerie sous les assauts de Drago dont les mains étaient cramponnées à ses fesses.

Bientôt Malfoy sentit Harry se contracter autour de lui pendant qu'il éjaculait entre leurs ventres. Il fut suivit de près par le blond qui se rendit dans un dernier cri.

De longues minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles ils retrouvèrent peu à peu leur souffle. Drago chercha à tatons sa baguette et murmura « _finite incantatem_ » pour libérer Harry dont les bras l'enlacèrent tendrement.

" - Bon sang, Dray, c'était…. Wouah ! murmura-t-il d'une voix pleine de langueur et de ravissement."

" - Content que ça t'ai plu. Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal, au moins ?"

" -Non. Je commence à être habitué à ta bestialité."

Le blond ri doucement. Il n'avait jamais été « bestial » au lit… en tout cas, pas avant aujourd'hui. C'était Harry qui habituellement prenait ce genre d'initiatives… Il se dit qu'il recommencerait certainement, cette expérience avait été… Wouah !

Il se retira et embrassa une dernière fois son amour.

" - je crois qu'il est temps d'aller faire dodo, Harry."

" - OK… Tu le referas ?"

" - Promis, beau brun, fit-il en riant."

Ils se levèrent et, après un sort de nettoyage, se rhabillèrent sommairement pour monter dans le dortoir. Aucun bruit. Tout le monde semblait dormir, et les rideaux de chaque lit étaient tirés. Bizarre.

Ils se mirent en pyjama et Harry vit son petit ami s'approcher de lui. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur quand Drago s'installa dans son lit puis sourit et le rejoignit avant de tirer les rideaux à son tour. Le blond se pelotonna contre lui et s'endormit dans un soupir satisfait, bientôt imité par Harry.

Hermione les incendia le lendemain matin. Les autres garçons de la chambre les regardaient en souriant, voire même avec un pointe d'admiration pour Drago. Mais la jeune préfète faillit leur lancer une bonne dizaine de doloris.

" - COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSES ! IL Y A DES ENFANTS ICI ! J'AI DU LANCER UN SORT DE SILENCE SUR TOUT LE DORTOIR DES FILLES ! REFAITES MOI UN COUP PAREIL ET JE VOUS TUE !"

" - Oui Hermione, murmurèrent les deux fautifs, affreusement gênés."

Il faut dire que la jeune fille les avait pris à partie au beau milieu de la salle commune et que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Pourtant, la plupart de ces regards étaient plutôt jaloux… et même certains carrément admiratifs en se posant sur Malfoy. Constatation qui ne fit pas vraiment plaisir au brun, qui les stupéfixa des yeux.

" - Tu viens, Dray ? Il est temps d'aller déjeuner."

Et surtout d'ôter le blond de la vue de ses camarade qu'il semblait inspirer, garçons et filles confondus !

" - Ok, fit celui-ci, n'ayant rien remarquer."

" -Malfoy !"

Drago se retourna, Ron venait de l'apostropher et lui faisait signe d'approcher. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'exécuta suivit d'Harry. Neville, Seamus et Dean, l'avaient rejoint.

" -Euh… Harry, ça t'ennuie si on lui parle en privé."

Et sans attendre la réponse, Weasley saisit le bras de l'ex-Serpentard et l'entraîna vers l'étage, accompagné des ses amis. Potter regarda l'escalier par lequel ils venaient de disparaître, furieux, attendit un moment puis décida d'aller manger avec Hermione.

Ils avaient quasiment fini leur petit déjeuner lorsque les quatre adolescents les rejoignirent. Harry reposa son jus d'orange et les regarda d'un air suspicieux. Drago affichait un grand sourire satisfait et très amusé tandis que les trois autres souriaient aussi d'un air un peu con et semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Son petit ami s'assit à ses côtés et prit un croissant et quelques fruits.

" - On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive ? leur demanda la préfète."

Les jeunes gens se contentèrent de la regarder avec leur sourire débile, quoique Ron paraissait plus songeur qu'autre chose. Comme s'il se demandait si…

Harry fut prit d'un horrible soupçon et il se tourna vivement vers son amant.

" - Dray… qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? murmura-t-il."

" - Oh, rien…"

" - Ce « rien » n'est évidemment pas des détails concernant ce qui s'est passé hier soir… n'est-ce pas ?"

Le blond le regarda d'un air parfaitement innocent.

" - Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

" - Enlève cet air hypocrite immédiatement, Malfoy ! Tu n'as pas dit à MES AMIS ce que tu m'as fait hier ?"

" - Juste quelques petites choses… ils étaient assez impressionnés… c'est que tu as été, plutôt… expressif. Ils voulaient juste savoir ce qui t'avais fait cet effet… mais je suis resté assez vague, rassure-toi."

" - Je. Vais. Te. Tuer ! s'exclama Potter à voix basse."

" - Ttttt. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencé, hier, prends-toi en à toi-même !"

Harry songeait sérieusement à étrangler son mec. Mais ça n'était pas suffisamment douloureux… Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il allait en avoir pour des siècles de railleries avec cette histoire ! Drago lui passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux et Potter gémit de contrariété. Il n'arrivait même pas à en vouloir au blond. La nuit de la veille avait été trop exceptionnelle. Il soupira et passa son bras autour de la taille de son petit ami.

Mais contrairement à ses craintes, ses amis ne se moquèrent pas. En fait, ils semblaient réellement TRES impressionnés, voire légèrement envieux.

" - Ils peuvent l'être ! affirma Malfoy avec suffisance. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de prendre un pied pareil tous les jours !"

" -J'adore ta modestie ! rigola Harry en secouant la tête. Et puis je ne prends pas « un pied pareil » tous les jours."

" - C'est un défi, Potter ? Demanda le blond d'un air TRES sérieux."

" - Euh… non… Hermione va réellement nous trucider si on refait ça dans le dortoir."

" - Dommage… tes amis ont appréciés, eux."

" - Pourquoi dis-tu apprécier ? Ils sont un peu envieux mais rien de plus… je ne vois pas comment ils auraient pu « apprécier »."

" - Harry, Harry, Harry ! Tu es vraiment un grand naïf ! Pourquoi pense-tu que tous les rideaux des lits étaient tirés et qu'on entendait rien ? Ils avait tous lancé des sorts d'intimité et… pratiquaient des travaux manuels !"

" - QUOI ! Mes amis se… se… en pensant à nous ! C'est répugnant !"

Drago éclata de rire en acquiescant d'un mouvement de tête. Harry semblait scandalisé. Il fusilla ses soi-disant amis le reste de la journée et ne leur adressa pas la parole non plus. Ceux-ci demandèrent à Malfoy le pourquoi de cette bouderie et il se fit un plaisir de leur expliquer, les mettant mal à l'aise à leur tour.

Les choses finirent par se tasser et la fin de la semaine arriva rapidement. N'ayant pas fini leurs achats de Noël, ils reportèrent leur départ au samedi soir et passèrent la journée à écumer les boutiques de Pré-au-Lard. Harry avait finalement appris de Ron que seul Charlie serait là. Bill se trouvait toujours en Egypte et la famille ne s'était toujours pas réconciliée avec Percy. Celui-ci, trop fier, n'osait revenir chez ses parents après sa conduite de l'année précédente.

Ils empruntèrent le réseau de cheminée et se retrouvèrent tous les cinq au Terrier.

Drago n'était VRAIMENT pas rassuré. Son père et lui n'avaient pas été très correctes avec la famille Weasley et malgré l'assurance d'Harry que tout se passerait bien, il demeurait inquiet.

Pourtant l'accueil de Mme Weasley fut très chaleureux. Elle le serra dans ses bras en lui souhaitant la bienvenue et fit de même avec tous les autres. L'attitude de Mr Weasley fut un peu plus réservée, Lucius et lui se détestant cordialement. Charlie que Drago avait aperçut lors du tournoi des trois sorciers paru surpris mais lui serra la main. Les jumeaux par contre furent… Choqués… On ne leur avait certainement pas dit qu'il serrait là et il le regardait, la machoire béante comme s'il était un chien à trois tête (petit clin d'œil à Touffu !)

" - Harry, chuchota le blond. Les jumeaux n'ont pas l'air content de me voir."

Potter lui fit un sourire qui ne le tranquilisa pas vraiment mais curieux, il jeta un regard circulaire pour examiner la pièce. Ce que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que ça ne ressemblait pas au manoir Malfoy ! Là-bas tout était rangé avec un soin implaquable à tel point que l'on avait parfois l'impression que personne ne vivait là. Ici, toute la maison baignait dans un joyeux désordre où l'on sentait que les occupants se sentaient bien dans cette maison. Il eut un sourire et échangea un regard complice avec son amour. Oui, ils allaient passer d'excellentes vacances !

Molly les débarrassa de leurs valises et les invita à se mettre à table. Là encore, on était loin des repas raffiné de la table de Lucius et Narcissa mais drago devait bien s'avouer qu'il était plus agréable de manger dans ce brouhaha que dans un silence pesant qui régnait souvent lors des dîners de famille au manoir. Et Mme Weasley faisait très bien la cuisine. Seule l'attitude plutôt froide des jumeaux le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup… et qu'il en serait la principale victime ! Mais cela ne semblait pas être pour ce soir.

Après le repas, ils montèrent se coucher, fatigués de leur journée de shopping et engourdis par les tonnes de nourriture qu'ils avaient ingurgité. Mme Weasley avait aménagé la chambre de Ron, et trois lits y étaient désormais alignés au milieu des posters de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley dont Ron était un fervent supporter.

" - C'est très… orange, fit remarquer le blond. Je ne me doutais pas que tu aimais la couleur de tes cheveux au point de la tapisser partout !"

" - Très drôle, Malfoy !"

Pour se venger, il saisit son oreiller et en ficha un grand coup sur la tête de Drago.

" - Ca tu vas me le payer, Weasley !"

Ron souriait, absolument pas impressionné et le blond s'arma d'un polochon et entama avec la belette une bataille rangée.

" - Calmez-vous tout les deux, se moqua Harry."

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Les deux garçons se tournèrent aussitôt vers son lit et se déchaînèrent sur lui alors qu'il se recroquevillait en riant. Dix minutes plus tard, ils gisaient, épuisés, sur les lits défaits. Harry enlaça son petit ami et se blotti contre lui, la tête dans son cou.

" - Ah, non ! Pas de ça dans MA chambre ! Je vous interdis de faire des cochonneries ici !"

" - Ça ne semblait pourtant pas te dégoûter quand tu m'as demandé des détails, remarqua Drago. Et puis, c'est juste un câlin."

" - Ouais, le problème, c'est que vos câlins ont tendance à dégénérer ! Et c'était juste de la curiosité."

Le blond se mit à rire et jeta un regard tendre à son Gryffondor personnel. Harry avait fermé les yeux et un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

" - Harry ? Appela doucement Malfoy. Harry ? Mince, il s'est endormi !"

" - Tu rigoles !"

Ron se pencha et rigola en apercevant l'air béat de son meilleur ami.

" - Là, tu as touché le fond, Malfoy. Tu sers de doudou à Harry Potter !"

Drago le fusilla des yeux puis se dégagea des bras d'Harry en soupirant. Celui-ci émit dans son sommeil un grognement de dépit lorsque sa bouillotte lui fut retirée. Drago eut un sourire attendri et lui ôta ses chaussures, son pantalon, qui lui donna quelques difficultés. Plus facile à faire lorsque le brun était debout ! Harry entrouvrit les yeux et l'aida légèrement lorsque son amant lui enleva son pull et sa chemise, pour replonger au pays des songes une fois l'opération effectuée. Malfoy le glissa entre les draps et se mit à son tour en pyjama. Ron était déjà couché et le regardait avec amusement.

" - Quoi ? demanda Drago."

" - Rien… Je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble… dommage qu'il ait fallu attendre si longtemps !"

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite et rapprocha son lit de celui d'Harry avant de s'étendre lui aussi éteignant la lumière d'un coup de baguette.

" - Moi aussi, je le regrette… Je suis désolé pour tous les trucs que je vous ai dit, à Hermione et toi… je crois que j'étais prisonnier de l'éducation de mes parents. Le plus drôle, c'est que c'est grâce à Voldemort que tout a changé ! Lui que mon père déifiait presque et dont il essayait d'être digne !"

" - La fouine ?"

" - Ouais ?"

" - Tu peux m'appeler Ron."

Le rire du blond s'éleva un instant.

" - Ron ?"

" - Ouais ?"

" - Tu peux m'appeler Drago."

" - Alors bonne nuit, Drago."

" - Bonne nuit, Ron."

Le soleil était à peine levé lorsque Drago se réveilla. Il savoura un long moment la chaleur des bras d'Harry avant de se dire que quelque chose clochait. Il ouvrit un œil et découvrit que le brun avait quitté son lit pour se retrouver dans celui de son petit ami. Il se mit à rire en imaginant la tête de Mme Weasley si elle décidait de venir les réveiller. Il resta encore un moment allongé, se berçant de la respiration régulier du brun lorsque sa vessie se rappela à son bon souvenir. Il se leva précautionneusement et se dirigea vers les toilettes après avoir enfilé une paire de pantoufles et une robe de chambre.

Il descendit les escaliers sans bruit et après s'être soulagé s'apprêta à les remonter pour retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Ou plutôt dans ceux d'Harry. Il se figea tout à coup. L'un des jumeaux était adossé au mur et l'empêchait de monter.

" - Tiens donc, Malfoy… Pas trop écoeuré d'avoir du t'abaisser à utiliser les WC d'une famille aussi pauvre et indigne que la notre ?"

A cette attaque, Drago retrouva toute la morgue qu'il possédait en tant que Serpentard.

" - Fout le camp, Weasley, j'ai mieux à faire que de m'engueuler avec toi de bon matin. C'est un coup à me foutre ma journée en l'air pour rien. Alors laisse-moi passer !"

" - Tu nous emmerdes depuis des années, Malfoy, alors pour une fois qu'on a le plaisir de te rendre la pareille, ne crois pas qu'on va s'en priver ! L'année dernière, tu t'es bien marré avec Ombrage dans sa putain de brigade inquisitoriale… maintenant c'est notre tour !"

Le blond plissa les yeux. Merde ! Il n'avait pas sa baguette. Faut dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être attaqué ici ! Il recula d'un pas et buta contre quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Il aurait dû faire plus attention au discourt que l'autre lui avait tenu. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait remarqué qu'il avait toujours employé « nous » et pas « je »… ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas seul. En effet, lorsque Drago se retourna il se retrouva face à l'autre jumeau. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant que le premier ne lui lance un sort.

_" - Petrificus totalus_ !"

Ca vous a plus ? Alors vous savez quoi faire ? review PLEASE !

Bon, vous devez vous en douter, une nouvelle petite question : Si vous deviez mettre Sevérus rogue (ou snape comme vous préférez) avec qui le métriez vous ?

Rémus

Sirius

Lucius

Merci d'avance !

P.S. : je HAIS la manie de d'enlever tous les tirets de mes dialogues ! c'est un CAUCHEMAR !


	8. Chapitre 7

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis très contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre de Protection rapprochée ! Un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Mais par contre, c'est quoi tous ces gens qui me trouvent sadique ! Comme si c'était mon genre ! (regard innocent qui ne convainc personne)

Alors, je vais répondre directement à une question posée par Vif d'or : Et oui, ma grande, c'est toi la **100ème review !** Donc je vais suivre la tradition établie et te laisser choisir une idée de One-Shot. Par contre j'ai quelques toutes petites conditions… désolée. Je t'en prie ne prend pas ça pour des ordres, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à écrire sur tout donc tu attendrais ton O-S un petit moment (une éternité, même !)

1. Je n'écris pas d'histoire triste

2. Je n'écrit pas de prof-élève, peut pas, ça me met mal à l'aise, même si certains écrivent cela très bien, moi je peut pas.

3. je préfère le dray-ryry, mais je n'ai rien contre le sev-n'importe qui d'autre qui ne soit pas un élève ! ou même un remus-lucius ou sirius…

C'est tout !

Bon je vais vous donner les résultats du sondage concernant sevy

Nombre de votes : 14

Pour Lucius : 4

Pour Remus : 2

Pour Sirius : 8

Donc en majorité vous préférez le : Sev-Sirius, j'avoue avoir quand même été très surprise du nombre de Lucius-Severus… ça me donne des idées pour un prochain OS… ou même une fic qui sait !

RAR

**_Yuki chan_** : Je te remercie de ta participation et je pense que dans l'avenir… je ne dis pas quand ni si ce sera dans ma prochaine fic ou pas, ton couple lucius-severus devrait voir le jour !

**_Tobby_ **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis désolée pour le mpreg mais je te rassure, dans ma prochaine fic, il y en aura ! promis ! Quant aux amours de ce cher Severus… je dois dire que Lucius n'a été distancé que dans les dernières reviews ! et donc je ferais certainement une histoire sur ce couple.

**_Hanna_** : Comme quoi, on a vraiment de tout dans les fics ! Personnellement, ce n'est pas Sirius que je vois avec Rem… mais je pense qu'un jour où l'autre, je m'occuperais de ses amours, à celui-là ! en tout cas, merci pour ta review !

**_La nouille_** : rassure-toi, rassure-toi ! Dray sera secouru par son prince charmant ! par contre pour ce cher severus, tu n'as aucune chance de le voir avec Harry dans une de mes fics ! Ce n'est vraiment pas un couple qui me séduit ! Donc, même si les amours de ce cher professeur ne seront pas abordée ici, dans ma prochaine fic, qui avance très bien, il sera fortement question de lui !

**_Hedwigeol_** : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma fin… sincèrement je vois pas ce que tu lui reproche… bisous et merci d'avoir reviewer :o)

**_Namasta_** : Severus poursuivit par Dumbledore… c'est une idée… intéressante. (ces messieurs en blanc vont te mettre une jolie chemise qui s'attache dans le dos, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tout à fait normal !) Pour Syrius, je serais déjà plus d'accord ! Et les jumeaux…. Ben en fait, tu vas le voir juste après donc je vais pas te gâcher la surprise !

**_Vanilly_** : Je suis très contente que ça t'ai plut ! Tu as tout dévorer d'un coup… ça fait plus de 40 pages Word, ça ! Et bien j'espère que tu n'auras pas trouvé l'attente trop longue ! Bonne lecture !

**_Vert émeraude_** : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces gens qui critiquent la façon dont j'ai coupé mon chapitre… franchement ! En fait, c'est pour me venger de tous les auteurs que je lis et qui font la même chose ! et les gentils lecteurs innocents prennent pour eux, désolée !

**_Onarluca_** : tu es la 4ème personne et je viens juste de commencer mes RAR qui me dit ça. Je vais finir par culpabiliser… Non, en fait, y a peu de chance ! Je suis perverse ET sadique ! Tu as raison de plaindre les jumeaux… mais n'oublie pas que ce cher Dray est assez revanchard !

**_Dark yoru_** : merci ! moi aussi, j'aime bien ce couple, je te l'avoue ! Je pense que j'écrirais certainement sur eux un jour !

**_LovelyA_** : D'abord, même si je t'ai déjà laissé une review, j'adore « le lionceau de poudlard ! » Ensuite, tu es la 5ème personne qui me trouve sadique ! mais je pense que je m'en remettrait. Maintenant je te rassure, j'avais compter ton vote dans les neutres ! et j'ai hâte de lire ton mpreg si tu en fait un !

**_Artoung_** : j'ai été si triste que tu n'ai pas reviewer ! Mais c'est bien tu t'es rattrapée ! Tu aimes les lemons ? Ce chap n'en comporte pas… mais il y en aura au moins un autre dans la fic ! J'espère pouvoir bientôt lire une autre de tes fic car j'aime beaucoup ton style !

**_Pitchounette_** : Merci pour ta gentille review. J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendu… mais je publie généralement tous les week end !

**_Serpentis draco_** : oui, pauvre petit Dray… lui qui a TOUJOURS été si gentils ! Vraiment ces jumeaux, ils éxagèrent !

**_Farahon_** : Dans cette fic les amours de Severus ne seront pas abordée, ce sondage c'était pour savoir comment serait accueilli son couple dans ma prochaine fic. Mais je ne révèle pas avec qui il sera !

**_Céline.sLineC-Line_** : Instructif, dis-tu ? MDR contente que ça t'ais plu ! Pour la perte de bouillotte, tu devrais savoir qu'Harry va toujours au secours des autres !

**_Sahada_** : A vos ordre chef ! Le soldat Harry va aller sauver son doudou tout de suite !

**_Lou_** : J'avoue que je suis pas tout à fait d'accord… Moi, J'ADORE Séverus ! c'est l'un de mes persos préférés ! Mais je suis contente que tu ais apprécié la… perversité de Draco :o)

**_Alia_** : A enfin une 6ème à me traiter de sadique… mmm, vais-je arriver à 10 ?

**_Crasysnape_** : Tu adores mes histoires ? trop trop cool ! Je vais te compter quand même comme la 7ème a me traiter de sadique… il faut que j'arrive à 10 au moins… sinon je serais obligée de faire pire dans un prochain chapitre ! Pour l'histoire du doudou, je voyais la scène et ça m'a fait penser à un enfant avec son nounours… si tu as lu mon OS (il me semble que j'ai lue ta reviews…) tu as pu constater que j'ai utiliser l'image du nounours dedans !

_**Zeynel**_ : tu as tout à fait raison, Fred et Georges ne sont pas au courant de la relation qu'entretiennent Harry et drago ! Et ils vont devoir affronter le survivant et son chéri !

_**Vif d'or**_ : et de 8 ! je dois vraiment être sadique si autant de personnes le dise… Alors, contente d'être la 100ème ? Alors comme ça tu as aimé la scène de la salle commune… moi aussi je l'aime bien !

_**Arwen **_: T'as raison… personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à Dray… mais c'est pas grave ! Ryry va le secourir !

_**Dmoniac Cat's**_ : Ravie que tu ais bien ri ! J'aime bien ce couple aussi, donc j'aurais certainement une histoire avec eux… et j'attends la suite du pari !

_**Vega264**_ : Pour une fois que je dis que tu es toujours dans les premières… tu reviewes en dernier ! C'est pas grave ! Le principal c'est que tu l'ais fait, parce que ça me fait super plaisir ! Bon je te compte parmis les qui me traitent de sadique… je sais que c'est vrai… mais que veux-tu on ne se refait pas ! Pour les tirets, ça m'a vraiment rendue folle ! j'ai du recharger en html au moin 6 ou 7 fois en faisant différentes modif pour voir si les prenaient ! Pour les jumeaux… ben ils ne peuvent pas s'en prendre au doudou d'Harry et espérer s'en tirer sans une égratignure… mais ils survivent, je te rassure !

_**Sakurazukamori**_ : et ben voilà ! 10 personnes ont dit que j'étais sadique ou cruelle ! Mais pour te répondre, je n'ai pas poster les autres chapitre parce que je suis en train d'écrire le 8ème…

Disclamer : voir chapitre 1

Chapitre 7

Harry gigota dans un demi-sommeil, cherchant la chaleur du corps de son amour. Après s'être retourné pendant quelques minutes en vain, il étendit la main et ne rencontra qu'une empreinte vide et tiède. Drago devait déjà être levé. Il bailla en regardant par la fenêtre. Quelle idée de se réveiller si tôt ! Il s'étira et regarda autour de lui. Il sourit en voyant ses vêtements soigneusement pliés sur une chaise. Drago était vraiment d'une propreté irréprochable ! Lui les aurait plutôt balancé négligemment ! Il songea un instant à se rendormir mais il avait envie de voir son chéri et se leva donc et descendit à la cuisine. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à l'entraîner au lit à nouveau pour faire la grasse matinée. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que le blond ne se trouvait pas là. Seuls Fred et Georges buvaient un café.

« - Bonjour ! Vous n'avez pas vu Drago ? Il est déjà levé. »

« - Non… On devrait se méfier, des fois qu'il serait en train de piquer des trucs pour renflouer ses caisses, se moqua l'un des jumeaux. »

Harry sentit l'énervement le gagner mais c'est d'une voix calme qu'il répondit.

« - Je crois qu'il n'en a pas besoin… il a récupéré l'accès aux comptes de sa famille. »

« - Tant mieux pour lui ! »

« - Ah ! Bonjour mon chéri ! s'exclama Mme Weasley en sortant de la salle de bain. Tu es déjà levé. »

Le brun commença à se sentir légèrement inquiet. En ne voyant pas son petit ami dans la cuisine il l'avait supposé dans la salle de bain… mais si Mme Weasley en sortait... Il se rendit aux toilettes mais la porte était ouverte et personne ne s'y trouvait. De plus en plus inquiet, il remonta et frappa à la porte des filles. Une Hermione de fort méchante humeur lui répondit.

« - Harry, tu sais quelle heure il est ? »

« - Est-ce que Drago est là ? »

« - Hein ? Bien sûr que non ! On dormait avant que… »

« - Il ne peut être qu'ici, il n'est pas en bas ! »

Hermione le dévisagea et réfléchi un instant.

« - Peut-être qu'il est dehors. Il a pu avoir envie de prendre l'air. »

« - Je vais voir. »

Harry se rua dans sa chambre et commença à s'habiller. Il savait que sa peur était irrationnelle mais il ne pouvait se départir d'un très mauvais pressentiment. Soudain il se figea. Les chaussures de Drago se trouvaient toujours là. Il ne serait pas allé se promener en chaussons ! Son inquiétude empira et il termina de s'habiller rapidement. Il redescendit en courrant et se rua dehors.

« - Harry ? Mais que ce passe-t-il ? lui demanda Mme Weasley. »

Il ne l'écouta pas et se mit à appeler le blond, faisant le tour de la maison. Rien. Il regarda par terre. A part ses propres empreintes, deux séries de pas marquaient profondément la neige, menaient jusqu'au jardin puis retournaient à la cuisine. Mais, à part un bonhomme de neige, rien.

Harry continuait d'hurler le nom de Drago mais seul le vent lui répondait. Il commença alors à envisager le pire… Si les mangemorts les avaient trouvés… S'ils avaient emmené Drago… Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans la neige et les larmes se mirent à couler. Ron arriva soudain et se pencha vers lui. Il avait été réveillé par les cris d'Harry et lui demanda ce qui se passait mais le brun ne pouvait lui répondre, ses sanglots l'empêchaient de prononcer la moindre parole.

Le roux le releva et le traîna à l'intérieur. Hermione et Gynnie avaient elles aussi été alertées par les appels du jeune homme. Mme Weasley se pencha vers lui et lui demanda doucement pourquoi il pleurait.

« - Ils… Ils ont prit Dray… et je ne l'ai pas défendu… il me l'on prit… »

Il ne pu rien dire de plus et s'effondra dans les bras de celle qu'il considérait presque comme une mère. Ron lança un regard désemparé à Hermione et la jeune fille s'approcha de la cheminée.

« - Il faut prévenir Dumbledore. Il saura quoi faire ! »

Elle s'apprêtait à jeter une pincée de poudre de cheminette lorsqu'un des jumeaux l'interpella.

« - Attends, Hermione… on… on sait où il est… »

Tout le monde se tourna vers eux. Fred semblait très mal à l'aise et n'osait pas les regarder dans les yeux. Harry releva la tête et les fixa avant de pousser un rugissement et de se jeter sur lui.

« - Où est-il ! »

« - Arrête, Harry… on voulait juste rigoler un peu… »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et lui colla une droite magistrale, lui explosant le nez. Il laissa tomber le premier jumeau avant de se tourner vers le second.

« - OU EST-IL ? »

« - Dans… Dans le jardin… le bonhomme de neige… »

Harry s'y rua… après lui avoir fait subir le même sort qu'à son frère. Il s'approcha en courrant de la statue de glace, suivit de près par Ron. Il commença à ôter la neige et voyant que Drago ne pouvait pas bouger, marmonna :

_« - Finite incantatem_ ! »

Le blond se dégagea immédiatement de la neige, il était bleu de froid et claquait des dents. Harry retira son pull et le lui passa sur les épaules avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le porter à l'intérieur.

« - Je peux marcher, Potter ! Protesta Malfoy. »

Harry ne l'écouta pas. Il refusa également de le lâcher lorsqu'ils furent dans la maison et s'installa dans un fauteuil en le serrant contre lui, lui transmettant sa chaleur. Les deux jeunes filles poussèrent des exclamation indignées en voyant dans quel état se trouvait leur ami et Gynnie couru à l'étage chercher une couverture chaude et douce qu'elle disposa autour du couple.

Harry, appela Drago. Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant…

Pour toute réponse, le brun resserra ses bras autour de lui et enfoui la tête dans son cou. Drago sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud et mouillé couler sur les joues d'Harry.

Il a crut que les Mangemorts t'avaient emmenés, expliqua doucement Ron.

Le blond ferma les yeux et enlaça son petit ami en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Peu à peu, les larmes d'Harry se calmèrent et il se contenta de tenir Dray dans ses bras, n'ayant visiblement aucune envie de le quitter.

« - Dites vous n'avez pas l'impression d'en faire beaucoup ? demanda l'un des jumeaux. »

« - Fred, répliqua son frère cadet. Ferme ta gueule ou je te cogne moi aussi ! »

« - On voulait juste faire une farce ! Lui donner une leçon ! s'exclama Georges. Et regardez-vous, on dirait qu'on vient de lancer un sortilège impardonnable ! C'est Malfoy putain ! Cette fouine était le lèche botte d'Ombrage !

« - Vous ne savez rien ! s'écria Harry. Vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé depuis le début de l'année ! Il aurait pu mourir à cause de vous ! S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, je vous… »

« - Chut, Harry ! Calme-toi, murmura son amant. Je suis là, je vais bien. Je déteste le reconnaître mais je comprends pourquoi ils m'en veulent, fit-il en essuyant la joue encore humide. Si tu avais eu cette occasion l'année dernière, tu l'aurais fait également… et moi aussi ! »

Sur quoi, il se pencha sur le brun et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Harry répondit aussitôt au baiser.

« - HEIN ? HARRY ET MALFOY ! JE VAIS MOURIR ! Cria George. »

« - C'est pas vrai ! NON ! Harry ne peut pas… C'EST CE CONNARD DE MALFOY ! Ils ne peuvent pas sortir ensemble ! En plus c'est un mec ! Geignit Fred, tout aussi catastrophé. »

Puis il se tourna vers son frère, sa sœur et Hermione.

« - Et vous, ça ne vous fait rien ! »

« - Ben non, répondit Gynnie en haussant les épaules. Ils sont mignons ! »

« - ROOOOOOON ! Appela à l'aide Georges. Ne me dit pas que tu approuves CA ! »

« - Ben en fait, Drago est sympa quand on le connaît… et c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons… Et puis, peu importe avec qui Harry sort. Le principal, c'est qu'il soit heureux… Et vu ce qu'on entend le soir, Harry est TRES heureux avec Drago ! »

C'en fut trop pour les jumeaux qui s'effondrèrent dans un canapé, complètement traumatisés. Mme Weasley, qui était dans la cuisine à préparer une boisson chaude pour Drago et n'avait donc pas suivi la conversation, jeta à ses fils un regard meurtrier.

« - Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça, tous les deux, croyez-moi ! Votre père va… OH MON DIEU ! »

Elle venait d'apercevoir Harry et Drago qui s'embrassaient toujours et faillit laisser tomber le chocolat chaud. Prudemment, Gynnie le lui prit des mains et l'apporta à Drago.

« - Tiens, ça devrait te réchauffer, même si Harry semble vouloir le faire lui-même, dit-elle d'un ton amusé. »

Les deux garçons se séparèrent, échangeant un regard amoureux puis le blond prit la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres.

« - Délicieux, merci Mme Weasley. »

Celle-ci, qui ne s'était pas encore remise de la surprise d'avoir vu les deux amants s'embrasser, acquiesça machinalement. Elle avait besoin de s'asseoir ! Ses fils, eux, étaient toujours en état de choc et ne pouvaient que regarder le couple, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

" - Mme Weasley ? appela Harry. Ca va ?"

La mère de son meilleur ami ne répondit pas immédiatement, les regarda alternativement, Drago et lui puis inspira profondément.

« - Oui, Harry… c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à… Mais, je… Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un à aimer… et qui t'aime…le principal, c'est ton bonheur… »

Molly fixa alors le blond avec un sourire interrogateur.

« - Ton père est-il au courant, Drago ? »

Celui-ci pâlit et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Une lueur affolée, flottant dans ses magnifiques yeux gris.

« - C'est juste pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas savoir lorsque je le verrais… Oui, continua-t-elle en voyant son incompréhension, je le rencontre régulièrement au siège de l'Odre. »

« - Comment va-t-il ? ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de demander. »

« - Au début, cela a été difficile, mais quand on l'a mis au travail… »

« - Oui, Dumbledore m'en a parlé, marmonna-t-il d'un air mécontent. Du ménage… »

« - Disons qu'il s'agissait plutôt de s'occuper de toutes les créatures indésirables qui traînaient encore dans la maison ainsi que de tout ce qui avait trait à la magie noire. Il a même réussi à faire taire le portrait de Mme Black ! Il a utilisé un sort qui efface la peinture sur un des coins du tableau… je dois reconnaître que la menace a été efficace ! Il nous a aussi aidé à faire une liste complète des Mangemorts en activité au moment où il est parti… et de ceux qui étaient pressentis pour le devenir. »

« - Lucius Malfoy a rejoint l'Ordre ! demanda Fred, incrédule. »

« - Oui, répondit sa mère. Cet été. »

« - Mais… pourquoi ne nous l'a-t-on pas ? s'étonna Georges. »

« - Pour plusieurs raisons… c'est une information qu'on évite de divulguer. Voldemort le recherche activement. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Il le considère comme responsable de la destruction de la prophétie, expliqua Drago. Il a décidé pour le punir, de nous faire exécuter, ma mère et moi.

« - Pourquoi ne t'as-t-il pas plutôt recruté ? interrogea Hermione, Drago n'était jamais entré dans les détails auparavant. »

« - Il était déjà venu à la maison avant cette histoire… pendant les vacances de Noël… le sujet avait été abordé et il a du sentir mon manque d'enthousiasme. Ca ne me disait pas de me faire marquer et de servir de larbin à ce dingue ! Bref, mon père est arrivé juste après que Bellatrix Lestrange ait tué ma mère, il a réussi à la stupéfixer et on s'est enfuis… Il a contacté Dumbledore qui m'a prit sous son aile et lui a permis de vivre au siège de l'Ordre… c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas été autorisés à vous y rendre cet été, finit-il en regardant Harry et ses amis. Donc, reprit-il à l'attention des jumeaux, comme je ne pouvais pas rester à Serpentard car trop d'entre eux ont des parents Mangemorts et sont donc au courrant de la trahison de mon père, j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor et… »

« - Attends un peu, Malfoy ! Tu as été envoyé où ? s'exclama Fred. »

« - A Gryffondor, répondit Drago, agacé, et Harry a été chargé de ma protection. »

« - Putain ! jurèrent les jumeaux dans un bel ensemble. Et c'est à ce moment que vous vous êtes… rapprochés ? »

Ils ne répondirent pas mais échangèrent un regard complice.

« - Ron ? demanda Fred. Ils font souvent ça ? Partir dans leur petit monde rose et bleu en plein milieu d'une conversation ? »

« - Ouais… sans arrêt ! Et généralement, il faut un moment pour qu'ils en sortent ! »

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire. Une fois le choc initial passé et avec les explications de Malfoy, ça surprenait moins… Non, en fait, c'était toujours aussi hallucinant de voir Harry et sa Némésis échanger des regards pleins d'amour et de tendresse… Les membres de la famille Weasley venant d'être mis au courrant supposaient avec justesse qu'il fallait un moment pour s'habituer à un truc pareil !

Mais enfin, Harry avait suffisamment souffert pour mériter un peu de bonheur… et s'il était heureux avec Malfoy… eh bien, ils accepteraient ! Ils s'excusèrent auprès de Drago pour ce mauvais tour et celui-ci accepta de leur pardonner. Ron, lui, n'était pas aussi convaincu de la sincérité du pardon du blond, quelque chose lui disait qu'il leur réservait un chien de sa chienne.

« - Tu vas vraiment laisser passer sans te venger ? lui demanda-t-il discrètement . »

« - Voyons, comme si c'était mon genre de me venger, protesta innocemment Drago. »

« - Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main… »

« - Ronald Weasley qui propose son aide à Drago Malfoy pour un mauvais coup ! On aura vraiment tout entendu ! Mais je garde ça en mémoire… »

Ils restèrent au salon le temps que Drago finisse son chocolat, toujours blotti dans les bras d'Harry. Ensuite, plutôt que d'aller se recoucher, ils firent leur toilette et prirent leur petit déjeuner, voulant profiter au maximum de la journée. Bill et Arthur Weasley descendirent à leur tour et Mr Weasley fut mis au courant par sa femme du mauvais tour joué par ses fils. Ce fut la première fois qu'Harry l'entendit élever la voix et leur dire qu'ils avaient de la chance de ne plus habiter là, sinon, ils auraient été de corvée pour déblayer la neige et sans baguette ! Drago ne fut pas mécontent de voir les jumeaux se faire enguirlander devant lui, mais cela ne suffisait pas… il allait trouvé quelque chose d'un peu plus corsé. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini de manger, ce qui prit un moment, vu l'appétit de Ron et d'Harry, ils décidèrent de faire une bataille de boules de neige. La suggestion étonna le blond.

« - Quoi, ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais fait ça ? lui demanda Hermione, surprise. Avec toute la neige qu'il tombe à Poudlard… »

Drago prit un air indigné.

« - Les Serpentards ne s'abaissent pas à jouer dans la neige ! »

« - Ca tombe bien, tu n'en n'est plus un ! »

Drago lui tira la langue mais les suivit malgré tout. Mr Weasley et son fils aîné parurent sur le seuil de la porte et les regardèrent constituer les équipes.

« - Eh, Bill, tu viens avec nous ? appela Fred. Il nous manque un joueur ? »

« - Ouais, pourquoi pas… »

« - Bon, Bill, tu retiens avec les filles, Gynie, Hermione et Drago, énuméra Ron. »

Drago sembla comprendre le principe du jeu car il envoya un boule en plein sur le nez de Ron à cette réflexion. Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

« - Ok, Malfoy, rugit Ron. Tu veux la guerre, tu vas l'avoir ! «

Et il forma rapidement une boule de neige qu'il jeta à Drago, le touchant à l'épaule. Après cela, la bataille débuta et des sphères blanches volèrent dans un sens et dans l'autre.

« - Eh ! Malfoy ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! s'exclama l'un des jumeaux alors que son alter égo se faisait assaillir par une douzaine de boules en même temps. »

« - Pourquoi pas ? »

« - On ne se sert pas de la magie, c'est comme ça ! Sinon c'est trop facile ! »

« - Personne n'as jamais dit ça ! fit Drago en envoyant une autre douzaine de boules sur l'autre jumeau d'un adroit _Wingardium leviosa_. »

Cela sonna le glas de la domination des « garçons ». En effet, avec Hermione et Drago, les deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, dans le même camp, Harry, Ron, Fred et Georges se firent proprement massacrer. Et c'est avec des sourires de vainqueur que les « filles » et Bill rentrèrent dans la cuisine du Terrier.

Le reste de la journée passa en discussions au coin du feu sur les meilleures bêtises qu'ils avaient faîtes à l'école. La palme revenant bien entendu aux jumeaux et à leur feux d'artifice de l'année dernière.

« - Pauvre Ombrage, dit Malfoy. Elle a faillit devenir folle, ce jour-là. »

« - Pauvre Ombrage ? s'exclamèrent en chœur les autres. »

« - On voit que tu n'es jamais allé en retenue avec elle ! marmonna Harry. En plus, elle m'avait interdit de Quiddicht ! »

« - Ouais, ça nous laissait une chance de gagner la coupe ! se moqua le Serpentard. »

« - Serait-ce une façon détournée d'admettre que je suis meilleur que toi, _mon cœur_ ? »

Drago rougit violement alors que tout le monde riait au surnom affectueux.

« - Potter, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! »

« - Ouais, je sais… pas en public… mais tu es tellement _mignon_, mon _doudou d'amour_, pas moyen de résister ! »

Le blond se jeta sur lui tandis que les autres s'écroulaient de rire. Mr Weasley arriva sur ces entrefaites et avisa que Malfoy tentait d'étouffer Harry avec un des coussins du canapé et que personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Il soupira et décida de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Ces deux garçons avaient des relations… particulières qu'il ne préférait pas connaître. Pas sûr dans le cas contraire qu'il puisse résister au plaisir de l'annoncer à Lucius pour voir la tête qu'il ferait. Rien que d'y penser le faisait sourire.

La soirée s'avança et vers huit heures, Rémus Lupin arriva par la cheminée. Il portait tout un tas de paquet qu'il déposa au salon en compagnie de tous les autres. Il remit également une lettre de son père à Drago qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

Lucius s'enquérait de la santé de son fils, il avait appris que Potter devait le protéger et disait à son fils que si celui-ci se montrait abusif, il n'avait qu'à le lui dire… Il viendrait lui casser la figure !

« - Et si c'est toi qui te montre abusif ? fit Harry en repensant à l'épisode de la salle commune. »

« - Je crois qu'il me féliciterait ! »

« - Il te féliciterait pour ce soir _là _? demanda Harry avec un sourire diabolique. »

« - Euh… peut-être pas, tout compte fait ! répondit Drago avec une grimace. »

Drago rédigea une lettre pour son père pour le rassurer et la remit au loup-garou.

La table fut bientôt dressée et Mrs Weasley les pria de passer à table. La nourriture était bonne, la bierre au beurre et le jus de citrouille abondaient et l'humeur était joyeuse. Tout à coup l'un des jumeaux grimaça et eut des hauts de cœur. Il se leva rapidement et courru jusqu'aux toilettes. Tout le monde le regarda avec curiosité sauf Mrs Weasley qui regardait le plat en se demandant si elle l'avait mal préparé et Drago qui continuait à manger avec un petit sourire satisfait. Soudain, George se leva à son tour et rejoignit son frère dans les toilettes. Des bruits vaguement écoeurants de choses crachées dans la cuvette leur parvinrent et Bill se leva pour voir ce qu'il en était. Il revint l'air dégoûté.

« - Il semblerait que Fred et Georges aient été touché par un sortilège de _crache-limace_. »

« - Oh ! fit la voix étonnement innocente de Drago. Tout à l'heure il m'a semblé voir au fond de leur bouteille de bierre-au-beurre des boules jaune. Ce n'est pas la couleur des bonbons _crache-limaces_ qu'ils ont inventé ? peut-être qu'ils ont voulu faire une blague à quelqu'un et que ça c'est retourné contre eux… ils devraient être plus prudents ! fit-il sentencieux. »

Toute la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione, Remus et Harry le regardaient. Imperturbable il continuait de savourer son repas.

« - C'est délicieux, Mrs Weasley, félicitation. »

Ce fut Ron qui rompit le silence en éclatant de rire. Bientôt imité par Gynie, Hermione et Harry.

« - Je me disais bien que tu mijotais quelque chose, hoqueta Ron. »

« - Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler. Mentit Drago effrontément. Mr Wesley, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait me passer le plat de pommes-de-terre ? »

Le repas reprit, les jumeaux étant bannis durant les deux heures que dura le maléfices puis l'estomac pleins et le cœur léger, ils allèrent déballer leurs cadeaux.

Mrs Weasley avait bien entendu tricoté un pull pour tout le monde. Même Drago en reçu un. Ron regarda le sien, violet criard avec un énorme R sur le devant, puis celui de Drago, d'un beau gris avec un tout petit D légèrement en relief.

« - Eh ! Pourquoi lui il a un beau pull ? »

« - Comment ça ? fit Mrs Weasley, outrée. Tu oses dire que mes pull ne sont pas beaux ? »

Ron comprit la menace et fit brusquement marche arrière.

« - Non, c'est pas ça… c'est juste… que je préfère cette couleur… mais violet, c'est très joli aussi ! »

Le blond se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire et ils continuèrent d'ouvrir leurs paquets. Il reçu d'Hermione un livre de potion semblable à celui qu'avait la jeune fille et qu'il trouvait très intéressant, Ron lui offrit un vif d'or de compétition et il prit celui d'Harry. C'était une longue boite rectangulaire et Drago cria d'émerveillement quand il l'ouvrit. Un éclair de feu semblable à celui du brun se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il se jeta au cou de son petit ami et l'embrassa tendrement.

« - Merci, Harry ! Il est superbe ! »

Ils ne virent pas le regard éberlué de Remus et le sourire de compréhension d'Arthur Weasley. Il se disait bien que ces deux-là lui cachait des choses. Le plus dur maintenant serait de ne pas narguer Malfoy sénior. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus et vu le sourire en coin qu'il avait, nul doute qu'il devait penser à la même chose.

Ron reçut d'Harry et Drago des cartes de chocogrenouilles rares qui manquaient à sa collection et un agenda pour ses devoirs qui le réprimandait s'ils n'étaient pas fait en temps et en heure par Hermione.

Hermione quant à elle reçu un bouquet de roses rouges éternelles de la part de Ron (conseillé par Drago !) qui l'émut aux larmes tandis que le rouquin rougissait jusqu'à prendre la couleur de ses cheveux. Et un très joli vase qui changeais de couleur chaque semaine par Harry et Drago.

Le reste de la famille Weasley ainsi que Rémus, furent surprit de recevoir des cadeaux de la part du jeune Malfoy et Mrs Weasley apprécia beaucoup le balai magique (ensorcelable pour travailler même la nuit !). Au début, Drago voulait lui offrir un elfe de maison mais Harry lui assura qu'Hermione verrait ça d'un TRES mauvais œil !

Enfin Harry ouvrit ses paquets. Hermione lui avait offert le même agenda qu'à Ron et celui-ci avait choisit trois kilos de bonbons de chez honey dukes (sans doute espérait-il qu'Harry partagerait !), Remus lui remit un album photo plein de clichés des maraudeurs à l'époque de l'école, au mariage de ses parents, à son baptème qui amenèrent les larmes aux yeux du jeune homme. Il remercia Rémus avec chaleur et serra le livre contre lui. Puis Drago lui tendit son paquet. Il s'agissait d'une petite boite qui contenait une magnifique chevalière. Leurs initiales y étaient entrelacées et à l'intérieur on pouvait lire « à toi pour toujours, Drago ». Les larmes revinrent brouiller son regard tandis qu'il passait l'anneau à son doigt.

« - Ca te plait ? murmura Drago. »

Incapable de parler, le brun hocha la tête et l'embrassa. Quiconque se trouvait dans la pièce fut convaincu alors que s'ils survivaient à la guerre, ils finiraient leurs jours ensemble. Leur amour était si flagrant qu'il en était palpable et, comme Ron et Hermione quelques jours plus tôt, ils eurent un instant l'impression d'être de trop.

Le déballage de cadeaux se poursuivit puis chacun alla se coucher, oubliant pour un temps la menace du lord noir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bon, ceux qui me lisent le savent, je suis une grande spécialiste des questions en fin de chapitre ! Cette fois-ci j'en ai deux :

1. Que veux dire OOC ?

2. Et la deuxième est une requète : je cherche la fic pourquoi toujours moi de Marlène qui a disparu du site de et dont j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien ! alors si quelqu'un la possède et veux me l'envoyer : mon adresse est Loryahhotmail.fr


	9. Chapitre 8

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je suis très contente de vous poster ce chapitre parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a l'écrire. L'inspiration ne venait pas… et une critique pas très gentille m'avait un peu découragée ! mais je me suis reprise et voilà donc le chapitre 8 qui j'espère vous plaira !**

**Annonce importante !**

**Link9 m'a signalé que ma fic portait le même nom que la sienne. Je tiens à m'excuser, sincèrement je ne savais pas. Tu m'as demandé de modifier mon titre donc je vais l'intituler à partir du prochain chapitre : UNE protection rapprochée. J'espère que cette modif te conviendra parce que je ne sais vraiment pas comment intituler autrement ma fic ! **

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont informé que OOC signifiait :Out Of Character. C'est-à-dire que le personnage a un caractère très différent de celui donné par l'auteur original !**

**Pour la fic «Mais pourquoi toujours moi ? » On m'avait suggérer le forum Draco Malfoy et toute sa clique mais malheureusement celui-ci a fermé… enfin si quelqu'un passant par là la possède…**

**Disclamer : eh oui je le remet parce que non, malheureusement, ni Dray ni Ryry, ni aucun personnage ou lieu d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient et que la chanson de ce chapitre n'est pas à moi non plus ! J'en ai juste modifiées quelques paroles pour que cela colle mieux à la situation !**

**Un gros merci à VEGA264 qui m'a rassuré en lisant mon chapitre ! Je suis contente que la nouvelle fic te plaise aussi ! Bisous !**

**RAR :**

**_Plea for peace_ : Merci ! C'est trop gentil ! 3 fois en 2 jours…. (sourire jusqu'aux oreilles) Moi contente, contente, contente !**

**_Tama _: la blague des craches-limaces t'a plu ? Tant mieux ! Je dois avouer que l'invention des bonbons craches-limaces n'est pas de moi… mais je me souviens plus dans quelle fic je l'ai lue… je me rappelle juste que c'était les jumeaux qui abandonnaient un paquet sur la table des Serpentards… Pour la fic, c'est sympa… le seul problème c'est que la pensine donne le lien vers qui a supprimé la fic ! donc j'ai pas pu l'avoir ! Merci quand même ! **

**_Dmoniac Cat's_ : Une démone moi ? mais non je suis un ange ! Ok, Lucifer l'était à l'origine ! mais quand même… bon… si tu veux !**

**_Sahada_ : Merci ! Ravie que tu ai aimé ! Merci pour la réponse a ma question !**

**_Crazysnape_ : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review… j'avoue que moi aussi j'aime bien imaginer la tête que font mes perso… (avec ma nouvelle fic je me régale ! t'a pas idée !) Par contre j'ai eu une peur terrible quand j'ai vu que ton nom ne menait pas à tes fics ! j'ai tapé ton nom dans search et là je te trouve pas ! Ahhhhhhhh ! le drame l'horreur ! j'imaginais déjà que je ne saurais pas la fin du dragon apprivoisé… mais en fait j'avais juste mal écrit ton nom ! je recommence ma recherche et te voilà qui réapparaît ! Ouf ! Bon je vais te laisser avec mes délires mais en tout cas j'adore tes fics et je suis ravie de t'avoir comme revieweuse !**

**_Miss Felton/malfoy_ : Tu as aimé le cadeau, tant mieux. Pour la réponse à OOC, je l'ai mis un peu plus haut !**

**_Vert émeraude_ : ne te fait pas tant de soucis ! J'adore les happy end… et pour le bonhomme de neige, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à trouver l'idée, mais la punition est venue toute seule, sans problème ! Et tu as raison ! On ne fait pas de mal à Dray impunément ! **

**_Vif d'or_ : Ah ma 100ème reviewveuse ! En plus tu est née le même mois que moi ! Mais moi je suis du 19 ! un petit poisson ! Bon… je peux pas te promettre que ton OS sera fait pour ton anniversaire… je vais essayer par contre, promis ! Ca fait plaisir de lire que tu as toute confiance en mes capacités parce qu'un méchant reviewer m'a dit que j'étais fleur-bleue à la limite du ridicule. Moi pas contente ! mais enfin, toutes vos reviews m'ont remonté le moral !**

**_Amy keira_ : tu veux la suite ? C'est parti !**

**_Morgana _: Très très contente que ça te plaise !**

**_Sirie-Stephie_ : Tu adores ma fic ? C'est trop sympa de me le dire ! Comme tout auteur j'adore les reviews ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

**_SuppyLulu _: Je suis contente que mon humour te plaise ! C'est drôle la vengeance de Dray semble avoir été apprécié par beaucoup d'entre vous ! tant mieux, c'était fait pour ! **

**_Serpentis Draco_ :Ouais… ils sont mignons… a l'origine, ils ne devaient pas l'être… mais il faut que j'accepte ce fait… J'ai écrit une fic mignonne… tant pis, j'adore ça !**

**_Bluenchemblatt _: J'ai un fan Allemand ! Oh que je suis fière ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour les fautes !**

**_Arwen94_ : C'était sûr que notre Dray préféré n'allait pas laissé passer ça… il est Serpentard dans l'âme ! Pour la tête de Lucius… tu devrais être bientôt satisfaite ! Pas dans ce chapitre, mais bientôt ! Et je pense que ça va être drôle….**

**_Alucard _: C'est très sympa de me laisser une review ! C'est vrai que le début est un peu rapide… après coup, je le reconnais ! mais quand je l'ai écrit, c'est venu comme ça ! Bon, dans ma prochaine fic, je prendrais un peu plus de temps ! je pense que c'est allé un peu vite parce que je n'ai pas prit le temps de décrire les deux semaines entre le début de la cohabitation et la retenue… j'aurais dû en faire un chapitre… enfin, pour maintenant… pour la fic… je ne l'ai malheureusement pas trouvée ! Par contre je me suis rendue compte que supprimait régulièrement des fics car un ami a remarqué que certaines des fics qu'il avait mise en favorites avaient disparues ! et Véga m'a envoyé des fics qui n'étaient plus là non plus !**

**_Leviathoune_ : Merci pour tes réponses ! Même si elles venaient du chapitre 6 en fait ! Pour les yeux de Sirius, ils sont gris… info donnée par JKR elle-même (merci encore à ceux qui me l'ont dit ! Ca me sert bien !) Pour le Mpreg… personnellement, j'essaie (et je prie que ce soit le cas) de ne pas féminiser mes personnages. Parce que pour moi être gay, ce n'est pas forcément être efféminé. Donc si j'utilise le Mpreg… je vais tout faire pour ne pas leur donner de sentiment trop maternel… de toute façon, pas de Mpreg dans cette fic :o) J'espère que ça te rassure !**

**_Onarluca_ : Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! et Merci !**

**_La nouille_ : Y a pas a dire… j'adore ton pseudo ! trop délire ! Tu avais raison pour Out Of Character !**

**_Vega264_ : Bon je t'ai déjà remercier pour ton avis sur le chapitre (tu peux quand même mettre une tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir). A + et bisous, ma grande !**

**_Hedwigelol_ : Je viens juste de lire ton nouveau chapitre de « gryffondor et serpentard… » et je te le dis, j'adore. Merci pour tes compliments ! Le prochain chapitre est aussi dans le genre mimi tout plein… j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi !**

**_Artoung_ : Ce Noël t'a plu ? J'espère que la St Valentin te plaira aussi ! Une invention des jumeaux… j'ai hâte de lire ça !**

**LovelyA : Ah…… J'adore le lionceau ! c'est tout naturel de l'avoir dit ! C'est génial ! T'as raison, les jumeaux n'ont pas été tendre… mais Dray s'est bien vengé ! Comme prévu ce chapitre en temps et en heure… j'ai failli pas y arriver je l'avoue… le song-fic est un genre pas évident à écrire !**

**_Cristal yuy_ : Merci pour ta gentille review ! Je suis allée voir sur le site que tu m'avais conseillé mais il a malheureusement fermé, dommage !**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 8**

La rentrée arriva bientôt et passa tout comme les semaines jusqu'à l'évènement attendu par tous les amoureux. La Saint Valentin.

Tout le monde dans l'école était occupé à trouver quoi offrir à sa moitié et les conflits étaient suspendus pendant cette période. Harry se creusait la tête depuis maintenant près de quinze jours pour trouver quoi offrir à son petit ami. Il avait tout envisagé du bijou aux fleurs en passant par un nécessaire de potions et le parfum, mais tout cela lui semblait… commun. Il voulait quelque chose d'original. Quelque chose qui leur rappellerait cette St Valentin toute leur vie, leur première St Valentin. En plus, Drago avait eu le bon goût de naître ce jour-là. Donc le cadeau devait être doublement exceptionnel !

Harry ratura rageusement sur sa liste l'invitation au restaurant, celle pour la finale de la coupe d'Angleterre de quiddicht. Heureusement, Ron, en meilleur ami exemplaire, compatissait à son malheur… en fait, il le faisait surtout parce que lui non plus ne savait pas quoi offrir à sa belle. Ils tentaient donc de trouver des idées pour eux mais aussi pour l'autre.

« - Tu as pensé à un album photo de toi en sous-vêtement ? demanda Ron, à moitié sérieux. »

« - Pas assez romantique. »

« - Tu y avais pensé, avoue ! »

« - Ben ouais… il a l'air de me trouver à son goût dans cette tenue… mais je suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait que je prenne des poses langoureuses devant quelqu'un d'autre. »

« - Je pourrais te prendre en photo, si tu veux. »

« - Euh, Ron, désolé, mais je ne m'imagine pas prendre ce genre de poses devant toi. »

Les deux garçons plongèrent dans un silence imaginatif avant d'éclater de rire.

« - T'as raison, ce serait trop cocasse ! «

« - Imagine un peu. On le fait, on se trouve une salle et pendant que tu me photographies à moitié nu, Dumbledore débarque ! »

« - Ou Rogue ! le pauvre Severus ne s'en remettrait pas ! fit Ron, écroulé de rire. »

" - McGo… suggera le brun, hilare. « Messieurs Weasley et Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue qui déshonore la maison Gryffondor ! » imita Harry entre deux gloussements. »

A ces mots, Ron, précédemment assis sur le lit d'Harry se vautra par terre, se tenant les côtes tandis que le brun, plié en deux tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Ce fut ainsi que les trouvèrent Seamus, Dean et Neville en pénétrant dans le dortoir.

Tiens, c'est quoi, ça ? demanda Seamus en attrapant la liste de cadeaux potentiels d'Harry. « Strip-tease… invitation à dîner… Animal de compagnie… Nouvelle garde-robe… Livre « Les potions extraordinaires » ? »

« - Rend-moi ça, Seam ! fit Harry qui ne riait plus du tout. »

« - Ce sont des cadeaux de St Valentin pour ton chéri ? suggéra Dean alors que Seamus lui filait la liste quand Harry s'avança vers lui. »

« - Dean ! menaça Harry. »

« - Tiens, il n'a pas pensé à la déclaration d'amour au beau milieu de la grande salle, remarqua Neville en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son ami. Ca, ce serait drôle ! »

« - Hein ? fit Harry sans comprendre. Pourquoi drôle ? «

« - Ben… Ton blondinet ne saurait plus où se mettre si tu te déclarais devant tous les élèves ! Mais en même temps il serait super touché ! Tu imagines sa tête ? »

Harry le regardait comme s'il était le type le plus génial de la terre. Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Qui avait dit que Neville était stupide ?

« - Harry, tu vas pas faire ça ? demanda sans trop y croire Ron. Te déclarer devant tout le monde ? Tu oserais ? »

Le sourire du Survivant s'agrandit encore si c'était possible. Son cerveau semblait fonctionner à toute allure pour la mise en place de son idée. Ron se dit que ça ne sentait pas bon. Crainte justifiée quand Harry se tourna vers Seamus.

« - Seam… Tu joues bien de la guitare ? »

« - Euh… oui, pourquoi ? »

« - Tu pourrais me trouver d'autres musiciens… un batteur, un autre guitariste et quelqu'un sachant jouer du piano »

« - Ca me semble possible… c'est pour jouer quoi ? »

« - Une ballade «

« - Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Harry ? demanda Ron, son inquiétude très nettement perceptible dans sa voix. »

« - On va chanter ! Chanter pour Dray et Hermione ! »

« - QUOI ? T'es cinglé ! Je sais pas chanter, toi non plus… et il n'est pas question que je me ridiculise devant toute l'école ! »

« - T'as une meilleure idée, peut-être ? »

« - Les fleurs ! C'est très bien, ça sent bon, c'est joli, ça te fout pas la honte ! »

« - Pfff ! Des fleurs, tu lui en as offert à Noël ! Non. On va chanter ! »

« - Harry… cette fois, Ron suppliait. On ne _sait pas_ chanter ! »

« - Ben… il nous reste 15 jours pour apprendre ! »

Tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ébahis. Mais Harry était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il prit une plume et un parchemin pour écrire au magasin de musique qui se trouvait sur le chemin de traverse. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, mais il était certain qu'on pourrait l'aider là-bas. Il commanda la partition qu'il voulait et attacha sa lettre à la patte d'Edwige.

« - Harry… Pitié, ne m'entraîne pas là-dedans ! »

Le Survivant lui jeta un regard agacé.

« - Ron, ça fait quinze jours que je me casse la tête pour trouver une idée un tant soit peu originale… si tu ne veux pas me suivre, tant pis, je le ferais seul. Et tu te démerderas pour trouver un cadeau à Hermione ! Parce que crois-moi, je ne serais pas prêt de te rendre service ! »

« - On appelle ça du chantage affectif, Harry ! Normalement, c'est l'apanage des Serpentards ! Je vais finir par croire que Malfoy a une mauvaise influence sur toi… «

Harry le foudroya du regard.

« - Ok ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je vais le faire !... A condition que tu nous trouves un prof de chant ! Et une excuse valable pour Hermione pour expliquer toutes les heures où je devrais m'absenter pour répéter ! »

« - Pas de problème ! »

Le rouquin s'effondra sur son lit en maugréant sur les idées stupides que pouvaient avoir certaines personnes qui se croyaient obligées d'embarquer leur meilleur ami dans un naufrage annoncé.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Seamus leur trouva les musiciens. Deux Serdaigles et un Pouffsoufle qui se firent un plaisir d'aider le Survivant et qui acceptèrent de garder le silence sur ce que celui-ci mijotait… Ils trouvèrent également un professeur de chant étonnant en la personne de Luna Lovegood. Les répétitions n'étaient cependant pas faciles car les deux garçons avaient beaucoup de mal à s'accorder. Harry finit par avoir pitié de Ron, qui il est vrai chantait terriblement faux et risquait de gâcher son cadeau, et le libéra de cette contrainte. Il assistait cependant aux cours de chant pour donner son avis et se moquer allègrement de son meilleur ami.

Lors de la première répétition avec les musiciens, ce fut un désastre ! Les guitaristes jouaient trop fort, le Survivant chantait trop bas, le pianiste n'arrivait pas à suivre la mesure trop rapide de la batterie. Luna regarda la scène en fronçant les sourcils puis suggéra à Harry de ne chanter qu'avec le piano et le batteur à qui elle demanda de ralentir un peu le rythme. Les autres furent déçus mais tous purent constater que le résultat était beaucoup plus probant ainsi !

Contrairement aux inquiétudes de Ron, Hermione ne s'offusqua pas de ses fréquentes absences, pas plus que Drago. Ces deux-là devaient manigancer quelque chose ensemble car ils chuchotaient souvent tous les deux en arrêtant immédiatement dès qu'Harry et Ron pénétraient dans la pièce.

Le rouquin était très intrigué mais Harry supposa avec justesse qu'ils s'associaient pour les cadeaux qu'ils voulaient leur faire.

Un autre problème fut soulevé le jour où Luna lui demanda à quel endroit de la grande salle, il comptait chanter. Il se voyait bien faire cela devant la table des professeurs et la jeune fille lui assura que c'était une très bonne idée et que Dumbledore lui accorderait certainement l'autorisation.

Oups… Voilà une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé.

C'est pourquoi, trois jours avant la saint-Valentin, il se trouvait face à la gargouille gardant le bureau du directeur. Le souci, c'est qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée du mot de passe. Il essaya de frapper sur la gargouille mais celle-ci l'insulta vertement et refusa de faire prévenir le directeur pour la peine. Harry poussa un gémissement de désespoir.

« - Un problème, Mr Potter ? »

Oh, là ! Rogue. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _lui_ qui arrive à ce moment précis alors que l'école comptait une dizaine de professeurs !

« - Euh… en fait… je voulais voir le directeur… mais je ne sais pas comment l'appeler. »

« - Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé au Pr McGonagall de vous accompagner ? »

« - Euh… disons… que c'est un peu personnel. »

« - Je vois. »

Il semblait en effet voir beaucoup de choses. Et Harry n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose. Même si Rogue était beaucoup moins cassant depuis le début de sa relation avec Drago, ce n'était tout de même pas la paix et l'amour entre eux. C'est pourquoi il fut très surpris de voir le maître des potions s'avancer et donner le mot de passe à la gargouille puis s'éloigner en direction des cachots. Le Gryffondor se rua dans l'escalier avant que celui-ci ne se referme et frappa à la porte du bureau, préférant ne pas s'appesantir sur l'attitude du professeur de potions.

« - Oui ? fit la voix d'Albus à travers la porte. Entrez. Oh, bonjour, Harry ! »

Le vieil homme ne semblait pas étonné de voir qu'il était entré sans connaître le mot de passe. Et le pria de s'assoire. Un long silence plana pendant lequel Harry se demanda comment aborder la chose. Le directeur, devinant son embarras, vint à son secours en lui posant la question.

« - Tu souhaitais me parler de quelque chose en particulier ? »

« - Euh… j'aurais voulu... savoir… s'il était possible… enfin, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient… que je… fasse une surprise à quelqu'un… dans la grande salle ? »

Il y avait encore du chemin à faire, mais les premières explications étaient fournies. Si Albus refusait, il n'aurait pas à lui expliquer la suite.

« - Oh… ce quelqu'un ne serait-il pas Mr Malfoy, par hasard ? questionna Dumbledore avec perspicacité. Je suppose que tu voudrais lui faire ta… surprise, ce samedi ? »

Harry acquiesça en rougissant. Le vieil homme lui sourit avec toute la tendresse d'un grand-père pour son petit-fils. Le Survivant sentit que c'était gagné et commença à se détendre légèrement.

Aurais-tu des préparatifs à effectuer pour la mise en place de cette surprise ? »

La question étonna Harry. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait entendu parler de ce qu'il mijotait ? Pourvu que personne n'en ait parlé à Drago ! Il répondit néanmoins à Dumbledore.

« - Euh… oui, en fait… il faudrait que je puisse installer un piano et une batterie… mais qu'on ne les voit pas tout de suite… »

« - Très bien, mon garçon… tu n'auras qu'à me montrer les instruments et je m'en occuperais personnellement. »

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres d'Harry, même si ses joues étaient toujours aussi colorées. Il salua le directeur et retourna dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour y faire son devoir de potion.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Une crampe d'angoisse lui tordit l'estomac et il ferma les yeux en respirant profondément pour se calmer. Dans ses bras, Drago dormait encore du sommeil du juste et il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux savourant la chaleur de son corps. Le soleil était déjà haut, signe que la matinée devait être bien avancée. Il sentait la torpeur le quitter peu à peu lorsque une paire de lèvres douces se posa dans son cou. Il sourit de bien-être et baissa les yeux pour rencontrer ceux bleus-gris de l'amour de sa vie.

« - Bon anniversaire, mon ange… et bonne St Valentin, murmura-t-il en capturant sa bouche avec tendresse. »

« - Bonne St Valentin à toi aussi, bébé. »

Harry fut particulièrement touché par ce mot doux dont le blond était si avare, alors que lui dire « je t'aime » ne lui posait pas le moindre souci.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant de longues minutes, en silence, écoutant juste le souffle de l'autre. Drago rompit cet interlude le premier.

« - Quelle heure est-il, à ton avis ? »

« - Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, ayant la flemme de bouger. Nous sommes rentrés assez tard de la salle sur demande, hier… il est possible qu'il ne soit pas loin de midi. »

Drago ne dit rien, perdu dans les souvenirs de la veille. La soirée avait été délicieuse… et celle d'aujourd'hui promettait d'être encore meilleure !

Il se demanda ce qu'Harry lui préparait comme surprise. Même s'il faisait comme si de rien n'était, il remarquait bien que son petit ami s'absentait souvent avec Ron et Seamus, ces temps-ci. Et au vu du sourire goguenard que lui adressait le rouquin dès qu'il le voyait, Drago était persuadé que cela le concernait. Il ne cherchait cependant pas à découvrir de quoi il en retournait même si la curiosité le démangeait. Après tout Harry semblait se donner beaucoup de mal pour lui alors pourquoi lui gâcher son plaisir. Et de toute façon, Hermione et lui avaient d'autres préoccupations ! Ils avaient longtemps cherché quoi offrir à leur compagnon respectif et c'est en feuilletant un catalogue de mode que l'inspiration avait saisit Drago. Il avait aussitôt exposé son projet à Hermione qui l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds tout en lui disant qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle fasse ça mais que si lui voulait le faire, elle acceptait de l'aider. Les deux dernières semaines avaient donc servit à la préparation de son cadeau, Hermione, quant à elle se rabattant sur un présent plus classique.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et constata que le dortoir était vide, ce qui lui confirma qu'il devait être fort tard. Il s'étira et s'arracha aux bras du brun pour s'asseoir dans leur lit. Harry émit un râle de protestation et enserra plus fermement sa taille, cherchant à le ramener en position horizontale.

« - Allez, debout, fainéant ! le secoua Drago en riant. Il est largement l'heure de se lever. »

Un borborygme incompréhensible s'échappa de l'adorable gosier de son cher et tendre qui ne semblait pas de cet avis. Drago se leva et regarda tendrement son aimé.

« - Chéri, c'est la sortie à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui ! Il est… 12h15, fit-il après un regard au réveil, et le départ est à 14 h alors debout ! »

Pour toute réponse, Harry s'emmitoufla davantage sous la couette.

« - Harry, prévint une nouvelle fois Drago, on se lève, sinon… »

Potter ne sembla pas prendre sa remarque au sérieux puisqu'il émit un faux ronflement indiquant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de se lever. Le blond haussa un sourcil sardonique… Alors comme ça il voulait jouer… Il passa une robe de chambre bien chaude puis attrapa sa baguette.

_« - Alohomora_, lança-t-il à chaque fenêtre, faisant entrer un courant d'air frisquet. »

Harry plongea sous les couvertures.

_« - Accio_ couette ! _Accio_ couverture !_ Accio_ drap ! »

Le brun se redressa enfin et adressa un regard furieux à son petit ami. Qui ne paraissait pas afficher le moindre remord. Imperturbable il préparait leurs vêtements pour la journée et les glissait dans un sac pour descendre jusqu'au douche. Sur le pas de la porte du dortoir, il se tourna vers Harry qui enfilait à son tour un peignoir et des chaussons puis le suivit en maugréant qu'il aurait préféré un meilleur réveil pour la St Valentin. Drago déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, lui prit la main et descendit en direction des douches en entraînant Harry avec lui. Celles-ci étaient bien entendues vides à cette heure et ils purent prendre le temps de se câliner avant la sortie.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« - Heureusement pour toi que tu t'es rattrapé, lui fit Harry un peu plus tard. Sinon, je t'aurais privé de cadeau ! »

Drago ri en finissant de se coiffer et le brun l'enlaça par derrière pour venir lui butiner le cou.

« - Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il. »

Il fixait le reflet de son amour lorsqu'il prononça ces paroles et sourit tendrement en voyant le blond rougir tandis que ses yeux se mettaient à briller.

« - Je t'aime aussi, fit Dray en se retournant pour s'emparer de sa bouche. »

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne se séparent et sortent de la salle de bain. Ils ramenèrent leurs affaires de toilettes au dortoir et constatèrent qu'il était plus de 13h30. Ils décidèrent donc de descendre dans le parc puisqu'il était désormais un peu tard pour se restaurer.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc et discutèrent de tout et de rien en attendant que leurs amis les rejoignent.

« - Tiens, vous étiez là, s'exclama Ron en arrivant. On s'étonnait de ne pas vous trouver dans la tour. »

Le « on » représentait Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Neville, Luna, qui sortait depuis peu avec lui, Seamus et Padma Patil, sa petite amie. Les deux garçons se levèrent et les rejoignirent pour la descente vers le village. Arrivés là, les couples se séparèrent, Harry et Drago ayant à nouveau rendez-vous chez le coiffeur au plus grand désespoir du brun.

« Une coupe de cheveux, ça s'entretient, Harry ! » avait insisté le blond et dans ce domaine il était absolument inflexible. Après cette épreuve obligée, ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se promener main dans la main. Harry était extrêmement curieux sur le cadeau que son amant allait lui offrir mais il réussit à cacher son impatience car il supposait que plus il se montrerait pressé, plus le blond le ferait languir… il commençait à le connaître ! En plus, il devinait que Drago devait certainement être aussi intrigué que lui par la surprise qu'il lui préparait…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le stress l'envahissait lentement mais sûrement… dans une heure, il déclarerait son amour à Draco Lucius Malfoy devant tous les élèves. Il se demandait si Ron n'avait pas finalement raison et que ce n'était pas une idée complètement folle. Pour l'heure, il se trouvait dans la salle sur demande avec son petit ami. Celui-ci, incroyablement nerveux, tenait dans ses mains un paquet qu'il hésitait visiblement à lui offrir.

Harry oublia un instant ses inquiétudes pour offrir un sourire rassurant au blond. Drago se mordilla les lèvres encore quelques secondes puis tendit le paquet au brun avec un « Joyeuse St Valentin » tremblant. Le survivant prit le paquet et l'ouvrit rapidement. Il sourit. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas choisi cette idée !

Il s'agissait d'un album photo. De Drago. En sous-vêtements. Harry fixait le premier cliché où un Drago langoureusement allongé sur un divan rouge lui faisait signe d'approcher avec un sourire sensuel. Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Un heure… pas le temps….

Ca te plait ? demanda Dray.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête avant de passer à la photo suivante. Drago, adossé à un arbre, près du lac, la tête penchée sur le côté, une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

« Rappelle-toi, Harry ! Dans une heure… pas de temps pour les galipettes ! »

« -Qui… croassa le Survivant en passant à la page suivante où son petit ami était toujours aussi scandaleusement sexy. »

« - Qui a prit les photos ? Hermione. Au début on était assez gêné, je te l'avoue. »

« - C'est magnifique, Dray. TU es magnifique. »

« - Merci. J'ai droit à un baiser ? demanda-t-il avec un air malicieux. »

Harry posa précautionneusement l'album sur la table basse avant de se jeter sur lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il était en retard ! Il avait raison, une heure, ce n'était pas assez ! Drago soupirait derrière lui en se demandant pourquoi ils avaient besoin de se presser comme ça, après tout, ils auraient pu faire apparaître à manger dans la salle-sur-demande… et rester toute la soirée au lit !

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la grande salle et Harry lui dit d'aller s'installer, qu'il n'allait pas tarder.

Fronçant les sourcils, il rejoignit les Gryffondors et s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

« - Harry n'est pas avec toi ? lui demanda-t-elle. »

« - Il m'a laissé à la porte… il a dit qu'il arrivait. »

« - Alors… son cadeau lui a plu ? »

Drago adressa un sourire lumineux à la jeune fille en guise de réponse puis regarda Ron. La jeune fille ne lui avait pas encore offert son cadeau… elle le ferait plus tard, dans la salle sur demande. Drago se demanda comment on pouvait sortir depuis plus de six mois avec quelqu'un sans jamais avoir fait l'amour avec lui ! Il n'aurait _jamais_ pu le faire ! Quoi qu'il en soit, le rouquin ne semblait pas se préoccuper de son cadeau pour l'instant. Il était penché sur son assiette et fixait son contenu en se mordant les lèvres comme pour ne pas rire. Curieux…

Mais que faisait Harry ? Ca faisait dix minutes qu'il attendait. Soudain, Dumbledore se leva et réclama l'attention des élèves.

« - Mes chers élèves, fit-il avec un sourire très amusé, il y a quelque jours l'un d'entre vous est venu me voir pour me réclamer la permission d'organiser une… surprise ce soir. »

Tout le monde, y comprit les professeurs, le regardait étonné. Ce n'était, il est vrai, pas très courrant qu'un élève fasse ce genre de demande. Drago regarda autour de lui pour voir qui il manquait. Pas grand monde, en fait. Il fronça tout à coup les sourcils. Où était Harry ?

Un frisson d'appréhension lui parcouru le dos. Dumbledore avait continué à parler mais il n'y avait pas fait attention, il sursauta lorsque les lumières se tamisèrent.

Tout à coup un piano et une batterie apparurent devant la table des professeurs et se mirent à jouer La musique était lente et sensuelle. Drago se sentait de plus en plus inquiet.

Et Harry apparut. La tête baissée, à peine plus éclairé que le reste de la salle.

Il finit par relever la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son amour.

« - J'ai longtemps cherché quoi t'offrir, Dray. Rien ne me semblait assez beau pour toi. Alors je t'offre mon cœur… et cette chanson. »

Les instruments reprirent une nouvelle mesure et le brun commença à chanter

Quand tes cheveux s' étallent  
Comme un soleil d' été  
Et que ton oreiller  
Ressemble aux champs de blé  
Quand l'ombre et la lumière  
dessinent sur ton corps  
Des montagnes des forêts  
Et des îles aux trésors

Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime,  
Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime !

Drago était figé par la surprise. Il écoutait Harry lui faire sa déclaration, les joues rouges d'embarras, les yeux brillant de sincérité. Le blond avait la respiration saccadée, il ne se serait jamais attendu à ça. Toute la salle avait les yeux fixés sur eux. Professeurs comprit. Et Harry chantait.

Quand ta bouche se fait douce  
Quand ton corps se fait dur  
Quand le ciel de tes yeux  
D'un seul coup n'est plus pûr  
Quand tes mains voudraient bien  
Quand tes doigts n'osent pas  
Quand ta pudeur dit non  
D' une toute petite voix

Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime,  
Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime !

Drago se sentit rougir sous l'érotisme des paroles. Leurs précédents ébats à peine une heure plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire avec une netteté affollante. Il entendait presque Harry gémir dans son cou tandis qu'il allait et venait en lui. Et Harry chantait.

Quand tu n'te sens plus chat  
Et que tu deviens chien  
Et qu'à l'appel du loup  
Tu brises enfin tes liens  
Quand ton premier soupir  
Se finit dans un cri  
Quand c'est moi qui dis non  
Quand c'est toi qui dit oui

Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime,  
Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime !

Drago sentit son souffle s'accélérer. Il aurait dû se sentir incroyablement embarrassé, Harry étalait leur vie sexuelle en public. Mais il lui disait aussi qu'il l'aimait. Il avait été prêt à se ridiculiser devant toute l'école pour lui. Mais il n'était pas ridicule. En tout cas pas aux yeux du blond. Lui il trouvait sa voix sublime et tant pis si tout le monde après se fichait d'eux. Harry était en train de lui offrir le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire et de St Valentin qu'il aurait pu rêver. Tant pis s'il passait pour un imbécile fleur bleue et ridicule. Harry chantait toujours.

Quand mon corps sur ton corps  
Lourd comme un cheval mort  
Ne sait pas ne sait plus  
S' il existe encore  
Quand on a fait l'Amour  
Comme d'autres font la guerre  
Quand c'est moi le soldat  
Qui meure et qui la perd

Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime,  
Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime !

Harry répéta les dernières phrases en s'approchant lentement de Drago pour finalement s'arrêter devant lui. Drago se leva, un sourire ému sur les lèvres. Le brun termina sa chanson et Drago lui saisit le visage pour l'embrasser passionnément.

« - Bonne St Valentin, mon ange, lui dit Harry. »

La salle explosa en applaudissement. Même Dumbledore se joignit à eux. Le reste des professeurs étaient trop choqué pour réagir. Rogue se tenait la tête d'une main, un air accablé sur le visage, se demandant visiblement comment on pouvait en arriver à une telle bêtise.

« - C'était magnifique, Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu chantes vraiment très bien ! »

« - Ben t'aurais dû l'entendre au début ! se moqua Seamus ! Une véritable casserole ! Avec Ron, c'était horrible ! »

« - Ron ? s'étonna Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire. »

« - Ben, expliqua Harry, à l'origine on devait chanter tous les deux pour Hermione et toi… Mais les talents de chanteurs de Ron étant ce qu'ils sont… j'ai préféré le faire seul ! Et puis, il me suppliait pour que je lui épargne cette épreuve ! «

« - C'est dommage, murmura Hermione… j'aurais adoré que tu chantes pour moi ! »

Ron piqua un fard et replongea dans son assiette en maugréant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu chanter pour dire un truc pareil ! Les livres de sortilèges qu'il lui avait offert étaient _beaucoup_ mieux !

Dumbledore avait fait disparaître les instruments et Harry adressa un sourire chaleureux à ses deux musiciens. Il prit place à côté de son petit ami et se servit à manger. Drago ne le quittait pas des yeux et vu l'intensité de son regard, Harry avait hâte d'être dans la salle sur demande… La soirée promettait d'être agréable.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà, Chapitre 8 terminé ! Soyez indulgent... comme je l'ai dit les song-fics ne sont pas ma spécialité ! et ce n'est vraiment pas évident à faire ! Félicitation à ceux qui y arrivent !**

**C'est maintenant l'heure des questions… en fait il n'y en a qu'une…**

**J'ai remarqué que ce site (stupide qui n'affiche même pas son propre nom, c'est un comble !) supprimait régulièrement des fics et je trouve ça très dommage ! J'aurais donc voulu savoir si certains d'entre vous possédaient des fics ayant disparues ou qui ne seraient pas publiées sur ce site pour les partager… j'en possède quelques unes (essentiellement des dray-ryry complètes et qui finissent bien) et j'aimerais bien agrandir ma collection. Si certaines des fics que j'ai vous intéresse (la liste est disponible sur simple demande) vous pouvez me joindre sur mon adresse MSN : Loryahhotmail.fr > il y a un arobase entre loryah et hotmail.fr mais ce stupide site ne l'affiche pas !**


	10. note de l'auteur 2

Note de l'auteur 2

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre… pardon pour ceux qui l'attendent avec impatience ! Mais en ce moment, j'ai pas trop le temps !

Je tenais à vous informer que je publie une nouvelle fic appelée : « L'Union des Ombres », aussi un slash HP-DM (je suis folle de ces deux-là) mais là je vais prendre un peu plus de temps pour faire arriver les choses sérieuses !… et aussi Sev- je-peux-pas-dire-qui-même-si-je-le-sais et pleins de nouveaux persos !

Pour résumer l'histoire :

Une jeune fille débarque à Poudlard en plein repas et se met à enguirlander Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce donc que les Ombres qui semblent elles aussi luter contre Voldemort ? Qui est cette fille ? Pourquoi semble-t-elle connaître si bien Rogue ? Et que viens faire Malfoy dans tout ça ? »

Je pense alterner la publication de Une Protection rapprochée et de L'Union des Ombres. J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira. Je croise les doigts, ceux à qui j'ai fait lire le premier chapitre ont eu l'air d'aimer (merci vega !)

Pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé, la chanson du précédent chapitre est de Johnny Hallyday ! je suis pas super fan mais il en a quand même quelques unes de très jolies !

Pour ceux qui ont lu ma remarque sur un reviewer m'ayant fait des commentaires pas très sympa... j'ai eu le déplaisir de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une farce de ma meilleure amie qui a déniché le site où je publie en tapant mon pseudo et qui a voulu me faire enrager en disant des trucs qui elle le savait très bien me ferait enrager... pour ceux qui se posent la question, oui, je l'ai tapée... à coup de saucisson (c'est ce que j'avais dans là main à ce moment là !). La vieille chèvre, elle s'est bien marrée, mais je me vengerai ! Foi de Loryah !

Bisous Loryah

P.S : Pour ceux qui veulent une suite à « Déclarations fracassantes… » je pense que je vais me laisser tenter… mais pas avant la fin de protection rapprochée… qui comptera 14 chapitre avec l'épilogue (qui est déjà écrit donc plus que 4 chap à écrire et le 9 est a moitié écrit !)


	11. Chapitre 9

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Alors tout d'abord, désolée de passer à un rythme d'un chap toutes les deux semaines pour cette fic mais je peux pas faire autrement !**

**En plus, je n'ai même pas le temps de faire les RAR ! mais promis, je les ferais au prochain chapitre ! En tout cas, merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewer et aux autres aussi ! je vous aime !**

**J'ai été très contente que vous réserviez un tel accueil à l'Union des Ombres ! cette fic me tiens beaucoup à cœur et vos encouragement m'on fait très plaisir !**

**Bon je vous laisse et bonne lecture !**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 9**

Drago entraînait Harry à travers des couloirs qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'ils n'allaient pas vers la salle sur demande, ce qui le contrariait vivement ! Tout à coup, le blond s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant Salazar Serpentard dans une magnifique robe de sorcier en velours vert devant un chaudron d'où une légère vapeur argentée s'élevait. Le fondateur les regarda d'un air peu amène jusqu'à ce que Malfoy lui donne le mot de passe et attire le brun à l'intérieur lorsque le passage fut ouvert.

Harry promena un regard curieux autour de lui. La pièce était cossue avec de confortables divans et de moelleux tapis. Son seul défaut était la prédominance du vert dans la décoration.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'admirer d'avantage les lieux parce qu'une bouche vorace se posa sur la sienne, monopolisant toute son attention. Il enlaça Drago et se serra contre lui.

« - Merci, chuchota le blond tout contre ses lèvres. C'était un très beau cadeau… te ridiculiser devant l'école pour moi… »

Harry eut une moue boudeuse et son amant se mit à rire doucement, glissant les doigts dans les courts cheveux bruns pour attirer le visage de Potter contre le sien. Leurs lèvres se reprirent, s'entrouvrirent pour ouvrir le chemin à deux langues mutines se cherchant, se rencontrant, dansant l'une contre l'autre.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé dans la salle sur demande ? »

Drago eut un petit rire moqueur.

« - Parce que tes meilleurs amis ont décidé de l'étrenner… cadeau de St valentin d'Hermione ! »

« - Oh ! fit Harry en rougissant. »

Puis son petit ami réclama à nouveau son attention et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Les doigts d'Harry déboutonnèrent lentement la robe de Drago pour se faufiler sous le pull et caresser sensuellement le dos musclé. Le blond dégagea ses bras des manches de celle-ci et s'attaqua à celle de son vis-à-vis, sa bouche glissant dans le cou pour le mordiller et l'embrasser. »

Une seconde robe tomba à terre, bientôt imitée par deux pulls et deux chemises jetées avec empressement. Lentement, tendrement, Drago entraîna Harry jusqu'au fauteuil où il se laissa choir, le brun tombant avec lui, sur lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lucius Malfoy sorti de la cheminée des appartements de Severus Rogue. Il avait vérifié auparavant que la pièce était vide et priait pour que le maître des potions ne revienne pas immédiatement.

« Heureusement pour moi que ce vieux Sev n'a pas protégé sa cheminée » pensa-t-il. Il risquait de gros ennui si on le trouvait là. Il avait « emprunté » une cape d'invisibilité à Maugrey Fol'œil et nul doute que celui-ci n'apprécierait pas s'il s'en rendait compte. Mais on était le 14 février, c'était l'anniversaire de son fils. Son fils qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de cinq mois, ne recevant que de rares lettre lorsque Rogue passait au siège de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il sortit d'une de ses poches un morceau de parchemin. Bénie soit cette invention de son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand père ! Ce bout de papier permettait de localiser le membre de la famille Malfoy le plus poche du détenteur du parchemin, indiquant sa direction.

« Merveilleux ! Très bonne idée d'aller dans les cachots, mon fils… si je ne fais pas erreur, tu dois être dans la salle Salazar que je t'ai indiquée lorsque tu es entré à l'école… » .

Lucius s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Personne. Il sortit, toujours dissimulé par la cape et se dirigea en observant le parchemin avec attention. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres, son fils se trouvait bien là où il pensait… et Lucius connaissait le mot de passe.

« J'espère qu'il sera content de me voir ! » se dit-il en continuant silencieusement son chemin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry cambra les reins sous la délicieuse morsure que Drago infligeait à son téton. Les mains enfouies dans la chevelure blonde, il soupirait de plaisir, les mains de son petit ami occupées à lui caresser les fesses tandis qu'il ondulait des hanches, frottant lascivement son érection contre celle de son tortionnaire. Décidant soudain de migrer vers le sud, la bouche avide de Drago déposa un chapelet de baisers sur les abdominaux crispés par le plaisir avant qu'une langue chaude et humide ne chatouille divinement le nombril qui s'offrait à lui. Les mains du blond désertèrent les fesses pour caresser les cuisses toujours recouvertes par le pantalon, évitant sciemment le lieu où celui-ci devenait trop étroit, laissant croire qu'elles allaient le faire et changeant de destination à la dernière seconde.

Harry gémit de frustration, ses mains délaissant les mèches claires pour libérer un peu la pression au niveau de son entrejambe. Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, Malfoy l'en empêcha et noua ses doigts aux siens, sa bouche remontant pour s'emparer de celle du brun.

« - Dray, geignit impatiemment Potter. »

Cette supplique n'arracha qu'un sourire amusé à son petit ami qui reprit sa descente tout aussi lentement. Enfin, il arriva au pantalon. Les yeux fixés dans ceux d'Harry, il déposa de petits baisers à travers le vêtement sur la proéminence qu'il avait devant lui, ravi des soupirs mêlés d'impatience et de plaisir qui échappaient à Potter. Il titilla du bout des doigts les mamelons durcis avant de glisser sur les flancs en une lente caresse qui arracha des frissons au Survivant. Puis, après un dernier effleurement au nombril ils s'attaquèrent à la ceinture d'Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lucius consulta sa carte une nouvelle fois, plus que quelques couloirs. Son pouls se fit plus rapide lorsque des voix retentirent non loin de lui. Il se plaqua au mur, vérifiant bien qu'il était entièrement recouvert par la cape et observa quelques jeunes élèves de Serpentard passer. Ils parlaient de Potter qui avait chanté une chanson au beau milieu de la grande salle pour la personne qu'il aimait.

Pauvre fille ! Lucius frissonna d'horreur en imaginant que quelqu'un puisse chanter une chanson pour lui en public… totalement ridicule ! Ce petit morveux n'avait vraiment aucun sens des convenances ! A la place de la fille, il serait en train de se planquer, mort de honte !

Il attendit quelques instants que les élèves soient hors de vue et reprit son chemin. Dans moins de cinq minutes il reverrait son fils.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry soupira de soulagement lorsque Malfoy libéra son sexe tendu de sa prison de tissu. Bien sûr, il restait toujours le boxer mais la situation était nettement plus confortable. Elle le fut encore d'avantage lorsque le blond baissa entièrement le pantalon avant de rependre ses attentions par-dessus le sous-vêtement.

Les yeux plantés dans ceux d'Harry, Drago suivait avec attention chaque émotion passant sur le visage du brun. Il savait que lorsqu'il mordillait de cette façon ou suçottait juste là, Potter perdait le contrôle. Il sourit avec une lubrique satifaction en voyant le regard émeraude se troubler. Il déboutonna son propre pantalon car celui-ci aussi commençait à être juste puis glissa ses index sous l'élastique du boxer, jouant toujours de la langue à travers le tissu.

Le rythme cardiaque d'Harry s'accéléra lorsqu'il sentit les doigts tirailler sur son dernier rampard. Doucement, sadiquement, Drago commença à le descendre, sa bouche se concentrant sur les testicules du Survivant qui écarta un peu plus les jambes.

Les doigts glissèrent sur les hanches puis sur les fesses pour retirer un peu plus le vêtement. Potter souleva les hanches pour faciliter la maneuvre et se retrouva bientôt complètement nu sous le regard gourmand d'un blond qui se léchait les lèvres en se demandant comment déguster son dessert.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ca y était, il était enfin devant la porte. Sur sa carte, le point indiquant Drago se trouvait presque au centre. Il prit une profonde inspiration et prononça le mot de passe. Le tableau s'écarta légèrement et silencieusement et Lucius se faufila à l'intérieur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry haletant, savourait l'une des meilleures fellations de sa vie. Des gémissements sans fin lui échappaient alors que la bouche chaude de son amant l'aspirait profondément. Les jambes largement écartées à présent et l'une d'elle même posée sur le dossier du divan, il serrait les dents, tentant de ne pas supplier son amant de le prendre, se cambrant et criant de plaisir lorsqu'un doigt inquisiteur frappa sa prostate. Depuis leur mémorable soirée dans la salle commune, le blond avait développé pour le rendre fou des compétences quasi surnaturelles.

« - Oh mon dieu, Dray ! »

« - Alors, ça te plait, Potter ? »

« - Tais-toi, encore ! _Encore ! »_

Drago eut un rire victorieux avant de reprendre son occupation précédente, glissant un doigt supplémentaire pour caresser le point sensible de son amant, lui arrachant un nouveau cri presque animal.

Harry, les doigts crispé dans les cheveux blonds, se sentait partir lorsqu'il perçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lucius regardait par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que personne n'avait vu le tableau s'ouvrir lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement. Intrigué, il se tourna pour en découvrir la source et se pétrifia sur place.

Un pied dépassait du dossier du canapé. Un pied résolument masculin. Et, au vu de la carnation de la peau, qui n'appartenait pas à son fils.  
Les gémissements se firent plus forts, débordants de plaisir. Puis un cri, appel à la luxure. Lucius fit un pas en avant, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il en oubliait de fermer la porte.

« - Oh mon dieu, Dray ! »

« - Alors, ça te plait, Potter ? »

« - Tais-toi, encore ! _Encore ! »_

Lucius laissa tomber la cape d'invisibilité en entendant le rire de son fils. Il fit un autre pas en avant et découvrit un spectacle qu'il n'imaginait pas dans ses pires cauchemars.

Son fils, agenouillé entre les cuisses d'Harry Potter, effectuait une fellation au type qu'il était sensé détester le plus, ses doigts allant et venant entre les fesses du Survivant qui se tordait de plaisir, les yeux fermés. Impossible de prétendre que Drago effectuait cela à contre-cœur vu la superbe érection qu'il arborait. Potter se cambra soudain plus fort tandis que le plaisir le submergeait, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux. Son regard croisa celui de Lucius.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Malfoy sénior vit Potter prendre peu à peu conscience de _qui_ était là. Son fils, lui, ne l'avait pas encore découvert et avait remonté sa bouche jusqu'à celle du brun, ses hanches ondulant de façon explicite contre celles du Survivant. Il dû cependant comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Harry ne lui rendait pas son baiser.

« - Bon sang, Harry, concentre-toi un peu ! Je sais bien que je suis exceptionnel mais tu es un peu plus attentif d'habitude ! »

_D'habitude_… Lucius se sentait très mal… _D'habitude_…

Draco fronça les sourcils et vit que le Gryffondors regardait fixement quelque chose derrière eux. Intrigué, le blond se tourna pour découvrir ce qui le pétrifiait ainsi.

OH. MON. DIEU.

C'est tout ce qu'il pu penser en apercevant son papa chéri qui venait de le trouver dans une situation compromettante (on peut encore parler d'euphémisme vous croyez ?) avec Harry James Potter.

Lucius les regarda tour à tour pendant quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux et de tomber dans les pommes.

« - Oh merde ! s'exclama Harry. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus Rogue retournait à ses appartements, l'esprit encore plein de la ridicule déclaration de Potter… Comment pouvait-on en arriver à agir de façon aussi stupide ? Les histoires de cœur le dépasseront toujours ! Heureusement que Lucius n'avait pas assisté à un spectacle pareil… il en aurait eu une attaque ! Il s'interrogea un instant sur la façon dont ce dernier accueillerait la relation de son fils et du Survivant… Drago aurait besoin de protection le jour où il lui annoncerait. En tant que parrain Severus devrait assurer celle-ci… et il devait bien avouer qu'il ne raterait pour rien au monde la tête de Lucius à cet instant…

Un ricanement lui échappa à cette idée. D'ailleurs, il se sentait un peu responsable des deux garçons… même s'il aurait préféré chanter cette stupide chanson en caleçon plutôt que d'avouer qu'il se souciait de Potter. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'ils l'avait attendri.. un peu seulement… il était toujours l'impitoyable maître des potions lors des cours, attention ! Il avait une réputation à tenir que diable ! Mais lorsqu'il les avait découvert endormis dans la cabane hurlante, il n'avait, pour il ne savait quelle raison, pas pu les déranger. Peut-être parce que son filleul et Potter avait eu leur quota de malheurs et qu'ils méritaient d'être un peu heureux ? Possible. Quoi qu'il en soit il s'était tu. Devenant quelque part complice de cette liaison que Malfoy père n'approuverait certainement pas.

Un soupir lui échappa et il se rendit compte que ses pensées l'avaient conduit dans le mauvais couloir. Il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un des tableaux était écarté du mur, révélant un passage vers une pièce que Severus ne connaissait pas.

Curieux, il s'approcha et entendit une voix famillière.

« - Oh merde ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire Potter ? Oh merde ? On… On… On est dans la merde ! Oh putain ! »

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il n'est pas sensé être au siège de l'Ordre ? Et comment il nous a trouvé ? »

« - Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? s'écria Drago. Bon sang… je suis mort ! »

A cet instant l'inquiétude poussa Rogue à emprunter l'ouverture pour découvrir ce qu'il en était.

« - Oh merde. Murmura-t-il lorsqu'il vit Lucius étendu sur le sol alors que Potter remontait rapidement son pantalon et que Drago se rajustait vivement. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il vit son professeur de potions pénétrer à son tour dans la pièce. Il attrapa en vitesse son boxer et son pantalon pour les revêtir à la hâte. Il vit confusément que Dray se reboutonnait, rouge de honte.

Inutile d'expliquer la situation au parrain de son petit ami. La situation était suffisamment claire. Sans prendre la peine d'enfiler son pull le blond se précipita sur son père qui n'avait pas reprit connaissance. L'homme en noir l'imita et chercha le pouls de son ami… sans le trouver.

« - Il ne respire plus ! cria Drago après avoir contrôlé le souffle de Lucius. Il ne respire plus. »

« - Restez calme, Mr Malfoy ! »

« - Essayez de lui faire un massage cardiaque… ou du bouche à bouche, suggéra Harry, légèrement affolé. »

« - Potter, un massage cardiaque s'il n'est pas effectué correctement peut être dangereux. (il me semble l'avoir entendu dire une fois… si c'est faux, je m'en excuse) »

« - Alors faites-lui du bouche à bouche ! s'énerva Drago. »

Severus hésita mais son filleul semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs et Potter n'était pas qualifié… il ne restait que lui… argh… Il se pencha sur Lucius lui boucha le nez et souffla dans sa bouche à trois reprises. Drago, l'oreille posé sur le cœur de son père écoutait les battements éventuels. N'obtenant aucun résultat, il recommença… avec plus de succès cette fois.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lucius se sentit revenir à lui et ouvrit subitement les yeux… pour découvrir Severus Rogue… son ami de toujours, qui l'embrassait doucement sur la bouche. L'horreur le saisit et avec un cri affolé il se redressa pour ramper en vitesse hors de portée de ce pervers. Les bras tendus devant lui pour empêcher le brun d'approcher, tremblant, il se colla au mur avant de penser à saisir sa baguette et de la pointer en direction du professeur.

« - Espèce de cinglé ! Tu… tu profites de ma faiblesse pour abuser de moi ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Toutes ces années au collège… tu me matais sous la douche ! Mais désolé Severus ! Il te faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour remplacer Black !

« - Quoi ! s'écria Harry. C'est quoi cette histoire sur Sirius. »

« - Rien du tout Potter, siffla Rogue. Lucius baisse ta baguette immédiatement ! »

« - Pas question ! fit celui-ci en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Et toi, dit-il en regardant son fils cette fois. Tu… tu… tu couches avec Harry Potter ! Tu lui fait des pipes ici ! Dans cette salle ! La salle des Malfoy ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Mon fils couche avec le Survivant ! J'espère pour toi qu'il n'a JAMAIS été au-dessus ! »

« - Papa ! fit Drago en rougissant furieusement. «

« - Oh… Merlin ! Il A été dessus ? Je veux mourir ! »

« - C'est quoi cette histoire avec Sirius ? cria à nouveau Harry. »

« - SILENCE ! hurla Rogue. VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, TOUS ! »

Cela eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention des trois sorciers. Respirant profondément, le professeur les regarda tour à tour.

« - Potter, Drago… rhabillez-vous ! Lucius, baisse cette baguette je ne vais pas te sauter dessus ! Tu avais perdu connaissance, tu ne respirais plus je t'ai fait du bouche à bouche pour te ranimer. »

Lucius le regarda d'un air peu convaincu.

« - Lucius… Je crois que tu es bien placé pour savoir que tu n'es pas mon genre ! Alors arrête ces airs de vierge effarouchée ! »

A ces mots, Harry se figea et regarda Rogue avec inquiétude.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Sirius ? »

« - Je ne crois pas que ce soit vos affaires, Monsieur Potter, répliqua Severus. »  
»- Voyons, Potter, vous n'avez jamais trouvé leurs disputes suspectes ? Aussi aveugle que votre père ! Et lupin aussi… ça doit être une particularité des Gryffondors ! Railla Malfoy père. La plupart des Serpentards savaient dès la 6ème année que Black et Severus couchaient ensemble ! Ca crevait les yeux ! Ils se chamaillait trop pour que… »

Il s'interrompit, regardant tour à tour son fils et le Survivant puis se prit la tête en se traitant d'idiot. Harry, lui était sous le choc… Son parrain et Rogue… amants ? Il se tourna vers ce dernier qui observait Lucius en semblant hésité entre le doloris et l'Avada kedavra. Drago, quant à lui ne paraissait s'inquiéter que de la réaction de son père. Harry se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille en un geste de réconfort et d'affirmation de leur couple aux yeux de Lucius. Le mangemort ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

« - Tu étais au courant, je présume ? Demanda-t-il au parrain de son fils. Quelle question ! Bien sûr que tu étais au courrant ! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis ? »

« - Parce que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. »

« - Et toi ? fit-il à l'intention de son fils. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit dans tes lettres ? Et comment en es-tu arrivé à sortir avec Potter ? Et depuis quand ? »

« - Il me semble qu'il vaudrait mieux s'asseoir pour discuter de tout ça, proposa Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers les canapés et Lucius s'arrêta soudain.

« - Je ne m'assoirai pas sur ce canapé ! »

« - Il y en a un autre, papa ! fit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Severus a raison… tu joues vraiment les vierges effarouchées ! »

Son père le foudroya du regard faisant s'envoler la maigre assurance qu'affichait son fils.

« - Je ne joue pas les vierges effarouchées ! Mais personne ne m'a… en mettant ses doigts… a un endroit où il n'aurait pas du les mettre. »

Remarque qui lui valut trois regards compatissant indiquant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ratait. Un frisson de terreur le saisit. Il était entouré par trois cinglés…

Rogue avisa soudain la cape d'invisibilité qui gisait en tas sur le sol.

« - J'espère pour toi qu'elle n'est pas à Fol'œil ! »

« - Si. »

« - Prépare-toi ! Maugrey risque de ne pas apprécier s'il le découvre… j'essaierai de voir ce que je peux faire. »

« - Pour l'instant je m'en fous, Severus ! siffla Lucius. Maintenant… je veux savoir depuis quand vous… êtes ensemble ? »

Drago semblant assez intimidé, Harry décida de prendre les choses en main.

« - Nous sommes ensemble depuis mi-septembre. »

« - Cinq mois, fit Malfoy effaré. Vous êtes ensemble depuis cinq mois ? »

Il avait l'impression de voir s'envoler ses derniers espoirs que ce ne soit qu'une passade. Cinq mois…

« - Quand Drago a changé de maison et a été envoyé à Gryffondor… »

« - QUOI ? hurla Lucius. Mon fils… à GRYFFONDOR ? Comment ? Dumbledore ! Je vais tuer ce vieux fou ! »

« - Je ne pouvais pas rester à Serpentard ! La quasi-totalité des élèves veut ma peau ! s'écria Drago. Ils savent tous qu'on est passé à 'l'ennemi ' ! Je devais changer de maison… et comme Harry était chargé de ma protection… C'était le plus pratique ! Je n'ai pas sauté de joie non plus, mais je n'avais pas le choix ! »

Son père se calma soudain. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela… Il laisserait peut-être le vieux fou vivre, tout compte fait…

« - Pourquoi est-ce Potter qui a été chargé de ta protection ? Sev n'aurait pas pu le faire ? »

« - Je n'avais pas que ça à faire Lucius… j'ai des cours, des obligations pour l'Ordre… Je n'aurais pas pu être présent tout le temps. Albus a fait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour Drago. Et cela semble avoir été la bonne solution puisqu'il est toujours vivant. Apparemment, les Serpentards hésitent à affronter Potter. »

Lucius soupira avec accablement. Il était venu faire une surprise à son fils et pour finir le plus surpris c'était lui. Il regarda son fils. Potter lui avait pris la main et lui carressait les doigts en un geste de réconfort.

« - Est-ce que tu savais avant… pour tes préférences ? Questionna-t-il. »

« - Oui. Murmura le jeune homme en rougissant. Je n'ai pas osé te le dire parce que j'avais peur que tu me rejettes. »

Le mangemort ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait nier que sa première réaction avait été la colère…. Mais de là à renier son fils ? Non. Il ne savait pas encore comment accepter sa relation… mais Drago restait son enfant envers et contre tout.

« - Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Drago. Je n'approuve pas. Je suis même totalement contre… mais tu es mon fils… et tu le resteras… j'essaierai… je ne peux rien te promettre… Je crois que je vais m'en aller… j'ai besoin de temps… pour réfléchir à tout ça. »

Malfoy se leva et mis soudain la main à sa poche pour en sortir un paquet qu'il tendit à son fils.

« - Bon anniversaire. Ça appartenait à mon père… on l'offre à l'héritier Malfoy dès qu'il atteint sa majorité. »

Drago prit délicatement le paquet et l'ouvrit. C'était une attache de cape en forme de Serpent et dont les yeux étaient représentés par des émeraudes. Le nom des Malfoy était gravé dans les écailles.

Lucius ramassa la cape d'invisibilité et s'en couvrit après un dernier sourire, un peu triste, à son fils. Après une courte hésitation celui-ci s'élança et enlaça son père qui lui rendit son étreinte.

« - Fait attention à toi, murmura le jeune homme. »

« - Toi aussi. »

Et il sortit, accompagné de Severus Rogue. Drago resta seul un instant puis Harry le prit dans ses bras pour l'entraîner vers le fauteuil. Là il le serra contre lui et le berça un long moment sans parler, transmettant juste son amour à son amant qui en avait besoin plus qu'à n'importe quel autre moment de leur relation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lucius s'apprêtait à réemprunter la cheminée pour retourner au square Grimmault.

« - Il le rend heureux, tu sais, lui dit Rogue. »

« - S'il lui fait de la peine… Survivant ou pas, je le tue ! »

Il prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et allait la lancer quand il fronça soudain les sourcils.

« - Severus ? Potter a chanté une chanson d'amour à Drago… au beau milieu de la grande salle ? questionna-t-il en se remémorant les paroles des élèves. »

« - Oui, fit le maître des potions en riant. »

« - Je suis content de ne pas avoir vu ça… 12 Square Grimmault ! Enonça-t-il.

Severus Rogue regarda l'âtre vide en riant. Dommage qu'il ne l'ait pas vu ! _Ca _aurait été drôle ! »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Voilà, j'ai ENFIN fini ce chapitre ! la suite dans 15 jours ! J'espère que la réaction de Lucius ne vous aura pas déçue… en tout cas, si vous avez quelque chose à me dire… review ! please, please, please…**


	12. chapitre 10

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre de Protection rapprochée !**

**Je m'excuse auprès de tous mes reviewer pour ne pas leur avoir répondu au précédent chapitre mais je vais me rattraper ici !**

**Merci encore pour votre fidélité à cette fic qui s'approche doucement mais sûrement de sa fin !**

**Maintenant, place aux….**

**RAR :**

**Alors je remercie tout ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le chap 8, à savoir : **

**Alucard, Vif d'or, Sugarly, Madnambda, Arthoung, Marine Malfoy, Tama, Antharosa, Dark yoru, Egwene al'vere, Cristal yuy, Crackos, Maugrei, Milly Black, Flore, Sahada, Hedwigelol, Etenia, Lovely A, Vega264, Arwen94, La nouille, Dmoniac Cat's, Onarluca, Elysedirector Elymilly, Mathilde, Alia, Vert émeraude.**

**UN ENORME MERCI A VOUS TOUS ! j'apprécie beaucoup toutes vos reviews !**

**Maintenant place aux RAR du chap 9 :**

**_Vega264_ : eh oui, tu as été la première ! C'est clair qu'être surpris dans cette situation est plutôt gênant… Quand à se pauvre Lucius… il finira bien par s'en remettre ! a plus, ma grande !**

**_Onaluca_ : Eh oui, ce cher lulu a été choqué… et t'as raison, c'est pas bien grave ! j'espère que ce chap te plaira !**

**_Marine Malfoy_ : Lulu a fait la même tête que ton père aurait fait… Je crois que c'est vrai pour la plupart des parents ! MDR ! Ils ne sont pas sensés être au courrant de la vie sexuelle de leurs enfants !**

**_Ange de un cisme_ : Salut ! ne t'en veux pas pour les reviews oubliée ! Pour tes remarques, elles sont tout à fait justifiée ! Ma seule excuse, c'est que je n'ai pas pris de betâ-lecteur pour cette fic, un erreur selon moi ! et que comme je suis à court de chap je puplie au rythme ou j'écris et je ne relis pas toujours ! je reconnais donc qu'il y a certaines lacunes dans l'histoire. Pour Voldy et ses voldyboys… ce chap devrait te convenir ! c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas été très actifs ! j'espère que ça te plaira ! bisous !**

**_Sahada_ : T'inquiète ! j'ai besoin de Lucius pour la suite ! MDR ! Bonne lecture !**

**_Elysedirector Elymilly_ : salut ! Tes reviews sont toujours très flateuses !Merci beaucoup ! Pourtant je reconnais certains manques dans l'histoire… mais c'est un peu tard pour rectifier, bref… je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise et merci aussi pour tes gentilles reviews pour l'Union des Ombres ! P.S : je viens de lire ta review sur l'Union… ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonne pas ! Je met à jour PR tous les 15 jours le samedi, L'union, c'est le vendredi !**

**_HeidyMeneguzzi-Frei_ : Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise !**

**_Hedwigelol_ : C'est bien que ça ne t'ai pas déçu ! je me suis dis que s'il les trouvait en pleine action, ça éviterait pas mal de discussion… Ce chap est un peu moins drôle, j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même !**

**_Tiayel_ : MDR ? tant mieux ! c'était l'effet escompté ! Pour siri et sev… a l'origine c'était pas du tout prévu ! c'est pour ça que la réaction d'Harry n'a peut-être pas été assez développée ! ça m'est venu en écrivant le chap !**

**_Suzaky no miko1_ : Eh si… il les as trouvés ! Quant à la deathfic… c'est vrai que ça aurait pu être une possibilité… mais j'aurais plutot vu Lulu se jeter du haut d'une tour par désespoir ! MDR ! Pour ce chap… il sera un peu moins drole…**

**_Serpentis draco_ : Tu as aimé ? ça me fait bien plaisir ! voilà la suite !**

**_Lovely A_ : Voilà qui est à médité… qu'est-ce qui aurait été le pire pour Lucius… voir Harry Potter chanter une chanson d'amour à son fils au beau milieu de la grande salle… ou les surprendre en pleine fellation… j'avoue que j'ai du mal à me décider… enfin, contente que ça t'ai fait rire, c'était le but !**

**_Alucard _: tu as raison… je ne me lasses pas d'entendre ces choses… et tu peux encore me dire que tu adores ! Pour Lucius… j'ai la désagréable manie d'en faire quelqu'un de bien dans mes fics… je sais pas pourquoi je l'aime bien ! en tout cas, j'espère que ce chap te plaira aussi !**

**_Arwen94_ : Alors je vais essayer de me faire pardonner ici de ne pas t'avoir cité comme deuxième bêta car c'est vrai que tu m'as BEAUCOUP aidée ! alors : Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon,****pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon ! **

**alors… tu me pardonnes ? Pitiéééééééééééééééééééé !**

**Pour la réponse à ta review de PR, Je suis contente que la réaction de Lulu t'ai plu ! Mais chut… ne parle pas de sev/siri trop fort (j'espère que personne ne lira ça !) Et tu as raison, qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour qu'on l'aime mon papa ! MDR ! J'espère que ce chap là te plaira aussi, ma puce ! …. Et encore pardon ! BISOUS !**

**_Dmoniac cat's_ : Et oui, pris en flag par le papa… plutôt gênant comme situation, non ? (c'est encore Hag et son esprit sadique qui m'influence, là !) enfin, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !**

**_Lelou _: Merci ! Petit Harry qui ne réalise pas que futur beau-papa vient de le surprendre en pleine séance de galipettes avec son fiston chéri ! Pauvre lulu… enfin, il va y survivre donc pas trop d'inquiétude ! en tout cas, ravie que tu ai trouvé ça drôle !**

**_Crackos_ : salut ! merci ! Pour la réaction de Harry concernant la relation Sev-siri tu as raison, mais l'idée m'est venue pendant que j'écrivais et comme j'étais déjà en retard pour l'update, j'ai relu qu'une fois… et j'ai pas vraiment percuté sur le coup… mais c'est vrai que j'aurais dû d'avantage développer !**

**_Vif d'or_ : pas mal ton commentaire tout au long de la lecture ! MDR ! Ca t'a fait rire ? c'est très bien ça ! C'est clair que ce doit être un meilleur spectacle de surprendre dray et ryry en pleine fellation que d'entendre ryry massacrer que je t'aime ! (décidément, ma song fic ne me plait toujours pas !) Bon, je te laisse maintenant lire le nouveau chap !**

**_Yochu _: Je vais te confesser quelque chose… le démon de la flemme sévit aussi chez moi ! Mais il a plutôt tendance à frapper quand je dois faire la vaisselle ! MDR ! je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chap et merci pour ton compliment sur les lemons ! bisous**

**_Omi_ : Je plaide coupable… cette fic a pris des liberté et s'est un peu écarté du sujet de départ ! Je pense donc que ce chap te plaira ! On y voit le retour des Voldyboys… la tête qu'ils feraient les mangemorts si on les appelait comme ça ! MDR !**

**Bon, voilà pour les réponses aux reviews ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

**Chapitre 10**

Finalement Maugrey Fol œil ne su jamais que Lucius lui avait emprunté sa cape et Rogue rassura Drago sur l'état de son père. Il ne sautait toujours pas de joie… mais il se faisait lentement à l'idée que son fils était gay… quand au fait qu'il sorte avec Potter… ça c'était une autre histoire !

Grégory Goyle avait tenté à cinq ou six reprises avec l'aide de son ami Vincent Crabbe et de Pansy Parkinson de venger son père emprisonné depuis plusieurs mois, mais ses tentatives furent facilement contrées par le Survivant et Drago qui se sentait même insulté de la faiblesse des attaques. Il faut dire que Blaise Zabini les renseignait au préalable des projets des Serpentards revanchards.

Les semaines passèrent et les examens s'approchaient lentement mais sûrement, plongeant Hermione dans les affres des révisions. Cette année là, pourtant, son stress atteignit des sommets et, après une troisième crise de nerf, ses amis l'obligèrent à aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle lui donne une potion calmante. Drago trouva cela très inquiétant mais Harry et Ron le rassurèrent en lui apprenant que la jeune fille entrait toujours dans ces états dès que les examens de fins d'années approchaient.

"- Je ne veux même pas imaginer dans quel état elle sera l'année prochaine pour les Aspics, dit Ron."

"- Elle va sûrement commencer à réviser dès la rentrée."

Drago éclata de rire avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient tout à fait sérieux. D'ailleurs la jeune fille établi pour eux un programme strict de révision, interdisant à Harry et Drago de se mettre ensemble pour être sûre qu'ils réviseraient bien et ne se livreraient pas à une quelconque activité annexe. Par activité annexe elle indiquait baisers, caresses, sexe. Les deux garçons protestèrent avec vigueur mais Hermione pouvait parfois être aussi effrayante que Rogue aussi se plièrent-ils à son marathon, profitant de leurs rares moments de liberté pour rattraper leur retard de câlins.

Même la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard leur fut interdite et là, Drago et Ron se mirent vraiment en colère au point que le jeune homme blond balança en plein milieu de l'après-midi son livre de DCFM à travers la pièce en disant qu'il en avait vraiment plus que marre. Il prit la main d'Harry et l'entraîna vers la sortie sous les réprimandes d'Hermione.

Merci, déclara le brun une fois qu'ils furent sortis. J'en avais ras-le-bol de relire mes cours.

"- J'adore Hermione, pesta le blond, mais il faut qu'elle revoie l'ordre de ses priorités ! Passer une après-midi aussi superbe que celle-ci enfermés et plongés dans des bouquins ne fait pas parti des miennes."

"- Alors qu'as-tu envie de faire ? demanda Harry, un sourire suggestif aux lèvres."

"- Un peu plus tard, peut-être, répondit le blond… pour l'instant j'ai juste envie de me balader dans le par cet de profiter du soleil."

Harry sourit, partant lui aussi, et ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'au lac qui scintillait sous la chaude lumière du soleil. Avisant un arbre procurant un peu d'ombre, ils y étalèrent leurs robes et s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, échangeant de tendres baisers et discutant de leurs vies avant Poudlard.

Harry n'avait jamais été très loquace sur cette période de son existence, ce qui avait renforcé la curiosité de son petit ami. Ce jour-là le brun lui raconta sa vie auprès des Dursley, les mauvais traitements et surtout le manque d'amour dans lesquels il avait grandit jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid lui apprenne qu'il était sorcier. La joie qui avait été la sienne à ce moment là lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il échapperait pour la majeure partie de l'année à son oncle et sa tante. Il lui raconta les moments important de sa vie, les drôles quand il avait libéré le serpent au zoo et enfermé son cousin à sa place, Quand ils étaient tombés, Ron, Hermione et lui sur touffu, même si sur le coup ils n'avaient pas ri. L'épisode du polynectar quand Hermione avait mis des poils de chats dans sa potion au lieu des cheveux de Milicent Bulstrode se transformant en un chat géant ! Il parla également des moments plus tragiques comme la mort de Diggori ou la disparition de Sirius.

Drago le laissait parler, se contentant de l'écouter et de l'encourager d'une pression de la main ou d'un baiser quand il en avait besoin. C'étaient des sujets qu'Harry avait consciencieusement évités jusqu'à ce jour et Drago savait que pour l'avenir de leur relation il fallait qu'il lui en parle. Mais à son rythme et comme il l'entendrait. Il l'écouta donc tous l'après-midi sentant son petit ami se vider peu à peu de la tension que lui procuraient certains évènements. Il parla de la colère que lui inspirait le refus obstiné du ministre de la magie de reconnaître l'innocence de Sirius, même après sa mort et ce, malgré l'insistance de Dumbledore.

L'après-midi passa ainsi de confidences en souvenirs mêlés d'éclats de rire et de moments d'émotion. Lorsque le ciel commença à s'obscurcir, ils décidèrent de rentrer mais pour savourer la douceur de ce début de soirée, ils firent un détour dans le parc, tendrement enlacés. Ils arrivaient près d'une entrée peu usitée de l'école lorsqu'une voix moqueuse retentit derrière eux.

"- Alors comme cela les rumeurs étaient vraies, Draco Malfoy et ce misérable Harry Potter sont amoureux ! C'est Lucius qui doit être content !"

Les adolescents firent volte-face et se retrouvèrent face à Macnair et Dolohov. Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise, entendant Drago haleter et le sentant serrer sa main avec plus de force.

"- Mais quoi d'étonnant à ce qu'un traître ait une pédale comme fils ! fit une autre voix qui n'appartenait ni à McNair, ni à Dolohov."

Drago regarda derrière lui et découvrit avec effroi Rodolfus et Bellatrix Lestrange sortant de sous les arbres entourant cette partie de l'école et qui les fixaient avec une cruauté amusée. Drago sentit une bouffée de haine l'envahir devant la meurtrière de sa mère et il serra les dents en se promettant de la venger. La sorcière dû lire cela dans son regard car elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix sarcastique.

"- Alors, Drake ? Un problème ?"

Si les yeux de Drago avaient pu tuer, Bellatrix serait déjà morte. Comment osait-elle l'appeler comme ça ! Seule sa mère en avait le droit, il allait le lui faire payer… très cher !

La situation n'était pour l'instant pas à leur avantage. Ils étaient encerclés par quatre des plus puissants mangemorts de Voldemort. Ca ne sentait pas bon ! Mais la question que se posait Harry était surtout : Comment avaient-ils fait pour pénétrer dans l'école ? Après « l'incident » avec Lucius, toutes les cheminées du château avaient été protégées et personne ne pouvait plus venir par là à moins d'y être autorisé par le directeur lui-même.

"- Je crois que Potter se demande par quelle magie… nous sommes ici, se moqua Bellatrix."

"- Enfin, Potter, répondit McNair, tu es bien placé pour savoir que cette école est truffée de passages secrets ! Les maraudeurs ne sont pas les seuls à les connaître !"

"- En parlant de maraudeur, fit Rodolfus, je crois qu'il est temps de l'envoyer rejoindre son père et son parrain chéri, qu'en penses-tu Bella ?"

"- En effet, très cher ! C'est une très bonne idée !"

Harry échangea un regard rapide avec Drago. MacNair et Dolohov étaient les plus faibles, c'est donc vers eux que devait se concentrer leur attaque. Ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble pendant de longues heures en prévoyance de ce genre de piège et savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Bellatrix avait à peine finit de parler qu'ils lançaient leur sort d'une même voix.

_"- Expéliarmus_ !"

McNair et Dolohov furent projetés en arrière et les deux garçons se mirent à courir pour s'éloigner des Lestranges. Heureusement pour eux, les arbres et les fourrés qui avaient précédemment dissimulés ces derniers leurs servaient à présent de barrière à la plus grande fureur de la sorcière.

"- Nous ne sommes pas loin de la forêt interdite, cria Harry à Dray en courrant toujours comme un dératé, c'est notre seule chance !"

"- D'acc… _Impedimenta_ ! lança tout à coup Draco alors que le père de Vincent Crabbe surgissait tout à coup devant eux."

Un éclair de stupéfiction passa à quelque centimètre de sa tête et il découvrit Nott qui déboulait à son tour. Plus de temps à perdre ! Zigzagant entre les arbres pour éviter les maléfices, ils arrivèrent finalement dans la forêt interdite où ils s'engouffrèrent sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Ils entendaient toujours derrière eux les mangemorts les poursuivre et pressèrent encore l'allure, trébuchant souvent sur les racines, glissant sur la mousse et les feuilles qui recouvraient le sol.

Les poumons en feu, Harry priait pour qu'ils ne tombent pas sur des centaures car dans la situation présente il n'était pas sûr qu'ils n'aident pas les mangemorts à les arrêter. Leurs relations avec l'école n'étaient vraiment pas au beau fixe depuis que Firenze était devenu professeur et l'épisode avec Graup et Ombrage n'avait pas arrangé les choses !

Ils commençaient à avoir un peu d'avance lorsque Harry se prit le pied dans une branche dissimulée par des plantes et s'étala de tout son long, sentant une douleur fulgurante lui traverser la cheville. Il se releva péniblement, évitant de justesse un maléfice d'entrave et reprit sa course. Malheureusement il avait dû se tordre la cheville en tombant et n'arrivait plus à courir aussi vite qu'avant, Drago le remarqua et lui prit la main pour l'empêcher de ralentir et de se faire rattraper. Harry senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'ils continuaient leur fuite, la douleur était une véritable torture mais il ne fallait pas faiblir… pas maintenant ! Ils avaient à présent six mangemorts aux trousses et il était capital de les tenir à distance.

Drago savait qu'ils ne pourraient tenir encore longtemps avec la cheville blessée d'Harry mais il ne voyait nul endroit où se cacher où même se retrancher pour assurer une défense minimale jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les aider. Il fallait aussi alerter les professeurs parce que sinon, ils ne risquaient pas de recevoir cette aide tant attendue. Malheureusement, il ne voyait pas trop comment faire pour les avertir que des mangemorts voulaient leur peau. A moins que Ron ou Hermione ne regarde la carte du Maraudeur… si Harry ne l'avait pas sur lui. Il se dit qu'en lançant un _lumos_ particulièrement puissant, il pourrait peut-être attirer l'attention mais pour cela il devait s'arrêter de courir et se concentrer et il y avait peu de chance que leurs poursuivants lui en laissent le temps !

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un nouveau problème survint sous la forme d'Avery leur barrant le chemin.

"- Tiens donc, alors comme ça vous pensiez nous échapper ? Tsss ! Quelle naïveté ! se moqua-t-il. _Expéliarmus_ ! lança-t-il en direction d'Harry."

_"- Protego_ ! fit celui-ci immédiatement !"

_"- Accio _baguette ! contre-attaqua Drago."

Avery, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle coordination des adolescents se retrouva soudain désarmé. Un maléfice d'entrave plus tard, il gigotait sur le sol. Mais le mal était fait, les autres mangemorts, qui avaient gagné peu à peu du terrain depuis la chute d'Harry se trouvaient derrière eux.

Se tournant pour leur faire face, ils constatèrent néanmoins avec satisfaction que leurs adversaires n'étaient pas sortis indemnes de la course, comme en témoignaient les traces de terres sur les robes de Crabbe, MacNair et Rodolfus Lestrange ainsi que leurs respirations haletantes.

Rendus prudents par la précédente fuite des garçons, les six mangemorts se déployèrent lentement en arc de cercle pendant que les adolescents reculaient. Se sentant à nouveau en position dominante, Bellatrix Lestrange pointa sa baguette sur Draco.

"- Je vais te régler ton compte tout comme j'ai massacré ta mère ! Lucius en crèvera de douleur… et après j'irais m'occuper de ce sale traître en lui faisant regretté d'être né !"

"- Tu ne m'as pas encore tué, Lestrange, siffla Drago avec mépris. Et je te ferais payer pour ma mère."

"- Voyez-vous ça ! se moqua-t-elle. Finissons-en !"

Elle s'apprêtait à lancer le sort mortel quand un grand bruit retentit dans la forêt. Tout le monde, y comprit les adolescents, se tourna pour voir quel en était la source. Rien n'était visible mais l'épouvantable craquement d'arbre recommença, plus prêt cette fois. Harry comprit enfin.

"- Graup, murmura-t-il avec un soulagement infini, entrevoyant enfin une étincelle d'espoir à leur dramatique situation."

"- Le frère d'Hagrid ? répondit son petit ami sur le même ton."

"- Oui, tu as une idée pour prévenir les profs ?"

"- Un _lumos_, chuchota le blond."

"- Ok, alors, tiens-toi prêt… je te couvrirais… _Sonorus_, murmura-t-il. GRAUP ! fit tout à coup sa voix amplifiée. PAR ICI ! ON A BESOIN D'AIDE !"

Le géant surgit tout à coup parmis eux, surprenant les mangemorts qui en étaient encore à fixer Harry. Le géant, malgré ses faibles capacités, comprit que l'ami d'Haggrid avait des soucis et prit un air menaçant en regardant les mangemorts que le jeune homme lui indiquait.

_"- SOURDINAM_ ! fit le brun. Vas-y, Dray !"

Draco se concentra en priant pour que ça réussisse et lança un _lumos_ vers le ciel, y mettant toute sa magie. Graup avait foncé dans le tas et les sortilèges des mangemorts ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup d'effet sur lui. Harry se joignit à la bataille en stupéfixant Dolohov avant qu'il n'attaque Drago. Graup était maintenant aux prises avec cinq mangemorts et Harry décida de s'occuper de Nott après avoir protégé Drago d'un doloris.

Le mangemort se précipita vers lui avec rage, oubliant toute prudence. Le Survivant bloqua un nouveau doloris et hurla un _petrificus totalus _puis un _Stupefix_ et pour faire bonne mesure un _impedimenta_. Une fois totalement débarassé de Nott, Harry se tourna vers les autres mangemorts. Le bourreau du ministère se tourna vers lui et découvrit ses compagnons inconscients aux pieds de l'adolescent. Le Gryffondor attaqua aussitôt mais MacNair para son _expeliarmus_ et lui lança un _impedimenta_ qu'Harry évita de peu avant de répliquer à son tour par un _stupefix_ qui atteignit le mangemort à la gorge. Malheureusement, ce fut à cet instant que Graup fut terrassé par les serviteurs de Voldemort mais il avait réussi à envoyer Crabbe au pays des songes et Rodolfus semblait sérieusement amoché aussi. Les mangemorts avisèrent alors Draco qui maintenait son sortilège avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Avec un cri de rage, Nott lança un _Stupefix_ sur le jeune homme blond.

_"- Protego_ !"

_"- Protego_ !"

Harry se retourna pour voir qui avait lancé le sortilège en même temps que lui et pleura presque de soulagement en découvrant son professeur de potion qui le rejoignait, sa baguette pointée sur ses anciens collègues.

"- Rogue, siffla Rodolfus, c'est le jour des traîtres, on dirait !"

"- Moi au moins, je ne m'attaque pas à des gamins ! Vous êtes vraiment tombés bien bas !"

Le professeur avisa les corps tombés à terre et eut un sourire méprisant.

"- Sept mangemorts pour deux enfants et vous n'avez même pas été capables de remplir votre mission. Ce cher Voldemort ne va pas être content."

"- Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom, chien ! éructa Bellatrix. Tu le salis avec ta bouche de traître !"

"- Comme s'il avait besoin de moi pour être sali ! Ce n'est qu'un assassin psychotique et mégalomane !"

A ces mots, la sorcière sembla devenir folle. Harry, qui soutenait Draco, épuisé par son sortilège, se demanda si Rogue faisait bien de les défier ainsi. Ce ne fut que quand Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid et Maugrey Fol'œil débarquèrent qu'il comprit que le professeur de potion ne faisait que gagner du temps en leur faisant gentiment la conversation.

A cet instant, les mangemorts avaient perdus leur assurance et, se rendant compte du pétrin dans lequel ils étaient, décidèrent d'essayer de fuir comme les adolescents l'avaient fait. Mais les professeurs se tenaient prêt et les stupéfixèrent avant même qu'ils n'aient fait trois pas. Aussitôt le sort des agresseurs réglés, Hagrid couru vers son frère pour vérifier son état.

"- Il nous a sauvé la vie, fit Harry à l'intention de Dumbledore."

Celui-ci hocha doucement la tête et s'approcha du géant.

"- Il est vivant, déclara Hagrid. Sérieusement blessé mais vivant. Je vais m'occuper de ses blessures. Tu m'excuses, Harry ?"

"- Bien sûr ! Je viendrais le remercier plus tard !"

Harry remarqua alors que Drago n'était plus près de lui et le chercha du regard. Il le découvrit devant le corps stupéfixé de Bellatrix Lestrange, la baguette tendue devant lui, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Comprenant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, il s'approcha aussi vite que lui permettait sa cheville et posa une main sur celle de son amant qui tenait la baguette.

"- Ne fait pas ça, Dray, murmura-t-il."

"- Elle a tué ma mère… elle l'a torturé."

"- je sais… Mais ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau, ne fait pas ça."

"- …"

"- Je t'en prie… je ne veux pas que tu ailles à Azkaban à cause d'elle. J'ai besoin de toi. Ton père à besoin de toi !"

Le blond ne bougeait toujours pas mais la lueur dans ses yeux avait changé. Harry continua de lui parler. Lâchant sa main il se glissa entre ses bras et l'enlaça, enfouissant la tête dans son cou.

"- Dray, s'il te plait… je ne veux pas te perdre, s'il te plait… laisse-la."

"- Et s'_il_ la fait encore s'évader ? demanda le blond d'une voix brisée. Et si elle s'en prend à mon père… et si elle s'en prend à toi !"

"- Ton père est protégé, il est au siège de l'Ordre et moi… si Voldemort n'a pas pu me tuer, tu penses vraiment qu'elle y arrivera ?"

Les professeurs les regardaient en silence, tous auraient pu facilement désarmer le jeune Malfoy mais ils comprenaient qu'il fallait qu'il renonce de lui-même et ça seul Harry pouvait l'amener à le faire. Ils restèrent donc à contempler le survivant qui apaisait lentement le désir de vengeance de celui qu'il aimait. Finalement Drago baissa sa baguette et avec un unique sanglot se laissa aller dans les bras du Survivant. Par ce sanglot, il pleurait sa mère et renonçait à sa vengeance, mais Harry savait que le souvenir de sa mère le hanterait encore longtemps. Lui, dont la mère était morte alors qu'il avait un an l'entendait encore hurler dans son sommeil. La blessure du blond était encore trop fraîche, il faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps pour la refermer.

**oOo**

Harry se trouvait à présent à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh soignant sa cheville blessée à l'aide d'un onguent particulièrement malodorant. Drago, assis sur une chaise près de lui, fronçait le nez de dégoût.

"- J'espère pour toi que tu ne devras pas en mettre plusieurs fois ! Ca pue ce truc ! Il est hors de question que tu empestes le dortoir avec ça !

"- Voyons, Monsieur Malfoy, le réprimanda Pomfresh. Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça !"

"- Vous dormiriez avec quelqu'un qui sent ça ?"

L'infirmière ne répondit pas et fit mine de ne pas comprendre la portée des paroles du jeune homme.

"- Je vois que nous sommes d'accord !"

Harry se mit à bouder ostensiblement. Tout à coup, Hermione et Ron entrèrent en trombes dans l'infirmerie et se ruèrent sur les deux garçons. La jeune fille les serra dans ses bras l'un après l'autre alors que le rouquin demandait plus prosaïquement ce qui puait ainsi.

"- C'est la pommade-miracle qu'a appliqué Pomfresh sur sa cheville. Expliqua Drago."

"- Euh… tu vas devoir mettre ce truc longtemps ? Questionna Ron qui semblait partager les inquiétudes de Drago concernant la pollution olfactive de leur dortoir."

"- Bon sang, Ron ! On s'en fiche ! s'exclama Hermione. Ils ont faillit se faire tuer ! Ils ont été attaqués par sept mangemorts !"

"- Comment savez-vous ça ? s'étonna Harry."

"- Ben, Hermione commençait à vous trouver longs donc elle m'a envoyé chercher ta carte du maraudeur, lui dit Ron. Et en vous cherchant dans le parc on a vu les nom de Crabbe, Nott, MacNair et des autres et on a vu que vous vous approchiez d'eux. On est donc partis prévenir des profs et on est tombé sur Rogue. On lui a indiqué que vous étiez dans le parc et que Zabini nous avait prévenu d'une attaque pour ne pas à avoir à parler de la carte. Il s'est précipité dehors en nous demandant d'avertir Dumbledore. Heureusement, il nous a entendu tambouriner à la porte de son bureau où il était avec McGonagall et Fol'œil. Quand on lui a expliqué la situation, ils sont sortis en nous demandant de rester là."

"- J'ai eu un mal fou à retenir Ron ! reprocha Hermione."

"- Mes amis étaient en danger, c'est normal de vouloir les protéger ! s'énerva le rouquin."

"- Que voulais-tu faire de plus que Dumbledore ?"

"- Ca suffit, intervint Harry. Pas la peine de vous disputer, nous sommes là, maintenant. Heureusement que vous avez prévenu les professeurs, la situation commençait à devenir précaire !"

Il se mit alors en devoir de raconter leur rencontre avec les mangemorts puis leur course-poursuite dans la forêt et enfin l'intervention de Graup qui avait permis à Drago de lancer un _Lumos_ suffisamment puissant pour qu'on les localise.

"- Mais enfin, s'écria Hermione une fois le récit terminé. Comment ont-ils fait pour entrer ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que les passages secrets n'aient pas été protégés ! C'est absurde !"

"- Ils l'ont été, Mlle Granger, fit la voix de Dumbledore qui entrait dans la pièce mais il semblerait que certains nous soient encore inconnus. Les professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall Bibine et Chourave, concentrent actuellement leurs efforts à retrouver les plans originaux du château pour découvrir ceux que nous ne connaissons pas. Il est clair que nous avons sous-estimé la connaissance de l'école par Voldemort et ses hommes. Nous restons cependant persuadé qu'ils ont bénéficiés d'une aide interne… surtout après ce qu'il est arrivé à M. Zabini."

"- Hein ? s'exclama Drago. Qu'est-il arrivé à Blaise ? Il va bien ?"

"- Il a été trouvé sérieusement blessé il y a une heure par le baron sanglant qui a aussitôt alerté Mme Pomfresh. Il semblerait qu'il ait été passé à tabac… et qu'il devait y avoir plusieurs agresseurs."

"- Je vais les tuer ! rugit le blond."

"- Allons Monsieur Malfoy, tenta de le raisonner le directeur. Vous sauriez donc qui est responsable de cela ?"

"- Ca ne fait aucun doute ! C'est un coup de Goyle, Crabbe et Parkinson ! Blaise nous averti depuis des mois de leurs attaques contre nous. Ils ont du l'apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre !"

"- Cependant sans preuve, vous comprendrez qu'il m'est impossible de…"

"- Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser le véritaserum ! fit tout à coup Harry. Vous connaîtriez le fin mot de l'histoire… Si cela se trouve, ce sont aussi eux qui ont aidé les mangemorts à pénétrer dans l'école ! Vous ne pouvez pas prendre le risque de les laisser recommencer, pensez aux élèves !"

"- Ce sont des arguments valables, je le reconnais, déclara le directeur. Je vais voir si le professeur Rogue aurait encore de cette potion et convoquerais ensuite Messieurs Crabbes et Goyle ainsi que Mlle Parkinson… mais ceci n'était pas le but de ma visite. J'étais venu prendre de vos nouvelles à tous deux. Je dois avouer que vous nous avez impressionnés, vous avez extrêmement bien réagit face à vos adversaires."

"- Nous avons juste fuis, remarqua timidement le Survivant."

"- Oh, Harry ! Je t'en prie, ne soit pas si modeste ! Dumbledore a raison… nous avons été parfaits ! fit Malfoy avec fierté. Nous avons mis en échec sept mangemorts ! Bon on a eu un peu d'aide mais…"

"- Un peu ? fit le brun en haussant un sourcil sardonique. S'il n'y avait pas eu Graup on serait morts ! Et les professeurs sont arrivés juste à temps !"

"- Ok, ok ! On a eu de l'aide, concéda son petit ami. Mais arrête de te dévaluer ! Avery, McNair et Nott on les a mis KO sans aide ! On est les meilleurs !"

Dumbledore rit doucement devant l'air suffisant du jeune homme. Décidément, même à Gryffondor et amoureux du Survivant, un Malfoy restait un Malfoy. Il était content de voir que l'affrontement avec les mangemorts n'avaient pas traumatisé ses élèves... mais il aurait dû s'en douter, Harry et Drago en avaient trop vu tous les deux pour se laisser impressionner. Dumbledore les soupçonna aussi de vouloir faire bonne figure pour ne pas inquiéter leurs amis.

Rassuré concernant leur état de santé et leur mentalil se leva et les salua. Ils se chamaillaient toujours lorsqu'il sorti de l'infirmerie, le sourire aux lèvres.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, toute l'école apprenait que Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson avaient avoués sous véritaserum et devant plusieurs Aurors être coupables de l'agression de Blaise Zabini et d'avoir aidé les mangemorts à se cacher dans Poudlard pour attaquer Harry et Drago.

L'ancien Serpentard, malgré son apparente indifférence eut du mal à accepter que ceux qui étaient autrefois ses amis avaient voulu sa mort. L'attitude de Pansy le choquait particulièrement, les deux autres avaient au moins l'excuses d'avoir des parents mangemorts, mais la jeune fille elle n'avait fait cela que par jalousie et à cause de sa fierté bafouée.

Les Aurors les emmenèrent discrètement jusqu'à Azkaban en attente de leur procès.

**oOo**

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? vous avez aimé ? Je suis revenue à la trame principale (c'est vrai que j'avais fait un sacré détour !). Alors, si ça vous a plu… Vous savez sur quoi cliquer !**

**Petite question traditionnelle : Ce cher Remus… vous le voyez plutôt gay ou hétéro ?**


	13. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, excusez-moi pour mon retard mais ce chapitre m'a posé beaucoup de problèmes ! En plus ayant débuté une formation j'ai un peu moins de temps !**

**J'essaierais de respecter mon délai la prochaine fois ! **

**oOo**

**Alors pour la réponse à mon petit sondage, vous êtes assez partagés ! j'ai eu presque autant de voix pour chacune des propositions ! donc la sexualité de ce cher moony n'est pas vraiment définie parmi les lecteurs… c'est bien… ça laisse plus d'options !**

**Je ne vous révèlerais pas si dans cette fic il sera gay ou hétéro, personnellement, je vois selon les situations…**

**oOo**

**Alors j'ai atteint les 200 reviews ! trop contente ! comme le veut la tradition, j'offre un OS à ma 200ème review et c'est celle de :**

**LA NOUILLE**

**Alors tu as droit à un OS ! Petites conditions : Drary ou Sev/un adulte, désolée j'arrive pas à écrire des prof/élève**

**Une fin heureuse ! Je suis une acharnée des happy-end !**

**Mais tout comme à mes autre bénéficiaire d'os… il faudra t'armer de patience ! je vais le faire mais après la fin de Protection rapprochée… pas le temps avant ! biz**

**oOo**

**Bon, place aux RAR !**

**_Vega 264_ : Salut toi ! Là encore tu es la première à me laisser une review ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chap ! désolée si je développe pas trop ma rar mais il est 4 heures du mat et je suis morte ! lol ! on se voit aujourd'hui sur msn, j'espère ! Pour ce qui est de Remus je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi.**

**_Serpentis Draco_ : Merci ! Et désolée, tu as du attendre la suite un petit moment ! j'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! biz**

**_Onarluca_ : Merci ! je ne révèlerai rien sur mon épilogue mais deux des trois persos que tu me cite (lulu, sev et lupin) y seront casés !**

**_Sahada_ : J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire ! bonne lecture !**

**_Dawn 456_ : Ok ! réponse enregistrée ! Merci pour la review !**

**_Lovely A_ : Salut toi ! alors tu vois rem gay… mmmh… on verra. Pour blaise tu as de ses nouvelle ici ! et il restera deux chapitres et un épilogue ! Dsl que tu ais du attendre si longtemps pour la suite ! biz !**

**Hedwigelol : Merci ! et oui, le chapitre précédent était un peu plus mouvementé ! contente qu'il t'ai plu !**

**_Elyzedirector. Ellymilly_ : merci !C'est vrai qu'il était temps qu'ils se confient l'un à l'autre ! pour ta question les passages secret indiqués par la carte des maraudeurs étaient déjà protégés, ce sont d'autres inconnus qui ont été utilisés par les mangemorts**

**_Lelou_ : Contente que ça t'ai plu ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu jeunes mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas pensé à une maison de correction… et merci des compliments ! biz**

**_Lolaboop_ : Je te remercie pour ton compliment sur ma façon d'écrire. Ca me fait très plaisir ! J'ai toujours aimé la langue française et ses subtilités ! lol !**

**_Milly black_ : Merci. Pour la bataille j'avoue que j'ai été assez surprise en l'écrivant car ce n'est pas le passage qui m'a posé le plus de problème… en fait c'est allé presque tout seul. J'avoue que ça m'a rassurée pour le chapitre de l'affrontement avec Voldie… mais patience… encore quelques chapitres ! biz !**

**_Morganna_ : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus et désolée si tu as stressé ! MDR ! j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire !biz !**

**_Arw_en94 : Ah salut toi ! bon tu avais eu la première partie du chapitre en avant première mais comme tu n'est pas là, t'auras la suite en même temps que les autres ! C'est vrai que je m'étais pas mal écartée de mon objectif initial ! Ah je vois que tu n'as aucune pitité pour Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson ! T'as raison ! Par contre c'est quoi cette suggestion de foutre le bordel dans le couple ! Tu sais très bien que je fais pas ce genre de choses… pour mes « parents » peut-être un peu plus. Eh bien non ! Ryry n'allait pas laissé son chéri faire une bêtise et se retrouver à Azkaban ! surtout devant témoins ! Eh oui… je suis sûre que tu le savais mais la puérilité et les mecs… ça va de pair ! lol ! c'est mon côté féministe qui ressort là ! Une petite chose… dray modeste ne serait pas dray ! Je ne vois par contre pas du tout ce que tu veux dire quand tu m'accuse de vouloir faire passer Sev pour un héro… Moi ? Nan ! Remus avec siri… tu dois te douter de ce que j'en pense. Avec lulu… voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne… peut-être dans un OS… quand j'aurais fait tout ceux que j'ai en tête… et que je dois à mes revieweurs ! Et t'inquiètes pour rester jeune dans son corps il faut l'être dans sa tête ! biz ma puce et à ce soir sur msn !**

**_Marine Malfoy_ : Alors j'espère que tu as fait bon voyage ! comme tu ne m'as pas fait signe j'imagine que tu n'as pas vu dray et ryry… sniff ! Désolée que la suite ait mis du temps à arriver.**

**_Alucard _: J'aime quant tu aimes ! lol ! J'ai été surprise que la scène d'action s'écrive relativement facilement (plus que pour un lemon !). Je compatis à ta douleur ! Je déteste faire des commentaires de bouquins ou de texte ! beurk ! Remus bi ? Très bon compromis !**

**_Vif d'or_ : à une review près tu étais ma 200ème revieweuse ! lol ! Je te rassure j'ai pas oublié le OS que je te dois ! Contente que l'action t'ai plus ! Dray reste bien sûr égal à lui-même… un dray modeste serait beaucoup moins drôle ! biz !**

**_La nouille_ : Ma 200ème review ! Tu as donc droit à un OS ! si tu ne les as pas lu, je t'ai mis les quelques précisions qui le concernent en haut du chapitre ! Merci pour la review ! biz !**

**_Alia_ : Merci ! ravie que tu aimes ! Je commence à me demander si je vais pas réécrire un peu mon épilogue… ta suggestion me plait… je verrais ça ! lol**

**_Ehwinn_ : Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! (auteuze qui chantonne avec un sourire niais complètement débile) Moi aussi j'adore Sev ! J'en ai fait mon père dans mon autre fic ! pour le M-preg je suis d'accord avec toi, une autre revieweuse m'avait fait la même remarque et c'est vrai que des mecs de 16-17 ans avec un enfant ça le fait pas vraiment ! c'était surtout pour savoir comment la chose était perçue pour mon autre fic ! biz**

**_Omi_ : Merci ! C'est vrai que je les avais complètement oubliés nos voldi-boys ! C'est clair que Harry n'est qu'un enfant et qu'il a des progrès à faire donc les profs étaient obligatoires… maintenant je me demande comment je vais tourner ma scène finale… mais il y a encore un chapitre entre deux ! biz !**

**_Dmoniac Cat's_ : Avoue quand même que c'était un sacré détour que j'ai fait ! Voldi et ses voldi-boys étaient aux abonnés absents ! enfin, ils vont être plus présent dans la suite ! bonne lecture ! biz !**

**_Quiproquo_ : Oh ! quelle pluie de compliments ! moi contente, contente, contente ! Ah la la ! Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour que JKR fassent son comming out et reconnaisse enfin que dray et ryry sont gay et fait l'un pour l'autre… mais à mon avis faut pas rêver ! Pour répondre à ta question oui, on arrive presque à la fin… encore trois chapitres après celui-là… enfin deux plus un épilogue ! Si tu es allée voir mes autres fic, j'espère qu'elles t'on plu ! biz !**

**_Suzaku no miko1_ : Et en voici un autre ! Je sais que ça a été long et je m'en excuse ! J'espère qu'il te plaira… Moi non plus j'aime pas bellatrix ! biz et bonne lecture !**

**_Bluemchenblatt_** : **excuse-moi ! J'ai cru que tu étais allemand à cause de ton pseudonyme ! lol ! Je suis allée voir ton profil et j'ai constaté que tu écrivais en anglais ! Tu es de quel pays ? Je te remercies pour tes reviews et j'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire ! bisous !**

**Chapitre 11**

Blaise Zabini n'avait pas été loupé par ses agresseurs. Harry et Draco étaient allés le voir dès le lendemain de leurs mésaventures avec les mangemorts et l'avaient trouvé le visage tuméfié, plusieurs membres brisés et plongé dans un profond coma qui avait duré près d'une semaine. Les médicomages leurs avaient assurés qu'il en sortirait mais les deux amants s'étaient inquiétés jusqu'à ce que leur ami ouvre les yeux. Au bout de quelques jours lorsque son état se fut un peu amélioré, Blaise leur raconta comment il s'était retrouvé dans ce triste état.

Il avait surpris par hasard une conversation entre Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson qui laissait à penser que des mangemorts allaient pénétrer dans l'école grâce à leur complicité. Il s'apprêtait à aller prévenir Dumbledore par l'intermédiaire de Rogue quand les trois Serpentards l'avaient repéré. Il commença à jouer l'innocence mais apparemment ces vermines avaient des soupçons depuis quelques temps déjà et le trouver là les confirma. Avant qu'il eu pu faire quoi que ce soit il se retrouva paralysé par un _Stupefix_ lancé par Goyle. La suite fut une série ininterrompue de coups et d'impardonnables qui l'avaient laissé à demi-mort. Ce fut un bruit de pas venant dans leur direction qui fit fuir les trois tortionnaires. C'est ainsi que McGonagall le découvrit brisé, ensanglanté sur le sol de pierre glacée et l'avait conduit immédiatement à Ste Mangouste où il perdit connaissance avant d'avoir pu révéler le nom de ses agresseurs.

Le couple lui raconta ses mésaventures avec les mangemorts et comment ils avaient réussis à leur échapper. Ils lui révélèrent également que les trois Serpentards avaient été arrêtés et transférés à Azkaban en attendant leur jugement. Blaise, malgré la rancœur qu'il éprouvait pour eux trouva malgré tout la peine un peu sévère. Ils n'étaient que des gamins manipulés depuis des années par les valeurs tordues de leurs parents. Pourtant il comprenait que le ministère protège la population en enfermant trois futurs mangemorts… foutue guerre ! Foutu Mage Noir !

Il fallut encore près de trois semaines à Blaise pour se rétablir complètement. Le jour de son retour, quinze jours avant les examens, Dumbledore fit un discourt vantant son mérite et son courage devant les élèves réunis dans la grande salle. Depuis que Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire et qu'un interrogatoire de chaque élève, sous véritaserum, pour vérifier qu'aucun autre apprenti mangemort ne se dissimulait parmi eux avait été réalisé, rien n'inquiétait plus nos amis en dehors des révisions de plus en plus acharnées d'Hermione.

Enfin, les examens débutèrent et se déroulèrent plutôt bien pour Harry, hormis en potions. Dray avait fait de gros efforts pour lui en faire comprendre certaines subtilités, mais rien n'y avait fait, il était toujours aussi nul !

Ils étaient désormais confrontés à un dilemme… Comment organiser les vacances ? Harry n'imaginait vraiment pas passer deux mois sans Drago et le blond pensait de même. Mais Dumbledore tenait absolument à ce que le Survivant passe au moins quelques semaines chez les Dursley… Dans ce cas Drago devrait l'y accompagner… Draco chez les Dursley… ça promettait d'être mémorable ! Encore fallait-il que le blond accepte. Le point positif c'est qu'étant majeur, il n'avait pas d'autorisation à demander à son père qui se serait certainement opposé à ce que son fils vive chez des moldus, même pour peu de temps ! Mais il fallait néanmoins l'appui du directeur pour que la famille d'Harry soit d'accord pour accueillir son petit ami… au moins jusqu'au 31 juillet où il n'aurait plus à dépendre d'eux. Mais d'abord, il fallait en parler à Drago… et qui sait comment réagirait le sang-pur à l'idée de passer un mois chez des moldus, surtout aussi détestable que ceux-là !

Harry aborda le sujet trois jours avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Draco et lui se trouvaient dans la salle sur demande et il reposait entre les bras de son petit ami, ses doigts traçant des arabesques sur la peau nue de son ventre, flirtant avec le drap qui les recouvrait jusqu'à la taille.

« - Dray ? J'ai pensé à ce qu'on ferait pour les vacances… »

« - Ah oui ? Tu as trouvé une solution ? »

« - Oui… enfin… Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés… »

« - C'est hors de question que ce soit le cas ! »

« - L'ennui c'est que Dumbledore veut absolument que j'aille chez les Dursley au moins jusqu'à ma majorité… donc… je me demandais si… tu voudrais rester là-bas avec moi ? »

Drago le regarda d'un air hésitant comme s'il n'avait osé imaginer qu'Harry lui proposerait ça.

« - Tu… tu voudrais que je vive avec toi… dans ta famille ? »

« - Oui… tu sais, les Dursley sont des moldus… ils ne sont pas très agréables… et ils ont des tas de préjugés contre les sorciers, donc ce sera pas toujours drôle mais… j'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes. »

Le blond le regardait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Apparemment, la possibilité d'un accueil peu chaleureux ne le perturbait pas outre mesure. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eu affaire aux Dursley… Qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment ils étaient… Il n'allait pas être déçu !

Le problème c'est que Drago, toujours du fait de sa majorité, pouvait utiliser sa magie en dehors de l'école et allait donc nécessiter une surveillance accrue… sinon la famille d'Harry n'hésiterait pas à le mettre dehors au premier mouvement de baguette ! Mais malgré tous les problèmes en perspective, l'idée de passer tout son été avec son petit ami, de se balader main dans la main dans les rues de Londres et de lui faire découvrir la vie façon moldue, enthousiasmait Harry et lui donnait hâte que l'année se termine.

Le lendemain ils allaient voir Dumbledore pour lui demander d'intervenir auprès des Dursley. Il devait s'attendre à leur visite car il n'en fut pas particulièrement surpris, pas plus que par leur requête. Les deux garçons avaient préparé leurs arguments et les lui exposèrent de façon claire et décidée sous le regard amusé de leur directeur a qui on ne la faisait pas et qui savait pertinemment que ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment c'était passer leur été ensemble.

Il les laissa mariner jusqu'au lendemain, alors qu'il avait dès le début décidé d'accéder à leur demande. Puis il convoqua les deux amants pour leur annoncer qu'il acceptait dans sa grande mansuétude de les autoriser à passer les vacances ensembles et qu'il avait fait prévenir les Dursley en y envoyant un hibou chez eux pour les informer de la présence de Drago. Le fait que le courrier soit accompagné d'une bourse de billets moldus en compensation des frais occasionnés par l'hébergement de Malfoy du intercéder en la faveur des deux jeunes hommes car le hibou revint sans.  
Si Drago ne dit rien au petit discours de Dumbledore, son regard sarcastique parlait pour lui. Ce cher vieux Dumby savait pertinemment que s'il avait rejeté leur requête ils auraient été capables de tout… quitte à se faire la malle pendant tout l'été ! Après tout si Dumbledore ignorait où ils étaient il y avait peu de chance que Voldemort et ses Voldy-boys le découvrent dans le cas d'une hypothétique fuite…

C'est ainsi que le blondinet se retrouva à stresser comme un malade dans le Poudlard Express qui les ramenait à Londres. Il avait eu le temps de réaliser qu'il allait rencontre la famille de son petit ami… même si Harry ne s'entendait pas trop avec eux, c'était quand même sa _famille_ ! Il _devait_ faire bonne impression ! De toute façon les Malfoy font toujours bonne impression ! Voilà, c'est ce qu'il devait se dire… ses parents lui avaient donné une excellente éducation, il serait poli, charmant, spirituel… ils l'aimeraient obligatoirement ! Sauf qu'il était sorcier et que d'après son amour, les Dursley détestaient automatiquement les sorciers… sans chercher à les connaître…

Tant pis ! S'ils ne l'aimaient pas… il les forcerait à l'aimer quand même ! Il connaissait plein de potions pour ça ! Ces Dursley n'auraient pas le choix ! Oui ! Mwahahahahah ! Il se sentait tout à coup beaucoup mieux !

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Gynnie et Ron suivaient chaque émotion sur le visage de Drago. Ron se ficha même carrément de lui quand il prit une expression angoissée à la limite de l'évanouissement. Heureusement pour lui, Malfoy, tout à ses préoccupations ne le remarqua même pas. Le survivant avait bien tenté de le rassurer en lui disant que ça ne pouvait pas si mal se passer que ça… mais il en était arrivé à la désespérante conclusion que Drago avait besoin de stresser… en plus il ne croyait pas lui-même à ce qu'il avait dit à son amant !

Ils se mirent tous à rire lorsque le blond retrouva enfin sa bonne humeur et se reconnecta au monde des vivants. Harry trouvait malgré tout qu'il avait eu une lueur assez inquiétante dans les yeux juste avant de se mettre à sourire… Il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la caboche de son mec.

Le train arriva finalement à la gare de King's cross et ils rassemblèrent leur bagages et animaux, Trevor échappant bien sûr à Neville qui les bouscula tous en se penchant pour le rattraper, s'attirant des grognements mécontent de ses amis.

M. et Mrs Weasley ainsi que Remus et Maugrey Fol'œil se trouvaient sur le quai pour les accueillir et Harry et Drago les saluèrent chaleureusement. Le blond leur demanda des nouvelles de son père, déclanchant des rires chez Remus et M. Weasley.

« - Il va… très bien… physiquement… mais il semble avoir un problème avec Harry… chaque fois qu'il entends son nom il pousse un gémissement désespéré… Je me demande bien pourquoi ? remarqua Lupin. »

A cet instant, Harry ne pouvait douter qu'il avait fait partie des Maraudeurs… Un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres et une flamme limite sadique dans les yeux… Et Rémus était sensé être le plus raisonnable ! Il avait le curieux pressentiment que, comme par hasard, son nom revenait très souvent dans les conversations depuis quelques temps. Drago, lui, fronçait les sourcils, contrarié, et le brun lui caressa le dos tendrement pour le réconforter, ne remarquant pas les coups d'oeils surpris de la plupart des parents présents. Mais leur relation étant très bien acceptée à Poudlard, ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'ils devraient composer avec le reste de la communauté sorcière. Ils quittèrent ensuite l'un après l'autre la voie neuf ¾ en évitant de se faire repérer par les moldus et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la gare. Harry aperçu enfin Vernon et Petunia, Dudley ne les ayant pas accompagné par manque de place. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'eux, les yeux de son oncle foudroyant leur groupe au souvenir des menaces proférées l'année précédente.

"- Euh… commença Harry. Oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia... Je vous présente Draco Malfoy. Draco… voici mon oncle et ma tante. »

« - Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Mrs et M. Dursley, salua poliment le blond. »

Ses efforts ne furent malheureusement pas suivit d'effets probants puisque Vernon le toisa d'un air méprisant et Pétunia le regarda d'un air effrayé. Le Survivant lui adressa un sourire d'excuse disant « Désolé, je te l'avais dit » et ils se mirent en route après un dernier au-revoir à leurs amis.

La gare, en ce début d'été était surpeuplée par les moldus en vacances et le blond se rapprocha instinctivement d'Harry comme pour se protéger. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la voiture et Drago regarda avec perplexité le véhicule à l'arrêt puis ceux qui roulaient devant King's cross.

« - C'est comme ça que les moldu se déplacent, expliqua le brun. C'est moins rapide que le transplanage ou la poudre de cheminette… mais tout de même plus pratique qu'un balai ! Même si c'est moins agréable. »

Ils montèrent en voiture après avoir casé leurs malles à l'arrière, Drago un peu nerveux tout de même. Il ne lâcha pas la main de son petit ami de tout le voyage, heureusement les Dursley, se souciant peu du confort d'Harry, ne se retournèrent pas… Mieux valait être installé avant de leur révéler la nature exacte de la relation qui les unissait. Après deux heures de route coincé dans les embouteillages ils pénétrèrent enfin dans Little Whining puis dans Privet drive.

L'ancien Serpentard descendit avec un soulagement évident de la voiture et Harry n'aurait pas été étonné de le voir embrasser la terre ferme. Draco, remarquant son sourire amusé lui tira la langue et le Survivant réprima avec peine son envie folle de l'embrasser. Merlin ! cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il n'avait pas goûté les lèvres rose de son petit ami… c'était pas permis une telle torture. Le blond du lire dans ses pensées car il mordilla sa lèvres inférieure, tel le vil tentateur qu'il était. Harry dégluti et lui lança un regard d'avertissement qui fit rire son mec.

Vernon n'avait apparemment rien remarqué de leur manège mais Pétunia fixa altenativement les deux garçons d'un air soupçonneux puis son mari d'un air inquiet. Elle pinça les lèvres, les réduisant à une ligne fine et entra dans la maison.

Le Survivant espéra qu'elle n'avait pas compris où si c'était le cas, qu'elle le garderait pour elle. C'était stupide… mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'elle au moins, la sœur de sa mère, ne le haïssait pas totalement.

Ils sortirent leurs malles du coffre et les montèrent dans la chambre d'Harry. Le blond avait commencé à sortir sa baguette pour la faire léviter mais son petit ami l'en empêcha vivement en lançant un regard affolé à Vernon qui, heureusement pour eux, n'avait rien vu. Harry secoua négativement la tête, indiquant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas utiliser la magie. Merlin sait quelle réaction aurait eu son oncle s'il l'avait vu ! C'est donc en pestant que les deux garçons hissèrent leurs bagages en haut de l'escalier puis dans la petite chambre du brun.

Drago jeta un regard sceptique au lit. Il avait beau aimer être blotti contre Harry la nuit, un lit d'une personne lui semblait étroit pour deux. Pendant que le Survivant amenait sa malle près de l'armoire, Drago, s'assurant auparavant que la famille d'Harry n'était pas en vue lança un sort d'agrandissement sur le lit pour lui donner une taille respectable.

Dray !

Quoi Harry ? Ce lit était bien trop petit pour nous deux ! Je l'ai juste agrandit un peu ! C'est pas un crime quand même !

Tu… Ok ! Mais évite de te servir de ta baguette ! Surtout en présence de ma famille. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ils détestent les sorciers et la magie en général.

Drago se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou. Le dos appuyé sur le torse du blond, Harry savoura le bien-être qu'ils lui procuraient, chassant les mauvais souvenirs qui surgissaient en lui.

« - Tu n'as vraiment pas du avoir une enfance facile, murmura Malfoy. »

« - J'aurais pu espérer mieux, c'est vrai ! Mais au moins, maintenant que tu es là, j'y aurais des bons souvenirs ! dit Harry dans un sourire. »

« - Tu es bien conscient que je vais à nouveau faire de la magie chaque soir, souffla Drago d'une voix sensuelle en lui mordillant la nuque. Ne serait-ce que pour lancer des _silencio_. »

Le Survivant se sentait sur le point de ronronner de plaisir sous les caresses des lèvres et de la langue du blond. Sa colonne vertébrale était véritablement son point faible et Drago en profitait honteusement… quoi qu'il en soit, il avait raison… les _silencio _allaient être _obligatoires _!

Les mains de son petit ami s'égaraient dangereusement vers le bas lorsque des pas retentirent dans l'escalier. Les deux adolescents se séparèrent vivement juste avant que Dudley ne pénètre dans la chambre. Les cours de boxe avaient portés leurs fruits et il était maintenant encore plus impressionnant que Crabbe ou Goyle. Dudley toisa son cousin et Drago sans un mot. Les relations entre Harry et lui avaient légèrement changées depuis que le jeune homme s'était fait attaquer par un détraqueur. Contrairement à son père, il n'avait pas reporté la faute sur le jeune sorcier et sans être cordiale, l'ambiance entre eux était neutre ce qui changeait agréablement la vie du sorcier.

Le silence se prolongea presque une minute puis, sans même les avoir salués, Dudley quitta la pièce.

« - Bizarre, ce type, commenta Dray. »

« - On es pas une famille très unie, je te l'ai déjà dit, rappela le brun. »

« - C'est ce que je vois. Euh… Rassure-moi. Cette… chose n'est pas le seul placard de la pièce ? Interrogea Drago après avoir ouvert les portes dudit placard.

« - Tu sais, c'est largement suffisant pour moi… »

« - C'était, Potter ! C'était ! Ca fait neuf mois que l'on fait les magasins pour te doter d'une garde-robe descente et tu as maintenant presque autant de fringues que moi ! »

« - N'exagère pas ! »

« - Potter, c'est moi qui ai fait ta valise et vu le temps que j'y ai mis, je te prie de me faire confiance là-dessus ! »

« - Ok ! Je te crois ! C'est juste que j'ai du mal à me faire à cette idée ! Au fait, pourquoi tu as insisté autant pour faire mes bagages ? Je suis assez grand pour le faire seul ! »

« - Attends, tu plaisante ? Je t'ai laissé une fois le faire en rentrant de pré-au-Lard et t'as réussi à foutre le border dans toutes les piles de vêtements ! J'ai failli faire une attaque quand j'ai vu le résultat ! »

« - Faut toujours que tu en rajoutes, bougonna Harry. »

Le blond lui répondit d'un haussement de sourcil sarcastique auquel répliqua le Survivant en lui tirant la langue d'une façon aussi charmante que puérile. Riant malgré lui, Drago lui vola un baiser avant de se pencher sérieusement sur le problème du placard.

Bon. Inutile de rêver, il serait impossible de régler ça sans magie. Harry devait en être arrivé à la même conclusion car il poussa un soupir résigné avant de dire à son petit ami de faire ce qui lui semblerait nécessaire. Une heure plus tard, le placard avait magiquement acquis une taille acceptable, leurs vêtements étaient rangés avec soin, le lit avait été fait et les deux garçons contemplaient la rue, assis à califourchon sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Drago avait été très surpris par l'uniformité des maisons et surtout par leur promiscuité. Lui qui était habitué au vaste manoir Malfoy. Il du reconnaître que la voiture était un moyen de transport ingénieux quand on ne disposait pas de la magie bien qu'il préféra largement son balais ! Point sur lequel Harry l'approuva entièrement.

Le brun lui proposa d'aller visiter le lendemain le Londres des moldus et le blond accepta de tenter l'expérience même s'il émit de sérieuses réserves sur l'intérêt de la société et de la culture moldues. Harry était pour sa part persuadé que le quartier commerçant fascinerait son amant.

L'heure du dîner arriva finalement et le Survivant suggéra qu'ils dînent ensemble pour éviter le silence pesant des Dursley. Ravi à l'idée de ce tête à tête en amoureux, Dray accepta avec joie et décora la pièce pendant qu'Harry allait chercher les victuailles.

Celui-ci, les bras chargés de nourriture, marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le seuil de la chambre, admirant la lumière tamisée des bougies, la table drapée d'une nappe blanche, d'assiette en porcelaine, d'argenterie étincelante et de verres en cristal. Décidément quand Drago faisait quelque chose, il le faisait bien !

Le repas, constitué des lasagnes préparées par tante Pétunia, de fromages et de fruits fut délicieux dans tous les sens du terme. Ils se couchèrent tôt ou plutôt Harry jeta Dray sur le lit et se précipita sur lui, laissant juste à son amant le temps de lancer un _silencio_ précipité.

oOo

Le chaud soleil de ce premier jour de juillet réveilla doucement les deux jeunes gens enlacés. Harry jeta un regard à son réveil et vit qu'il était environ neuf heures. Son oncle et sa tante devaient déjà être levés et son cousin lui ne le ferait pas avant plusieurs heures. Il embrassa le cou de Drago qui se blotti d'avantage contre lui avec un soupir de bien-être.

« - Dray, si tu veux qu'on prenne notre douche ensemble, il faut qu'on y aille maintenant, chéri. »

« - Potter, ne profite pas que je vienne de me réveiller pour me couvrir de mots dégoulinants de bons sentiments. »

Harry ri doucement car le ton du blond ne correspondait pas du tout à la rudesse de ses paroles et le brun était persuadé qu'il aimait chacun de ces mots tendres qu'il lui disait… tant qu'il ne le faisait pas en public ! Tant bien que mal ils s'extirpèrent de leur cocon et, après avoir enfilé une robe de chambre, se rendirent à la salle de bain pour une douche câline. Ils s'habillèrent ensuite et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la totale indifférence des deux adultes. Drago ne savait pas comment Harry arrivait à supporter ça. Lui, qui détestait être ignoré, avait envie de les secouer pour leur montrer qu'ils étaient là. Mais bien sûr, il ne le fit pas. A la place une autre idée germa dans son esprit de Serpentard et il se promit de demander à Harry de l'emmener sur le chemin de traverse pour y acheter ce dont il avait besoin.

Ils sortirent de la maison, le brun prévenant sa famille qu'ils ne rentreraient que ce soir et se dirigèrent vers un arrêt de bus. Il fallut beaucoup de patience au Survivant pour faire comprendre au blond qu'ils devaient _attendre_ le bus et qu'il ne suffisait pas que Draco Malfoy soit là pour que celui-ci arrive dans la seconde. Heureusement, les passages étaient fréquents et ce laps de temps permis à Harry d'expliquer certaines choses à son petit ami, l'électricité et comment les moldus la recevait et l'utilisait, la télévision et la fonction des antennes télé. Le bus arriva enfin et le brun, qui avait envoyé un courrier à Gringotts quelques jours avant la fin de l'année pour obtenir des devises moldues, paya pour eux. Il lui enseigna le système de monnaie anglaise, peu différent de celui des sorciers, les cartes de crédits et les chéquiers posèrent plus de problème car le blond ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait faire confiance à quelqu'un d'inocnnu pour payer juste parce qu'il avais laissé sa signature sur un bout de papier. Et la monnaie « virtuelle » des CB lui paraissait très étrange également. Harry en vint à lui parler des ordinateurs puis il se dit que lui en montrer un serait plus facile !

Après le bus vint l'épreuve du métro qui déplut profondément au jeune sorcier. Être entassé dans des rames surchargées n'était vraiment pas à son goût. Il regardait d'un air furieux chaque moldus qui le bousculait lors des arrêts et redémarrages du train. Harry se retenait à grand peine de rire ce que le blond remarqua bien évidemment et n'apprécia que très modérément.

« - Aïe ! glapit le brun. Pourquoi tu me pinces, espèce de brute ! »

« - Arrête de te foutre de moi, Potter ! »

« - je ne me fout pas de toi, fit-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente avant de se mettre à rire. »

« - Potter… je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite sinon… »

Son petit ami n'eu pas l'air de le prendre très au sérieux car il se mit à rire de plus en plus fort, attirant le regard des autres passagers. Drago plissa les yeux avant d'attraper la nuque d'Harry et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ses lèvres caressèrent la bouche charnue du brun savourant les arômes de chocolat qui s'y étaient attardés depuis le petit déjeuner. Harry cessa aussitôt de rire et un frisson le parcouru alors que ses bras enlaçait le corps de son amour. La langue du blond caressa la lèvre inférieure et s'engouffra dans l'antre dont l'entrée lui fut aussitôt accordée. Les doigts de Malfoy s'emmêlèrent aux mèches brunes approfondissant le baiser, oubliant tout ce qui les entourait leurs langues de caressant sensuellement, réveillant les souvenirs de la nuit. De corps enlacés. De poings crispés sur les draps. Des gémissements noyés de plaisir. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le besoin d'air se fit impérieux, leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre pour prolonger le contact.

« - Tu vas me donner envie de me foutre de toi plus souvent ! se moqua le brun. »

« - Essaie seulement, Potter et la prochaine fois je ferais quelque chose qui t'embarassera vraiment ! »

« - Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ? le défia Harry. »

Le blond approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son petit ami et lui murmura quelques mots qui lui firent écarquiller les yeux et colorèrent ses joues d'un joli rouge.

« - Tu n'oserais pas ! souffla Potter. »

« - Tu tiens vraiment à courir le risque ? murmura Malfoy avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif. »

Le survivant préféra ne pas risquer l'affaire… Il n'était pas sûr que ce diable blond ne soit pas capable de ses scandaleuse menaces. La rame s'arrêta et un homme d'une soixantaine d'années en déscendit en leur lançant un regard venimeux. Harry le vit et lui tira la langue tout en posant sa main sans la moindre gène sur les fesses de son petit ami, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Le vieux émit un reniflement dédaigneux avant de disparaître. Ils descendirent deux stations plus loin en se tenant par la taille.

Draco fut impressionné par la taille des immeubles et ils commencèrent une séance de lèche-vitrine qui dura toute la matinée. Comme il l'avait prévu Draco fut emballé par les magasins moldus on aurait dit un petit garçon devant des vitrines de jouets… bizarrement c'était surtout les boutiques de vêtements de luxe qui attirèrent son attention. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, attendrit quand il le voyait tâter les tissus précieux ou discuter avec les vendeurs qui semblaient stupéfaits qu'ils ne connaissent pas leur marque. Ils portaient chacun plusieurs sacs quand ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour déjeuner.

Se disant que son cher et tendre devait avoir l'habitude des restaurants chics, il décida de lui faire découvrir une cuisine beaucoup moins gastronomique et l'amena chez un McDonalds. Ce fut là encore une grande découverte pour le blond qui adora son big mac et le coca cola remporta tous ses suffrages… le seul reproche qu'il formula fut que ça ne rassasiait pas vraiment.

Ils reprirent leur séance de shopping l'après-midi et arrivèrent à un gigantesque centre commercial.

« - Ok, Potter. Je veux bien accorder ça aux moldus… pour ce qui est des magasins… ils nous surpassent… le Macdomachinchouette est pas mal non plus… et le coca cola aussi… bon sang ! j'y crois pas ! J'aime des trucs moldus ! Mon père va en être malade ! Ca me fait penser que je dois absolument l'amener chez ce Yves St Laurent… Il va adorer ce qu'il fait ! »

« - S'il ne meure pas d'une crise de nerfs avant ! Son fils faisant ses courses chez les moldus ! »

« - Ne soit pas si rabat-joie ! Allez, montre-moi ce centre commercial. »

La découverte des ascenseurs ne fut pas le moment de préféré du blond, légèrement claustrophobe. Le supermarché par contre fut un grand moment. Drago, plutôt gourmand eut envie de tout essayer et Harry eut fort à faire pour lui expliquer que les glaces fondraient durant le trajet et qu'il ne pouvait pas en prendre idem pour les pizza et autres surgelés par contre le rayon des friandises fut fatal à leur caddie qui se rempli presque entièrement. Le Survivant dû rappeler à son petit ami qu'ils étaient à pieds pour qu'il stoppe sa frénésie dépensière. Ils firent également un passage au rayon musique qui stupéfia le blond. Les télévision, magnétoscopes et autres lecteurs dvd firent également leur petit effet. Par contre le fait de devoir faire la queue… et donc attendre déplut fortement à Drago.

Enfin, après un quart d'heure ils sortirent finalement, réduit à l'état de bête de somme par leurs achats. Harry réalisa qu'ils ne pourraient pas rentrer aussi chargés. Ils avaient parcouru plusieurs kilomètres depuis le matin et ils avaient décidément trop de choses à porter pour que ce soit faisable. Après quelques instants de réflexion Harry eut l'illumination et s'approcha d'un taxi à l'arrêt. Le chauffeur chargea, à leur grand soulagement leurs sacs dans le coffre et se mit en route vers Privet Drive.

Par chance, les Dursley s'étaient absentés et ne posèrent pas de question sur la provenance de l'argent ayant servit à payer cela. Une fois leurs achats rangés, les deux garçons s'installèrent dans le salon où Harry commença à donner une culture cinématographique à son petit ami. Après quelques recherches, le brun se tourna vers lui avec un sourire que Drago jugea parfaitement Serpentard.

« - Alors on va commencer par ça… The ring… tu vas voir… c'est un très bon film ! »

**oOo**

**ENFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! j'ai eu un mal de chien à terminer ce chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! là il est 3 h 30 du matin, je vais commencer mes RAR pour mes deux fics… Bon tout compte fait, j'étais trop creuvée et j'ai abandonné hier soir pour reprendre cet après-midi ! Donc la question de cette semaine sera : Vous verriez nos deux amoureux avec combien d'enfants ? Je précise que c'est pour un couple adulte par pour des adolescents. Alors grande famille… enfant unique… et donnez-moi si vous voulez le nombre de filles et de garçons ! biz !**


	14. Chapitre 12

**Salut ! je suis sûre que certains d'entre vous n'y croyaient plus mais si ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

**Incroyable mais vrai !**

**oOo**

**Alors, suite à mon petit sondage je me suis rendue compte que j'étais vraiment une fille du nord… je m'explique. Pour la quasi-totalité d'entre vous, ils ont deux enfants, dont une majorité de garçons… moi je les vois bien avec quatre ! et je dis que c'est typique du nord parce que dans ma région, les familles nombreuse, il y en a beaucoup ! chez nous la moyenne c'est trois enfants… et je connais des familles de 5, 6 voir 7 enfants ! et oui !**

**oOo**

**Pour les rar, je vais vous faire un énorme bisous à tous mais désolé je ne répondrais pas individuellement car sinon vous auriez le chapitre encore plus tard et je pense vous avoir fait suffisamment attendre !**

**Je vais donc vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre (plus que deux après celui-ci !)**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 12**

Avec le recul, Harry devait se dire que son choix de film n'avait pas été des plus judicieux. Pour un sorcier n'ayant jamais regardé la télévision de sa vie, un film parlant d'une cassette vidéo maudite où tout ceux qui la regardaient mouraient dans les sept jours pouvait être… impressionnant. L'expression du blond quand à la fin il avait vu la petite Samara sortir de la télé avait été tout ce qu'il y a de plus terrifié… résultat il refusait de s'approcher de la télévision et regardait d'un œil méfiant toutes les petites filles aux longs cheveux noirs. Harry avait beau lui répéter que ce n'était que de la fiction, que rien n'existait, son petit ami ne voulait rien savoir.

Les réactions du blond leur avaient posés quelques problèmes quand ils avaient rencontré une fillette d'origine asiatique qui avait regardé bizarrement Drago. Le blond était alors devenu très pale avant de chercher fébrilement sa baguette. La mère avait pris peur croyant qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir une arme ou dieu sait quoi d'autre et avait empoigné sa fille avant de s'éloigner presque en courrant devant le regard affolé de Drago.

Il avait fallu près d'une demi-heure à Harry pour le calmer. Le raisonnement du jeune sang pur était simple… si la magie, qui était prise pour fabulation par les moldus, existait… il n'y avait pas de raison que les enfants asiatiques ne soient pas possédés comme le montraient tant de films ! (Il le savait car il avait enquêté dans le rayon DVD d'un supermarché !) Harry s'était alors demandé si lui montrer des films comme independance day, le jour d'après ou Matrix était une bonne idée… peut-être allait-il se limiter aux Walt Disney ! Et encore là aussi il y avait des risques !

Par contre… voilà une solution pour décourager les élèves de se rendre dans la forêt interdite… leur faire regarder Blair Witch project… après ça il y en a peu qui déciderait d'y faire une virée nocturne !

Mis à part l'incident « ring » leurs vacances étaient plutôt agréables. Bien sûr la famille d'Harry les ignorait totalement ce qui semblait prodigieusement agacer Drago mais à part cela c'était le paradis. Ils partaient le matin se promener dans Londres main dans la main, visitant des musées, faisant du lèche-vitrines, flânant dans des parcs. Le soir ils rentraient et dînaient dans leur chambre, quand ils ne l'avaient pas fait en ville et faisait l'amour jusqu'à s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ce jour-là ils devaient se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cela faisait un moment que Dray en parlait et ils avaient décidé la veille que ce serait leur destination du lendemain. Ce serait leur premier contact depuis quinze jours avec le monde magique… hormis bien sûr les lettres de leurs amis. Et même si Drago s'était plutôt bien acclimaté à la vie moldue, il était clair que l'univers sorcier lui manquait.

Ils attendirent que Vernon soit sorti puis descendirent, saluant Pétunia avant de quitter la maison. Les deux amoureux se rendirent jusqu'à un endroit isolé du quartier puis Harry appela le magicobus d'un mouvement de baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard celui-ci se garait devant eux.

« - On voit tout de suite à quel point les sorciers sont supérieurs, déclara le blond. Avec eux pas besoin d'attendre qu'un bus se décide à passer !

Le survivant leva les yeux au ciel mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé. Personnellement, il préférait les transport moldus… un peu moins secouant ! Il eut la surprise de voir Stan Rocade descendre du bus.

« - Tiens, tiens, tiens, fit le jeune contrôleur. Quelle surprise… Harry Potter ! Quel honneur !

Ses oreilles avaient été recollées et son visage avait perdu ses boutons ce qui rendait le jeune homme assez séduisant. Trop apparemment au goût du blond qui s'approcha et passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de son petit ami.

« - Bonjour, Stan, bonjour Ernie, salua poliment Harry après être monté. Nous voudrions aller au Chaudron Baveur, s'il vous plait.

« - Ok, répondit le contrôleur. Tu prendras un chocolat ?

« - Euh… non merci, répondit vivement le brun.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la façon de conduire d'Ernie !

« - Moi j'en veut bien un ! dit Drago d'un ton sec.

« - Euh… mon cœur, je ne crois pas que…

« - S'il t'en fait un, il peut bien m'en faire un aussi !

Ok. Le blond semblait avoir prit la question de Stan pour une attention personnelle envers Harry. Le brun inspira profondément et décida que puisqu'il voulait un chocolat chaud… il aurait son chocolat chaud… à ses risques et périls ! Le survivant paya leurs deux places et entraîna son petit ami qui continuait de regarder Stan d'un œil mauvais vers l'arrière du bus.

Il aperçut deux places libres et se hâta de s'asseoir pendant que le blond observait avec curiosité ce moyen de transport magique qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé (Absolument indigne des Malfoy selon Lucius !). Il y avait peu d'autres passagers. Une vielle sorcière était assise au fond et se cramponnait à son siège l'air passablement échevelée et quelques rangées devant elle, un sorcier d'âge moyen essuyait rageusement les tâches de thé qu'il venait de faire sur sa robe avant de les faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Drago secouait la tête avec consternation en se demandant comment on pouvait être si maladroit quand le magicobus se remit en route dans une explosion.

Harry l'observait attentivement à ce moment-là et vit la surprise se peindre sur le visage de Drago avant qu'il ne disparaisse brusquement de son champ de vision en s'affalant lamentablement par terre. Incapable de se retenir le Survivant éclata de rire face à l'expression affolée de son petit ami.

« - Potter ! Viens m'aider au lieu de te foutre de moi ! Pesta Malfoy.

Harry tenta de se lever mais le magicobus tourna brutalement et le plaqua à son siège. Il entendit le cri de douleur de Drago qui venait de se cogner la tête contre un siège et alla à son aide dès que le bus se stabilisa. Il ri à nouveau en voyant le blond décoiffé, son pantalon plein de poussières et lui tendit la main pour le relever. Ils s'assirent ensuite le plus rapidement qu'ils purent, Drago choisissant de s'installer à califourchon sur les genoux de son copain, la tête enfouie dans son cou, les mains cramponnées à ses épaules. Harry, un peu penaud de s'être moqué de lui, l'enlaça tendrement pour le réconforter. Il avisa soudain Stan qui arrivait avec le chocolat chaud de Drago avec l'aisance d'un serveur dans un grand restaurant.

« - Ton chocolat arrive, mon cœur, signala le brun à son petit ami toujours recroquevillé sur lui.

« - Qu'il aille se faire voir avec son chocolat ! C'est quoi se bordel ! Je veux descendre !

« - Shhh ! On sera vite arrivé, ne t'inquiète pas.

« - Arrête de me parler comme à un enfant ! Et quand on sera descendu de cet enfer on règlera nos comptes ! Tu t'es fichu de moi DEUX fois !

« - désolé, mon ange, murmura Harry avec un sourire qu'il espérait que le blond ne voyait pas.

« - C'est ça oui ! Essaie d'y mettre un peu plus de conviction quand tu t'excuses si tu veux que les gens te croient.

Harry, un sourire toujours aux lèvres, préféra ne pas répondre et se contenta d'embrasser les cheveux d'or avant de signaler à Stan qu'après réflexion son ami ne voulait pas de chocolat chaud.

Le reste du trajet se déroula sous les vitupérations du blond qui poussa un cri d'horreur quand il se sentit compressé alors que le magicobus passait entre deux véhicules moldus. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant le Chaudron baveur, il était tellement cramponné à Harry que celui-ci du le porter pour descendre.

« - A plus, Harry ! Lança Stan depuis l'intérieur du bus.

Le blond redressa la tête à la manière menaçante d'un serpent et regarda son « rival ».

« - Pas de « a plus » ! Je ne remonterais jamais dans ce maudit bus alors il ne le fera pas non plus ! Fait une croix dessus, c'est MON petit ami !

Harry secoua la tête, adressa un sourire d'excuse à un Stan interloqué et s'éloigna, Drago toujours dans les bras, en direction de la porte de la taverne. Le magicobus repartit dans une dernière pétarade tandis que le Survivant s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Cependant Drago retint son geste.

« - Attends, Harry, fit-il d'une voix incertaine tout à coup. Je…

Il ne pu continuer mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Le brun le connaissait suffisamment à présent pour comprendre qu'il voulait juste un peu de temps pour se ressaisir. Il s'éloigna un peu et s'assit à moitié sur le capot d'une voiture, Malfoy sur les genoux. Pendant quelques secondes ils ne dirent rien puis Drago se mit doucement à rire. Harry se détacha un peu de lui et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« - Je me disais juste que tu avait pas mal de force dans les bras et qu'on avait pas encore fait l'amour debout… ça pourrait être intéressant !

« - Obsédé ! fit le Survivant en riant.

« - Allez… Ose dire que me plaquer contre un mur, les mains sur mes fesses en me baisant avec la sauvagerie que tu y mets parfois ne te plairait pas !

« - Dray, chuchota le brun d'une voix un peu enrouée, ce n'est pas le moment de me mettre de telles images en tête ! On est au beau milieu de la rue !

Imperturbable, le blond se pencha un peu plus sur lui, sa bouche frôlant le lobe de l'oreille de son petit ami à chaque murmure qu'il prononçait.

« - Imagine toi aller et venir en moi, nos souffles courts entrecoupés de gémissements et de cris… Imagine la façon dont je me cambrerai et me crisperais sur ton sexe quand tu heurteras ma prostate, le cri bestial que je pousserais et toi tu frapperas encore et encore le même endroit… et c'est ça que je gémirais à ton oreille d'une voix trop rauque et brisée de plaisir… « Encore, encore, Harry ! Merlin ! _Encore_ ! » Et toi tu seras trop heureux d'obéir et tu accélèreras le rythme, tes hanches devenues folles à cause de mes encouragements car je n'arrêterais pas de te dire d'aller plus vite et plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'on jouisse tous les deux dans un orgasme foudroyant.

Harry, le souffle saccadé, luttait pour garder son contrôle. En quelques phrases bien choisies Drago lui avait donné une érection monumentale et il crevait d'envie de le coller à ce foutu mur à un mètre d'eux et de mettre en pratique toutes les choses cochonnes qu'il venait de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

Mais il le sentit tout à coup se détacher de lui et se diriger d'un pas tranquille vers le Chaudron Baveur.

« - Putain, Dray ! Tu fais quoi là ? S'énerva-t-il.

« - Ben, je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse ! C'est bien ce qu'on avait prévu, non ? répondit-il sans plus aucune note sensuelle dans la voix.

« - Tu te fous de moi ! Tu ne peux pas me mettre dans cet état et… Ok, j'ai compris ! C'est ta façon de « régler nos comptes », parce que tout à l'heure je me suis foutu de toi ?

Le silence du blond était éloquent. Furieux de s'être fait avoir, Harry se rua à l'intérieur de la taverne sans attendre le blond. La porte claqua violemment derrière lui.

Quand il vit son petit ami rentrer de cette manière dans le Chaudron baveur, Drago se demanda s'il n'avait pas eu tord de le titiller comme ça. Harry était d'une nature sensuelle et il n'en fallait généralement pas beaucoup pour le rendre fou de désir. Il n'aurait pas dû jouer là-dessus… d'autant que le brun ne s'était pas moqué méchamment. Foutu orgueil mal placé ! Avec un soupir il partit à la recherche de son copain et pénétra à son tour dans la taverne. Il parcourut un instant la salle des yeux avant de localiser Potter. Celui-ci était au comptoir et le gérant lui tendait une clé qu'il saisit avant de se diriger vers l'escalier menant aux chambres. Drago grimaça. Il avait véritablement été un peu loin… Il allait devoir se racheter et avait une idée très agréable pour cela ! Il couru à la suite du Survivant et le vit entrer dans une chambre au milieu du couloir. Quand il voulu y pénétrer à son tour, il eu la surprise de constater qu'elle était fermée à clef. Bon. Harry semblait vraiment contrarié. Il leva les yeux au ciel, sorti sa baguette et déverrouilla la serrure d'un simple _Alohomorah_ avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

Ce qu'il vit alors fit courir son sang plus vite. Harry, le pantalon déboutonné, son boxer baissé, sa main allant et venant sur son sexe pour trouver l'assouvissement. Quand le brun le vit entrer il faillit lui dire de foutre le camp mai il croisa le regard du blond et poussa un gémissement qui n'avait rien à voir avec le plaisir qu'il se donnait. Drago avait son maudit regard métallique, qu'il avait lorsqu'il était particulièrement excité et qu'il voulait son amant sur le champ. Encore une chose chez lui à laquelle Harry ne pouvait absolument résister. Il retint son souffle et ralentit inconsciemment le mouvement de sa main en voyant le blond balancer son T.Shirt à travers la pièce avant de se débarrasser en un tour de main de son jean et de ses sous-vêtements. Le regard du Survivant parcourut avec gourmandise et envie le corps à la peau crémeuse et douce qu'il connaissait par cœur. Drago resta debout quelques secondes puis il recula jusqu'au mur où il s'adossa.

Le souffle saccadé du brun s'accéléra encore devant l'invite et il se releva vivement. Il se déshabilla rapidement, chacun de ses gestes suivit par le regard orageux de son amour puis il s'approcha lentement du blond. Ils se contemplèrent sans dire un mot puis Harry caressa tendrement la joue de son petit ami avant de l'embrasser délicatement comme pour le remercier du cadeau. Le baiser s'approfondit pourtant rapidement et leurs gestes se firent passionnés, pétrissant, caressant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Conscient d'amener le Survivant à la limite de son contrôle, Drago lui donnait de petits coups de hanches réguliers et furieusement excitants. Harry le saisit et le souleva, le blond enroulant ses jambes autour des reins de son amant. Après une préparation rapide et un sort de lubrification lancé à la hâte, le brun s'enfoui profondément en Drago qui lui donna immédiatement l'impulsion pour commencer à bouger.

Le récit que le blond avait fait un peu plus tôt se révéla loin de la réalité. Harry était encore plus passionné qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. La bouche mordant, léchant et suçant avec acharnement le cou du brun, l'une de ses mains plongées dans les boucles noires, l'autre griffant l'épaule à laquelle elle se raccrochait à chaque coup de boutoir, Drago se sentait décoller et les gémissements d'Harry lui indiquait que lui aussi éprouvait le même plaisir. Le brun n'était pas silencieux dans ces moments-là mais cette fois le blond ne fut absolument pas en reste ! Ce fut sans doute leur orgasme le plus rapide et certainement l'un des plus intense.

Maintenant toujours Drago contre le mur, Harry lui ravit ses lèvres, sa langue invitant sa consoeur pour une danse douce et sensuelle alors que leurs cœurs se calmaient lentement.

« - Je t'aime, murmura Drago. Désolé pour tout à l'heure.

« - Tu t'es largement rattrapé, mon cœur. Et puis je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je rie à tes dépends…

« - C'est vrai ça ! En fait, je n'avais même pas à m'excuser !

« - bien sûr que si ! C'est mesquin de me faire bander exprès et de me laisser en plan après !

« - Pauvre petit chat !

« - Je t'aime, beau blond. Fit Harry en lui embrassant le nez.

Ils finirent par se séparer et se rendirent à la salle de bain pour une douche câline. Leur brouille complètement oubliée, il sortirent en se tenant par la taille, discutant gaiement. Harry rendit la clé de la chambre au tenancier, répondant par un sourire à son regard stupéfait qui passait de Drago à lui. Provocante, la main du blond glissa sur le postérieur du Survivant pour se glisser dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« - Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on gardera le secret sur notre relation, se moqua Harry alors qu'ils se trouvait face au mur donnant accès au chemin de traverse.

« - Harry… On est ensemble publiquement à Poudlard depuis dix mois ! Tu portes une chevalière avec nos initiales entrelacées et de toute façon, tous les élèves ont du en parler à leur parents, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy ensemble ! Ca m'étonne que la gazette n'en ai pas encore fait ses gros titres !

« - Ouais, moi aussi. De toute façon je m'en fous ! Je t'aime et je n'ai pas honte d'être avec toi !

Un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres, Drago l'embrassa doucement avant d'ouvrir le passage vers le Chemin de Traverse. Aussitôt, ils s'y engouffrèrent et se mirent à flâner le long des vitrines. Ils passèrent un moment au magasin de Quiddicht les garçons ayant certaines parties de leurs équipements à remplacer. Ils se rendirent ensuite chez Mme Guipure pour prendre les premières mesures de leurs nouvelles robes de sorciers. Souvent les gens se retournaient sur eux, les regardant avec surprise. Ils voyaient même certains d'entre eux se regrouper pour chuchoter sur leur passage. Décidant de les ignorer, le couple se baladait tranquillement, main dans la main, se gavant de sucreries et de glaces. Ils passèrent enfin au magasin des frères Weasley qui furent ravis de les revoir. A plusieurs reprises Fred et Georges proposèrent quelque chose à boire ou à manger à Drago mais celui-ci pas totalement fou et soupçonnant fortement une revanche sur le tour qu'il leur avait joué à Noël refusa à chaque fois au grand désespoir des jumeaux.

L'après-midi était bien entamée lorsque le blond demanda à aller dans une boutique de l'allée des embrumes. Harry fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment emballé mais son petit ami lui assura que c'était une échoppe tout à fait respectable qui n'avait juste pas les moyens de s'implanter dans l'allée principale. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'allée, le brun grimaçant de dégout devant l'air patibulaire de certaines des personnes qui y traînaient. Drago pénétra enfin dans une petite boutique sinistre appelée « L'Antre des potions noires ».

« - Et tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une boutique de magie noire ? demanda le brun, passablement mécontent.

« - Fais-moi confiance, enfin ! Je n'achèterais aucun ingrédient de magie noire ! Promis.

« - Donc ils en vendent ! Dray !

« - Harry… C'est juste pour me procurer des ingrédients rares. Même Rogue se fournit ici ! Les autres boutiques n'ont pas le dixième de ce qu'on trouve ici !

Soupirant profondément, le Survivant suivit son petit ami à l'intérieur de la boutique dont les seules sources de lumière étaient des torches dégageant une fumée huileuse et malodorante. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à un comptoir en ébène trônant derrière une étagère où des fioles de toutes tailles et au contenu parfois inquiétant. Ils patientèrent quelques minutes dans un silence pesant avant qu'une sorcière n'entre par une porte dissimulée par une tapisserie.

« - Mr Maloy… dit-elle d'une voix étrangement grave pour une femme, cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais vu. J'ai appris que votre père avait eu quelques… soucis l'été dernier.

« - Oui… rien de grave je vous rassure, Lisandre, dit-il en faisant mine de ne pas voir Harry lever les yeux au ciel.

« - Et je vois que vous avez amenez un visiteur… célèbre. BonjourJ'aurais besoin de quelques petites choses. Trois fioles de poudre de lune, une dizaine de griffes de harpies, une fiole de cendres de goule et trois plumes de cigne noir.

« - Très bien, je vais aller vous chercher tout ça… mais les griffes de harpie et les cendre de goule sont très difficile à trouver et leur prix a beaucoup augmenté….

« - Ce n'est pas grave… je m'y attendais… vous devriez savoir que ce genre de chose ne m'importe pas, fit Drago d'un petit ton suffisant qu'Harry ne l'avait plus entendu utiliser depuis longtemps.

Lisandre le regarda en silence un instant puis disparu de nouveau derrière la porte voilée par laquelle elle était entrée.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec tout ça, Dray ? Ca me fait peur cette boutique, cette femme, ces ingrédients étranges… Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

Le blond se tourna vers lui et l'enlaça, déposant un baiser entre les sourcils froncés et passant une main rassurante le long du dos d'Harry.

« - Harry, je te promets que je ne trempe pas dans quelque chose de louche. Tous ces ingrédients sont légaux et ce que je prévois d'en faire aussi.

Le Survivant continuait malgré tout à n'être pas rassuré et fut soulagé lorsque la sorcière revint avec les ingrédients et qu'ils purent enfin quitter cet endroit mal famé. Drago lui proposa ensuite de continuer à se balader mais le brun n'en avait plus vraiment envie. Ils quittèrent donc le chemin de Traverse et rentrèrent à Privet Drive en taxi, le blond refusant obstinément de reprendre le magicobus.

Une fois chez la famille d'Harry, ils remontèrent et Drago rangea ses ingrédients hors de vue du brun. Harry resta bougon tout le reste de l'après-midi et le blond dû déployer des trésors de câlins pour lui faire retrouver sa bonne humeur. Drago accepta même d'aller au cinéma le soir même quand Harry lui promis que ce ne serait pas un film d'horreur. Ils s'habillèrent donc et utilisèrent le téléphone portable qu'Harry avait acheté la semaine précédente à Drago pour appeler le taxi. Drago avait été fasciné par ce moyen de communication quand Harry s'en était offert un et avait supplié Harry pour qu'ils aillent lui en acheter un. Ils avaient bien entendu mis leurs numéros respectifs en mémoire et Harry était mort de rire à chaque fois que Dray l'appelait de la cuisine où depuis la chambre alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques pièces de distance. Le taxi arriva et klaxonna et ils quittèrent la maison dans l'indifférence générale.

Le film, « Constantine » avec un acteur brun pas désagréable à regardé plut beaucoup à Drago (mis à par la scène avec la petite fille possédée qui comme par hasard avait de long cheveux noirs !) et ils ressortirent pour aller grignoter au snack le plus proche. Ils rentrèrent ensuite tranquillement et après une douche et un petit câlin, ils s'endormirent.

oOo

Drago se réveilla tôt… très tôt… en fait le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son petit ami blotti contre lui avant de s'extirper délicatement du lit. Il attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort de sommeil profond à Harry avant de fouiller dans l'armoire pour tirer son chaudron, sa mallette à ingrédients et ceux qu'il était allé acheté la veille. Il utilisa un sortilège pour ignifuger le sol et alluma un petit feu sous le socle de son chaudron. Il retourna chercher un livre de potion qu'il avait mis de côté il y a quelques jours et consulta la liste de ce qu'il fallait. Il porta son chaudron jusqu'à la salle de bain où il versa la quantité d'eau nécessaire puis revint à la chambre. Désormais il fallait être précis…très précis sinon l'effet risquait d'être l'inverse de celui espéré.

Pendant près d'une heure, le jeune sorcier éminça, égrena, incorpora les éléments dans une concentration absolue, le silence seulement troublé par le tic-tac du réveil et le bouillonnement du chaudron.

Enfin, la potion fut prête. Le blond regarda l'heure qu'il était. Parfait. Il fallait maintenant descendre sans faire de bruit et procéder à l'échange… Il s'exécuta et se rendit à la cuisine où il ouvrit le frigo avec un sourire diabolique. Il prit ce qui l'intéressait fit l'échange avec sa potion et récita une formule à sept reprise. Il referma le frigo, remonta dans la chambre, fit le ménage d'un coup de baguette et ouvrit la fenêtre pour dissiper l'odeur. Il regarda une dernière fois le réveil. Sept heures trente six. Merveilleux. Les Dursley se lèveraient dans à un peu plus d'une heure pour aller à ce stupide salon sur les outils auquel participait la société de Vernon et dont le blond l'avait entendu parler peu de temps après son arrivée. Il ôta le sortilège de sommeil profond et se blotti à nouveau dans les bras d'Harry. Eux aussi avaient prévu de se lever tôt pour aller visiter un zoo.

oOo

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir à peine fermé les yeux quand le réveil sonna. Il réveilla tendrement son petit ami qui voulu se dissimuler sous les couvertures.

« - Allez, Dray, on va au zoo, aujourd'hui ! Et dépêche-toi sinon je t'abandonne dans le vivarium avec tes congénères.

Un « connard » étouffé par les draps retentit déclanchant un éclat de rire au brun qui, impitoyable, tira violemment sur les couvertures. Pestant contre le manque de délicatesse de certains qui ne savent pas être reconnaissant de tout ce qu'on fait pour eux, Drago s'extirpa du lit et alla à la salle de bain bientôt suivi du Survivant. En passant, le brun lui pinça les fesses obtenant un cri outré de Malfoy.

« - Espèce de brute ! siffla Drago en frottant vigoureusement l'endroit malmené. Je vais avoir un bleu.

« - Je ferais un bisou dessus pour qu'il s'en aille, promit Harry.

Le regard furieux du blond lui arracha n autre éclat de rire. Le Survivant finit sa toilette le premier et sortit après avoir déposé un baiser dans le cou de son amant. Il s'habilla rapidement et dévala les escaliers pour leur préparer leur petit déjeuner.

« - Bonjour, Harry ! bien dormi ?

Le brun se tourna en un quart de seconde vers son oncle… qui le regardait en souriant. Incapable de répondre, il le fixait dans une parfaite imitation d'un mérou hors de l'eau.

« - Mon chéri… que prendras-tu pour ton petit déjeuner ? lui demanda alors sa tante.

Le jeune homme se senti prit d'un vertige. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire. Il recula d'un pas et percuta son cousin.

« - Alors Harry, on regarde pas où on mets les pieds ?

Duddley souriait aussi.

C'était la chose la plus terrifiante qu'Harry ait pu voir de toute sa vie.

Pire que le retour de Voldy ou qu'une armée de détraqueur.

Vernon. Pétunia. Duddley… Qui étaient gentils… avec lui !

Ca. N'était. Pas. Normal. Pas du tout même !

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Réfléchissons posément.

Qu'est-ce qui peu faire changer complètement de comportement sa famille. Qui les ignorent totalement depuis que lui et D….

« - DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Il remonta les marches quatre à quatre et se précipita dans leur chambre. Le blond s'habillait tranquillement et se tourna vers lui quand il entra comme une furie.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« - Ce qu'il y a ! cria le brun. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à ma famille !

Malfoy adopta immédiatement un air innocent.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Harry… Il y a un problème avec ta famille ?

« - Arrête de te foutre de moi… ton air d'angelot, j'y crois pas une seconde ! Dis-moi ce que tu as fait !

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y firent attention. Drago finit par pousser un profond soupir et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« - C'est juste une petite potion pour qu'ils soient sympas avec nos pendant les deux mois qu'on va passer ici… rien de plus.

« - Rien… rien de plus ! Dray ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Modifier les sentiments des gens !

« - Et pourquoi pas ? J'en ai marre de les voir nous regarder avec mépris ou dégoût ! De quel droit ils te regardent comme ça ? je ne peux plus le supporter… aller 'Ry. A la fin des vacances ça redeviendra normal.

Drago s'était relever et avait enlacé le Survivant en affichant un regard implorant. Dumbledore n'allait pas être content… mais après tout il ne le saurait pas forcément… et Harry devait bien avouer qu'une famille aimante ne lui déplaisait pas. Il capitula donc aux suppliques du blond et ils descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner. Ils aperçurent Vernon sur le pas de la porte qui discutait avec quelqu'un.

« - le petit ami de mon neveu ? Oui, il s'appelle bien Drago Malfoy. Un garçon charmant ! Harry méritait bien quelqu'un pour le rendre heureux !... non, ça ne me gène pas du tout qu'Harry soit homosexuel… il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut !

Les deux sorciers regardaient le pas de la porte, les yeux écarquillés. Ils entendirent une série de crépitements typiques d'appareils photo et coururent soudain jusqu'à la porte.

« - Ah ! vous voilà les enfants, fit Vernon en s'écartant. Ces gens vous attendaient !

Et devant les deux garçons médusés, se trouvaient une dizaines de journalistes les mitraillant de photo et de questions.

**oOo**

**Alors j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Que vous n'avez pas été trop déçu ? Si ? non ? a vous de le dire !**

**Alors pour ma question habituelle j'ai lu dans une fic que Ron avait menti à la fin de la troisième tâche dans le T4 de HP en s'attribuant quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait… Je n'ai pas bien lu ce tome alors je voulais savoir si c'était vrai et si oui qu'avait-t-il ? Mici beaucoup !**


	15. chapitre 13

**Je sais je suis encore une fois trèèèèès en retard ! (peut-on seulement encore parler de retard ?) Les seules excuses que j'ai sont la présence de ma bêta Arwen94 pendant 15 jours (j'avais d'autre choses à faire qu'écrire pendant cette période)… et le traumatisme dû à HP6… dont j'ai fini par me remettre en me disant que je pouvais laisser une dernière chance à JKR et que si elle arrangeait pas les choses dans le tome 7… là je pourrais la torturer façon Misery !**

**Bon je sais que ces maigres excuses ne comblent pas deux mois et demi de retard… j'avoue, je me suis mise aux fics anglaises et ça m'a prit pas mal de temps… pardon ! Pardon ! pardon ! et repardon ! Je suis d'ailleurs en train de faire une traduction (merci d'ailleurs à ceux qui ont lu et reviewer Homework !) qui s'appelle « All of mirror » de Nella bane… mais je peux pas vous dire les date de publication car j'ai à peine commencé. Chapeau bas à ceux et celles qui font des trad depuis un moment… c'est vraiment pas facile !**

**Pour la question posée à la fin du chapitre précédent concernant le mensonge dit par Ron dans le tome 4 je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont apporté la réponse et pour ceux qui ne se souviennent plus (comme moi par exemple) :**

_« Lors de la troisième tâche, Ron ainsi que Hermione Cho Chang et la petite soeur de Fleur Delacour sont "prisonniers" chez les sirènes, dans le lac, ceci pour les besoin de l'épreuve. Le mensonge de Ron est très simple: il raconte à tout le monde qu'il s'est battut contre plein de sirènes, qu'ils a fait plein d'actes héroïques et tout et tout. Précison que cette versin de l'histoire n'et arrivée qu'au bout d'un certain temps. Il avait commencer avec la version réelle des choses, càd McGo qui les convoques et les endors. Bref, tout pour s'attirer un peu plus de gloire! »_

**Citation d'Alucard (mici beaucoup ma grande !)**

**Un grand merci à Arwen94 ma bêta et à Mona May56 pour ses judicieux conseils ! Kiss les filles**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**J'avais décidé de faire des rar collectives mais vu le retard que j'ai… je peux bien en faire des individuelles après tout je vous doit bien ça !… kiss.**

**_Serpentis-Draco_ : et voui… Draco n'a pas une passion débordante pour les fillettes asiatiques. Lol ! Cho a intérêt à faire gaffe déjà qui ne doit pas l'aimer beaucoup d'être sortie avec son ryry chéri à lui tout seul… MDR ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'il méritera l'attente ! kiss !**

**_Remissia_ : Serais-tu fan des réconciliation sur l'oreiller ? lol ! Moi aussi ! J'avoue que ta mension de la réaction de Lucius m'a un peu inspirée… j'espère que ça te plaira… je précise que j'adore lucius… en tout cas dans mes fic, lol ! kiss et bonne lecture !**

**_Alicya Potter-Black_ : Salut toi ! Contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre ! J'aime beaucoup Tryo moi aussi (nottemment leur album reggae acoustique) ! Par contre je me rappelle pas si on a parlé de ton drary sur msn… faut dire ta review date d'un moment vu que j'ai un ENORME retard ! lol ! bon en attendant j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et à bientôt sur msn ! kiss.**

**_Onarluca_ : Auteuse qui se cache, morte de honte Pardon ! tu attendais la suite avec impatience… j'ai « un peu » tardé… pardon, pardon ! j'espère au moins que tu aimeras le chapitre… moi je suis pas satisfaite mais je vois pas quoi mettre d'autre… dans mon esprit c'était sencé se dérouler comme ça… enfin, tu me diras si ça t'a plus (comment je demande à peine une review moi ! pas bien Lô !) allez, kiss.**

**_Demoniac cat's_ : salut ! Eh ! Ca me fait plaisir que le chapitre précédent t'ai fait rire ! Celui-là sera peut-être un peu moins drôle… enfin il te plaira peut-être quand même croise les doigts. Bye ma grande ! euh… je sais pas si j'ai reviewé le dernier chap mais j'aime bien « nous ne somme pas des anges » lol !**

**_Vega264_ : salut toi ! Dis donc ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas parlé ! tu dois être en vacances… où on est pas sur msn aux mêmes heures, lol ! Alors tu avais deviné que Dray préparer quelque chose pour les Dursley… lol… n'empêche j'aimerais bien voir ça les Dursley gentils avec ryry ! lol !**

**_Noan_ : Je sais pas ce qu'ils t'on fait mais tu as vraiment l'air de détester les journalistes ! Je trouve aussi qu'ils fourrent un peu trop leur nez où ils ne devraient pas mais bon… ils ne vendent ça que parce que des gens sont intéressés par leurs articles ! lol ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira !**

**_Ange de un cisme_ : contente que ça t'ai plu ! pour la question c'est pas grave on m'a donné la réponse mais je te remercie. Et si… c'est l'avant dernier chapitre ! mais je te rassure le suivant viendra vite car il est déjà écrit ! j'ai juste quelques petite modifs à faire. J'espère que ça te plaira !**

**_Eilis_ : Alors l'effet de la potion sur les Dursley t'a plu ? tant mieux… ce serait bien qu'Harry puisse vraiment en bénéficier ! lol !**

**_Alucard_ : Mais non ton explication n'était pas embrouillée et tu m'a bien aidé ! mici ! et oui c'est bientôt la fin… J'ai fini le chap suivant et ça m'a fait tout drôle de mettre un point final à cette fic… lol**

**_Sahada_ : Merci de ton aide ! Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! **

**_Lolaboop_ : J'avoue ne pas avoir développer les réaction de ces demoiselles... mdr ! de toute façon elles n'auront pas le choix les pauvres parce que Draco et Ryry ne sont pas prêteurs : lol !**

**_Zaïka_ : Mici ! tout compte fait ça n'a malheureusement pas été bientôt pour la suite de la fic… j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ! biz**

**_Love Draco Malfoy_ : Je sais que j'ai été vilaine... pas bien un aussi long retard… pardon ! mais promis la suite viendra plus vite parce qu'elle est déjà écrite… en fait ce sera un épilogue !**

**_Lovely A_ : salut ma grande ! comment tu vas ? et le lionceau ? et accusé à tord ? j'espère qu'ils vont très bien aussi ! mdr ! voici enfin la suite tant attendue (je jure que le dernier chap ne sera pas aussi long à venir !). bonne lecture, j'espère que ça te plaira !**

**_Alia_ : alors tu as aimé la façon dont dray avait chauffé ryry... mdr ! moi aussi ! lol ! c'est vrai que les journalistes sont des fouineurs… pas bien de harceler les gens ! kiss**

**_Mathilde_ : tu ne me déteste pas pour l'attente j'espère ? auteuze au bord des larmes promis la suite et fin viendra tréééés vite ! kiss !**

**_Hedwigelol_ : salut !tu me disais dans ta dernière review que ça faisait longtemps... qu'est-ce que tu dois penser maintenant ! mdr ! j'espère que le chapitre final te plaira ! biz**

**_Vif d'or_ : salut ! Contente que le précédent chapitre t'ai fait rire ! et oui plus que deux avec celui-ci… ça m'a fait drôle de mettre un point final à cette fic… pour la façon dont les journalistes ont trouvé l'adresse de ryry… j'en sais rien… mdr ! j'avoue ne pas y avoir réfléchi ! lol **

**_Suzaku no miko1_ : koukou ! et oui... voici l'avant dernier chapitre ! mais promis l'épilogue arrivera beaucoup plus vite il est déjà écrit ! lol ! les journalistes… ben ils ont flairé un bon scoop… donc ils viennent poluer… enfin… je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**_Elizedirector Elymily_ : salut ! désolée de t'avoir fait attendre pour la suite… moi aussi je trouve « charmant » que Drago drogue les Dursley… mdr… quant à ta question sur Cho… j'y ai mis une petite allusion dans ce chapitre… j'espère qu'il te plaira ! biz.**

**_Lunathelunatique_ : Merci ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, c'est le dernier avant l'épilogue ! kiss.**

**_Doudaah_ : Lol ! contente que tu ai aimé cette fic après avoir lu homework. Tu as raison pour le côté fleur bleue ! mdr ! le pire c'est que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite… mdr. J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapitre 13

Ils avaient fini par déguerpir. Ils y avaient mis le temps mais ces maudits journalistes avaient levé le camp une heure plus tôt grâce à une intervention de Dumbledore et de quatre aurors. Reprochant aux journalistes leur attitude qui mettait en danger la vie des deux garçons en révélant leur lieu de résidence, Albus les dispersa, demandant aux aurors qui l'accompagnaient de renforcer la sécurité déjà établie discrètement autour de la maison.

Le directeur n'avait pas tenu rigueur au deux garçons de la présence des paparazzis sorciers. Comme Draco l'avait dis la veille à Harry, il était impossible que leur relation demeure secrète. De plus, se cacher continuellement n'entrait pas dans les projets des deux amants, ce que pouvait aisément comprendre le vieil homme.

La seule chose qui sembla quelque peu surprendre le directeur de Poudlard fut l'attitude curieusement accueillante des Dursley. Il lança un regard entendu à Drago qui répondit par un sourire innocent qui aurait trompé Harry s'il n'était pas au courant de la réalité. Le chef de l'ordre, lui, ne sembla pas se laisser berner mais ne trouva apparemment rien à redire à l'initiative du blond. Après leur avoir une dernière fois rappelé d'être prudents, Albus les quitta, jugeant que le calme était revenu.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula tranquillement, Harry goûtant pour la première fois le plaisir d'être avec sa famille. Il comptait d'ailleurs en profiter, ce n'était pas tous les jours que les Dursley lui souriaient et lui demandait s'il allait bien, s'il avait assez mangé… Il se disait même que s'il avait connu cette potion plus tôt… il aurait tenté de faire des progrès dans cette maudite matière rien que pour pouvoir vivre des vacances agréables !

Ils passèrent la matinée avec Draco et Dudley à regarder Sister act qui fit mourir de rire Drago, confortablement blotti dans les bras du brun.

La journée s'étirait calmement. Drago et Harry également, si l'on veut, s'initièrent aux jeux vidéos dont Dudley avait une impressionnante collection. Malgré ses premières réticences, le jeune sang pur s'enthousiasma très vite pour cette distraction moldue. Harry, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire quand il voyait son petit ami se pencher instinctivement du côté où il devait tourner avec le bolide qu'il dirigeait ou lever les bras vivement quand il appuyait sur la touche saut. Drago était tellement concentré sur le jeu qu'il n'y faisait même pas attention. Les yeux grands ouverts, un petit bout de langue dépassant impudemment d'entre ses lèvres, il était absolument à croquer selon le Survivant.

Quand Dudley leur proposa d'essayer Project Zero, un jeu d'épouvante, Harry qui avait jeté un coup d'œil au dos du boîtier s'interposa. Le blond commença par protester mais Harry n'eut qu'à prononcer les mots petite fille, cheveux noirs et fantômes pour que Malfoy pâlisse et regarde le jeu avec une horreur non feinte.

Il passa dix bonnes minutes à calmer le blond qui n'arrêtait pas de pester contre « l'inconscience de ces stupides moldus et leur saleté de manie de faire apparaître ces maudites filles possédées n'importe où pour effrayer de pauvres jeunes gens absolument pas froussards mais juste un peu plus conscients que les autres du fait que les petites filles japonaises sont malfaisantes ». (si quelqu'un a réussi à suivre le sens de cette phrase il a toute mon admiration) D'ailleurs Chang n'avait pas intérêt à le regarder bizarrement quand ils retourneront à Poudlard parce qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour lui balancer deux ou trois malédictions ! Ils décidèrent ensuite de passer à autre chose et les trois ados s'essayèrent au Monopoly où Drago gagna avec une facilité écœurante. Le scrabble se passa un peu moins bien, Dudley refusant d'accepter « _Stupefix_ » à la grande fureur du blond qui avait réussi à faire Scrabble sur une case « mot compte triple ».

« - C'est absolument injuste ! Pestait encore Malfoy le soir même, une fois allongé à côté d'Harry.

« - Ce n'est rien mon cœur… C'est juste un jeu, murmura le brun en lui mordillant le cou.

« - Il mériterait qu'on « oublie » de mettre le sort d'intimité ce soir ! Ca le traumatiserait à vie ! Marmonna Dray avec un sourire mauvais.

Le silence plana un instant seulement troublé par la respiration un peu plus rapide des deux amants. Tout à coup Harry interrompit ses caresses, arrachant un grognement de protestation à Draco. Le Survivant se suréleva sur les coudes et plongea un regard vaguement écœuré dans les orbes gris.

« - Imagine que ça l'excite, murmura-t-il.

« - Hein ? fit le blond, légèrement perdu. De quoi tu parles ?

« - De Dudley ! s'exclama le Gryffondor… Imagine que… ça l'excite… de nous entendre…

Une expression de pure horreur se peignit sur le visage de Draco et Harry éclata de rire en la voyant. Saisissant son oreiller le blond se jeta sur lui avec un rugissement furieux et lui assena un coup de polochon bien sentit sur la tête.

« - Tu devrais avoir honte de me mettre de telles visions en tête, Harry James Potter ! C'est totalement répugnant ! Beurk ! Maintenant je vais l'imaginer en train de se tripoter pendant qu'on… Beurk ! Beurk ! Et rebeurk ! Je te préviens qu'il n'est pas question que tu poses la main sur moi tant que j'aurais ces images monstrueuses en tête !

« - Laisse-moi te changer les idées alors, ronronna le brun en glissant ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami.

« - Même pas en rêve, Harry ! Je fais une grève des câlins ! La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras avant de parler, stupide Gryffondor !

« - Mais… Dray… Je plaisantais ! Protesta Harry.

« - Ben moi, je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout ! Bonne nuit, Harry !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles le blond lui tourna le dos pour dormir. Le survivant le fixant bêtement, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche béante. Le brun finit par s'installer pour dormir, dépité, et ressentit un cruel manque physique car il n'osait même pas se blottir contre son amour de peur de se faire vivement rembarrer.

« - Tu essaies de m'apitoyer, Potter ? Entendit-il le blond demander.

« - Non, fit Harry sans comprendre. Tu as dis que tu ne voulais plus que je te touches alors…

« - je parlais de sexe, idiot ! Ramène-toi ici et prend-moi contre toi… j'ai froid sans toi.

Avec un sourire attendri, Harry se blotti contre le dos de Draco et passa les bras autour de sa taille, lui déposant un petit baiser dans le cou.

« - Je t'aime, beau blond. Murmura-t-il.

« - Moi aussi, Survivant, moi aussi.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Loin de là, un seigneur Sombre, complote pour atteindre ses ennemis. Son plan est simple et parfait. Infaillible…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry jeta la Gazette du sorcier sur la table d'un geste furieux. Ces maudits journalistes n'avaient donc rien de mieux à que de déblatérer sur sa vie privée ? Depuis cinq jours la Une leur était consacrée, à Draco et lui. Ils avaient publié des photos d'eux, obtenues Merlin sait comment, et interviewé des élèves. Le Gryffondor avait failli piquer une crise lorsqu'il avait découvert l'article révélant que son petit ami et lui se faisaient des « gâteries » dans les toilettes de Poudlard. Ces crétins avaient même révélé l'endroit où ils vivaient, photos à l'appui. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le ministre de la magie ne les muselait pas. Il ne s'était pas gêné pourtant il y a deux ans, quand ils avaient voulu le faire passer pour un menteur ! Draco, lui, prenait ça plutôt sereinement, il n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'ils n'auraient pas pu garder le secret, qu'il fallait patienter, qu'ils finiraient par se lasser. Tout juste s'était-il offusqué de la lettre de son père lui reprochant vertement son manque de discrétion « indigne d'un Malfoy »… En fait Harry avait appris que Mr Weasley et Remus avaient tapissé chaque mur du siège de l'Ordre avec les photos récupérées dans la Gazette et que Lucius appréciait modérément de tomber sans arrêt sur des clichés montrant son fils en train de papouiller le Survivant. Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire quand Remus lui avait raconté dans son courrier le choc que lui avait procuré Rogue en se permettant un _sourire_ en voyant la mine dévastée de Lucius, qui avait fini par s'enfermer dans sa chambre en pestant que la soi-disant bonté des Gryffondors n'était que mensonges et qu'ils étaient en réalité plus vils et cruels que les braves Serpentards.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les « malheurs » de son père ne semblaient pas perturber Drago outre mesure. L'attitude insouciante du blond exaspérait profondément Harry. Par-dessus le marché, Draco n'avait toujours pas vaincu son maudit blocage et la frustration sexuelle n'améliorait pas franchement le caractère du brun, loin de là ! Il s'était même fait engueuler par Malfoy lorsqu'il s'était satisfait seul ce qui avait déclenché leur première dispute depuis plusieurs mois.

Il vivait très mal que Drago ne l'ai même pas embrassé ce matin pour lui dire bonjour et se soit enfermé sans un mot dans la salle de bain.

Alors que ce torchon se permette d'en rajouter en publiant des photos de leur première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase !

Il se leva, laissa un mot succinct pour le blond et prit sa veste sur le portemanteau pour aller faire un tour et se changer les idées. Malfoy ne risquait rien, Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'une demi-douzaine d'Aurors veillaient en permanence sur la maison.

Il marcha, les mains dans les poches, longeant les rues ensoleillées, ses pas le menant inconsciemment vers le parc où il avait passé la majorité de l'été précédant. Il s'assit sur une balançoire et passa deux heures à réfléchir sur sa vie, son avenir, son petit ami si compliqué.

Et au bout de ce laps de temps il se dit que tout se résumait à deux questions.

Est-ce qu'il aimait Drago ?

Oui. Du plus profond de ses tripes.

Est-ce qu'il le voulait dans son avenir ?

Bien sûr que oui. C'était peut-être terriblement fleur bleue mais il sentait que le blond arrogant et horripilant était l'homme de sa vie. Celui qu'il voudrait épouser, avec qui il voudrait élever des enfants… vieillir. Et il savait que Drago l'aimait aussi profondément. Le reste était sans importance.

Satisfait d'avoir fait le point, le Gryffondor décida de rentrer chez les Dursley. Peut-être était-il également temps de demander à Dumbledore s'il pouvait aller au Square Grimmault. Drago devait avoir envie de voir son père même s'il n'en disait rien.

Il arriva au 4 Privet Drive et ôta son manteau avant de jeter un coup d'œil au rez-de-chaussée pour vérifier si le blond y était. Les Dursley étaient partis passer quelques jours chez la Tante Marge et Harry avait poliment décliné leur invitation à les accompagner.

Il ne trouva nulle trace du blondinet en colère et soupira en voyant qu'il n'avait même pas pris son petit déjeuner. Quelle tête de mule ! Il monta rapidement les marches et frappa à la porte de la chambre avant d'ouvrir doucement.

« - Dray ?

Un rapide coup d'œil lui appris qu'il n'était pas là non plus. Le Survivant alla voir dans la chambre de Dudley, persuadé que son petit ami devait passer ses nerfs sur la console vidéo.

Personne.

Un pincement désagréable à l'estomac le saisit, semblable à celui qu'il avait ressentit à Noël en ne trouvant pas le blond à son réveil. Toujours en appelant son petit ami, il fouilla chaque pièce de la maison en vain.

Drago n'était plus là.

De plus en plus paniqué, Harry appela à nouveau Drago en hurlant puis sortit en trombes de la maison en appelant les Aurors en poste mais personne ne lui répondit. Il n'y eut qu'un voisin pour sortir sur le pas de sa porte. Dumbledore par mesure de sécurité ne lui avait pas révélé où les Aurors se cachaient.

C'est alors qu'Harry réalisa toute l'horreur de la situation.

Drago avait disparu. Les Aurors chargés de leur protection aussi. Il ne savait pas transplaner pour aller chercher de l'aide, n'avait pas de portoloin ou de cheminée pour se rendre au Square Grimmault.

Il était seul.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lord Voldemort contemplait avec un plaisir évident le jeune homme blond à ses pieds. Ce morveux allait lui permettre de se venger de ce traître de Lucius et même de régler une bonne fois pour toutes ses comptes avec Potter. Il leva les yeux sur David Eddings, le mangemort qui lui avait apporté cette pièce de choix.

Le ministère de la magie était vraiment composé d'incompétents ! Se moqua-t-il intérieurement. Ils auraient dû se douter que lui, le plus grand sorcier du monde, aurait trouvé le moyen de dissimuler la marque sombre aux yeux de ses adversaires lui permettant ainsi d'infiltrer les rangs des Aurors. Toute l'opération s'était déroulée avec une facilité stupéfiante. Eddings avait profité de la sortie de Potter pour offrir un thé à ses « collèges ». Thé agrémenté d'un puissant poison aussi inodore qu'indécelable au goût et était ensuite allé gentiment cueillir le fils Malfoy qui ne s'était pas méfié, se croyant en sécurité dans cette stupide maison moldue.

Le Lord Noir se leva et accrocha à la patte d'un corbeau un message et un petit paquet à l'attention de Lucius Malfoy. Même si le traître se cachait au siège de l'ordre, le volatile le trouverait.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

Ensuite, il s'occuperait de Potter.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Après quelques minutes où il avait failli s'effondrer, croyant son amour perdu à jamais, Harry avait redressé la tête et s'était mis à courir en remontant la rue.

Bien sûr… comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt !

Mrs Figg… elle était son dernier espoir. Même si elle était une cracmol elle aurait peut-être une cheminée pour qu'il se rende au square Grimmault !

Il ne prit même pas le temps de frapper chez la vieille femme aux chats et l'appela dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil. Elle sortit de sa cuisine, affolée, avant de le reconnaître subitement. Sans lui donner d'explication, le Survivant lui demanda si elle avait une cheminée reliée au réseau de cheminette. Au grand soulagement du jeune homme elle acquiesça et, comprenant que l'heure était grave, l'entraîna vivement vers celle-ci avant de lui tendre un pot contenant de la poudre de cheminette. Avec un sourire reconnaissant, il prononça l'adresse du siège de l'Ordre et apparût dans la salle, vide à l'heure actuelle, où se tenaient habituellement les réunions. Puis se rua dans la cuisine où il trouva Rogue, Kingsley et Maugrey Fol'œil.

« - Potter ! S'exclama le professeur de potions. Que diable faites-vous là ? Où est Drago ?

« - Enlevé, répondit le brun en haletant. Les Aurors ont disparus aussi ! Il faut le retrouver !

« - Une minute, Harry, intervint Kingsley. Tu n'étais pas avec Drago ?

« - Non… On… On s'était un peu disputés et je suis allé faire un tour… Dumbledore disait qu'on ne craignait rien… que les Aurors nous protégeraient ! Expliqua le brun d'un ton légèrement accusateur.

« - Je vais aller voir ça ! Déclara Maugrey. Kingsley, Severus, allez prévenir Dumbledore et voyez comment commencer les recherches. Harry, tu montes au premier, tu préviens Lucius… et tu l'empêches de se ruer tête baissée dans le piège que lui a certainement tendu Voldemort !

« - Mais… geignit Harry.

« - Pas de « mais », Potter ! Votre expérience l'année dernière au département des mystères devrait vous avoir enseigner qu'il ne faut surtout pas mordre aux hameçons lancés par Voldemort ! Le réprimanda Rogue.

Harry acquiesça à contrecœur et regarda les trois hommes sortir de la pièce avant de se diriger vers la chambre du père de son petit ami. Il frappa à plusieurs porte mais ne trouva personne. Seule la pièce du fond semblait accueillir un occupant, mais elle était déserte pour l'heure. Il allait monter au second pour vérifier les salles de bains quand son regard accrocha un parchemin qui avait roulé à terre. Saisit d'un pressentiment, il se baissa et ramassa ce qui se révéla être un courrier adressé à Lucius.

_« Très cher Lucius,_

_Je tiens ton précieux héritier. Si tu tiens à lui éviter des souffrances inutiles, utilise ce Portoloin._

_Lord Voldemort. »_

Le contenu était succinct mais parfaitement clair. Et Harry ne douta pas une seconde de ce qu'avait fait Lucius. Un simple anneau d'or brillait sur le sol et le Survivant subodora qu'il s'agissait du portoloin… Il résista à la tentation de le saisir immédiatement. Si la disparition de Sirius lui avait appris quelque chose c'était bien de ne pas affronter le magicien noir sans quelques atouts dans sa manche… surtout que là, la vie de Drago était en jeu.

Il se rappela soudain la découverte que Drago et lui avaient faite le jour la Saint Valentin lorsque l'ancien Mangemort les avait surpris dans une fâcheuse posture. Ils avaient trouvés un morceau de parchemin après le départ de Lucius où il y avait représenté une boussole et un point scintillant en son centre. Harry avait remarqué que lorsqu'il tenait le parchemin et que Drago s'éloignait le point bougeait dans la même direction alors qu'il restait immobile si le blond le tenait même s'il était en mouvement. Ils avaient ainsi compris comment Lucius avait retrouvé son fils. Le Gryffondor savait que Drago avait conservé le parchemin dans ses affaires. Il réfléchit un court instant puis redescendit les marches quatre à quatre, se rua dans la salle de réunion, pris de la poudre de cheminette et annonça le domicile de Mrs Figg. La vieille femme fut surprise de le voir revenir si vite et le fut encore plus lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il revenait dans peu de temps.

Harry pensa en arrivant chez les Dursley qu'il tomberait sur Maugrey mais il ne le vit nulle part. Il ne s'en soucia pas pour l'instant et remonta dans sa chambre pour ouvrir les valises de Drago. Par chance, il se souvenait précisément où le blond avait rangé le parchemin de localisation et le prit dans son livre de sortilèges. Son instinct lui souffla aussi que sa cape d'invisibilité pouvait se révéler utile et il ouvrit son armoire pour s'en saisir. Aussitôt cela fait, il repartit en direction de la maison de la cracmol, toujours aussi abasourdie. Avant de retourner au Square Grimmault, il lui demanda de se rendre chez lui et de voir si elle pouvait trouver Maugrey Fol'œil pour lui dire que Voldemort avait laissé un message et un portoloin à Lucius Malfoy et que Harry allait à leur rescousse. Puis il disparut dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.

Une fois rendu au Siège et dans la chambre de Lucius, il se recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité et s'agenouilla pour saisir le portoloin. Il ressentit la traction familière au niveau du nombril et se retrouva l'instant d'après dans une pièce brillamment éclairée, vide de tout mobilier hormis un divan face à lui. Il retint son souffle et se félicita d'avoir mis sa cape d'invisibilité…

Sur le canapé, trois mangemorts lui faisait face. Des voix dans son dos lui indiquèrent qu'au moins deux autres serviteurs du Seigneur sombre se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Il était encerclé.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voldemort était pleinement satisfait. Cet idiot de Lucius avait foncé tête baissée dans son piège et s'était fait cueillir à son arrivée par ses fidèles mangemorts. L'Ordre avait eu beau arrêter ses plus anciens partisans, la soif de pouvoir amenait sans cesse de nouvelles recrues dans ses rangs.

Et maintenant, après une année à lui glisser entre les doigts, les Malfoy était à lui et il disposait en outre d'une arme formidable contre le Survivant. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres pales alors que son regard tombait une fois encore sur le journal où l'on voyait Potter et le fils Malfoy marcher dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, main dans la main. Ce si bel amour dont ils étaient si fiers allait causer leur perte !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry demeurait figé, ne sachant que faire. Il finit par se décider à bouger et pivota sur lui-même pour localiser la porte, en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Par bonheur, il avait atterri sur un tapis épais et ses adversaires semblaient quelques peu groggy sans doute par les verres de Pur-feu qu'ils tenaient à la main. Les deux autres mangemorts discutaient, accoudés à la cheminée et ne regardaient pas dans sa direction. Il découvrit la sortie, elle n'était pas à plus de trois mètres, mais semblait dans ces conditions à une distance quasi infranchissable. Il commença son approche, se déplaçant le plus doucement possible. Il dû faire face malgré tout à deux problèmes. Premièrement le sol de marbre beaucoup plus bruyant que le tapis sur lequel il avait atterri et qui ralenti encore sa progression et deuxièmement la porte qui par malheur était fermée. Or, s'il avait réussi à ne pas attirer l'attention de ses adversaires en se déplaçant précautionneusement, il ne pouvait décemment pas ouvrir la porte sans les alerter immédiatement.

Il n'avait aucune autre solution si ce n'est d'attendre, car Voldemort le sentirait certainement si Harry tentait de neutraliser cinq mangemorts seul. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas sûr de triompher d'autant d'ennemis en même temps. Il débattait du problème depuis plusieurs minutes quand la chance se décida à lui sourire. Un sorcier ouvrit subitement la porte, passant à quelques centimètres du Gryffondor, et la repoussa négligemment au lieu de la refermer correctement. Sans réfléchir, Harry glissa ses doigts entre le panneau et le chambranle, grimaçant quand la porte claqua contre sa main. Il utilisa son autre main pour retenir la porte et la rouvrir lentement, laissant croire aux mangemorts à un courrant d'air puis se faufila par l'ouverture. Il allait s'éloigner quand les mots du nouvel arrivant l'interpellèrent.

« - Notre maître semble apprécier le « paquet » que nous lui avons apporté… Dommage que les sous-sols soient si bien insonorisés, on aurait eu un peu de distraction ! se moqua-t-il méchamment. Il s'est déjà beaucoup amusé avec le fils… Vous auriez vu la tête du Lucius quand il a vu son rejeton… ça valait vraiment le coup d'œil !

« Eddings ! Coupa l'un des hommes d'une voix agacée. Tout ça est hautement fascinant, je te l'accorde, mais ferme cette saleté de porte ! Ce maudit château est plein de courants d'air et on se pèle !

Avec un grognement mécontent le dénommé Eddings referma la porte. Ignorant tout du jeune homme fou furieux et mort d'inquiétude qui venait de quitter la pièce. L'image de celui qu'il aimait souffrant, couvert de sang et l'appelant à l'aide, s'imprima dans l'esprit d'Harry et il sentit un frisson de magie pure le parcourir en même temps que sa rage augmentait.

Inspirant profondément pour se calmer, Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur le parchemin de localisation. Deux points scintillaient derrière lui. Mais ils se trouvaient au sous-sol d'après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre… Il devait donc tout d'abord trouver la façon d'y descendre. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il se trouvait dans un hall assez vaste. Face à lui, il pouvait voir une autre porte devant donner sur un autre salon, sur sa droite la porte d'entrée du château et à sa gauche, un escalier menant aux étages et deux couloirs opposés menant aux profondeurs du château.

Suivant son instinct il se dirigea dans la direction opposée à celle où semblaient se trouver Drago et son père. Il continua à se déplacer avec précaution, collant son oreille aux portes pour vérifier que les pièces étaient bien inoccupées avant de tourner les poignées. Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait et il se força à ne pas penser au temps qui s'écoulait trop vite et pendant lequel le garçon qu'il aimait était peut-être torturé sous les yeux de son père.

Il s'engagea dans l'escalier qui par bonheur était en pierre et ne grinça donc pas lorsqu'il le descendit. L'inconvénient majeur lorsqu'il se trouva au bas des marches fut l'obscurité qui le saisit, trouée uniquement par de maigres torches très espacées. Difficile dans ces conditions de suivre la direction indiquée par le parchemin et d'éviter les obstacles éventuels sur lesquels il pourrait trébucher.

Il aurait bien utiliser un _lumos_ mais n'étant pas encore majeur, il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école et il se disait qu'un hibou du ministère entrant en trombe dans la maison ne servirait pas sa discrétion à l'heure actuelle. Harry savait qu'il serait tôt ou tard obligé d'utiliser sa baguette mais il préférait attendre la dernière minute pour ça.

Il se guidait donc en suivant le mur de sa main et vérifiait sa direction lorsqu'il entrait dans le cercle de lumière d'une des rare torches parsemant le couloir. Au bout de dix minutes de déambulations passées à tourner dans ces couloirs sombre, il avait complètement perdu le sens de l'orientation et aurait été bien en peine de retrouver son chemin.

Il soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il était proche des deux points scintillants représentant Drago et son père. C'est à se moment où sa vigilance s'était relâchée qu'il fut tout à coup percuté et s'étala de tout son long.

Perdu dans l'obscurité ambiante, il n'avait pas vu la porte sur sa droite qui s'ouvrit subitement sur l'un des serviteurs du Lord Noir. Heureusement protégé par sa cape d'invisibilité, le mangemort ne se rendit pas compte de ce qui lui arrivait et tomba également. Pendant un dixième de seconde, l'image de Draco mort à cause de son imprudence flotta devant les yeux d'Harry mais il la chassa aussitôt. Dray ne mourrait pas !

Sa magie et sa vivacité accrue par la peur de perdre celui qu'il aimait, il lança un _stupefix_ qui frappa en pleine poitrine le mangemort qui commençait à se relever. En se redressant à son tour, Harry constata qu'il s'agissait de Pettigrew et une folle envie de régler une bonne fois pour toutes son compte à l'homme responsable de la mort de ses parents le submergea. Là encore, ce fut le sort de son petit ami qui l'empêcha de commettre un acte irréfléchi. Il murmura un sort de lévitation et dissimula le corps pétrifié dans un coin sombre. Désormais, il était inutile d'hésiter à utiliser sa magie… Il avait presque atteint son but.

Il parcourut d'un pas vif les derniers mètres qui le séparait de la haute porte par laquelle était apparu Pettigrew d'où filtrait un mince rai de lumière. Il espérait que Voldemort n'ait pas entendu son rapide affrontement avec son serviteur, mais il se dit qu'il y avait peu de chance si « face-de-serpent » était occupé avec Malfoy père.

Il posait la main sur la poignée lorsqu'un hurlement retenti dans l'air auparavant silencieux. Il sursauta et identifia la voix déformée par la douleur comme étant celle de Lucius. Drago devait être avec lui et Harry pria anxieusement pour que le blond ne commette pas une folie en voyant son père souffrir. Si Voldemort osait toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, il le mettrait en pièce, pensa le Gryffondor envahi par une soudaine bouffée de rage.

Il tira doucement la porte et pénétra enfin dans la pièce, toujours dissimulé par sa cape.

Harry eut la curieuse impression, alors qu'il avançait dans la salle aux murs de pierre brute, que les quelques secondes qui suivirent s'étiraient jusqu'à former de longues minutes. La pièce mesurait une dizaine de mètre de profondeur sur une douzaine de large, elle ne contenait rien. Ni meuble, ni décoration… juste quelques torche fuligineuses semblables à celle éclairant le couloir.

La première chose qui attira son regard fut la silhouette de Voldemort. Harry senti son souffle s'oppresser et des frissons de dégoût parcourir ses bras et sa colonne vertébrale. Le seigneur sombre était enveloppé d'une robe noire qui brillait légèrement à la faible lueur des torches. Il faisait face à Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci était enchaîné au mur, la tête retombant lourdement sur son torse couvert de plaies sanglantes. La main blanche et écailleuse de Voldemort tira violemment les cheveux blonds pour rencontrer les yeux bleus et le souffle du Survivant se bloqua alors qu'il contemplait, horrifié, le visage tuméfié et méconnaissable de Lucius. Un autre Doloris fut jeté d'une voix sifflante et le prisonnier recommença à hurler et à se tordre, les chaînes lui meurtrissant cruellement les poignets.

Les cris sortirent brusquement Harry de la transe où il était tombé et il chercha frénétiquement Drago des yeux.

Il l'aperçu, couché sur le sol, inconscient, heureusement pourrait-on dire, des tourments de son père. Le Gryffondor s'approcha de lui et retint avec peine un gémissement de désespoir en constatant dans quel état il se trouvait. Son torse nu était couvert d'ecchymoses et son bras droit était gonflé d'une façon indiquant clairement qu'il était brisé, tout comme certaines de ses côtes. Ses cheveux étaient agglutinés en mèches collées de sang séché. Une haine sans nom le saisit, plus profonde encore que celle qu'il avait ressenti lors de la mort de Sirius. Bellatrix Lestrange s'était moquée de sa piètre tentative pour lui lancer un _Doloris_, expliquant qu'il fallait vouloir et prendre plaisir à la souffrance de l'autre lorsque l'on lançait un impardonnable. Si le principe était le même pour l'_Avada Kedavra_, Harry était dans des disposition parfaites lorsqu'il lança le sien sur Voldemort, arrachant sa cape d'invisibilité.

Mais le Lord Noir avait dû sentir sa présence car il fit brusquement volte-face et contra le sort mortel à l'aide d'un _protego_. Loin de se décourager, Harry relança le sort, ne laissant pas une seconde à Voldemort pour contre-attaquer. Mais rien n'y faisait. Aucun des éclairs sortant de sa baguette ne terrassa son ennemi et il s'arrêta finalement, essoufflé mais ne baissant pas pour autant sa garde.

« - Est-ce tout ce que tu peux faire, Survivant, se moqua Voldemort. C'est vraiment pathétique ! J'ai du mal à croire que toi et ce sale gamin trop gâté ayez réussi à déjouer les plans de mes chers mangemorts mais peu importe… tu seras bientôt mort et eux seront libres.

« - Ne m'enterrez pas trop vite ! Ca fait six ans que vous essayez de me faire la peau et vous avez toujours raté votre coup ! cracha Harry. Je ne vous laisserais pas faire de mal à Drago !

« - Je crois bien que c'est un peu tard pour ça ! se moqua le sorcier. Il me semble en piteux état, j'avoue que je me suis bien amusé à le torturer…

A ces mots, la fureur d'Harry se décupla et il lança un nouveau sortilège sur son adversaire, se rendant compte trop tard que c'était exactement ce que celui-ci voulait.

Si l'_expéliarmus_ de Voldemort l'avait touché, le combat aurait été terminé… mais heureusement, pour lui, Harry maîtrisait très bien aussi le sort _protego_ et la tentative échoua. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, se lançant des sorts, évitant ou contrant ceux de l'adversaire et le Survivant se rendit peu à peu compte que les maléfices de Voldemort, sans le toucher pleinement, étaient de plus en plus difficiles à contrer du fait de sa fatigue grandissante. Et bien sûr son ennemi s'en rendit compte et multiplia les attaques. Harry résista tant qu'il pu mais un sort plus puissant que les autres l'envoya dans un mur où il s'effondra à côté de Drago.

Voldemort se mit soudain à rire, un rire désagréable comme des ongles crissant sur un tableau noir. Enfin son ennemi était à sa merci. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que ce soit si simple de venir à bout du Survivant. La victoire toute proche le rendant presque euphorique, il pointa sa baguette sur Harry toujours à terre.

Celui-ci ne le regardait pas. Il ne regardait rien. Il avait échoué. Drago allait mourir parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort… il aurait dû attendre les autres. Un sanglot le secoua quand il réalisa qu'il allait perdre celui qu'il aimait de la même façon qu'il avait perdu Sirius… à cause de sa bêtise et de son intrépidité… Comme s'il pouvait être plus fort que Voldemort… Il avait juste eu de la chance et cette chance avait tournée.

« - Harry…

Son prénom prononcé dans un souffle lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Drago avait reprit connaissance et le fixait d'un air heureux.

« - Tu es venu… murmura encore le blond. Je le savais… Gryffondor inconscient…

« - Je suis désolé, Dray… je ne suis pas assez fort, dit Harry dans un sanglot. Je n'y arrive pas.

Le Lord Noir s'avança d'un pas, les regardant d'un air méprisant, la baguette toujours dirigée vers le couple.

« - Vous êtes d'un tel pathétisme ! Regardez-vous… Cet amour dont vous êtes si fiers va causer votre mort à tous les deux. Toi, le « Survivant », cracha Voldemort, je n'ai eu qu'à capturer celui que tu aimes pour te faire tomber. L'amour une force ? Laissez-moi rire ! Il t'a rendu faible ! Et personne ne pourra te sauver cette fois, Potter !

Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Toute son attention était fixée sur Drago. Oui, il allait mourir… mais il mourait près de lui, rien d'autre ne comptait. Le souffle du blond se faisait de plus en plus difficile, peut-être une de ses côtes cassées lui avait-elle perforé le poumon. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance… Harry vit les lèvres de Drago remuer mais il parlait trop bas pour qu'il l'entende et il se pencha sur lui.

« - Je t'aime, murmurait le blond. Je t'aime, Harry… et je crois en toi. Tu le vaincras…

Voldemort devait en avoir assez de ces niaiseries (j'espère que ce n'est pas votre cas, chers lecteurs… ok, je me tais) car il prit une brusque inspiration et jeta le sort mortel. Harry ne vit pas le rayon vert se diriger vers eux, il ne voyait que son amour. Il ne vit pas non plus le sort percuter le rideau irisé qui les entourait à présent, Drago et lui, et être absorbé par celui-ci. Il n'entendit pas les maléfices répétés qu'il leurs lança sans jamais les atteindre. Il ne vit pas le Lord Noir reculer, ses yeux rouges écarquillés par l'incompréhension et la peur.

Il vit Drago ouvrir à nouveau les yeux et lui souffler d'une voix faible :

« - Potter, si tu voulais bien te démerder de régler son compte à face de serpent, j'aimerai bien être soigné, moi…

Bon, la phase romantique, sans doute due à un moment de folie passagère, était passée. Mais cela eut le mérite de faire sortir Harry de sa transe. Il releva la tête et aperçu enfin son ennemi qui tentait de reprendre son sang-froid et s'exprima d'une voix ferme.

« - Vous avez tort, Voldemort. L'amour ne m'a pas rendu faible… au contraire ! Regardez-vous, maintenant ! Vous ne pouvez rien contre nous ! L'année dernière déjà vous n'avez pas pu contrôler mon esprit à cause de cet amour et à présent vous voilà aussi inoffensif qu'un moucheron. Vous n'êtes rien… et c'est moi qui vais vous tuer ! _Avada Kedavra_ !

Harry eut l'impression que tout se déroulait au ralenti. Il regarda le rayon émeraude sortir de sa baguette et parcourir la distance pour finalement frapper en pleine poitrine le mage qui avait fait trembler la communauté sorcière. Et ce fut aussi simple que ça. Voldemort s'effondra. Mort. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas évité le sortilège alors qu'il s'était joué des autres ? Aucune idée. Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte qu'il avait eu tort de sous-estimer Harry. Quoiqu'il en soit, cet infime instant de faiblesse fut suffisant pour avoir raison de lui.

Harry baissa les yeux sur Drago, un immense sourire aux lèvres, n'entendant pas la bagarre qui faisait rage dans le château entre les Aurors et les mangemorts. Il posa juste ses lèvres sur celles de celui qu'il aimait, croisant ses merveilleux yeux gris emplis d'amour.

oOoOoOoOo

Un peu plus loin, toujours enchaîné au mur, le regard de Lucius Malfoy voyageait du corps sans vie de Voldemort au couple enlacé.

« - Merlin, marmonna-t-il. Je vais être le beau-père d'Harry Potter !

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! J'ai fini ! Ne me tuez pas tout de suite, il y a un épilogue ! Et par bonheur il est DEJA écrit ! J'ai juste quelques modifs à faire par rapports aux changements que j'ai fait par rapport à l'intrigue de base. J'espère que ça vous à plut ! Oui, non ? Un seul moyen de me le faire savoir !**

**Petite question pour mon épilogue… vous voulez une fin heureuse pour Rogue (genre marié, père de famille) (ou alors il arrive à tirer siri du voile) ? donnez-moi des suggestions ! Allez, biz et à tout bientôt !**

**Kiss. Lô.**


	16. Epilogue

**Salut !**

**J'espère que vous ça va ?**

**Il faut que je vous dise… vous avez eu une veine pas possible ! j'ai formaté mon pc il y a un bon moment et j'ai retrouvé l'épilogue (écrit depuis quelques temps) paumé sur un cd… si je ne l'avais pas retrouvé vous auriez dû attendre un moment je le craint pour l'avoir ! lol !**

**Epilogue**

Drago se remit assez facilement de ses blessures. Celles de son père, torturé par Voldemort bien plus que ne l'avait été son fils, nécessitèrent par contre les soins d'une infirmière à domicile. Les Aurors avaient utiliser le même portoloin, avait neutralisé les mangemorts et avaient secouru les deux blessés.

Une discussion avec Dumbledore au sujet de ce qui s'était passé confirma à Harry que c'était bien son amour pour Drago qui avait succité le bouclier et développé sa puissance magique. Le directeur l'informa également que les six Aurors chargés de leur protection étaient bien morts empoisonnés. Après toutes les cérémonies d'usage on permit enfin à Harry de rejoindre son petit ami au Manoir Malfoy au bout d'une longue semaine, pour profiter du reste de ses vacances.

Vu qu'il refusait catégoriquement de laisser sa peau tendre et douce s'abîmer sur les draps rêches de l'hôpital, Lucius était soigné chez lui. En échange d'une quantité non négligeable de gallions, Ste Mangouste accepta de se séparer de l'un de ses éléments, une jeune infirmière appelée Kaede. Malfoy Senior n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi son fils était devenu si pâle lorsqu'il avait vu les longs cheveux noirs de la japonaise. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que Potter l'avait entraîné à l'écart pour une discussion et que son fils en était revenu apparemment plus calme mais l'œil toujours méfiant.

Mais ce cher Lucius avait d'autres soucis en tête… Malheureusement pour lui, la dite infirmière semblait priser certaines techniques moldues quant à l'administration des remèdes. Lorsque la jeune femme lui demanda de baisser son pantalon et de lui montrer son postérieur, il s'exécuta sans poser de question en se disant que sa fatale beauté venait encore de faire une victime. Il riait beaucoup moins quand il sentit que « la victime » semblait prendre ses fesses pour une cible de jeu de fléchettes et lui injecter ce qui semblait être du feu liquide.

Harry, installé pour avec son cher et tendre dans le salon, vit ce jour-là le père de celui-ci courir vers eux à moitié nu, dissimulant sa virilité à l'aide de son pantalon roulé en boule maintenu d'une main et se frottant la fesse malmenée de l'autre en les suppliants de le débarrasser de cette folle.

« - Papa, expliqua Drago, Kaede est la meilleure infirmière de Ste Mangouste et elle a accepté de te soigner à domicile parce que TU as fait des caprices !

« - Mais cette cinglée joue aux fléchettes avec mon cul ! s'exclama un Lucius outré dont le langage raffiné se vulgarisait pour l'occasion.

C'en fut trop pour Harry qui s'écroula de rire sur son fauteuil, s'attirant un regard noir du père et indulgent du fils.

« - Monsieur Malfoy ! s'exclama l'infirmière très agacée, en pénétrant à son tour dans le salon. Veuillez regagner votre chambre immédiatement !

« - Dragoooooooo, supplia presque son père pendant que Potter s'étouffait à moitié, hilare. Cette femme est démoniaque ! Tu DOIS m'aider !

« - Allez-y père… Plus vite vous guérirez… plus vite Kaede retournera à Ste Mangouste.

« - Tu me paieras ça, fils ! Et vous Potter, arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule !

Il suivit en ronchonnant l'infirmière qui le ramena à sa chambre. Inutile de dire qu'Harry n'arrêta pas de rire !

oOoOoOoOoOo

L'été passa joyeusement, la nouvelle du trépas définitif de Voldemort avait répandu la liesse dans tout le monde sorcier et c'était comme si l'air était plus léger. Lucius reprenait peu à peu du poil de la bête mais ne semblait pour autant prêt à se séparer de sa jeune et jolie infirmière depuis qu'elle avait abandonné ses méthodes barbares. Drago commençait d'ailleurs à nourrir quelques soupçons concernant leur relation. Les listes de Poudlard leur furent bientôt envoyées et les deux jeunes gens retrouvèrent Ron, Hermione et le reste de leurs amis au chemin de Traverse pour faire leurs achats en commun. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus de l'été et ils se racontèrent leurs vacances en famille. Les parents d'Hermione étaient venus passer l'été au Terrier avec leur fille, au plus grand plaisir de Ron. La jeune fille avait avoué en riant qu'ils avaient eu du mal à s'endormir les premiers jours, la goule du grenier des Weasley les terrorisant littéralement. Mr Weasley et Mr Granger avaient passés des heures à discuter ensemble de chose aussi passionnante que l'utilité d'un micro-onde que des lignes épurées d'un ventilateur électriques.

Les ado, n'ayant pas envie de se séparer dînèrent dans un petit restaurant sorcier et ne se séparèrent que fort tard en se donnant rendez-vous à King Cross quelques jours plus tard.

Enfin le jour de la rentrée arriva et Lucius, accompagné de son infirmière parce qu'il craignait de faire un malaise (« ouais, c'est ça on y crois tous ! »), vint les accompagner sur le quai 9 ¾. Il tendit une main amicale à Harry qui la serra avec un sourire ironique. Finalement, il aimait bien le père de son petit ami. Il avait beau être suffisant et avoir des idées bien arrêtées, il ne manquait pas d'intelligence, d'humour et surtout d'amour pour son fils. Ils montèrent ensuite dans le Poudlard express et retrouvèrent leurs amis agglutinés dans le même wagon. Blaise Zabini vint les rejoindre pendant le voyage, la plupart des Mangemorts étant sous les verrous, il n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter de la réaction de ses condisciples.

« - Je me demande si tu vas réintégrer Serpentard, demanda Neville à Drago.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent. Ils en avaient discuté pendant leurs vacances. Harry comptait obtenir de Dumbledore une chambre particulière en remerciement d'avoir buté l'autre face de serpent. C'était la moindre des choses ! Malfoy haussa donc les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Cela lui était égal de réintégrer Serpentard s'il pouvait passer ses nuits avec Potter.

Le train finit par entrer en gare et les élèves montèrent dans les calèches tirées par les sombrals. Tous les élèves regardaient Potter et beaucoup le félicitaient et le remerciait d'avoir tué Voldemort. Harry leur souriait, embarrassé, décidément, il ne se ferait jamais à sa célébrité !

Le dîner se déroula sans encombre. Malfoy s'était installé comme l'année précédente à la table des Gryffondors et accueillit les nouveaux avec émotion. C'était la dernière répartition à laquelle ils assistaient déjà un évènement qu'ils ne verraient plus… Dumbledore présenta le nouveau professeur de DCFM, un inconnu que Rogue semblait déjà détester (après tout IL obtenait le poste que LUI voulait depuis des années !) et les tables furent garnies de l'habituel banquet.

Celui-ci touchait à sa fin lorsque le professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'eux et remit à Harry un plan de l'école marqué d'une croix.

« - Le directeur a pensé que vous souhaiteriez bénéficier d'une chambre individuelle pour vous et Mr Malfoy. Ceci pour éviter que certains… bruits… ne dérangent vos camarades !

Les deux amants rougirent furieusement alors que leurs amis explosaient de rire. Et le professeur de métamorphose semblait elle aussi se retenir à grand-peine de sourire.

« - Il semble penser également que puisque M. Malfoy s'est bien acclimaté chez les Gryffondor, il pourra continuer d'en suivre les cours obligatoire s'il le souhaite.

« - Ce sera avec plaisir, Professeur, répondit Drago avec un sourire.

La directrice des Gryffi était à peine retournée à sa place, que les deux garçons s'étaient levés et quittaient la grande salle en courant. Ils suivirent le plan et débouchèrent sur une porte gardée par une statue représentant cupidon.

Drago regarda le petit angelot potelé. Il ne semblait pas content.

« - Tu as vu ça ! Notre chambre est gardée par ce truc dégoulinant de niaiserie !

« - Sucre d'orge.

« - Tu m'as appelé Sucre d'orge, Potter ? Non, tu tiens à la vie, rassure-moi…

« - C'est le mot de passe, fit Harry en riant aux éclats devant la mine déconfite de son petit ami.

En effet, la statue pivota et découvrit la porte de la chambre.

Rouge et vert.

Tout était Rouge et vert. TOUT !

« - C'est… commença le brun.

« - Monstrueux ! Ces couleurs ne s'accordent pas du tout entre elles !

« - Ca tu l'as dit… on se croirait à Noël !

« - _Coloratia_ ! fit Drago en visant le lit.

L'immonde parure verte et rouge se transforma en un très joli dégradé de bleu.

« - Bleu ? demanda Potter

« - Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda Drago.

« - Si… le bleu-gris me plait bien. Fit Harry en regardant son petit ami dans les yeux.

Le blond sourit et continua de transformer la chambre, demanda parfois son avis à Harry qui rangeait leurs affaires. Quand tout fut à leur goût, il entraîna son amant sur le lit.

« - Et si on étrennait les lieux ?

Le brun lui répondit d'un sourire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

L'année passa rapidement et les ASPICS arrivèrent. Hermione était bien entendue stressée au possible alors qu'il était évident qu'elle allait réussir et les autres révisaient en discutant de leurs projets d'avenir.

« - Alors, Harry, tu vas faire Auror ? lui demanda Dean.

« - Je sais pas.

« - Tu ne sais pas ? s'étonna Seamus. Il serait peut-être temps, non ?

« - On m'a proposé une place chez les Canons de Chudley. J'y réfléchis.

« - QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

C'était Ron qui venait de hurler et regardait son meilleur ami avec des yeux ronds.

« - Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, Harry ! Je suis ton meilleur ami et tu m'as caché CA !

« - Relax, Ron, j'ai été contacté la semaine dernière… et on y pense.

« - On ?

Il jeta un regard à Drago qui souriait à son petit ami.

« - Tu es contre, Drago ? demanda le rouquin.

« - Non. Je préfère le voir joueur professionnel qu'Auror.

Oui, se dit Drago. Il y avait BEACOUP moins de risques en tant que joueur. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à ne pas s'angoisser quand Harry partirait en mission s'il choisissait la carrière d'Auror. Il tremblerait chaque jour pour lui et il ne voulait plus jamais revivre la peur qui l'avait saisi lorsque Voldemort avait lancé ses sort sur Harry.

« - En fait, il y a de fortes chances que j'accepte, fit le Gryffondor.

« - Ouais ! Mon meilleur ami faisant partie des Canons ! Tu m'auras des places hein, Harry ?

Lequel éclata de rire, Ron ne perdait pas le nord !

« - Et toi, Drago, tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Neville.

« - Médicomage. Comme prévu. Mon père aurait préféré que je ne travaille pas mais il semble avoir changé d'avis sur la profession médicale, dernièrement.

Son amant se mit à rire. Le père de Drago s'était fiancé à sa jolie infirmière deux mois plus tôt et le manoir était envahi par les préparations de la noce prévue pour juillet. Finalement, Drago paraissait plutôt content que Lucius refasse sa vie et il aimait bien Kaede, donc… no problem !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les ASPICs furent passés avec brio par la bande et ils se retrouvèrent tous à fêter le mariage de Lucius au manoir. Harry avait accepté la proposition des Canon et Drago entrerait à l'école de médicomagie en octobre. Hermione avait choisi de continuer ses études pour devenir professeur de Sortilèges, Flitwick ayant parlé de prendre sa retraite prochaienement, Ron entrait au ministère. Neville toujours fan de botanique allait ouvrir une serre et un magasin sur le chemin de Traverse, Dean et Blaise continuaient pour devenir avocats et Seamus pensait à ouvrir un bar à Pré-au-lard. L'avenir leur tendait les bras.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Trois ans plus tard_

« - Harry, arrête de tourner en rond comme ça tu me donnes mal à la tête !

« - Facile à dire, Ron, c'est pas toi qui te maries, aujourd'hui.

« - Je te rappelle galamment que TU te foutais de ma gueule parce que j'étais dans le même état, l'année dernière à la même occasion.

« - Ok… bon… ben… je regrette. Bon sang encore vingt minutes ! Ca ne passera donc jamais ?

« - Si tu regarde l'horloge toutes les trente secondes, y a peu de chance, remarqua Neville avec philosophie. Allez, relax, Drago ne va pas t'abandonner devant l'autel !

Harry le regarda d'un air épouvanté à cette hypothèse.

« - Harry ! Tu te calmes ! C'est Drago qui t'as demandé de l'épouser… il ne va pas changer d'avis maintenant ! expliqua Ron en fusillant du regard l'autre témoin d'Harry

« - Et si…

« - Pas de si. Il s'est agenouillé au milieu du terrain de Quiddich après que vous ayez gagné la coupe d'Angleterre… devant des MILLIERS de personnes et t'a SUPLIE de l'épouser. Sincèrement, tu crois qu'il aurait fait ça s'il ne voulait pas… Oh ! Merlin ! Il recommence !

« - C'est incroyable, remarqua Neville, dès qu'on parle de ce jour, il prend un air complètement débile.

Harry s'arrêta de sourire béatement en pensant à la demande en mariage de Drago. Heureusement qu'il n'était plus sur son balai à ce moment là… Il regarda Londubat avec colère.

« - Je ne prends AUCUN air débile, Nev !

« - Si, si, je t'assure !

« - Bon, on se détend, Harry.

La porte s'entrouvrit et un petit bout de chou tout blond déboula pour s'accrocher à la jambe de son parrain qui le prit dans ses bras. Mme Lucius Malfoy pénétra à la suite de son fils et sourit aux deux témoins.

« - Pas trop de stress, chez celui-là ?

Ron soupira exagérément.

« - Je vois, reprit la jeune femme. Allons, David, ne tache pas ton parrain. Ton frère ne serait pas content si Harry se présentait débraillé à son mariage !

Harry lui sourit et regarda le petit garçon. Il ressemblait de façon saisissante à Drago sauf que David avait des yeux gris en amande et la peau plus dorée. Lucius était complètement gaga de son cadet et Harry était persuadé qu'il ne serait pas le dernier né des Malfoy ! Il discuta un moment avec sa future belle-mère puis Mr Weasley vint leur dire qu'ils pouvaient y aller. La mélodie retentit et il s'approcha de Dumbledore qui allait célébrer le mariage. Il regarda autour de lui. Toute la famille Weasley se trouvait dans la grande salle de Poudlard, réaménagée pour l'occasion, les parents d'Hermione aussi. McGonagall, Lupin, Flitwick et même Trelawney étaitent présents, Hagrid essuyait une grosse larme, Crocdur couché à ses pieds. Rémus Lupin, le dernier des maraudeurs était assis près de Tonks, leur petite fille sur les genoux. Harry soupira de bonheur. Lucius le regardait, son habituelle impassibilité écornée par un léger sourire en coin, son fils et sa femme à ses côtés. Seul Severus Rogue manquait mais on lui avait assuré qu'il serait là… juste un peu en retard.

Enfin, Drago apparu. Il avait choisit leur deux tenues, ne faisant pas confiance à Harry pour ça. Mais c'est Harry qui avait choisi les alliances. Il regarda Ron d'un air inquiet et celui-ci soupira et lui montra pour la centième fois de la journée l'écrin dans lequel elles se trouvaient. Harry, la gorge nouée, regarda avancer son futur mari, superbe dans sa robe de sorcier blanche aux décorations argentées. Celle d'Harry était argentée et les décorations blanches. Le brun sourit devant le symbole. Enfin, Drago fut à ses côtés, Hermione et Blaise lui servant de témoin.

Le jeune Survivant attendait avec impatience et nervosité le début de la cérémonie lorsque la porte principale s'ouvrit sur un dernier invité. Prêt à jeter un regard furieux à Rogue (il était sûr que c'était lui), il se figea tout à coup. Rogue était bien là… mais à ses côté se tenait Sirius Black. Un sourire éclatant et incrédule étira les lèvres d'Harry qui se précipita vers lui sous l'œil amusé et émus des invités qui, au vu de leur manque de réaction, devaient être au courrant. Après quelques minutes à enlacer son parrain en pleurant, Sirius essuya ses larmes.

« - Harry… je croix que ton futur mari t'attends.

Le maraudeur conduisit le jeune homme jusqu'à l'autel et prit place à côté de Remus, Severus Rogue s'installant juste à sa gauche.

Harry était trop ému pour garder un souvenir précis de la cérémonie. Il se rappelait avoir dit « oui » au moment adéquat. Que son amour avait dit « je le veux» et après il se retrouvait à embrasser son mari avec une fougue un tantinet déplacée.

La fête qui s'ensuivit fut mémorables ! On vit des Serpentards et des Gryffondors boire et chanter ensemble (si, si, ça chante un Serpentard quand c'est bourré) sur des airs moldus. On vit Dumbledore et Minerva McGonnalgal abuser de la boisson (Hagrid avait carrément roulé sous la table. On vit Hermione, Luna, Gynni et Mrs Weasley danser le French cancan (là aussi l'alcool devait y être pour beaucoup !) et on vit Harry danser la valse pour laquelle il avait répéter pendant un mois avec sa belle-mère, seul en piste avec Drago.

Plus tard dans la soirée Harry se vers son époux et lui demanda pourquoi son père épiait ainsi Remus. Un sourire pervers étira les lèvres du blond qui parla d'une histoire de revanche. Le nouveau marié ne comprit qu'un peu plus tard quand Sirius roula le patin du siècle à Severus Rogue juste sous le nez de Remus qui en tomba dans les pommes sous les rugissements de rire de Lucius. Il ne comprit pas tout mais son beau-père parla d'accrocher des photos de l'évènement sur tous les murs de la famille Lupin…

Sirius lui expliqua également comment Rogue l'avait sorti du voile mais à ce moment là ils n'avaient plus les idées très claires et tout ce qu'il vit fut Drago, une lueur de désir dans les yeux qui semblait n'attendre que lui pour commencer sa nuit de noce.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Six ans plus tard._

Harry faisait un délicieux rêve. Il reposait sur une plage de sable fin ressemblant à celle où ils avaient passé leur lune de miel et Drago lui étalait sensuellement de la crème sur le dos. C'était bon. C'était tréééés bon.

MBPoufff !

L'homme se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il se sentit écrasé par l'équivalent d'un sac de pommes de terre qu'on lui aurait jeté sur le dos.

« - Debout papa ! Dad dit qu'il faut se lever MAINTENANT !

« - Poussin, dit à ton père que s'il voulait que je me lève tôt, il aurait dû me laisser dormir hier soir.

Le poids descendit de son dos et Harry s'apprêtait à retourner dans les bras de Morphée lorsque son fils de quatre ans se jeta à nouveau sur lui.

« - Dad dit que si tu ne lèves pas ton derrière tout de suite, il va te réveiller lui-même.

Un réveil de Drago….hummm.

« - et que ça sera pas agréable. La dame doit arriver bientôt, papa !

Harry ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et jeta un regard à son réveil. 9 h 30 ! Mon dieu, l'assistante arrivait dans une heure !

Il se redressa et embrassa son fils.

« - Tu peux dire à Dad que je suis levé, que je me lave et que je range la chambre !

Le brun fit tout ça en un temps record et il avait à peine terminé que ses beaux-parents transplanaient dans leur salon.

« - Grand-père ! s'écria le petit garçon

« - Viens ici Aïdan. Comment va mon petit fils préféré, aujourd'hui ? Demanda Lucius en embrassant le petit garçon:

« - Je vais avoir une petite sœur !

« - Ah oui ? eh bien ! tu en as de la chance !

« - Aïdan, fit son père blond en entrant dans le salon. Dis bonjours à Mam.

Kaede étant en effet un peu jeune pour être appelé grand-mère ils avaient trouvé ce compromis. Surtout qu'elle attendait un autre enfant ! Harry avait raison de penser que David ne serait pas le dernier des Malfoy. Quelques mois après leur mariage, Lucius leur annonçait que Kaede attendait un autre enfant et un petit Nils agrandit la famille. Et Drago et lui avaient adopté Aïdan. Harry, sans le moindre scrupule, fit jouer ses relations et sa célébrité pour qu'ils puissent avoir un enfant. C'était tellement important pour eux. Et maintenant leur fille allait arriver…

On sonna à la porte.

Mais il ne s'agissait que de Ron et d'Hermione. Aïdan jouait avec ses « oncles » dans la salle de jeu qui lui était réservé et après avoir salué les adultes, Cassie et Laura, les jumelles Weasley, les rejoignirent. Drago allait refermer la porte lorsque Neville apparut, accompagné par une jeune femme qu'il leur présenta en rougissant.

Blaise arriva peu après, accompagné de Ginny. Ce fut une énorme surprise à l'époque. Dean et Ginny avaient rompu lorsque leurs routes s'étaient séparées, à la fin de la scolarité du jeune homme. Finalement, Blaise, lors du mariage de son meilleur ami tomba sous le charme de la jeune femme et entama une cour discrète et efficace. Ils se mariaient le mois prochain.

Cependant, tout le monde ne serait pas là aujourd'hui et le couple savait déjà qu'il allait devoir faire le tour de leurs amis avec leur petite princesse.

Enfin arrivèrent Severus et Sirius. Trois ans plus tôt, juste après que Drago et lui aient adopté Aïdan, Harry était intervenu auprès de l'orphelinat pour que son parrain et Severus puissent adopter eux aussi. Le couple, plutôt que de choisir un nouveau né, s'était laissé séduire par deux petits frères de six et quatre ans et leur grande sœur de huit qui pouvait difficilement être placé dans une famille du fait de leur âge et qu'on ne voulait pas les séparer… Inutile de préciser les changements que les trois enfants avaient créer dans la vie des deux hommes et Harry avait longtemps été surpris de voir le « sévère » Severus Rogue aussi tendre avec ses enfants tout en maintenant une certaine discipline… Sirius lui s'était révélé égal à lui-même et passait aux enfants presque tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Quand la sonnette retenti à nouveau. Harry se leva, tremblant et ouvrit la porte.

C'était ELLE. Il ne vit même pas l'assistante sociale de l'orphelinat. Il ne voyait qu'ELLE aussi blonde qu'Aïdan était brun, les yeux aussi verts que ceux de son frère étaient gris. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras avec une émotion aussi intense que le jour où on leur avait amené leur fils et se tourna vers son mari, son amour, sa vie. Leur fils venait de revenir dans le salon et fixait ses parents et sa petite sœur. Ses papas s'agenouillèrent devant lui et Drago le prit dans ses bras.

« - Poussin, je te présente Narcissa Lilly Potter.

FIN


End file.
